Tigress' Trauma
by The Wayword Writer
Summary: Sequel to WTOW, my first fanfic. Tragedy begins to make a physical embodiment in Tigress' life as she is thrown like a ragdoll in her emotional state of being. Will her heart be strong enough to survive such a cataclysm?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people; BrokenSoldier here. Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while, I just haven't gotten a good idea for a story yet. Now, here's a story that's sort of a filler/continuation of my first story, taking place while Ryan and Sarah are on their honeymoon. Well, hope you like it! All of the main dialog will be spoken from Tigress' POV. I'm keeping Tigress in her personality from the past story simply to avoid confusion and frustration for the readers and myself

BTW, I do not own Kung Fu Panda, but man I sure wish I did.

Chapter 1: When History Repeats Itself

It had been two days since Ryan and Sarah left for Japan. They deserved some time off, considering everything they had been through. I was wandering down the hallways of the barracks, making my way to the Training Hall, going to get some practice in for today. It was a little too quiet for my taste in the Jade Place, and no one seemed to be around. When I got to the Training Hall, no one was there, much to my surprise.

"Crane? Viper? Monkey?"

I was alone in the Training Hall with only myself to talk to. I tried calling out again.

"Spencer? Leah?"

Again, nothing but silence. I began to walk towards the Seven Clubs, when something much to my surprise happened.

"Surprise! Shēngrì kuàilè Tigress!" shouted everyone at the door to the Training Hall.

I simply stood there with a shocked look on my face.

"What?" asked Viper. "Don't tell you forget it was your birthday, today!"

"It's not that, it's just… I never thought that you guys would do this for me…"

"Tigress, you're our friend! We'd give up our arms and legs for you!" replied Spencer.

"Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, Tigress. Now come on, you've got presents!"

I followed Viper and everyone down to the dining hall, where Po had prepared a fabulous feast for everyone. There were dumplings, bean buns, almond cookies (Monkey's mouth was already watering), and bowls upon bowls of noodles.

"Shēngrì kuàilè Tigress!" shouted Po.

"Po, this must have taken you hours to prepare. You didn't have to do all of this for me!"

"Oh, it's alright. Besides, think of this as a repayment for taking that cannon blast back in Gongmeng."

Everyone took their seats and gladly dug into the feast placed before them, sharing stories, jokes an many other things among the conversations. Finally, Po came out with nine colorfully wrapped packages.

"Are those… for me?"

"Yep! It _is _your birthday after all."

I picked up a small rectangular box wrapped in a light blue paper. When I opened it up, I found a necklace with a silver band, with a bright red lotus as a pendant. There was also a note.

'Shēngrì kuàilè Tigress! Sorry we couldn't make it, but here's a gift for you. –From, Ryan and Sarah.'

'Thanks, you two.'

I began to unwrap the other boxes, each containing a bright red Qipoa, a brand new set of training weights, some wind chimes for when I needed to meditate, and a set of new incenses, among other things. Finally, Tai Lung stepped in with a box wrapped in bright red paper.

"Shēngrì kuàilè Tigress. This isn't much, but I wanted to give you something for your birthday." said Tai Lung, handing me the package.

I began to unwrap it, but before I opened the box, there a small note at the top.

'To me, you're more than just another person. I know I don't deserve the love that you've given me, but I thank you for that. Consider this a token of my appreciation.'

When I opened the box, I was amazed at what was inside. Inside the package was a bright red, steel band with the kanji for _family, loyalty, strength and repentance._ I immediately snapped it on, walking over to Tai Lung to give him what I should have given him when he came back to the Palace. I gave him the greatest hug I could've, with everyone's face going into total shock.

"Thank you… brother. This is more than enough for just a token."

When I walked away, I could've sworn I saw a little smile across Tai Lung's face, with a tear rolling down his cheek. Unfortunately, I began to feel faint. I felt my body go limp as I fell to the floor while Po caught me.

"Tigress! Wake up! Crane, go get a medic, quickly!"

I was cradled in Po's arms while I saw horrifying vision within my subconscious. I saw a lone white tiger ripping through an unknown village, tearing the bodies of citizens and… eating their remains, brutally. I still couldn't tell who he was or where he was, but when his piercing black eyes hit mine, I knew exactly who he was.

"Fa… Father? Is that you?" I said within my mind, my face filled with worry and horror.

Suddenly, the tiger lunged for me, but I woke up back in my room in the next second. My eyes began to scan the room. Everyone was staring at me, thinking I was some deranged lunatic. Po, of course, was the first to say something.

"Tigress; are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour; what happened?"

"I… I don't know. Po, I need to speak with you and Shifu; alone."

Everyone else immediately left the room, until only me, Po and Shifu were left.

"Tigress, what's wrong? Even before today you've been acting strange."

"When I was out, I think I saw my father. He was on a rampage in a village, ripping everything and everyone to shreds. Before I woke up, he suddenly lunged at me."

"Hm… Tigress, there's something I need to tell you. Po, you'll need to hear this too."

"Um… okay."

"Have each of you heard of the Master of the Burning Wave Empire?'

"Oh! Master Feng-Shu! He was one of the greatest warriors of our time, taking out armies one-hundred thousand men strong within days on his own!"

"Very good, Po. Now, do you know what became of the master?"

"I think; didn't he marry a Siberian Tiger and have a daughter?"

"Yes. Do you know what became of that daughter?"

"From what I know, she was abandoned on the edge of an old village because of some idiotic reason."

"Exactly; when Feng-Shu married that woman, they both began to become corrupt with power, and began to take over city after city, killing anyone too weak to become part of their army. Soon, they became obsessed with power, and when the daughter was born, they left her for dead, thinking she would never be strong enough to hold her own."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the daughter of the twisted Feng-Shu and his wife is alive, and she is the only one with the power to defeat them both. Tigress, I want you and Po to go to the northern city of Shen-Fong, and interrogate anyone on the whereabouts of Feng-Shu or his daughter."

"Understood." Po and I replied.

I packed a small knapsack with a few outfits and some food, while Po just packed food.

'Heh; guess some things never change.' I thought to myself.

"So Tigress, where do you think we should start heading off to?" asked Po as we were just outside the Place gates.

"I don't know. Let's check the map."

I opened the map that I had gotten from the Archives, checking the paths and roads around our city.

"Hey, why don't we stop there?" said Po, pointing to a small village labeled 'Senlin'.

The village was right before the Devil's Pass, so it made sense to stop at least near there in case we needed supplies.

"That sounds like a good idea, Po. Let's get going."

Po and I headed down the Place steps, heading out of the Valley of Peace within minutes. The path, we knew many times over, but as we kept going forward, something seemed… unsettling. We had only gotten about twenty miles outside of the Jade Palace, and about six hours away, when a very unfitting mist had rolled in. I began to proceed slowly, wondering what could be waiting for us within the fog-covered forest. Po had stopped next to a giant Bonsai tree, looking around the scenery for any intruders.

"Po, get down!"

I tackled Po as a spear was dug into the tree he was standing next to.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, Po, but we need to start running; now!"

I dashed off into the forest, with Po following close behind. Suddenly, knives began flying at us from all directions, embedding themselves in trees or being lost in the fog.

"Tigress, get behind me!"

I did as Po told me to do, but when I did, Po did something I never expected him to do. As knives came flying at him, he began to deflect them all, sending them back to where they came from within the fog.

"Po, we have to keep running. Ah!"

A knife had just cut my arm , but I knew I had to keep running. I instantly sped up, with Po still following close behind. I heard the sound of running water close by, but what I found was more then I expected. It was an entire waterfall, and I did the only thing my instincts told me to do..

"Po, jump!"

He and I jumped off the top of the waterfall, each of us landing in the misty waters below. I rose up above the water to make sure that our assailant wasn't following us anymore.

"It's all clear, Po. You can come out of the water now."

"*Gasp* Thanks; I don't know how much longer I could've held my breath."

We both swam over to the land that was around the water fall, making sure all our assets were still in working condition. When I pulled out the map, most of the ink was faded from the paper.

"Ah, damn it! This is just great."

"Hey, wait a second. I might be able to fix that."

"And how would you do that, Po?"

"With some calligraphy brushes." said Po, reaching into his knapsack.

"Where did you get those?"

"Well, Crane thought I needed to be a bit more 'cultured', so he got me a set of calligraphy brushes. I may be able to repair the damaged areas with these."

Po began to take the brushes and repair the paths and roads that were damaged by the waterfall, so at least we would know where we were going.

"Thanks, Po."

"No problem. I'm actually surprised I was able to remember all the paths on the map, AND redraw them perfectly."

"Well, we need to keep moving. We may have dodged that assailant for now, but who knows what else could be waiting for us."

"What? We can't eat first? It's been hours!"

"Po, in all seriousness, we need to keep moving. If we're lucky, we'll be a fourth of the way to Senlin by tonight. "

"Oh, all right."

Po and I started on our journey once again, with the fog finally beginning to roll out of the forest. We kept walking for about five hours, until nightfall was upon us. We stopped in the middle of a grassy field, which had a cliff over to the right, setting up camp and cooking some dinner.

"Ah! Delicious as always, Po."

"I'm glad you like it, Tigress. You know, you've been a lot cheerier ever since Sarah, Leah, Ryan and Spencer arrived in the Valley of Peace. What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"Well, I thought maybe I should try being a little nicer for a change. Sometimes the hard-core façade isn't easy to pull off, but I try to be nicer. So far, it's worked out great; I actually feel a bit calmer because of my change in personality."

"Well, that's great. You going to hit the sack?"

"Yeah; what about you?"

"I'll clean up. I have a few other things on my mind I just want to take care of."

"Oh. Good night, Po."

Po cleaned the dishes and put them back into knapsack, and wandered over to the cliff, looking up at the stars, with a face of curiosity and slight despair.

"Dad… where are you?"

Po simply looked up at the sky, still wondering if an answer to his question would ever reach him.

"I know that you weren't able to be there for me, and I know that you probably don't know where I am, or who I've become, but if you're out there, please… give me a sign."

Po sat there for a few more moments before heading back to his tent and falling asleep, but little did he know that I was going through something much more traumatic.

*Tigress' Dreamscape*

'Great, I'm back here again. Just a big, dark, black void.'

I began to wander through the void, finding nothing within the dark emptiness I had entered. I saw a bright blue light out in the distance, and I began to walk toward it, until another light, one of pure crimson began to shine on the other side. I stopped in my tracks, when a tall, dark figure appeared before me.

"So, which road shall you take?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you will eventually be forced to make a choice; you either take the road to light, or the road to power. I must warn you though, each road has its gifts, and each road has its consequences. I will, heh heh, leave you with that."

I was suddenly thrust into the middle of a raging battle in the Valley of Peace, watching citizens be slaughtered in the streets. My eyes finally hit a figure of feminine stature, holding a dead sheep in her clutches. I charged for her immediately, breaking her grip of the deceased citizen and going to continue my attack. She suddenly then turned around and impaled me with a large spear, pinning me to the wall of a building.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'll have another trophy to add to my gallery." Said the woman with the spear.

Suddenly, the wall of the building in front of me collapsed, as I saw the feathers of Crane, the skin of Viper, and the pelt of Monkey. Po was at the top of the building, held captive with a spear knife in his chest.

"Ah, my finest edition. But before he succumbs to his wounds, I'm going to take you head!"

The assailant yanked the spear from my gut, raising it above her head, and swinging with powerful fury.

*Real World*

"Ah!"

I had woken up in a sweat, hyperventilating and in absolute shock.

'What… what was that?"

I began to walk outside for a while, spotting Po at the cliff, laying down asleep.

"Po? Po, wake up."

"Aw, come on dad. It's a Saturday… *snore*"

'Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this.'

I went back to the tent and got out a small water sack, taking over to a small puddle and filling it. I immediately went back over to Po and dumped the freezing all over his face.

"Ah! I'm up! Dishes clean, may I take your… what happened?"

"Oh, I had to dump some water on your head. We better get moving; sun's already up."

"Well, at least let me cook some breakfast. If we're moving again, then we'll need something in our stomachs."

"Oh, alright."

Po set up a small fire, cooking a bowl of dumplings for he and I to enjoy at the cliff.

"Hey, Tigress?"

"Yeah, Po?"

"Do you remember that time when we were heading to Gongmeng, and you were about to tell me something before everyone else cut us off?"

"Yeah."

"What was it you were going to tell me?"

"Well, you may, or may not, know this already but… I was adopted."

"Wow. Really?"

"Uh huh. Shifu took me in after some… 'undesirable' events at the Bao Gu Orphanage. He was the first thing I ever considered to be a father, and it… it felt like I actually had a place in the world; like I wouldn't have to be called 'Tigress the Monster'."

"Tigress… I had no idea."

"It's fine, Po. I'm just surprised you took this better than most people."

"I'm just sorry you never knew your parents, nor do you know if they're still alive."

"It's tough, but at least I have people who care around me."

"Heh. Hey, were you always such a hard-core kung-fu warrior?"

"Well, actually, these past few weeks have been the first time I've actually let my emotions flow for a long time, but no. I was never always so hard-core. When Shifu brought me in, I was just another scared little girl. The training was tough, the injuries were severe, and I always had to suppress my emotions for the sake of everyone not worrying. I felt like I had to in order to make sure that they didn't interfere."

"Wow… I never would've guessed."

I stood up after a little bit, heading over to my tent and packing it up.

"We better get moving, Po. We still have about three-hundred miles before we reach Senlin."

Well, that's it for this chapter. Yeah, I know that this is a filler, but sometimes fillers actually make really good stories, if you write 'em correctly. Well, R&R, and check the next chapter when it comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Chapter 2 of my new story. I will introduce a new OC, and his POV will be integrated within the chapter. Anyway, hope you like it.

Dialogue Differences

"Language": Spoken

'Script': Thoughts

"**Villain or important speech"**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, but, oh, the possibilities that would open if I did… (Snicker)**

I owe all the credit for the new OC and his dialogue with his POV to JamesColbert (that's his username).

Po and I began our journey to Senlin, walking through a dense forest of bamboo, with Po sticking some shoots inside his pack.

'Well, at least he's trying to be prepared.'

We walked for hours on end, in complete silence for that matter. Po was beginning to get bored, so he decided to start up a conversation.

"So, what do you think we'll find in the city we're heading to?"

"Senlin or Feng-Shu?"

"Feng-Shu."

"I really don't know what to expect; we have no leads, no info; we only have an objective, so I don't know what to tell you."

I suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes, and immediately got into a battle stance as I walked toward the object in the bushes.

"Come out! State your name and business!"

There was no answer. I began to walk over to the bush, still prepared for what might happen, but what I found was beyond even my expectations. What I found was an unknown cat, looking like a lion, but without a mane.

"Po, set up a hammock; now."

"What for? Are you hurt or some… On it."

Po had just walked over to see what was going on, and when he saw the situation at hand, he immediately went for my pack to get the ten fabrics. After they were set up, I carried the 'person' over to the hammock, setting "it" within the fabrics. I began to check the body for injuries, but none that were obvious, fatal or downright heavy were to be seen; just a few bumps and bruises. I was still wondering on whether the feline was male or female, considering this was a cat I had not seen before.

"Ungh…"

"Po, get over here! Our little guest is waking up."

The cat slowly opened its crystal blue eyes, focusing them to the world it was in.

"Ugh… what… what happened?"

"I found unconscious in that patch of bushes. What's your name?"

'Fuck. I better not use my real name.'

"James; the name is James."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you James. I'm Tigress."

'Tigress? That sounds a little too familiar…'

"Are you alright? You seemed like you were an inch from death over there."

"I… I don't remember. All I remember was the ground to my room giving way, then… nothing."

"Well, I'll be glad to help you with anything that you may need."

"Thanks, but I need to find out where I am."

"Oh, I can answer that for you; you're about eighty miles away from the Valley of Peace, the safest haven in China." said Po, walking up to the stranger.

"Did you just say the Valley of Peace?"

"Yep. Tigress and I are heading to the small village of Senlin. We're heading to another city about another day's journey from there."

"Where's the closest port?"

"Port? Oh! It's actually in Senlin. Where do you need to go?"

"Japan. I have someone I need to meet there."

"Well, you're welcome to join us until we get there."

"Thank you, uh"

"Po. Name's Po."

'That… that proves it. I have to find him.'

"Well, I'll go pack everything up. You two just get ready to move."

As Po walked away, my face went as cold as ice as I jerked it toward the feline, my hand grasping his throat.

"Whoa!"

"Now you listen here. I don't know who you are, where you came from, or what your intentions are, but make no mistake; you slip up once, defy my orders, or try to pull a single fast one, I will rip your heart out and gouge out your eyes. Are we clear?"

"Ye-yes ma'am."

"Good. You ready Po?"

"Yeah, just pack up the hammock and we'll go."

Po, the cat and I began walking back through the bamboo forest again, while, for some reason, the cat continually stumbled while walking.

"Hey, cat, what's wrong?"

"Cat? What do you mean cat?"

"What do you mean? Look in a puddle!"

The feline rushed over to a small pool of water that I was pointing to. When he saw himself in the puddle, he instantly fell to his knees.

'WHAT THE HELL? I'm a freaking mountain lion! My ear's; pointed. My skin; fur! What the heck has happened to me?'

"Um, are you okay James?" asked Po.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." replied James as he stood back up. "I just needed to compose myself, is all."

"Well, we better get moving. We still have about another twenty miles before the next checkpoint."

We kept walking and walking, making it seem like the journey was taking an eternity. No assailants or assassins had dared to attack us, but I still kept my wits about me. When we finally reached checkpoint two, I noticed two things: one, we had gone farther than we had anticipated, and two, this checkpoint was in HEAVY enemy territory. I was already nightfall, and it didn't make the situation any better.

"This isn't good, you two. The area we're in belongs to the Eagle Bandits of Shen-Hua. If we get caught here, we're likely to be taken prisoner. We'll each take turns standing guard while the other two sleep; James, you're up first."

"What? Why me? I mean I just…"

I gave that ice cold stare I had given him earlier today, and he immediately put up the tents and took his post.

"Good. Po will come and get you when your shift is up. For the moment, good night."

***First Person from James' POV***

I set up a mat outside, sitting in lotus position as I continually scanned the area for anything that might be a threat.

"I have to find him. I have to let him know what's happened."

I still sat there, continually throwing questions around in my head as I tried to grasp the situation. It stayed silent for hours on end, until Po finally came out.

"Hey, James."

"Hey Po. My shift up?"

"Nah, I just decided to come out and enjoy the night."

Po had decided to lie down in the field we were in, as I decided to join him. For the entire night, I had never looked up at the sky to notice its beauty. I was immediately stopped in my tracks by the breathtaking beauty that the sky had, with its millions of stars painting a masterpiece across the sky's blank canvas.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I haven't seen anything like this in a long time."

"Hey, James, don't mind me asking, but where are you from?"

"Oh, I… my home is in a small village outside Beijing. My family supplied the emperor with different objects made of metal. From weapons, to cooking utensils to even furniture; we were his main supplier."

"Wow. What happened?"

"My village was raided, that's what happened. After going to another nearby village to pick up a shipment of some tempered carbon steel for a dagger that was being made for the emperor's personal protection, I arrived to find my village burned to the ground. Mist had rolled in, and I didn't find anyone within the vicinity of a single household. Scorched bones littered the burnt buildings, while the ground was smoldering with freshly extinguished fire, and no grass was growing when I had arrived. Everything was burnt to ashes. I was the only survivor of my village, and I have yet to find out who attacked my village."

"James… I'm so sorry. To through something like that immediately after leaving your family and everyone, just on a regular trip…"

"It's fine Po. I appreciate your sympathy, but keep it for others who have been through worse."

As I continued to stare at the night sky, I heard something rustling in the trees. Next, I heard the sound of a whirling that was all too familiar.

"Move!"

I immediately rolled in order to dodge a knife that imbedded itself in the ground where I was sitting.

"Po, get ready. I have a feeling that the Eagles have found us."

More knives began to shoot out from the trees as Po and I began to dodge the flurry of weapons that came out of the trees. I began to scan the trees, trying to detect a pattern, when I finally found one. When the next knife headed for me, I grabbed it mid-flight and threw back to where it came from.

"Ah! Shinju, get over here!"

I immediately rushed toward the voice, and I caught them. Two eagles, one that was considerably larger than the other, and the other with a knife in its wing.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave us alone! We're just trying to catch some sleep! For what reason are you attacking us?"

"It's law; since this is our territory, we are forced to strike anyone that dares enter it, for fear of losing it. Our leader has made it like this. You have every right to be angry with us, but let us leave in peace. We were only following the orders of our leader, but please, just let us go."

I saw the sincerity in the eagle's eyes, and I felt pity for what he had to do daily.

"Go. Go back to your base and heal. We will by morning, but do not attack again, or I will not hesitate to kill of your entire clan…"

The two eagles immediately left the premises, leaving their knives behind, as I picked one up for protection.

"Nice work, James."

"Thanks. You want me to keep guard?"

"Nah, I'll take over. Get some sleep; you've earned it."

"Thanks, Po"

I went back into the tent and immediately fell asleep, my mind still flinging a thousand topics in my head.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to the smell of freshly cooked rice, and something that smelled of exotic spices. When I wandered outside, Po and Tigress were already waiting.

"Morning, James. It's nice to see that you're up. Want some rice?"

"Sure. I could use some after last night's attack."

Po immediately gave me a dish of fresh white rice with some soy sauce, handing me some chopsticks with it.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We get to Senlin, we make camp, and YOU go to Japan. Simple as that."

"Why so cold Tigress? You've been a little on edge lately."

"Stay out of this Po. It's none of your business."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. I was just wondering what was wrong."

"Well, it's none of your concern. Po, you finish your breakfast, and YOU, go pack up the tents."

Tigress immediately left into the trees, going to an obscured location. I immediately followed her orders, packing up all the supplies and getting set to go.

***Tigress' POV***

'Why? Why does he remind of _him?_ I have nothing to hold against him, yet I can't stand to be around that wretched cat!'

"AH!"

I had just dented a tree where it stood, making it crack in multiple areas.

"I had better get set to go. James probably already packed everything."

"No need to head back to camp."

I turned around to find James and Po, waiting to go.

"Lead the way, Tigress."

We left the field, arriving at the gates of Senlin in about three hours. When we got there, however, something didn't feel right. When I knocked on the gate doors, they instantly fell over with a *CRASH!*, revealing the horrifying scenery that the village had become.

"Dear gods… what happened?" asked Po with a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

The three of us stood there and looked upon the fallen village of Senlin; the houses where burned to only the floors. Not even one body was left, not even a bone. The ground was smoking from fires that had just burned out, while the ground was still warm with heat. I walked around and looked for any signs of life, but nothing approached us from the barren village.

"Everything… it's gone" said James, with the same look of horror plastered on his face.

I began to walk toward burned houses, looking for any remaining belongings to any of the villagers. I found nothing; nothing but smoldering ash.

"Who… who could have the audacity to commit such a heinous crime?" I screamed.

"That would be… me."

I turned around to find Po on the ground, and James in a headlock with a knife at his neck. The assailant was a jet black fox, tall and slender, definitely female.

"What do you want with us?" I demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just simply following orders."

"And what might those orders be?"

"Destroy anything and everything within this village's vicinity. Or, what used to be this village's vicinity."

"Are you saying that everyone that used to live here is… dead?"

"Yes… and I killed every single one of them."

I wanted to rush the cold-blooded bitch, but I knew that James would be killed if I took even one step.

"Hey. *cough* Vixen…"

"What, you mangy bag of fur?"

James kicked the fox in the shin, gave her an elbow jab to the stomach, broke her wrist and stole the knife back, freeing himself and Po in the process.

"That; that's what."

I immediately took the opportunity to strike, sweeping the fox off her feet, throwing her back into the air, sending her back to the Earth with a swift drop kick, shattering every last bone in her body.

"James! Knife!"

The knife was thrown into my grip, as I picked the fox up by her shirt, holding the knife against her throat.

"Now, before you are dealt your so just punishment, who sent you?"

"A man that you shall learn to fear, and all too soon."

I slit the fox's throat, letting her bloodied body fall to the ground. I walked back over to James and handed his knife back. Suddenly, a boat was coming to the shore of where the old waterwheel used to be, with an antelope as its captain.

"Hello! Are you alright?" asked the antelope, exiting his vessel.

"For the most part, yeah, minus the smoldering remains of the village. Who are you?" asked Po.

"I'm Kinshu. I was supposed to pick up a shipment of armor and food supplies for the emperor of Japan. The country has been fighting against a lot of small scale incursions; small but tough."

"Did you say Japan?" asked James.

"Yeah; why do you ask?"

"I was trying to find a sailor that could possibly take me there. I have someone that I need to meet in Tokyo."

"Oh, well good. I'll need a witness of the events anyway."

"Thank you. Po, Tigress, thank you for everything, but this is where our paths split."

"I hope I see you again. Do you think you'll visit the Jade Palace?"

"Maybe. I might want to learn how to fight sooner or later."

"Well, what you did to the fox says different."

"James, I just want to apologize for the way I treated you over the past few days. You didn't deserve any of the ridicule that I wrongly gave you."

"Thank… thank you Tigress."

"You're welcome, James. Now get going; don't you have someone to meet?"

James boarded the ship with the antelope as they drifted from the land, heading back into the fog.

*James' POV*

"So, Kinshu, how long did it take you to reach the village?"

"Oh, it only took me about two days."

"What? How? It should have taken you over a week with this ship."

"Ah, let me show you my secret."

Kinshu led me down to the bottom of his ship, where I saw an amazing piece of engineering at work. There were twelve set of barrels filled with gun powder, each set with six barrels. Above the barrels were two-way air suckers, like the ones that are used to start fire. Attached to the handles were lanterns, each with a small flame, making it rise to the air and fall back to the handle when it got to a certain height.

"Why do the lanterns fall when they reach a certain height?"

"Oh. I keep a special kind of ice within the floorboards. It snuffs the flame, but not to the point where the flame is extinguished."

One nozzle sucked in the powder, while the other end pushed it into a giant furnace, pushing flames at a rhythmic and constant rate, propelling the ship forward.

"This is… amazing."

"I appreciate that you're marveling at my propulsion system, but you need to rest. Bags are starting to form under your eyes, so I suggest you get some sleep."

"Thank you Kinshu. Just wake me if you need anything."

I went back up to the roofed area on the deck, closing my eyes and falling asleep with nothing in my mind but a single question.

'Where… where are you, old friend?'

*Two days of seafaring and sleep later*

We had finally arrived in Tokyo, Japan, and I was mesmerized by the beauty of the land. Buildings as large as dance halls were residential homes, with cherry trees everywhere. There were also a considerable amount of bonsai tree, and I felt like climbing one just for the heck of it.

"Well, come on. I have to get you to the imperial city, remember?"

"Oh, right. Lead the way."

"Wait… we'll need to get you into some better clothing."

"Why? What's wrong with I'm wearing?"

"You look like you've come for a competition. However, when competitions are not happening, we take any civilians wearing competition attire in for interrogation. If you're got, they could throw you in prison. I know of a clothing shop just a few minutes from here."

The antelope led me down an alleyway, to a shop labeled "Anju Fabrics".

"Hello? Ah, Kinshu! It's so nice to see you!" said a short dog, a Shiba Inu at my guess, running up to the antelope to greet him.

"It's been too long, dear friend."

"So it has. Are you here on a personal visit?"

"Actually, I need some new clothing for a friend. He's… a bit out of order."

I walked in wearing a track suit, as the dog stood there in shock.

"Well, I may have something for him, but he will need to wait in the back."

"Very well. Come and get me when you've got something."

It was about thirty minutes before the dog came in with an outfit. It was a light grey shirt like Tigress was wearing, with a black dragon printed on the left side. I was also given a pair of silk pants and a black cloak. When I walked out of the room with everything on, it felt like I had really stepped into this world.

"Perfect! You look like you're ready to defend Japan in that, even though you're just a visitor."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Kinshu, this is a gift, from me to you."

"Thank you, Anju. Would you like to go for some sake later tonight."

"Sounds great."

"Come on, James. Let's get to the imperial city."

I put the hood on my cloak up, so no one would try to suspect who I was. I followed the antelope to a gigantic palace, with at least five guards with some kind of halberd at their side. I just walked with the antelope till we reached a set of gigantic red doors.

*Knock, Knock*

"Name and business!"

"This is sailor and royal supplier Kinshu; I have a matter to discuss with the Emperor, with a witness of the events at hand."

The red doors began to slowly open, revealing a large hallway, filled with pillars and the armor of fallen samurai.

"The emperor has been expecting you, Kinshu. I expect you have the shipments?"

"Actually, it's a bit of a troubling matter; it's very urgent that I speak to the emperor immediately."

Kinshu began to rush down the hallway, with me behind not knowing what was going to happen, taking off my hood as it was no longer needed. As we burst through the doors, I was face to face with the emperor of Japan; a large, black manned lion, wearing gold and black robes, sitting in lotus position next to a lioness wearing a bright red Qipoa and flowing black silk pants.

'That's strange. Lions aren't really native to Japan.'

"Your excellency." said Kinshu, before falling to his knees in a bow, as I followed as I didn't know what to do.

"Rise, you two."

We both stood up in attention, as anxiety began to fill my mind.

"Where is the shipment of goods from Senlin? Surely with your ship you should have been able to gain it without any issues."

"There was a complication among things."

"Really? Of what degree?"

"The destruction of Senlin. By the time I had arrived, the entire village had been annihilated; every home was burned to the foundation, and not even a single bone or blade of grass remained."

"If what you say is true, then why have you brought a villager into my midst?"

"He is a witness of the events that transpired before my arrival."

"Very well. Step forward, cat."

I stepped forward to make my point, knowing that what I said would either save me, or end me.

"My name is James, your majesty. I am honored to be in the presence of such a noble dignitary such as yourself."

"You are a humble feline. You have two minutes to explain you situation. Begin"

"Kinshu did in fact find me at destroy Senlin, but I did not begin there. I joined an expedition with two other members, who had found me unconscious within a forest about one hundred miles from the village. I had awakened with no recollection of any past events, leading me to join my partners to seek a sailor that could transport me to Tokyo. Upon arriving Senlin, my comrades were immediately faced with a life-or-death situation. We were able to escape aforementioned situation and kill the assailant and cause of the village's destruction, but at that point, Kinshu had just arrived. What he says is true. I am searching for a dear friend of mine who I believe is residing here for the moment. I was merely looking for a source of transportation to your humble country; I not here with any malicious intentions, and what Kinshu says is true, though I did not witness the actual destruction of the village. The gate that we had arrived at simply gave way, and the horror was upon us."

"Hm… what you say seems to be true, feline. I will let Kinshu and you go free, and if you have anything you need, feel free to ask."

"I just need to know the location of the closest hotel."

"Very well. Here's a map to the city." said the Emperor, throwing me a map as I caught it in between my fingers.

"Thank you, your excellency." I replied, bowing back to the great lion.

I exited the palace, stopping in the middle of what the map said was town square.

'Alright; the hotel is about two miles away, so I have to get going.'

"I have to find him; I have to find my friend, and tell him what's happened back home."

With that I began sprinting to the hotel on all fours, knowing that the situation in question was nothing less than dire.

Well, that's it for chapter 2. Enjoy, R&R, and do whatever…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back. Just in case anyone was wondering, the adventure of Po and Tigress and the quest involving James happen at exactly the same time. It's like in books when the plot splits at different intervals, having it be two sub-plot and eventually converge at a certain point.

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

Po and I had just witnessed the departure of James, standing there as we had lost an ally, knowing it would eventually come to this.

"Let's get moving, Po. It's not safe here anymore."

We began to walk the path to Shen-Fong, being even more cautious about what could come out of the surroundings. After a while, questions began to fly around inside my head like the ruins in a tornado.

'James, just who are you? And why…"

"Why do you remind me some much of _him?"_ I mumbled to myself.

Po and I kept walking along the path, not really coming across anything threatening or dangerous. After about five hours of walking, I decided to stop an rest, thinking to take a break before moving forward.

"Po, if you could cook up some noodles, that would be wonderful."

"Sure Tigress."

I began to wander to a small pond nearby, kneeling at its "shore", seeing my reflection as a look of uncertainty and doubt crept along my face.

"Tigress? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer Po, feeling insecure about what I had to say, as I had never told anyone else.

"Tigress, I need to know; what's wrong? You've been acting very strange lately, and I'm starting to get worried. So tell me; what's on your mind?" 

"_He's _on my mind. The one person in the world that I could never forgive."

"Who?"

"It was another cat that looked exactly James; the same ears, the same fur, but different eyes. He… I was engaged to him. His name was Renju, the prince of the island of Shui-Feng. "

"What? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because, what would everyone else say if I told them that I was a bride-to-be?"

"Well, that is true. But what happened? What happened that caused you to not marry him?"

"*Sigh* It all started about five days before the Battle of Weeping River. I had run off to see Renju again, and that's when the whole dilemma began"

*About Three Years Ago*

'_Oh, man! I hope Renju won't be mad that I'm late!'_

We promised to meet each other at the top of the cliff that overlooked the town of Shui-Feng, where he said he had a gift for me. When I reached the top of the cliff, Renju was waiting for me.

"_Renju!"_

"_Tigress."_

We both ran up to each other, embracing in each other's arms and nuzzling our head together.

"_Oh, Renju, it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, but I have something that I'd love to show you."_

Renju began to reach into his pocket, and took out a small box. Inside it was a golden wedding band, with rubies running down the sides.

"_Tigress, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to spend the rest of this life with you in eternal happiness. Tigress, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh, yes Renju! Yes!"_

I immediately tackled Renju, burying myself within his chest as we both looked up at the star-filled sky, wondering what the rest of our lives were going to be like. I headed back to the hotel that the rest of us were staying at, keeping the wedding band hidden from everyone else. The visits went on for about three days, and Renju and I had planned to run in four days' time, leaving everything else behind. A that moment, however, we had gotten word about the enclosing army that would try to destroy the village.

"_Five thousand soldiers? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Monkey._

"_Pft, we can take 'em. Right Viper?" I asked with confidence._

"_I know we can. We've faced bigger challenges inside the Training Hall."_

"_Tigress, you can't be serious! We can't defeat five-thousand soldiers with just the five of us!"_

"_Monkey, with all due respect, this is our duty. As protectors and masters, we have a job to protect this village with our very lives. Refusing to help this village would be a stain upon our names as masters of kung-fu!" exclaimed Crane._

"_Crane is right. Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, for the rest of the day, we need to prepare for the ensuing battle that we'll face tomorrow. Dismissed."_

Everyone left to train and gather any items that would help them in the battle tomorrow, while headed back to the cliff, hoping Renju would be there. When I got there, no one was waiting, and it was already nightfall. I decided to get a little bit of training in before the battle, knowing that I would be tested as a warrior that day.

*The next day*

It was dawn, and I walked into the hallway where everyone else was waiting, as we all began the three hour journey to the river bend where the army would be waiting for us. The river ended at a cliff, its water flowing down its side as it created a mini waterfall. When we arrived, we were faced with thousands of warriors, but their leader was out of sight. We all charged toward each other, destroying every foe that lay before us, sending warrior after warrior over the cliff.

"_Retreat! They're too strong!"_

"_No!" cried the leader. "We fight to the last man!"_

I broke through the wall of the final warriors protecting the leader, but when my eyes met his, I fell to my knees.

"_Renju? It, it, it…"_

"_Yes! It's me Tigress!"_

"_You son of a bitch! How could you dare try to destroy this village?"_

"_Because, I simply wanted to! The citizens of this valley are weak, they're useless, and they don't deserve to live where I rule! I am a prince, after all!"_

"_And to think, I, of all people, was going to be your bride… you bastard!"_

"_Well, I was planning on leaving you at the alter anyway, so now, I can just kill you right now and be done with it!"_

"His words struck my hearts like arrows of pure ice, freezing all other emotions that I had within me, replacing them with pure hate, rage, sorrow, and despair. I knew that I was going to kill that insignificant bastard within the minute."

_I charged for the cat, my claws unsheathed to deal the maximum amount of pain. I clawed his face, sweeping him of his feet in the next second as he rose back up just as quickly. He attempted to disable my left arm with a pressure-jab, as I dodged it and broke his arm. I kicked him back again and again, until he fell to the edge of the cliff, hanging by his fingers._

"_Tigress! I thought you loved me! Didn't you say so?"_

"_I did, but that was before I _knew _you. Good-bye, Renju."_

_I gave the cliff a swift drop kick, breaking it from the rest of the mountain, dropping the wedding band over the it as Renju fell to his doom._

*Present Day*

"That was the last time I ever let my emotions run; after that day, I became the ice-cold, hard-core warrior you know, or at least used to know."

Tears were running down my face, and before I knew it, I found myself in Po's arms as he cradled me in comfort.

"Tigress… I am so sorry you had to go through that. No one, no matter how evil they may seem or even be, should ever have to go through anything like that."

"Thank… thank you Po."

I wrapped my arms around him, as we both sat there with each other in the comfort of the resonating warmth.

"Po, we'd better get back on the road. We still need to get to Shen-Fong before nightfall, and that means we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Agreed. I'll pack everything up."

"And Po"

"Yeah, Tigress?"

"Thank you; you picked me back up when I was in the depths of my despair, like a true friends."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

After Po had packed everything back up, we started on our journey to Shen-Fong again, going through a dense forest as a shortcut, cutting our travel time in half. After about three hours of walking, running, and tumbling down hills, we finally reached the gates of the city.

"Hello! Is there anyone up there?" I shouted up to the towers next to the gates.

"Who is it?"

"Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior from the Jade Palace! We come to the city on an information reconnaissance mission! We are simply requiring any leads regarding a missing master!"

"Very well! Guards, open the gates!"

The large gates opened to reveal a city even more majestic than Gongmeng. The houses were stacked to the size of the Jade Palace, and the hotels and palaces were twice that size. There were waterways in some areas used for transportation around the city, while the king and queen's palace was in the center of it all. It was stacked with jet black pillars, having pure gold dragons wrap around them. The palace itself was three times larger than any other building, making a true wonder of architecture. As Po and I walked through the gates, I began to wonder where to begin, my mind still on James' condition.

*Back in Japan*

'How could this have happened?'

All I remember is hearing something about a North Korean nuclear missile headed for Washington, DC, and then running. I hid in my hotel room, but then the floor disappeared.

'Well, this is it. This is how I die. A nuke. At least it's instant.'

But it wasn't a nuke.

I woke up in some bushes, my head feeling numb. My senses were sharpened, but I thought nothing of it.

'Is this Heaven? Am I dead?'

Then someone said not to move. It was Tigress. I remembered everything clearly afterwards, some of it I wish I could forget.

It all seemed like a weird dream, but it was real.

I was jerked back to reality when I reached the hotel.

'This is it. He's here; I know it'

I searched all of the rooms until I came to one that sort of, I don't know how best to put it, called to me. Like some sort of sixth sense thing.

I entered the room; it was unlocked.

Later, I heard the door opening, and had to think fast. Luckily, I played a lot of stealth-based games before... this happened.

I posed as room service, pretending to clean the room. Then he walked in. My friend who went missing a year ago. He looked nothing like himself, being a tiger himself, but, again, I somehow knew.

"Ryan? Is that you?" I asked.

"Do I know you?" he questioned cautiously.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me! Colby! But in this world I am living under that pseudonym I wrote books by, James Colbert."

"Is that really you?" he responded.

"No," I said sarcastically, "It's the pizza man. Of course it's me!"

"I haven't seen you in a year! Tell me; how did you get here?" he said.

"I'll tell you later. How long are you going to be here for?" I asked.

"Today's the last day of our honeymoon." he said.

"Honeymoon?" I said.

"Yes, we're married," he responded, with his beautiful wife of a snow leopard walking right next to him.

"Congratulations! If I knew, I would have gotten you something!"

"I guess I need to get YOU up to speed as well. I'll tell you on our way back to the Valley of Peace."

On our way to the port we explained what had happened to us during the last year.

His story was way more out there than mine.

He told me about what happened, from the disappearance to now.

"And that's pretty much it. So, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well, from what I heard, when your mom came to pick you up from practice, she was shocked to find that you weren't there. What made matters worse is that she saw the dreaded regimen that your 'sensei' had put you through. Koma and Casey were immediately arrested, and the dojo closed, but the police still tried to find you. After weeks and weeks of searching, they finally presumed you dead. Everyone who knew you was heartbroken, to the point where no one dare come to your funeral."

"So… the world thinks I'm dead?"

"Yep."

Then I told him about WWIII.

"Oh my God..." he started.

"And that is the way the world ends." I replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" he yelled.

"There were many terrible things leading up to this. I guess I have gotten used to them."

He threw up, sickened by what I told him.

*Ryan's POV*

I saw my acids spilt all over the street, my body still trembling from the terrible revelation that I had been given by Colby. Sarah was also trembling, gripping her pants in tension and anxiety.

I spewed my guts again, still in total shock and confusion. I slowly began to rise, taking it slowly, lest I puke all over again.

"Ryan, we need to go. I know a sailor who'd be happy to take us back to China."

"Thank you, Colby."

"Ryan, just call me James. I don't want people who know me as that questioning you for calling me Colby."

"Oh. Alright."

"Now, follow me. I still need to find out where Kinshu went."

"Who?" asked Sarah.

"The sailor that brought me here. Hey Ryan, what time do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know. Six, maybe seven. Why?"

"Because we're going to get a little drink."

James began to run through the different alleyways of the city, finally stopping at a sake bar, where and antelope and Shiba Inu where sitting, having a chat.

"Kinshu, I need a ride back to China."

"Ah, James! I presume you found your friend?"

"Yes, but back to the matter at hand. I need another ride to China. Can you get me one?"

"Sure, but I will need to wait till morning. I need to resupply on gunpowder, so find somewhere to stay for tonight."

"Thank you, Kinshu. Ryan, Sarah, follow me."

James rushed to the gigantic palace within the center of the city.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"James, accomplice to Kinshu the royal supplier. I have a request for his excellency."

"Hm… very well."

The gates to the palace opened immediately, as James, Sarah and I burst through the door to the throne room.

"Your majesty."

We all bowed immediately, lest we feel the wrath of the emperor.

"Rise; now, tell me cat, why have you returned?"

"I have a request, and I will be able to repay you with something of great value."

"Hm, go on."

"I simply request and extra room in the hotel where my dear friend and his wife are staying until tomorrow. For that, I will craft you a dagger like no other."

"We have a deal. I will simply need the designs to this dagger."

"Then I simply need some ink, a brush, and a scroll."

An armor-clad rhino approached James, with all the listed supplies in his hands. As James began to draw, I noticed that the shape of the dagger was somewhat… familiar.

"James, is that what I think it is?"

"It sure is, Ryan. Your majesty, I believe you're going to enjoy the dagger that I have given to you."

The rhino picked up the scroll and handed it to the lion, as a face of content crept across his face.

"Hm, very interesting. I accept the blade, and I will gladly pay for your room for the night."

"Thank you your excellency."

We all exited the palace and headed back to the hotel, James entering a room a floor below ours. As Sarah and I began to enter our room, she stopped for a moment.

"Ryan… should we? I mean, it's a large step, but should we really take the risk?"

"Sarah, it's your choice. Besides, and would chose no other woman to be my mate other than you."

"Then please… take me."

Whoa… that's a spark. You all know where that last sentence leads, but I REALLY don't like writing lemons. So… yeah. Anyway, R&R as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Personally, I am proud to say this is going to be the sequel to Welcome to our World. It's progressing at a speed that keeps it fast paced, and I have a lot of ideas for the story that will SHOCK you. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Allies and Empires

Po and I began to wander the streets of the city, wondering wear we might find information regarding the dreaded master, or his daughter. As we began to get closer to residential areas, more people began to show, but something bothered me about them. They all seemed to back away in fear, making me feel like something just wasn't right. We kept walking for hours, not finding any leads, making today's search vain.

"Po, let's call it a night. It's getting late, and all the citizens are back at their homes. We'll start our search again tomorrow."

"Okay, Tigress. I'll go set up the tents."

"No, let me do it. You've helped so much today, it's only right I repay you."

I got the tents out of my knapsack, setting up in an empty square surrounded by houses, making sure no one could see us.

"Hey Tigress?"

"Yeah Po?"

"Where should we start tomorrow? No one in the entire city seems to know about Feng-Shu, so what are we to do?"

"Tomorrow… we go to the ruler of the city. He may be the only person that has any recollection of the master, so it's our only option."

"Okay, and Tigress?"

"Yeah?"

Po suddenly rose up to give me a quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Thanks for the help."

With that, Po slipped into his tent, while I was left there, stunned and unable to move.

'Po… you're very welcome.'

I went back to my tent with my face red and a smile across it, falling asleep immediately.

*The next day*

It was about eight in the morning, and I was slowly awakened by a certain panda outside my tent.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Come on, we have an emperor to see."

"Okay, Po. Could you get the pack the tents for me?"

"Sure thing. By the way, I saved you some breakfast. It's waiting outside."

"Thanks Po."

I slowly began to eat the dumplings that Po had left me, my thoughts still floating around what had happened last night.

'What's going on? I know Po has always been a huge fan, but could it be something more than that? Is it possible that, maybe… I love him?'

I sat there, looking at the empty dish in my hand, still wondering just what happened last night.

"Okay, we're set."

"Great; let's get going."

"Wait; what're we going to say when we get to the palace? I mean, it's not like we can waltz right in and interrogate the king of the city."

"We'll find out when we get there."

I began sprinting toward the huge building, stopping at its front gates to answer to the guards.

"Halt! State your name and intentions!"

"I am Master Tigress of the Jade Palace, with the Dragon Warrior as my accomplice. We wish to speak with your lord and master.

"What business do you have with the emperor?"

"We are simply looking for any information regarding the missing master Feng-Shu."

The guard stopped in his tracks, his face filled with shock at how I knew that name.

"Very well. You have five minutes."

Po and I began sprinting for the throne room, the prize that we had so desperately looking for in sight. As we burst through the doors, we noticed that we had accidently intruded on a meeting at hand, with the emperor, a tall and muscular tiger, his wife, and his adviser, a slightly short but slender owl.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive the intrusion your Excellency, but I require information that you may have."

"Regarding what?"

"The missing master Feng-Shu, or his daughter."

"*Gasp* Dear, I suggest you leave. Things are not going to suitable for your fragile nature."

The tigress simply nodded in compliance.

"Thank you, my love." the emperor replied, kissing his wife on the forehead before she left.

"Now, let me ask you a question: how do you know about my brother?"

Po and I stood there, dead in our tracks when he heard what he said.

"You… your brother!"

"Yes, panda. The twisted master Feng-Shu is my brother; or, at least was my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"When my father eventually heard of his attacks and raids, he disowned him, cutting off his line to the throne. Outraged, Feng-Shu came to the city, intending to usurp the throne. In a heated battle, my father was able to defeat and drive out Feng-Shu, but at a price. Feng-Shu had mortally wounded him, leaving me to take his place."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Anyway, we know of your brother through Grandmaster Shifu, head of the Jade Palace and our teacher."

"Well, I'm just a fanboy who lives, breathes and sleeps kung-fu, so I found out through different scrolls."

"If you know so much about my brother, than why would you need to see me?"

"Because we need to fine him, and his daughter."

"His daughter is alive? Hm…"

The three of us stood there, each of us wondering what the other was going to say.

"Alright, this is all that I know of my brother. He was last reported to be seen at the base of a mountain range approximately three days from here. That is where his base should be. The climb will be dangerous, so I implore you to practice caution on your way."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Po and I exited the throne room, while the master kept one thought to himself.

'You… young tiger, you should be dead…'

*Japan*

I had awaken to my beautiful bride nuzzling my head, as I pulled her into a soft kiss to brighten the morning.

"*Purr* Good morning, my sweet snowflake."

"Good morning to you, my dear kindling fire. *Purr* you were absolutely wonderful last night."

"I could say the same. I wish that it would never had ended."

"As did I. Now, your dear friend must be waiting for us downstairs. We'd best go meet him." replied Sarah, getting up to put her clothes back on.

"You go one ahead; I'll pack the bags."

"Thanks you, my love" she replied, lightly kissing me as I got up.

Sarah left the room as I stayed to pack everything up, my mind still shattered by everything that had happened yesterday.

"I can't believe it… the world I once knew is… gone. Leah and Spencer are NOT going to like this."

I took the bags and headed down to the lobby, where James and Sarah were waiting for me.

"Hey, Ryan. Took you long enough."

"Ah, shut it. I was being nice."

"Heh, I know, I know. Just messin' with you."

"Well, we'd better get going. Where'd your friend say he would meet us?"

"Down by the docks where the weapons forge is."

"Excellent. Lead the way."

*James's POV*

While we were walking there, my mind began to drift. I thought of some of the things that led to WWIII. Kim-Jong II's death, food and water shortage, gas rights, all leading up to the North Korean ICBM.

I remembered my family, my school, my friends, my whole life, all of it was gone.

I was especially upset about my grandpa. He survived a Nazi concentration camp just to die like THIS?

Suddenly, I became enraged at the thought.

"Hey, are you OK?" Ryan asked.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, things began to fly around, as if controlling themselves in a wild air show. Some items began to explode from the rage that was being exerted, while my mound was clouded with nothing but anger.

"James! Stop it!"

"Shut up Ryan! JUST SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!"

"COLBY!"

At the sound of my name, I began to feel the energy within my body leave me. Then everything went dark. When I woke up, I was on a ship.

"What the...? Where am I?" I said aloud.

"On your way back to China," said Ryan, "You were out for three hours."

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea," said Ryan, "something happened to you. You suddenly got all violent, and things started flying. Everything fell back down when you passed out."

"Weird, eh? I don't know how I did it either," said I (I'm from Connecticut, near Canada)

"Maybe he has powers, too," he whispered to Sarah, who had apparently been there the whole time.

"Ryan, I can hear you, you know."

He winced.

"What do you mean by 'powers'?  
>Do you or Sarah have any?"<p>

"Yes, we both do. As does every one from our world that came here somehow."

"Wait, she's from Earth? And there are more of us?"

"Yes, two others than us, Leah and Spencer."

"Are they married, too?"

"No, at least, not yet."

*Awkward silence for five minutes*

"So what happened back there?" said Ryan, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I just got all mad and then..." I trailed off.

"Oh, OK. I'll see if Shifu knows anything about this when we get back. By the way, we will dock tomorrow around noon."

With that, he went topside, Sarah following

*Ryan's POV*

I walked up to the deck of the ship, while a light rain was pouring down on me. The events that had transpired just hours ago had shocked me just as much when the truth of my planet was revealed, and I stood there, with a straight face but a clouded mind.

'What… what does all of this mean? James, have powers? And that outburst…. What really happened back in our world?'

"Colby… what are you not telling me?"

I stood there again, looking up at the clouded sky, hoping that I would find an answer. All I found was rain; a rain that soaked my fur and clothing as I stood there, frustrated with everything that had happened.

"Ryan? Are you alright?"

"Oh, hello Sarah. No… I'm not."

"Come here."

I walked over to my darling wife as she leaned her head against my shoulders, as we both began to caress each other.

"What is it, Ryan?"

"Just… everything that's happened. James' arrival, the condition of our world, and that outburst in Japan… I've never seen him like that, not even in a mood."

"He's hurting, Ryan. We may not know why, but he's hurt."

"I know… it feels terrible to watch him like this. It pains me dearly to watch my closest friend suffer so much, knowing that I can't do anything."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure he'll open up as soon as he's ready. For now, all we can do is wait."

We both stood there, as the rain fell and lightening flashed, created as somewhat mesmerizing scene that kept us in shock. Sarah jolted closer toward me, her face going somewhat red, with a small grin across her face.

"Come on Sarah. Let's get back inside before the storm get's a little too rough."

Sarah and I headed back down below, getting set for a night of long awaited rest, for tomorrow would not be easier than today; not by a long shot.

*Back in China*

Po and I had left the city and began our journey toward the mountain range that the emperor had told us about. Likewise, we took our journey at a brisk pace, not wanting to rush into a danger we had no knowledge about. After about ten hours of walking, we came face-to-face with our first challenge.

"What?" Po exclaimed.

Before us was a river of pure lava; no rocks, no bridge, no anything. Just a whole lot of molten rock. The river itself was too wide to jump, and the only thing that would allow us to cross were two walls on the side of the canyon.

"Well, isn't this the predicament."

"Yeah, it sure is. Now, what are we going to do?"

"Well, you and I both now that I could easily jump across with the help of the canyon walls, but you, on the other hand, have no claws to slow your fall. Do you have anything that could work?"

"Well, my cooking knives might be sharp enough to dig an inch or two into the rock, but it'll be difficult."

"Well, it won't matter anyway, because your both dying here!"

Suddenly a Hooded Cobra, twice the length of Viper, appeared before us, fangs bared. It had a look to kill in it's eyes, and I knew that if we just stood here, we'd be dead within minutes.

"I take it you work for Feng-Shu?"

"Oh, so you _do _know of my massster. Not like it matter, because you'll both betting burning corpssses within the minute. Die!"

The cobra lunged at me, as I took a hold of it's tail to try and fling it into the lava. I lashed back, tripping me as I kicked it towards Po, within him slamming it to the ground and kicking it against on of the stone walls.

"*Hiss* you will pay for that, panda."

"Oh really? Try me."

The snake lunged at Po again, who had pulled out a knife in his defense. The snake whipped and tried to strike Po, with Po skillfully dodging the snakes attacks while trying to stab it. The snake again lunged at him, but Po kicked him again, sending him to the wall again.

"Po, pass me the knife!"

As the knife flew into my hand, I threw it toward the cobra, piercing it's neck as it hit the wall of stone. I went back over to the pinned corpse, and plucked the knife from the wall. I was really dug in there, a full four inches by my count.

"Po, this should work. If you go just a second before I do, you should be able to make it, and you'll have me behind you to catch you just in case."

"Alright then. Give me the knife."

I hand Po the bloodied knife, as he rushed up the wall with me behind him. He dug the knife into the stone, and bounded off of it to the other side of the river, as I landed right next to him.

"Excellent work Po. Let's keep moving."

Po and I rushed through the valley, making our way through a dense forest, where the snow had begun to start to appear.

"We must be close to the mountain by now. We'll make camp here and continue tomorrow."

"Got it. Want me to cook something up?"

"Sure, I'll set up the tents. We might be running low on food, so do conserve it."

I had just set up the tent when an amazingly pleasing aroma had filled my nostrils.

"Po… what is that delightful scent in the air?"

"Oh, it's catnip. I noticed that there was some growing nearby, so I put a little in your noodles, thinking that since it tastes like nothing, you might enjoy the scent, and from your reaction, you're loving it."

"Hm, you sure know how to please a girl."

"Aw, I try."

I slowly ate my noodles as Po and I chatted about more past experiences, one of them being the time Po had accidently given a famous customer his most prized ring, of for the celebrity to pay him back with a ring worth twice the value.

"Pure crimsonite? That must have cost him a fortune!"

"Well, when you're Shu-Yin, most famous performer in China, you can afford just about anything. I left his home speechless, my mouth agape until I got home!"

We both let out a hysterical laugh, getting back to our chat and our noodles, until nothing was left in either of our dishes.

"Ah, that was amazing Po. Thank you again for the wonderful dinner, as always."

"Ah, no problem Tigress. Glad you like it so-"

I stopped Po with a mesmerizing kiss, as his feelings melted into nothing, while the snow itself seemed to turn into water around us. I pulled back to notice his face slightly red with embarrassment and caring sweetness.

"Well, ahem, I better get to bed. Good night, Tigress."

"Good night, Po."

He and I wandered back into our tents, each of us still stunned at what just happened.

*The next morning*

I exited my tent, to find Po still sleeping in his.

'Hm, guess I just got lucky yesterday. Better get him up.'

I wandered into his tent, where he was wrapped delicately within the blankets he had brought.

"Hey, Po. Get up, we've got to moving again."

"Huh… oh. Okay, I'm up."

"Good, now get ready. I'm going to go pack my tent up. I suggest you do the same."

After Po and I got set up and ready, we began to run faster to the mountain, considering that we were closer that we anticipated. After a full five hours of running, we reached the base of the mountain that the emperor had told us about.

"This thing is huge! How are we going to get in it?"

"Simple; we smash our way in."

I walked up to the snow covered base, and readied myself. After a brief second, I punched the base of the mountain, but what happened next was entirely unexpected. The snow had caved in, revealing a secret entrance to the inside of the mountain.

"Po, let's go."

Po and I sprinted down the tunnel, until we reached a door, which I promptly kicked open. When we got inside, a very muscular white tiger clad in black silk pants with golden dragons on the side was waiting for us.

"Hello, Ruò huā, my dear, weak daughter."

"Your WHAT?"

Well, some may have seen that coming, put isn't that a big slap in the face! Anyway, as a bonus, here's JamesColbert's bio of his OC

Age: 15 years old  
>Born: 72/97 in Bridgeport, Connecticut  
>Status: Alive; Active<br>Strengths: Keen eyesight, even for a cat, IQ tested at young age; near-genius level, stealthy  
>Weaknesses: Not very strong, fast, Inexperienced in combat with the exception of a few fights in public school, loves money almost too much<br>Power(s): Telepathy, Mind Control  
>Other: Sarcastic, often to the point of being a jackass, enjoyed videogames as a human, where he mostly learned how to fight, Prefers to be alone, free from emotional relationships, Probably would have ended up as a mercenary for some PMC had WWIII not happened, and a damn good one, too, loves to blow stuff up, almost to the point of obsession, very knowledgeable on most subjects, especially human military weapons and tactics, as he had a lot of free time.<p>

I, James Colbert made a Q and A for my OC:Q: Do you have a favorite TV show?A: Yes, The Big Bang Theory.

Q: Movie?  
>A: Does Red VS Blue count?<br>Q: Song?  
>A: Falling Towards the Sky (RVB Season 9 OST), without a doubt, in close second: Oh No You Didn't (Mercenaries 2: World in Flames OST)<br>Q: Game?  
>A: Assassin's Creed or Halo.<br>Q: Actor/ Actress?  
>A: Toby "Tobuscus" Turner (YouTube) Ellen McLain (Portal 1&2, Team Fortress 2, Half-Life 2, Etc.)  
>Q: Fictional Character?<br>A: Ezio Auditorre or Master Cheif (John S-117)  
>Q: Saying?<br>A: "Bow Chicka Bow Wow"

That's about it.  
>Leave a comment if YOU have a question you want me to answer.<br>I will answer three each chapter, at most.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dawn of Twisted Truths

Well, I bet a few of you have been wondering just what happened in the last chapter, so here's your answer!

Chapter 5: The Dawn of Twisted Truths

**In the last chapter**

"**Hello, Ruò huā, my dear, weak daughter."**

"**Your WHAT?"**

*Present Day*

"That's right, you lost girl. I, Feng-Shu, am your father. Isn't this delightful?"

"I… I would never be the daughter of such a maniacal beast! You're lying!"

"Oh, but I couldn't be more true, and I can prove it too. You ever notice that little spot in the middle of your forehead?"

"What's it to you?" 

"Well, why don't you take a look for yourself."

I looked up to find that the twisted master had a mark exactly like mine; the same drop in the center, the waving pattern that held the drop; it was a perfect match.

"This mark is a sign that we are part of the Jiāozhù Huǒyàn clan; the strongest clan of warriors in China!"

"You are not my family! You are nothing more than a monster, twisted by power and greed!"

"Aw, it da wittle tiger angwey? What are you gonna do about it?"

I rushed forward to attack the master, only for him to grasp me by my neck and hold me upward, as if I was a piece of meat to offer to a crowd of people.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? I am the great Feng-Shu; a worm such as yourself can do nothing against me!"

His words stung as I tried to break free from his grasp before suffocating. I decided to do the one thing that would set me free. Unsheathing my claws, I slashed the tiger across his face, leading him to drop me as I kicked him into the wall.

"Heh heh, you've learned a few tricks of the years, Hua, but can you stand up to someone that has taken down entire armies?"

As soon as he said that, four copies of himself suddenly appeared beside him, as my face fell in total shock.

"Oh, and don't think that your friend will be able to help you with this either."

I turned to find Po already occupied with another tiger, most likely Feng's wife.

"Tigress! Just stay focused on what you're doing! I've got this!"

I turned to my "father", charging at him with all my might. I rolled over one of the clones, proceeding to roundhouse-kick the next in the face. As my leg came back around, another clone swept me on my back as I rolled back to kick the clone behind me in the chest. I charged again, only to have three clones gang up on me. I dodged the first's punch, blocking the kick that the second had directed at me. The third, however, sent me across the room with a swift jab to my ribs, directly at Po for that matter.

"Po, catch!"

Po quickly grabbed my arms, leading me to kick the bitch of a wife in the face, heading back toward the other tiger at full speed. With my signature punch, I broke through the clone wall, having them all disperse into the air.

"Well, well, well. You're stronger that I imagined."

"I hope you didn't think that was it, because I'll be sure that you think twice before messing with me and my friends."

"Do you really think I'll just give up like this? Well, you've got another thing coming. Xuě Sǐwáng! Now!"

Suddenly, the tigress began running up the wall, scraping her claws against it as sparks flew. The wall began to explode, revealing a gate-like pattern as she fell beside her husband.

"Demons of the underworld, weaken these worms to dust! At the battle of fates, may they be broken and shattered, and may you feast upon their flesh!"

A portal of pure darkness opened where the door was, with two dark spears coming out of it. Before either of us could do anything, Po and I were pierced in the gut, as a pool of darkness opened bellow us.

"Go tell your dear master that we are ready, and that we will kill him, leaving his precious Valley to burn!"

The two began to go into a viscously passionate, but twisted kiss, one that made me want to claw their hearts out, but I was unable to move. With that, Po and I sank into the floor, wondering if we would die from our wounds, and if this was really the end.

"Goodbye, Po." I whispered.

*Ryan's POV*

It was about noon the next day, and the fog was dense in the area. I couldn't see more than two feet in front of me. Something in my heart was screaming, and I couldn't tell what it was, exactly. I tried sitting down to meditate, thinking that I could clear my head before coming to shore. As my mind drifted, I began to see twisted images in my mind. The world was set ablaze by a beast holding Tigress by her throat. I saw another animal brutally killing everyone in the Valley of Peace, bursting it's way through the doors of the Jade Palace. I tried to pull myself out of my mind, but something kept a hold of me. Finally, I saw Shifu, an arrow in his heart and a sword through his gut.

"Ryan!"

"Ah! What? What is it?"

"Dude, you seemed a little out there for a sec. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I stood there with James at the deck, as Sarah came from below to join us. Suddenly the boat stopped.

"We must have docked. I'll go get the supplies."

After I came back from the bottom of the ship, I joined Sarah and James at the shore, but where we were shocked me. It was a city that was completely new to me, but it seemed familiar too.

"Kinshu, where are we? Are you sure you didn't get lost?"

"Does Shifu sleep with a paddle ready?" 

"Um…"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've docked at the east side of the Valley of Peace. The rivers make it easy to traverse to locations easily, so I decided to take a shortcut."

"Oh, well thank you. James, it's time you met the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace."

The three of us began rushing through the fields in front of us, racing to the Palace to see our dear friends again.

*James' POV*

We were running as fast as we could through the valley. It was beautiful, but I had no time to stop and get a better look, or I'd loose Ryan and Sarah. It was hard for me to keep up, but I did.  
>I was never the fastest person, and the fact that my legs now bent the other way didn't help, either.<p>

I started singing my third favorite song ever to my self ("Still Alive" from Portal) and Ryan joined in.

I had just finished when we got to the stairs to the palace.

'OK, seriously.' I thought at about half way up, 'Who designs a palace that high with this many stairs? This is the worst staircase ever. Of all time.'

'Would it have killed them to invent the elevator? If anything needs it, it's this.'

"Those aren't invented for the next few thousand years," said Ryan.

"What? How did you hear that?"

"What? You mean what you just said? I can hear," replied Ryan.

"I didn't SAY anything; I thought it"

"Whoa," he said.

"Wait, let me try something," I asked. "Tell me if you hear it."

I decided to use a reference from Red VS Blue to see if it would work.

'I demand cookies!'

"Wait, are you saying things in my mind?" asked Ryan, perplexed.

'I guess so. Hey, Sarah can you hear me too?'

'What the...?' I heard her think.

"Whoa dude, I just heard Sarah THINK."

"How?"

"I don't know. We should ask Shifu when we get there, he probably knows more than us."

We arrived after another five minutes, as the whole time we were having a conversation, we stood still.

*Ryan's POV*

James was leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath from running up the seemingly endless flight of stairs.

"So, where's Master Shifu?"

"Well, I'd probably say he's in his office. If he's not there, he's probably meditating at Dragon's Grotto."

"We should check his office first; it's closer."

James, Sarah and I began to run through the hallways of the Palace, finally arriving at the doors to Shifu's office.

*Knock knock* 

"Come in."

I stepped in with James and Sarah, but the instant that James stepped in, he froze in his tracks in shock.

"Master Shifu, sorry for the interruption, but I have some… 'controversial' matters to discuss with you."

"First, Ryan, please do inform me on who this cat is."

"Forgive me, master, but I need to discuss those matters with you sometime later; alone, preferably."

"Hm; it's the day of the tournament all over again. Very well; meet me at the Sacred Peach Tree tonight. We shall talk then."

"What shall we do for now?"

"Tell me, feline, can you fight?"

"Um, I wouldn't say fight. I mean, I can hold my own against a few people, but I don't really know anything."

"Hm… then come with me. I shall asses what you know in the Training Hall. There, we shall discover what to do with you."

"Thank you, Master Shifu."

"Ryan, Sarah, why don't you say hello to everyone for now. They've all missed you, and I'm sure they'd be glad to see you two."

"Of course! We had begun to miss them as well." agreed Sarah, dragging me off down the hallways while James went with Shifu to the Training Hall. 

*James POV*

"By the way, my name's James," I said to Shifu, not knowing what else to say and uncomfortable with the silence.

"I see," said Shifu

We got to the training hall and I stepped in.

There was already someone there, an Alligator, and he didn't look friendly. He even had a knife drawn.

"I have come for you, James," said the Gator.

'Who the hell are you,' I said in his mind.

"Your killer," he said, rushing at me.

I did the only thing I could do; I took out my butterfly knife that I always had on me, even as a human (with the exception of school).

I ran at him, slid on the floor under him, and cut his leg with the knife, severing a major artery I knew was there, rendering that leg useless.

I went up to him, grabbed the arm he had the knife in, and twisted until he let the knife go. I punched him in the eye, and stabbed him from behind in the heart.

"Rest in peace."

I turned to Shifu.

"Was that part of the test?" I said sarcastically as if nothing had just happened.

"No," he replied, as if he actually thought I was serious.

"Do we need a test after that?"

"I think not," was his reply

"Who was that?"

"I do not know, I have never seen him before."

'I have a bad feeling about this,' I thought to myself, making sure Shifu didn't hear me.

"Go join your friends; they've probably located everyone else by now"

I rushed down the hallways of the barracks, trying to catch up with Ryan and Sarah.

'This is a very troubling matter; just what was the sudden attack about, and why did he seem to know James?'

*Ryan's POV* 

"Viper? Crane? Anyone here?" I began to yell down the halls.

A door began to open on the right, with a certain snake rushing out to meet us.

"Ryan! Sarah! You're back! How was Japan?"

"It was absolutely delightful. The scenery was amazing, as it did a wonderful job setting the mood… *purr*"

My face began to go a light red, as Viper let out a small chuckle.

"So, the lovely couple returns home."

I turned around to find Crane, with Mantis on his shoulder.

"Hey guys. How's it been since we were gone?"

"Boring as hell! We've had no attacks, no bandits, no rescues, no nothing! I've had to start playing Mahjong with Mr. Ping just to pass the time!" exclaimed Mantis.

"Well it serves you right for being battle hungry, Mantis. At least you finally have a bit of culture stuffed into that rice-sized head of yours."

"Hey, quite bickering. We just got back, and I'd hate to see a fight break out."

"That reminds me; where's Monkey?" asked Sarah.

"He's out getting more almond cookies. Man, he just can't get enough of those." 

"What about Po and Tigress?"

"Yeah. I thought they'd be the first to see us get back."

"They've been sent on a mission by Shifu. We don't know when they're going to be back."

"Well, I better head to the Training Hall; there's someone there that we have to meet."

"Oh, okay. See you later you two!" yelled Viper as Sarah and I ran off.

We sprinted down the hallways, only for me to bump into James as he was running the other way. I looked up to find a butterfly knife in his hands, tipped with blood.

"James?"

"Ryan! It's not what you think! I was attacked by a rogue gator!"

"Prove it."

"It's alright Ryan. What your friend says is true."

"Master Shifu! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it seems that you and I need to speak immediately. There is something that is bothering me that I need to speak about with you." 

"Very well. Sarah, James, I suggest you head back to the barracks."

"Yes, Master Shifu." They both replied.

"Oh, and Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Please make sure that Spencer and Leah don't kill James."

The two them left the hallway at full speed, while Shifu and I visited the Palace garden we had chatted at so long ago.

"Ryan, I know that this was supposed to be revealed later today, but recent events have led me to believe that something much worse the Xiang-Long is coming."

"What? What can be worse than Xiang-Long?"

"I would not like to discuss those matters, as I do not have sufficient answers to the questions harbored in your mind. My only question for you is, just who is James?"

"*Sigh* Well, it's not like I'd be able to avoid that question forever. To answer your question, James is an old friend of mine from my world, being sent here for an unknown reason."

Shifu just sat there, with a very distressed look on his face.

"Master, are you alright?"

"I'm just pondering the answer you have given. Please, I need to contemplate the state of things. Why don't you check on your friends?"

"Of course."

I ran back to the barracks, while a prophecy from Oogway replayed itself in Shifu's head.

'When the traveler arrives, the warriors shall fall. The claws of the fallen master shall rip the fabrics of space, and the leader of those prophesized shall strike down his allies. The world shall burn within his rage, and in those flames, the Apocalypse shall rise. This one man changes everything.'

Well, I hope things turn out for the better; and what will Spencer and Leah think of James' arrival? Please leave your reviews; I like them because they allow me to fix mistakes that I may have made, or now how the story is doing among you readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, hey everybody! Things are going great, as JamesColbert and I have been continually collaborating the state of the story and future plot ideas. Well, here's chapter 6!

*Ryan's POV*

I rushed back to the barracks as soon as I could, where I heard a bit of a commotion coming from Spencer's room. When I opened the door, Spencer was about to jump on to James and pummel him into oblivion!

"Spencer! Don't touch him!"

Spencer's head turned to meet my eyes, and he dropped James instantly.

"Ryan!"

Spencer rushed forward as we wrapped in other in our arms for a little "brotherly" love (to all of those with weird minds, grow up already).

"How's it been, I mean, with Sarah and I gone and all?"

"You know, it's been great. Crane has taught Leah and I a lot, that, and it's been paradise here."

"Well, that's great. Sarah and I had a wonderful time in Japan."

"Wonderful! Now, if you'll excuse me, I was about to pummel this guy into the dust!"

"Spencer! I said don't hurt him."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's my friend. Spencer, this is James. He's… he's from our world."

"What? That's impossible!"

"It's true!"

"James, what was the first president of the United States?" Spencer began to question.

"George Washington."

"What was the codename of the US atomic bomb project?"

"Project: Manhattan"

"Give me a yo' mama joke for ugliness."

"Yo mama is so ugly, she turned Medusa to stone!"

"He's clear. So, what's he doing here?"

"I'm not really sure. How did you get here, James?"

"I already told you. What more do you want?"

"What you're not telling me. I know it hurts, but you have to tell us."

James sat there with a face of despair, finally raising his head to tell us of the fate that had befallen our world.

"Very well. This is what happened…"

*James POV*

"World War III," I said, "Our world is gone. Nuclear warfare destroyed all major cities in an hour, and what was left was eradicated by radiation. It all started in December 2011, when Kim-Jong Il died. The North Koreans overreacted, thinking the US somehow assassinated him. Wars started between North and South Korea. Then Eastern and Western Civilization dissolved as all hell broke loose and all order broke down. It was really escalated when the UN and NATO both broke up. No one had any loyalties anymore. Eventually, on December 21, 2012 the world ended when a North Korean Nuclear ICBM hit DC. The Russians fired Nukes, as did the US and anyone else who owned one. We stood no chance."

I showed them footage on my phone, then smashed it in anger when I watched New York blow up, as I used to live near there.

"Whoa, calm down James," said Ryan, "remember what happened last time you got angry?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"So that's it? Earth is just... gone?" said Leah.

'In a nutshell,' I said in her head.

"How did you...?"

'What? This? I think it's telepathy. I can talk to people in their mind, and even control who hears what. Cool, eh?' was my reply.

'Yeah, but I just can't get over everything I knew being gone.' she thought.

'I know, it's hard. But trust me, you'll get through it. I promise.'

'Really?' she thought hopefully.

'Yes.'

"Uh, what are you two doing?" said Spencer, obviously annoyed with me and his girlfriend silently staring at each other.

He lunged for me, but I stopped him. He just froze mid-air, a look to kill in his eyes.

'Dude, calm the hell down.'

'What? How are you doing this to me?' he asked.

'My mind. Telepathy. How I was talking to Leah, I wasn't thinking of her romantically. I was just trying to help her. She's on the verge of a nervous breakdown after hearing of the end of our world. And you just pushed her closer to one by doing this.'

'So you have powers, too?'

'Duh, why? What's yours?'

'Power over earth. Rocks, minerals, that kind of stuff.'

'And Leah?'

'Wind, air'

'So it seems opposites do attract.'

'I don't understand.'

'Water and fire. Earth and sky. Total opposites.'

'Oh, now I get it.'

I released him.

'Don't get any ideas. I can still do that at any time. It doesn't even seem to have any effect on my mind, like tiredness, so I can keep you floating there literally all night.'

'OK, I get it.'

"Good, so... Friends?" I said out loud.

"Not really; we're just not enemies."

*Po's POV*

I was sinking into a pool of darkness, with pieces of metal  
>shattered upon my body, burning my flesh severely. Tigress was laying right next to me, with the last words I heard from her being "Goodbye, Po."<p>

'No; there won't be any goodbyes while I'm around!'

As we both fell into the floor, we slipped into our minds, completely unaware of what happened.

*Twelve Hours Later*

"Ah!"

I had woken up in a small hut, except this one didn't have any holes in the ceiling and wasn't missing any walls.

"So, you're finally up."

I turned my head to find the Soothsayer again, giving me a very weird sense of déjà vu.

"Oh; hey. Where am I?"

"Hold that thought."

The Soothsayer pulled out a small cup of tea, and I recognized it immediately.

"Oh, man. Not that crap ag- aaah."

The horrid-tasting liquid was poured into my mouth as I was forced to swallow it with an acupuncture needle in my head.

"*Cough, cough* Man; what is in that stuff?"

"Nothing that should be talked about now. Right now, I think you should be wondering about your friend."

"Tigress! I have to find her!"

I began to get up, when the old goat (no pun intended) stopped me with a pressure point to the leg.

"Your wounds have not healed. If you try to find your friend you will only be in a worse condition."

I began to unwrap the bandages to find that the fur covering my stomach had been stitched where the spear had pierced my body.

"What happened?"

"You and your friend were found unconscious in a field near here, lying in a pool of blood. We were barely able to keep you stable, but your friend is in critical condition."

"That's it. I'm going!"

I rushed out the door of the hut to find that I was in another village. Grassy fields, crop fields, small houses; it was a little slice of paradise. Much to my surprise, however, I found no inhabitants other than the Soothsayer when I stepped out. I tossed this coincidence aside and started searching for any signs of Tigress' location. I saw a smokestack in the distance, and began rushing toward it, considering that it may be the only way I could get to Tigress. As I reached it's source, I noticed that the house the smoke was coming from was considerably smaller that the others. I rushed through the door, but what met my eyes shocked me beyond anything I could foresee. What my eyes met upon entering the home was a large, teal eyed, jade-robbed giant panda, kneeling over Tigress, tending to her wounds. As soon as I burst through the door, the panda's eyes immediately met mine, as I began to fall faint with shock.

"Father?" I said, before falling to the ground and fainting.

*Another Two Hours Later, Po's Father's POV*

"Sir, this is most shocking. The inexplicable appearance of both the leader of the Furious Five and your son; the fact that both of them were in critical condition when we found them; what does this all mean?" asked a panda standing next to Po's father.

"I do not know. For now, let's let them rest; pack up the supplies and get the coaches ready. We set out in ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

*Po's POV; Three hours later*

I woke up in a much smaller room than I remember, and it must have been nightfall, considering that no light was able to be seen.

"So, you're finally up."

I turned my head to find my father, sitting on the other side of the small room.

"Dad? Is… is that really you?"

"Yes; it's me, my son."

I rushed forward to embrace my father, with a gentle tear running down my face.

"Ssh; it's alright. You're safe; that's all that matters."

"What about Tigress? Is she alright?"

"Yes; your friend is still being treated, but she will survive."

"Where is she?"

"She's in another coach behind us. I suggest not trying to look out the door to see what I mean."

"Um… okay. Where are we, anyway?"

"About ten miles away from the village we started from. It'll take us about three days to get to the Valley of Peace at the latest; if we're lucky, we'll be there by tomorrow night."

"Well, that's great."

"Son, I know you have questions, but I want you and your friend to be stable before we talk about anything. We will stop in the next village, which is about eight hours away. For now, how about some dumplings?"

"That sounds great! Hand me the chopsticks!"

I immediately dug into the dumplings before me, while my father and I began to talk about what had happened ever since the incident back in the old village.

"So son; what's happened ever since that day?"

"Oh, where do I start? Well, I became the Dragon Warrior, defeated Shen, help take down a self-proclaimed demon lord, and fit forty been buns in my mouth!"

"Well, that's quite a lot. Now, I need to tell what's happened to the other pandas ever since that dreadful day. After the attack, some of us returned to find the village in ruins. We eventually began a long and dangerous journey to the village we reside in now. We've had no contact with the outside world, and we've stayed like that, fearing that Shen would follow us back if we exposed ourselves."

"So that's why you could never see me."

"Son, I'm terribly sorry for everything that's happened. I know that you never saw me, but just because you didn't see me doesn't mean that I never worried about you. I went our on covert missions on some occasions, continually trying to find you; I never had any luck, but now… you're okay."

A few tears managed to escape my eyes as I listened to what my dad had to say, but then I remembered something.

"That reminds me; I need to introduce you to my other dad when we get back to the Valley of Peace."

"Great! I'd love to meet the man that's taken care of my son. For now, let me check your wound; it may need treatment, so just let me take a peek."

As my father unwrapped the bandages, his face went into shock. I looked down to see what the problem was, and fainted at the sight of it. The stitching had become undone, while blood and puss began to spew from the wound.

"Damn it. It's become infected!"

*Po's Father's POV*

"Stop the convoy! Stop the convoy! Medic! Get a medic over here!"

An antelope quickly jumped out of the carriage behind me, and rushed into the small 'room'.

"What's the… oh my."

"Diagnosis?"

"Overexposure to physical activity; he got back on his feet too quickly."

"Prescription?"

"Get me a vial of grounded nightshade and a rose thorn."

"Are you nuts? The nightshade is highly toxic! It'll kill him!"

"If used correctly, the nightshade plant provides an antidote to infection; now hand me the herbs!"

I quickly tossed the vial, with a bowl of thorns in my hand.

"Now, hold his skin open; I should warn you, though, it's going to smell."

I held my breath as he coated each thorn with some of the plant, sticking each in the areas of high infection. He then proceeded to sew the wound back up, thankfully while my son was still unconscious.

"There; you will need to let him rest. Unfortunately, you will not be able to tell him or his dear friend anything until we arrive back at the Jade Palace."

"*Sigh* Very well. Tell the rest to keep moving."

We pressed onward to the Valley of Peace, while all the information that was my dear son and his friend needed to know swirled in my head.

As always, leave your reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Daggers and Dead Men

*Ryan's POV*

"Well, I'm glad to see that at least you won't be at each other's throats. James, did anything else happen?"

"No; as far as I can tell, the only thing that _didn't_ happen was good men trying to stop the disaster."

James' hands were becoming clinched again, as his breathing got slow and deep.

"James, remember what happened. Don't do this to yourself…"

It was too late; James had already begun to crush the walls of the room, as multiple objects began to rise from the ground.

"Ryan, what's happening?" asked Spencer.

"We need to get out; now!"

The four of us burst through the door, running to get Shifu and have him help. Once we reached his office, we noticed he was toying with a scroll, but he immediately put it down.

"What is it, Dragons?"

"It's James; he's going out of control!" exclaimed Sarah.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow us, and we'll show you!"

Sarah, Leah, Spencer, Shifu and I sprinted back to the barracks, only to find them in complete disarray.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but James is gone!" exclaimed Leah.

Suddenly, Crane came flying through the wall of the barracks, with blood running down his face.

"Master Shifu… an attacker. He's too strong… *sigh*."

Crane fell unconscious, as a pressure began to build within hallway, forcing everyone else onto the floor, while I fell to my knees.

"Gah! What is this?"

The walls exploded again, while James came floating into the destroyed hallway, with a dark blue energy exploding like lightning from him. The pressure being forced upon us became heavier as I tried to fight the increased gravity.

"James! You have to stop! You're destroying everything!"

"SHUT UP RYAN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! EVERYONE THAT I KNOW AND LOVE IS GONE AND I KNOW IT!"

"How do you think I felt when you told me that everyone thought I was dead? You need to stop!"

"NOT UNTIL I TAKE MY RIGHTFULL VENGANCE!"

James' rage was building to a level even beyond my own. I knew that only one thing would work.

'Colby… can you hear me?'

'Ryan? You don't have telepathy.'

'I know; I developed a telepathic link with the others one day, and with you already being a telepath, I must've been able to make another with you.'

'Get away Ryan. Nothing going on is relevant to you.'

'Yes it is. I know you're hurting, but destroying the Jade Palace isn't going to make the situation any better. Now… what's really making you so angry?'

'Do you remember the stories I told you of my grandfather?'

'Yes; he went through probably more than I could ever bear.'

'That's what's bothering me; the fact that the man who went through a CONCENTRATION CAMP, went down with a NUCLEAR BOMB! Do you know how it feels to know that someone died from something so undeserving?'

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TAKE A VENGANCE SO JUSTLY DESRVED? RAH!"

An explosion of energy burst from James as the five of us were flung through three stone walls into the Palace arena. I began to pick myself up while everyone else stayed on the ground, battered and weakened.

"Guys; stay down. I'm the one that needs to do this."

"No! I'm not letting my best friend get himself killed by a stranger!"

"Spencer, this person isn't a stranger; he's my closest friend next to you, and he needs my help. Now, hold still."

I tapped Spencer on his forehead, knocking him out instantly.

'I'm sorry, my friend, but I have to do this myself.'

"James, hit me with everything you've got!"

*James POV*

I did. I hit him so hard it left a crater, and then I passed out, not from exertion, but from all of the thoughts in my head.

*3 and one half hours later*

'What the hell...?'

"Where am I?"

"The barracks; your new room." said the last person I'd expect to visit me, unless to kill me; Spencer.

"Sorry"

"About what?" he asked.

"Going on a rampage."

"Oh, that," he said, "I thought you meant with Leah. She's been acting... differently after you 'talked' to her. Did you do something to her? Because if you did..."

"I did nothing but tell her she'd eventually make it through this. If she's acting different, it's probably because she heard her world ended. I don't know if you get it, but everyone you knew and love... everything you remember... It's all gone. There's nothing left."

That broke him. He started crying.

Then, Ryan came into the room.

"Po and Tigress are in trouble; you need to come with me." he said to us.

*Tigress's POV*

I lay on the floor of the forest path, just one hundred feet from the Valley of Peace. The coaches were on fire and destroyed.

'Explosives; who the heck would attack us with explosives?'

I struggled to get up, but the injuries that I had sustained were too much to bear. I turned my head to find Po struggling just as I was. I also saw another panda, forcing off multiple attackers to protect us.

'Somebody…'

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Just then, Ryan and Spencer came rushing through the forest, but behind them was someone that I would never imagine seeing again.

"James?"

The three of them rushed toward the horde of wolves, rhinos and ox, breaking through every defense that they could find. The attackers didn't stand a chance; Ryan began to consume all of them will flames, Spencer began to crush them all with stones, but what really surprised me was what James did; using absolutely nothing, he threw the destroyed materials of the coaches at every enemy, even crushing the remains into items to use to his advantage. The attackers were sent running in minutes, while Ryan picked me up and began to run toward the Jade Palace, with Po in Spencer's arms and the other two close behind. I fell into unconsciousness before we even reached the first step.

*Ryan's POV; Thirty minutes later*

Spencer, James, the other panda and I stood in Master Shifu's office, wondering what he was going to say to us.

"So, what happened, exactly?" Shifu said to the panda.

"We were about one hundred feet from the Valley Gates; that's when the assault began. They used explosives; the best I've ever seen. They were able to destroy our convoy in minutes. I was able to hold off the attackers for a few minutes before they nearly subdued me. That's when these three came along."

"James, what could you tell from the scenery?"

"Gunpowder; it also seemed like they got their hands on oil and phosphorous, making the explosives fueled and lethal. It's a wonder _anyone _survived."

"Spencer, what's the status of Po and Tigress?"

"They're stable; right now, the Palace medics are tending to anything that I had missed."

"Ryan, did you find anything regarding who the attackers were working for?"

"Nothing; these guys seemed like normal highwaymen, but they were too smart and too skilled, well at least as far as highwaymen go, to be normal. They were hired, and they knew that the convoy was heading here."

"Hm… very well. Ryan, Spencer, James; you are dismissed."

The three of us left the room, while the panda stayed behind.

"Yu Chui, it's been far too long."

"It has, Shifu. How's my son been under your tutelage?"

"His got your enthusiasm, I'll say that."

"Heh, heh; I should go check on him."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be fine. For now, how about a game of Mahjong?"

"As long as you're ready to lose, I'm always ready."

*James' POV*

"So, what you're saying is, we could literally create any weapon we want?" I asked Spencer, "Because I've got one I've wanted to build for years now. I've got a plan and everything; I just can't build it myself."

"Well, what is it?" he asked me.

"The Hidden Blade from Assassin's Creed. I've wanted one since I played the first game. And the small pistol built in, that Leonardo Da Vinci added on to Ezio's would be cool, too. It wouldn't break the time-space continuum, either. Obviously, gunpowder and cannons are invented, and this is just a small cannon."

"Ok, calm down there, James. Let's see what I can do."

"Alright. I need you to take the hardest, lightest, most durable metals you can get, and make a knife blade and a vambrace out of them. Then a small magnet. I'll get the rest, as it is non-metal. Also, some bullets would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

With that I ran off.

*39 minutes later*

"There we go. All the parts are here." I said.

I drew a blueprint.

"Here's where to put what."

"Seems simple enough." said Spencer

We got to work. I gave him any tools he needed, telepathically. He didn't need to weld; he just combined them using his powers.

We were done in an hour. The blade worked perfectly. It was time for its REAL test. The pistol was ready to be fired.

We brought it to the training hall, and tested it out on the dummies. It was loud as hell, but accurate and powerful.

It blew the dummy's head apart.

"Not very stealthy, but good if I need a long-range kill."

"Like a sniper rifle?" asked Spencer.

"My thoughts exactly."

With that, the other Dragons, four of the Five, Shifu, and Tai Lung came running in.

"What just happened?" asked Ryan.

"Just testing out a new toy."

"What is it?" asked Viper.

"A Hidden Blade with a gun attached."

"What's a gun?" asked Tai Lung.

"Basically, a small cannon; here let me show you."

I shot another dummy in the chest. Its torso was never seen again.

"Wow" said everyone but the Dragons.

"You don't seem very surprised, Dragons," remarked Shifu.

"We had those on our planet," said Ryan, "but those were way better. The ones in our world could fire multiple shots in seconds."

"A fearful weapon." replied Tai Lung.

"Exactly," he said.

"Alright, false alarm everyone; as you were," I said.

They walked off leaving Spencer and I just standing there.

*Ryan's POV*

'Seems like James is upping his ante. I better make sure that he doesn't get too ahead of himself.'

I was walking back to Tigress' room to pay her a visit, when I saw the field of Diamond Flowers in full bloom. I decided to pick a few for Tigress, and for Sarah of course, seeing as they might like some. When I got to Tigress' room, I noticed that Sarah was already there.

"Hey, you two. What you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just chatting and talking about what's been going on. What've you been doing?" asked Sarah.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi; that, and to give you two these."

I gave them each a bouquet of Diamond Flowers, while putting an extra in Sarah's hair.

"Oh, thank you, Ryan. These are beautiful." Thanked Tigress.

"You're welcome Tigress. Y'know, back in my world, bouquets of flowers were a typical gift when someone was sick or injured. But regardless, I'm glad you like them."

"Come on, dear. She probably needs to rest."

"Oh, you're right. I hope you rest well, Tigress."

The two of us left the room, leaving Tigress to sleep from her wounds.

For the next two weeks or so, nothing really important happened. Just a few small attacks from your usual bandit squad or another weak incursion from the Qidan Clan every now and then, but other than that, life was slow and peaceful. Tigress and Po had healed enough to where they could at least walk around. James' lessons with Mantis were going along fairly quickly, as he was getting close to learning about pressure points. However, Sarah had begun to feel a little under the weather, and one day, she decided something needed to be done.

*Sarah's POV, Three weeks after the ambush*

"Hey, Tigress?"

"What is it, Sarah?"

"Do you know any good doctors in town?"

"Sure I do. I used to go there when I was younger, that and they always make me pay visits for your typical physical. Just follow me."

I followed Tigress back down to the Valley.

'Now that I think about it, I haven't been down in a while. It'll be nice to see everyone in the village again.'

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, people instantly ran up to the both of us, but kept their space due to Tigress' injury. They were all just standing there in awe, with nothing really special to say. Once we got to the doctor's office, we walked up to the front desk, where a fairly elderly sheep was waiting.

"Tigress! It's been too long."

"I know Yu-He. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit, but that's injuries for you."

"Oh, it's fine. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sarah; she's been feeling a little under the weather, so I decided to bring her to you."

"Very well. Sarah, if you'll follow me. Tigress, you're welcome to join us."

Tigress and I walked into the back room, where there were a few mats waiting for us to sit on. The sheep took out a blank scroll, probably to keep a record of my diagnosis.

"So, what's seems to be the problem?"

"Well, for the past week or so, it's been really strange. I accidently snapped at a few people yesterday, which really isn't my style. I've also gained a bit of weight, although I haven't eaten anything."

"Really? Let me see."

I lifted my shirt to show my slightly bulged belly, which made the sheep's eyes open with a bit of shock, as I began to wonder what the problem was.

"Sarah, have you and your husband mated recently?"

"Once on our honeymoon, and a few time in the last three weeks or so. Why?"

'Just to make sure.'

The sheep leaned one ear against my belly, and her answer came after about ten seconds.

"Sarah… congratulations! You're pregnant!"

I sat there in absolute shock at what I had just heard; I… was pregnant. Tears began to fall from my eyes, as the sheep began to stare at me with a face of worry.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that… I'm so happy. My husband will be thrilled!"

"Well, that's great. Now, I'll need you to take it easy going back up those steps; Tigress, is it possible you could carry her in your condition?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm stronger than most people think."

"Good; make sure that everyone at the Jade Palace know; in the meantime, I'll expect to see you again in a few months." replied the sheep with a wink.

"Thank you, Yu-He."

"Oh, it's nothing."

Tigress picked me up when we got to the steps as she rushed up to the palace. By the time we had gotten to the top, Tigress was panting, for the first time in years! She set me down as I offered to let her lean on my shoulder for support.

*Later that night*

Po had made a wonderful dinner using the recipe that Mr. Ping had used on my wedding day. After a bit of chatting, joking and other things between everyone, I finally rose to say something.

"Everyone, can I have your attention."

"What is it Sarah?" asked Spencer.

"Get on with it! I still haven't finished eating!" shouted an impatient Mantis.

Viper quickly shut him up with a fairly hard slap to the head, knocking him into his soup.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."

"Now, I have wonderful news for you all. After a visit to the local doctor, I've discovered something amazing. Ryan, you're going to be a father!"

*Ryan's POV*

I sat there with a look of both disbelief and wonder at what Sarah had just said, while Leah and Viper let out an *aaawww!*, Monkey sat there with his mouth wide open, Tai Lung with a little grin across his face, and Shifu with his left eye twitching!

'I can't believe it… I'm going to be a father…'

'Don't forget to introduce him to your best friend!' replied James with his mind.

'Crap! I was thinking out loud again, wasn't I?'

'Oh, big time.'

I ran up to Sarah immediately, while everyone else sat there with absolute disbelief.

"Um… I guess Sarah and I will hit the sack."

We both ran back to our rooms in absolute haste, not looking back once. Once we entered the room, Sarah sat down with me with the same look of wonder and disbelief.

"Ryan… you do know what this means right?"

"I know; I never thought I'd be a father so soon in my life."

"Well, at least we have each other for this."

"I can't believe it; I'm going to be a father with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Hey, honey; why don't we pick name for it?"

"We'll do names tomorrow; for now, how about a little rest?"

"Oh, alright."

I blew out the candle in our room, kissing Sarah lightly on the forehead before falling asleep.

*The next morning*

Sarah and I woke up to a bustling in the hallway, with everyone running in different directions.

"What's going on?"

Crane stopped to give me the situation.

"There's an unknown intruder outside of the Valley. Tigress and the other Dragons have already left."

"I better get going."

"I'm going too."

"Sarah, please; for your safety, stay here. We don't know what could happen."

Before I could say anything, Sarah was already ahead of me, with me following her closely. Everyone had met up directly in front of the Valley gates, staring at a tiger at least as tall as I was.

"Tigress, who is that?"

"That, Ryan, is Feng-Shu; he's... my father."

The five of us turned at Tigress, all with a look of disbelief on our faces.

"You can't be serious? That's who you were looking for?" asked James.

"It was originally a reconnaissance mission to find his daughter, but Po and I found out that I was his daughter. Which begs the question, what do you want?"

"I merely want to test your skill. You shall battle my greatest warrior on my behalf, and I should tell you, he will not show mercy!"

A shroud of darkness encircled us as we were transported to a Cliffside hill. The area became as dark as night, with a hooded figure standing before us.

"State your name!" demanded Tigress.

"Oh, dear Tigress." said the figure turning to meet us, taking off his cloak.

"You don't remember me?"

"RENJU?" exclaimed Tigress.

Well, bet you didn't see that coming! There is going to be a lot of drama coming out in the next few chapters, so be prepared!


	8. Chapter 8

*Last Time in Chapter 7*

**A shroud of darkness encircled us as we were transported to a Cliffside hill. The area became as dark as night, with a hooded figure standing before us.**

**"State your name!" demanded Tigress.**

**"Oh, dear Tigress." said the figure turning to meet us, taking off his cloak.**

**"You don't remember me?"**

**"RENJU?" exclaimed Tigress.**

Chapter 8: The Bigger They Come…

"What a sec! Tigress, you know this guy?" I exclaimed

"Yes, Ryan. Renju is, or, was… my fiancé."

The five of us looked at Tigress with absolute shock at what she had just said, while a small tear fell down her face.

"What she says is true, young warriors. You see, I was the leader of soldiers at the Battle of Weeping River. Alas, that fool of a tiger before you sent me plummeting down the Cliffside of that valley. Thankfully, my dear master Feng-Shu saved me, but I had to promise him one thing; that I would destroy Tigress and anyone that stood with her!"

"You disgusting little cockroach! I'll rip your heart out when I'm done with you!"

"Maybe, but…"

Suddenly, Renju split himself into six fully-formed copies of himself. They all had the same looks, the same clothes, but they were by no means regular copies. They each had the same strengths, powers and abilities that the real Renju had. Essentially, they were SOLID clones.

"Which heart will you take?" they all said in unison.

The six of them rushed toward us with blinding speed, but they were by no means easy opponents.

"Leah! Protect Sarah!"

(All happening at the same time)

I rushed toward my copy; I swung my blade at him at blinding speeds, but somehow, he was able to dodge all of them. He then hit me with a slight jab, but it sent me flying toward the cliff. I dug my sword into the ground, stopping me immediately. I was dazed as I started seeing double, and the fight got much harder from there. I charged again, throwing slash after punch after kick, but nothing seemed to hit the thing.

"Oh, I tire of this game. DIE!" 

I was hit with tornado kick, and it sent me flying into a tree. The impact broke through the bark as the tree fell, with me panting at its base. I steeled myself again, ready to unleash an attack that would devastate the clone. I began to envelop my sword with flames, as its shape changed and six other fire-spears appeared before me (if you've read my first story, you know where this is going!) I charged for the clone, swiping the spears in a circling motion, burning the clone with every slash. Finally, I pinned him to the ground, and incinerated him with the final attack.

*Sarah's and Leah's Clones, Sarah's POV*

The clone rushed me as I encased myself in my crystal armor, knowing that my 'condition' would make me even more vulnerable. Leah intercepted him with a swift kick to the head, blocking the second as he came rushing toward us. I froze the air around us, encircling us in an ice dome, to make sure that no one else would interfere. My clone rushed toward me again, as I sent ice spikes erupting from my arms. They exploded as they hit the ground, but only slightly impeded the clone's movements. I decided to try a different tactic; I launched multiple balls of water at the clone, dampening him with each shot. When he finally got in range, I froze him in his tracks, due to the water that he was covered in.

"Leah, are you alright?"

"HYAH!"

Leah had just shredded the clone into ribbons, leaving his remains on the ground. Seeing that Leah was fine, I impaled the clone with my signature ice arrow, exploding his body into the air as the icy dome around us melted back into water.

*Spencer and James' Clones; James' POV*

"Spencer, on your left!"

"Yeah, I see him!"

Spencer sent a drill-shaped rock flying at his clone, but the clone smashed it into oblivion. It then, however, sent out an explosion, sending bits and pieces of the rock into its body. I darted toward my clone, stabbing it in the gut while its red life juices flowed out of it. That didn't, however, impede its performance in the slightest!

"God, these guys just won't die!"

"James, incoming!"

I turned to find Spencer's clone about to kick me in the face, but a quick jab to its leg solved that. In the next instant, the clone was on the ground, but Spencer quickly solved that with a swift upward strike. A pillar of diamond erupted from the earth, sending the clone flying into the air. Spencer then launched himself into the air, following his clone with his staff drawn. In the next instant, Spencer slammed the clone back to the Earth, cracking the ground upon impact. As the copy lay on the ground in pain, Spencer came plummeting down to Earth and impaled the clone right through the head, ending its miserable existence.

"James, behind you!"

I turned to give my copy a punch to the ribs, stunning it instantly. I then proceeded to stab it in the gut again, leaving it on the ground to die. I finally turned to face the evil copy with my wrist gun loaded and ready.

"Hasta la vista, dirtbag."

I sent a round of solid steel directly into the copy's skull, destroying it while leaving bits of shrapnel-like bone behind.

"Nice work, James."

"You weren't too bad yourself, Spencer."

*Tigress vs. Real Renju; Tigress' POV*

I rushed toward the cold-hearted bastard, claws ready to gouge his eyes out and shred his skin into nothing. I threw swipe after swipe, attempting to hit the cat. Nothing seemed to work, though.

"This is the best you can do? What happened to that warrior at the Battle of Weeping River?"

Rage began to fire up inside me as I lunged for the feline again, only this time, he vanished. I stood there, scanning the area for where he may have gone to.

"Now, it's my turn!"

Renju appeared behind me, spinning me around and quickly giving me a jab to the chest. I felt an immense amount of energy leave me, as Renju began to place more punches and jabs, each one draining even more energy. Finally, I was sent flying into a boulder as blood flew from my lips. I lay beneath the stone, writhing in pain and struggling to breathe.

"Don't waste your breath, Tigress. I've tightened every single one of your muscles, so if you even try to move, your body will literally rip itself apart. You can't even do so much as lift a finger in your condition. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some allies of yours to kill."

Renju rushed over to the Dragons, and I sat there, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop him.

*Ryan's POV*

"Guys, are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We were just…"

"LOOK OUT!"

Before I could reply to Leah, Renju appeared out of nowhere and sent me flying into a tree with a wave of pure darkness as my friends tried to attack as well.

"You really think a frontal attack like that is going to work?"

Two spears erupted from the ground as the swept my friends over to the cliff. Before they could get up, though, Renju pinned them down to the cliff with chains of pure darkness as I lay next to the tree. I rushed over to Renju, but he only sent another wave at me, knocking me back again. Finally, he teleported over to a small hill, with a bow and arrow in his hands.

"May no one remember you."

With those five words, my world was sent into a spiraling nightmare. Renju released the arrow, as I rushed to free my friends and wife.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" exclaimed James.

The arrow impacted the cliff, destroying it as the stone with my dearest friends pinned to it fell into the canyon below. I dove to try to save someone, but as my arm dangled over the dark abyss, I felt no one grab onto to it. I lay there; I lay flat on my stomach with tears beginning to fall down the side of the cliff. Only one thought processed in my head.

"RENJU, I WILL KILL YOU!"

I flung myself to my feet as my fur changed to an ominous jet black and ghost white, while pure black flames erupted from where I was standing, while my body was wrapped inside a white inferno. I flew towards Renju with a blinding speed, grasping him by his throat as I approached him. I then flew upwards, slamming him into the ground as I darted toward him again. The flames that erupted from my body began to burn even more intensely as I began to beat every living fiber of energy out of the bastard's body. I finally flung him into the Earth again, drawing my sword, ready to pierce the heartless madman through his very soul. As I came plummeting down to the ground, before dealing the final blow, the coward teleported away, leaving only myself and Tigress in the scenery. My eyes and flames burned with rage as I stormed throughout the area, destroying everything in my path.

*Tigress' POV*

What I saw was agonizing; tens of hundreds of tree were being sliced into nothing in mere seconds, while Ryan's flames began to scorch the very Earth itself. I struggled to get to my feet, wandering over to the hurt hero. I stumbled and staggered trying to reach him, but I would not let this madness continue. The pain from what Renju had done to me was excruciating, but the despair I felt made my entire body feel numb. Upon reaching Ryan, I did the only thing that I could do with what little energy I had left; I pulled him into a warm hug. His rage continued to build as I hung onto him desperately. The flames continued to whip the scenery, eventually dying down to nothing. Before long, Ryan was in my arms, bawling at the memory of what had just happened to him.

"They're gone… they're gone… THEY'RE ALL GONE! DANMN YOU RENJU! DAMN YOU TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL! NOOOOOOOOO!"

In Ryan's despair, I too felt tears fall down my face; both for Ryan, and for everyone else. This was also an even more depressing matter, for Sarah, who we had both just lost, was pregnant with Ryan's cubs. To Ryan, everything that he knew and loved had just been obliterated. In an instant, Ryan lost everything that he once held dear. He eventually cried himself into a stupor, as I carried him back to the Jade Palace.

*Jade Palace, Three Hours Later*

I struggled to get up the steps to the Palace, and carrying Ryan made the once-easy task all that much harder. Finally reaching the top, I found Crane, Viper and Master Shifu waiting for me, all with looks of question and despair on their faces.

"Tigress, what happened?" asked Shifu.

"And… where are the others?" asked Crane, fear crawling across his face.

"The others… are dead. Ryan is now the only surviving Elemental Dragon."

Tears began to fall across my face again, as Crane, Viper and Shifu looked at me with absolute disbelief. The four of us headed back to the barracks, as I laid Ryan down in his room, leaving a single Diamond Flower in his hands. I exited Ryan's room and headed to Shifu's office where everyone else was waiting. Upon entering, everyone stopped and stared at me, though they knew I had done nothing wrong. I wandered over to a mat and took a seat, waiting for the questions I would inevitably face.

"Tigress, I know that it pains you to have to remember the events that you faced today, but we need to know; what happened?" asked Shifu.

"*Sigh* As you all know, the event started this morning. The other Dragons and I rushed toward the intruder that had appeared before the Valley, only to find that it was Feng-Shu."

"What? Feng-Shu came to the Valley?" exclaimed Po.

"Yes, but hostile takeover was not in his plans, at least not for today. Instead, the six of us found ourselves at a Cliffside hill, with a familiar enemy waiting for us; familiar to me at least."

"Tigress, who was it?" asked Crane.

Suddenly, Viper's face was filled with shock and worry.

"Tigress, it wasn't him, was it?" 

"Yes, Viper. The enemy that the six of us faced was Renju; my… my ex-fiancée."

Everyone but Viper gasped in horror at the hearing of what I had just said, their mouths larger than Po's when he sees a bowl of dumpling bigger than his head.

"Tigress, you were engaged? When did this happen?" asked Shifu.

"It happened about five days before the Battle of Weeping River. After discovering that Renju was the army's leader, I dropped the cold-hearted son of a bitch off a cliff. However, he somehow survived thanks to Feng-Shu."

Everyone still stared at me with disbelief, their mouths still agape.

"Well, that aside, Renju brutally attacked the six of us with full-powered copies of himself. I kid you not, his power very well may have surpassed that of Ryan's. After defeating his clones, I tried to kill him before anything else could happen. However, Renju severely weakened me, planning on taking revenge for what I did to him. After leaving me for dead, Renju warped over to the Dragons, knocking Ryan into a tree and trapping the others on a cliff. He then pinned them down with chains of pure darkness, and sent them into the abyss below with an exploding arrow. Ryan, at the pit of his despair, went through one of the most shocking transformations that I have ever witnessed; Ryan, faced with the most terrible moment in his life, underwent a change that not even Oogway could comprehend. Ryan's fur went from bright orange to jet black, while his stripes became as pale as the moon. Flames as dark as night exploded from the ground, while his body was covered in pure white fire. He then proceeded to beat the living crap out of Renju, but he was unable to kill him and avenge the other four. Ryan then went on an inhumane rampage, destroying everything around him. I was barely able to calm him down, but the state of things has utterly destroyed him. Because of Renju, Ryan is only a shell of the man that he was…"

After finishing the story, every sat in the room with looks of horror and despair, knowing that the pain that Ryan felt was being shared among us. Some of our closest friends were just taken from us, without so much as a warning. My eyes burned with rage again as I looked down at the tile of the room.

"Master, what should we do? Ryan can't train or fight under the circumstances that he's been faced with, and once he does recover, he'll go out on a quest to utterly destroy both Renju and Feng-Shu."

"For now, we let Ryan rest. This emotional blow is affecting us all, and we'll resume everything as we normally would tomorrow. Dismissed."

The rest of us left Shifu's office as a somber mood began to settle around not just the Jade Palace, but over the entire Valley of Peace. Storm clouds began to roll in as night fell, giving an even more ominous feeling to the remaining hours of the day.

*Ryan's POV*

I woke to the clap of thunder, finding myself inside my room back at the Jade Palace. I wandered out of my room out to the Jade Palace Garden, looking up at the sky to find nothing but rain. The lighting flashed around the garden as buried rage began to boil my blood. My eyes went blood red as jet black flames began to erupt from my body again. The grass began to burn and turn to ash, as I released a deafening roar that woke everyone at the Jade Palace, my fur going the same black and white as before. The Five, Tai Lung and Shifu rushed outside to see what the problem was, seeing me in my enraged form again. My cold-blooded instincts kicked in as I rushed toward the seven of them, leading Shifu to hit me with the (quote, unquote) Touch of Death (the move that Oogway used on Tai Lung). I felt my body go limp, as I fell unconscious hit the ground before everyone.

"Tigress, is that what Ryan transformed into?" asked Viper.

"Unfortunately, yes. Master, do you have any idea what this means?"

"It… it means that Feng-Shu is tightening his grip. We will need to keep Ryan in solitary confinement until we can find a way to keep him under control. In this current state, Ryan is too weak to even train. I will find a proper area; everyone else, get back to sleep."

*Shifu's POV*

I began to drag Ryan's unconscious body to a room at the destroyed wing of the barracks. Upon entering the room, I lit a torch inside, opening a small hatch in the floor. Still dragging Ryan's body, I went into the hatch to find that the room had been undamaged. Incense was already burning as I set Ryan on a stone table in the middle of the room.

"I hoped that I would never have to use this technique again, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

I wandered over to another table, picking up eight spell tags from it, placing them around the stone table. Linking the tags with trails of gunpowder, I lit the trail to begin the ritual.

"Darkness within, be sealed; evil outside, be repelled. Powers of misfortune and malice, be destroyed!"

A wall of fire erupted from the spell tags encircling the stone table. Ryan's body began to jerk and flail violently as he screamed in agony. This technique was very dangerous and very painful, but it was the only way to make sure that Feng-Shu didn't corrupt Ryan's mind. Finally, Ryan's body came to rest, falling on the table as the flames died down. I sat there in despair, wondering why such powerful darkness had once again erupted inside Ryan. I left the underground chamber and headed for my quarters, still wondering what else could be done.

*The Next Day; Tigress' POV*

I woke up to an early sunrise breaking through the window in my room as I slowly rose from my bed and exited my room. I decided to go out to the garden, even though the events from last night had scarred it. Upon entering the garden, I noticed that there was still a burnt circle of grass where Ryan had become enraged. My eyes began to burn with anger towards Renju again, but I knew that, at the moment, I couldn't do anything. I sat down at the stone bench, looking toward a patch of flowers and staring back up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue, and not a single cloud blocked it's beauty. It seemed too peaceful, considering the events that had just transpired, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong. I left the garden and headed down to the kitchen, only to find Po cooking up some breakfast.

"Oh, hey Tigress. Nice to see you this morning."

"Nice to see you too."

I took a seat at the table as Po slid me a bowl of noodles and a spoon.

"Tigress, what do you think is wrong with Ryan?"

"I… I don't know. For one thing, he's taken an emotional blow that the rest of us have never felt. Right now, he's feeling pure isolation at the least. But still, that rampage that he went on… ever since that day, things just don't seem right."

"What should we do?"

"For now, we wait. We don't know the state of things, and it's too soon to determine anything else." I replied, finishing my bowl and placing it in the sink.

I left the kitchen and wandered to the entrance of the Palace, sitting on the top step, sickened with myself since I couldn't do anything to help.

*Ryan's POV*

I woke up in a small room, one that I had never seen before. I tilted my head to find Shifu standing in front of the table I was on, playing a soft tune on his flute.

"Master, where am I?"

"You're in the Room of Sealing, Ryan. This is where Oogway and I would take certain students and suppress feelings of evil and darkness, lest those feelings and impulses run rampant."

"Then I guess you know about what happened…"

"Yes; I do. I know that this is the hardest thing you've ever been through, and that you won't be able to get over this for quite some time, but you have to be strong."

'Yeah? Well what good did that do me when Renju dropped my friends and wife off of a fuckin' cliff?"

"Ryan, you need to calm yourself. The rage that you release allows Feng-Shu to corrupt your mind. If you're not careful, you could turn on us and become a pawn in Feng-Shu's game."

I clinched my hands into fists, not in rage, but in despair. I knew that Shifu was right, but that only made it harder to suppress the feelings that I had harbored in my mind.

"What shall we do?"

"For now, I need to conduct another sealing ritual on you. Now, I should warn you; the pain from this ritual will be excruciating, but this is required if we are to suppress the darkness growing inside you. Are you ready?"

I sat on the table again, signaling Shifu to start the ritual again. He went over to another table and picked up a bowl of paint, writing different kanji in six different lines around the table.

"Ryan, I need you to make a six-point flame star covering the kanji. Once that happens, the ritual will begin, but so will the pain that comes with it."

I nodded in compliance, starting the fire and slowly going over the kanji lines. When all six were fully enveloped, it felt as I my body had begun to destroy itself from the inside out.

"AAAAH! WHAT… WHAT IS THIS?"

*Ryan's Subconscious*

I woke up in a dark room, greeted by a certain tiger in the center.

"Hello, Ryan. So nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here? You have no business in my mind!"

"I simply came to say hello, oh, and to do THIS!"

Feng-Shu rushed toward me, claws unsheathed, as I blocked a quick jab. I tried to repel him with a roundhouse kick, but he grabbed my leg and sent me into an invisible wall. I rushed toward him again, my fists enveloped in fire. I threw punch after punch, hitting him a few times and singeing his fur bit by bit. However, he gave me a quick jab to the stomach, and proceeded to knock the wind out of me as I fell to my knees.

"Now, it's time that I gained a new piece in this game of ours."

Feng-Shu then tapped the arrowhead marking on my forehead, but I felt an overwhelming sense of fury and anger come across me.

"Now, rise, my new servant of darkness!"

*Real World; Shifu's POV*

The flames that were burning suddenly turned an eerie jet black, as Ryan's fur began to change again. His body became enveloped in another coat of fire, but this time, it was jet black. As I tried to stop Ryan, he swept his arm, sending a crescent of flame at me, knocking me into the wall. Ryan then ran out of the room and into the destroyed hallway, bent on destroying the entire Jade Palace.

*Tigress' POV*

I was at the center of the Jade Palace, practicing in the arena with Viper and Monkey. Po and Mantis were watching, but out of the blue, we all heard an explosion. We all turned to find Ryan, but something was very wrong with him. His fur was the way it was when Renju attacked, but what made it worse was that Shifu was in his grip, being held by the back of his robe. Ryan dropped him immediately after his eyes met mine. Ryan proceeded to rush directly at me, only for Po to intercept him and kick him in the jaw, knocking him into a nearby wall.

"Guys, we need to keep Ryan alive. Just incapacitate him, but be careful!"

Ryan rushed at Viper, but she was too slow to react. With the greatest speed I've ever witnessed, Ryan jabbed Viper in multiple areas of her body and kicked her into the wall, but she had already fallen unconscious. He then rushed over to Monkey, grabbing him by the tail and brutally wailing on him. After he finished off Monkey, Mantis ended up flying into a pillar thirty feet away. Crane was still resting, leaving Po and I to deal with Ryan. Po and I rushed toward the tiger, but a wave of flame sent us flying backward. We rushed again, but this time, Ryan got serious. He created two flame whips and was ready to strike, but we continually dodged his strikes. Finally, Ryan, swept our legs in the air, knocking us into another wall. We felt weak, and we knew that if we continued this fight we would die. Before anything else happened, Ryan's flames died down for a brief second as his fur changed to its normal state.

"Tigress… I'm sorry."

With that, Ryan went flying off into the open sky with a trail of black fire following him. I let my body slip into unconsciousness as I knew that our best warrior, and another one of our dearest friends had just been taken from us; as far as we knew, the Elemental Dragons had been extinguished.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, it's time for chapter 9, and no; despite everything that you may be thinking, (pardon my French) but the mindf***ing is NOT going to end!

Chapter 9

*Ryan's POV*

Ryan was jetting across the sky, not knowing where he was or where he was going; he just had to run. He didn't care where I went, and he didn't care how he got there, but he had to run. The clouds continued to pass him as Ryan just went through the sky with tears falling from his face, creating small glimmers in the sky as they fell. After three hours of flying, he decided to land in a field below him. It was a field of unknown flowers, and they had yet to bloom. Other than that, nothing. Ryan looked up at the sky to find more storm clouds rolling in, as rain began to fall. As the rain fell, flowers began to bloom around in the field, but they weren't any kind of flowers. As Ryan looked at the field around him, Diamond Flowers began to bloom as the rain fell, enraging him out of love-struck misery. Ryan fell to his knees in tears, his hands beginning to go ablaze again.

"Sarah! Sarah! Please… don't leave me… I don't want to be alone… please... I need you…!"

Ryan roared to the world as lightning struck, creating a shadow across the field as flames began to rise into the sky, burning the flowers around him. Suddenly, Ryan heard footsteps approaching him, looking up to find Feng-Shu in front of him, a snicker going across his face as the lightning flashed again.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm in enough pain with you gone?"

"I just thought I'd… give you a hand."

"Please; you couldn't help a caterpillar without ripping it to shreds. Now, what do you really want?"

"I came to recruit you, Ryan. Your power is immense, and I'd like to make you an asset to my army."

"The day I join you is the day my soul burns into Oblivion. I'd never join you!"

"Then, how about I make you a deal."

"What do you mean?"

"You join me, and I, in return, will give you the vengeance you so longingly thirst for."

"What?"

"That's right; I will train you train you; I will give you the power to brutally murder Renju! I will make you a god! You will become so powerful that you will be able to create entire planets! Your room will be lined with the bones of the ancient dragons! Renju's skull will be your battle helmet! Now… do you accept?" said Feng-Shu, holding out his hand.

I rose from my knees as my body trembled with fear, and placed my hand in his as we were gone from the field with the next flash of lightning. I knew that this wasn't going to end well, but what choice did I have?

**Jade Palace Barracks**

"Oh… my head."

Tigress found herself laying in the Palace Infirmary, her head throbbing and muscles aching. The room began to spin as her vision went blurry, trying to comprehend what had happened. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't move; her body was completely frozen for some reason. A small creaking entered Tigress' ears as she looked up to find the door to the room opening as Master Shifu stepped in with Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper.

"Tigress, are you alright?" asked Shifu.

"Aside from the fact that I can't move and that my body feels like it's been trampled by rhinos, yeah."

"Sorry about the immobility, but we had to make sure that you wouldn't run off and do something drastic." he replied.

Tigress sighed as she began to stare at the ceiling again. The room finally stopped spinning enough to the point where Tigress didn't feel nauseous anymore. Suddenly, worry filled Tigress' body as her head shot up again.

"What happened to Po? Is he alright?"

"Don't worry Tigress. Po is fine. Right now, I'd say that he's making some noodles for everyone. Now, the rest of you, we need to discuss the state of things." Assured Crane.

As everyone stepped inside, Tigress' eyes began to fill with more worry. Fear for Ryan's well-being and state of mind began to fill her body as she tried to force herself from the bed. It was no use; Tigress could've been chained to the bed and nobody would be able to tell the difference.

"Now, Ryan has fled the Jade Palace and gone to who-knows-where. For now, he is a hostile, but he is to be taken alive. I'm going to call an emergency meeting of the Masters' Council to discuss what the rest of us should do right now." said Shifu, taking out five different scrolls.

Five falcons arrived, waiting at the door of the room as Shifu handed them each a scroll. The five of them left the hallway faster than Ryan flew from the Palace, each with a goal in sight.

"Now, in the meantime, you five need to rest from your injuries. Tigress, you're not to lift a finger, as you are much more injured than anyone else at the moment."

Everyone but Shifu left the room, leading me to believe that I was going to have a little talk with him.

"Tigress, before I go, tell me; do you really think that Ryan is gone.?"

This question not only shocked Tigress as a master, but as Ryan's friend. She had just been asked if he believed that Ryan had actually left his fellow masters for Feng-Shu. Tigress began to question herself for certainty, wondering if the Ryan that she knew was gone.

"Honestly, I do not know. I know that the past few days have been tough for Ryan, but this is an entirely different matter. He just lost his closest friends and his wife; that alone is enough to shatter someone. To answer your question, he may have, but if he has, I know one thing for sure."

"And what's that?"

"If Ryan has indeed fallen to darkness, then I will do everything in my power to bring him back. He's my student… my brother, and I would lay down my life for him." She replied, the determination in her tone as well as her eyes. Tigress cared for Ryan like a brother, and she wasn't about to allow him to fall from grace so soon.

As the words echoed through the room, Shifu simply stood there, amazed by what he had just heard.

"Very well. Some of the Palace Medics will arrive in a few minutes to tend to your wounds again. Now, I have some business to attend to in my office."

Shifu left the room as Tigress began to stare at the ceiling once again.

'Ryan… please be okay.'

**Shifu's Office**

As Shifu entered the room, Yu Chui was already waiting for him. On his desk was a light blue scroll, the contents of which were vital if this battle against Feng-Shu was going to be won.

"Shifu, when do you intend to tell them? You can't keep this a secret forever."

"I don't know Yu-Chui. Something as touching as_ that_ is not meant for other ears to hear. I feel they'd become devastated if they heard."

"I know what this means to you, but you can't keep it a secret. You know what's going to happen; I know what's going to happen! If you don't tell them, it'll only become more devastating when the time comes!"

"And how would it feel if they I told them and they knew it couldn't be stopped?"

The two pandas (while Shifu is a RED panda, he's still a panda) stared at each other with intents on rage, but they both knew nothing could be done.

"I see; I understand why you can't tell them. Things would only become more complicated. Does everyone else know?"

"Yes; all the pieces are beginning to fall into place, and everything is finally set in stone. You know what to do when the time comes, Yu-Chui."

He nodded in compliance as he made his way to the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Shifu." He replied as he left the room, a feeling of worry and despair leaving his lips as he walked out of the office.

"So do I, my dear friend. So do I."

*…You figure it out this time*

You guys give up yet? (About to break the fourth wall)

Ok then, it's James.

Yeah, I'm alive. You really think I'd die that easy?

I'll start at the part where the cliff blew up.

*Earlier*

"Oh, son of a bitch!"

All of a sudden the cliff was gone, but Leah, Spencer, and James were all conscious. Sarah was out cold.

Luckily the whole cliff broke off in one piece. James broke the chains with ESP as the four continued to free fall into the misty abyss.

"Spencer, Leah, use your powers to guide our fall and slow our decent."

Did I mention it was winter?

As the mist began to clear, our eyes darted toward something that would do a lot of damage if we fell into it.

There was a frozen river below us.

"Guys, you better hurry..."

"We're on it, James! Need to focus here," said Spencer.

About thirty feet before the ice, Spencer broke the stone as Leah slowed the decent to a halt. However, one piece of the stone broke the ice, and before James heard anything else, he realized one thing.

Sarah went in the river.

"Can she breath underwater?"

He got his answer from her pounding on the ice from below: no. The ice began to crack from the fear in Sarah's predicament as she tried to break out of the river.

She wasn't thinking; she was panicking. As the ice began to become more transparent, James noticed that her eyes were filled with not only fear, but worry. He then remembered that Sarah was pregnant, and that if she stayed there much longer, not only would she die, but so would Ryan's cubs.

James jumped in through the hole the rock made, desperately trying to catch Sarah.

'If I don't catch hypothermia from this, I'm the luckiest man alive.'

He was a good swimmer and all, even in the cold. James grew up in Connecticut, right near the Long Island Sound, but no one was dumb enough to swim when it_ froze_.

James grabbed her but she was flailing and kicking and screaming, not knowing what was going on or who was behind her.

'Calm down, I'm trying to help. You're gonna drown yourself!'

James pulled her above water after breaking another hole in the ice. Leah pulled her ashore, as Spencer grabbed him and laid him next to a boulder to rest on.

"So I guess you really DON'T hate me?"

"Hey, I could throw you back in right now. You want that?" he said, "Besides, I thought cats were supposed to hate water."

"I grew up near the ocean, so sorry, but this cat would rather take another dip." Replied James with a smug little grin climbing across his face.

"Oh, OK."

James let out a small chuckle before passing out due to the cold. His body fell over, lying in the snow at the bottom of the cliff they had fallen down.

*James's mind*

'Ugh, My head. Wait, why am I Human again?'

'You still are what you were. Weak and insignificant.' said a cat that looked just like James.

He was the same height, had the same clothes on, but still, something was different. His fur was darker, and what seemed like a small mane was around his face, as his eyes burned with sinister desire.

'Renju?' He guessed.

'No, dumbass, YOU.' The double said; or, rather, James said, his face falling in disappointment.

'So what, one of us is the good part of my mind, and one's the bad?'

'No, one is our weak Human thoughts, dreams and emotions, and the other is our animal instinct.'

'So, somehow, this split us in two?" Human me guessed.

'In a way.' responded cat me.

'Well, since we're pretty much different people, and you're an asshole, we should each have our own name. Since I'm the Human version, I'll go by Colby, what we were called in the Human world. And since you're from here, you'll go by what we're called here. James.'

'Fair enough. Besides, I don't want to called that weakling of a human you call yourself."

'So, you always been here, just not separate from my mind, or have you always been here, waiting for me to be vulnerable so you could take over?'

'Neither and both. I have always existed, as long as you. You just never knew I was here. We were part of a whole person until now. Now we are totally separate entities, trapped in the same body. You are in control, but anytime you need me, just give me control. You can actually take it away forcibly at any time.'

'I don't trust you.'

'And with good reason.'

*Real life*

"James, wake up!" Sarah was yelling, shaking James' body, desperately trying to awaken him.

The world was blurry to James as he awakened from his slumber, with Sarah shaking his body in an attempt to wake him up. As James' vision began to focus, he found himself surround by the others in a charcoaled building. The wood was burnt black, as the wood around them creak. The tiny steps of termites could also be heard, with their next as high as the first walkway ten feet above them.

"Wha, what? Where are we?"

"The Valley of Peace; you've been asleep for three days. While you were out, I was able to find some information going undercover." said Leah.

"Well, what's the news?"

"It's nothing good. Something terrible has happened. The Palace is very damaged, and Ryan is missing. They say he may have even joined Feng-Shu." Replied Leah, her face falling with despair and worry.

"There's no way in hell." Said James, gritting his teeth in disbelief.

'Ryan, if you actually did go and join that son of a bitch, I will personally push you down the palace stairs until you can't feel every single bone in your body.' Thought James as his fist began to shake, knowing that Ryan would never join their enemy.

**Mountain Fortress**

Renju **was** in the Herb Closet trying to find something to soothe his wounds. Multiple scratches and bruises had appeared from the brutal beating he had taken from Ryan.

'Damn. That kid was stronger than I thought.' Thought Renju, flinching slightly as he applied some ginseng to a cut on his arm.

Suddenly, Renju heard a thunder clap as he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Renju ran out of the closet to find Master Feng-Shu, and he had come back with someone very peculiar.

"So, you managed to bring him over."

"Yes, and he will be a very valuable asset to our team. With him, we will be able to finally take over China!" replied Feng-Shu.

Ryan stood there with his head hanging, as if he had done an incredible misdeed. His eyes were closed as small tears began to roll down his face; they didn't even fall. Renju didn't think that Ryan had done anything wrong; instead, Renju felt like he had made the right choice; joining the side of pure darkness and leaving those "weaklings" at the Jade Palace.

"So, Ryan; how does it feel to be on the side of darkness?" asked Renju.

The tiger just stood there, looking at the floor, turning his head sharply to reject the question. Renju decided to leave the question for later as he headed back to the Herb Closet, looking for more medicine to soothe his wounds.

"What now? What shall I do now?" asked Ryan.

"Follow me. I am going to show you where you unlock more power than you could ever imagined." Said Feng-Shu with a small smirk creeping across his face.

Ryan followed the hated master into a large room, and when the torches were lit, he found it a complete replica of the Training Hall at the Jade Palace, with the exception of a hole in the ceiling, letting the pale light of the moon break through. There were the Seven Clubs, complete with the rotating platforms below it. Directly above it were the Seven-Talon Rings, hanging above the Clubs, making them more difficult to traverse. Behind the two obstacles was a replica of the Jade Tortoise, but it wasn't made of Jade. Instead, it was made of pure diamond; it shimmered in the moonlight as Ryan's eyes began to focus on it. As Ryan began to study the Fiery Field, he noticed a very different obstacle behind it. Next to the Field of Flames, there was a spiked climbing wall; it was set up in differ panels that would occasionally explode outward as arrows were also fired at it. Ryan's eyes then wandered over to a deadlier version of the Gauntlet; instead of just a normal wooden warrior, they were fully mobile and armed. The arms of the warriors flailed violently, occasionally taking one of their own out with their weapons. Ryan began to walk over to the Gauntlet, drawing his sword as flames already began to erupt.

"Good; you're letting your power flow freely. Now, strike!"

Ryan lunged for the warriors, burning the first that came up to him. As the moonlight hit Ryan's blade, it gleamed as he swung it violently, burning the warriors and taking their limbs off, cutting through their bodies like nothing was there. Ryan kept the onslaught going, but he began to notice the warriors change shape. In his mind, they each looked like Renju, with a smirk little grin on his face as time came to a halt.

"Do you really think that you're strong enough to defeat me? Ha! You couldn't beat up a chair if it was made out of feathers!" said the vision of Renju, his eyes filled with defiance and blood-thirst. As Ryan's rage began to build the assault only furthered from there. As Ryan's rage grew, so did the flames. Ryan began to incinerate every warrior he found, and he found the last one, Ryan did something absolutely incredible. Releasing every bit of his rage, Ryan shot a bolt of purple lightning from my palm, destroying the wooden warrior and leaving a gaping hole in the wall, black ash surrounding it form the heat that had just passed through it.

"Heh, heh… ah hah… ah hah… AH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!"

'Excellent, he's beginning to find even more power within his abilities. Once he reaches that point where he can grow no more, then I finally take his powers!' thought Feng-Shu, and devilish grin creeping across his face as the status of his new soldier filled his heart with content and promise.

Ryan let out one final roar as his fur changed again and lightning violently sparked and flashed around him. It was a cry for war; Ryan was ready to take on all challengers and burn the world itself into ash.

'Tonight, I bathe in Renju's blood!'

**Master's Council "Boardroom"**

Shifu walked into the room to find Masters Ox and Croc already waiting at the crescent-shaped table. The room was a light jade green, it's walls with a pattern all too similar to that of the Hall of Warriors. Pillars with golden dragons were around the table in a full circle as the moonlight hit the pool of water in the center of the room from the skyline above. However, the absolute serenity would not prevent the tension from escalating, due to the touching topic for which the meeting had been called for.

"Shifu, it's wonderful to see you again." Said Ox, with a small grin creeping across his face.

"It's wonderful to you both. Do you know if the others have gotten word yet?"

"No" replied Croc. "As a matter of fact, neither of us knew that others were coming."

Shifu's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching the room. Ox and Croc had already gotten into a pre-fight stance in case an intruder had made his way into the palace. Instead, the ruler of Sheng-Fong stepped into the room, dressed in a black cheongsam with a golden dragon printed on the side. He was wearing another pair of black silk pants, with studded braces on his wrists.

"Your majesty; how wonderful to see that you were able to arrive."

"Shifu, I still owe you for taking down that assassin back in Beijing. Besides, we're practically brothers, remember?"

"Master, you know the ruler of Sheng-Fong?" asked Ox with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yes; Zhao and I have known each other since we were children. My father instructed the city's army, so Zhao and I knew each other from a very young age."

Shifu's face then fell into despair, while Zhao had no idea what the problem was.

"Zhao, I suppose that you know of the status of your family?"

"Yes, Shifu. I do indeed know that Master Tigress is my niece."

Ox and Croc's mouths suddenly dropped wide open, and their teeth would've fallen right out of their gums if they had been any more shocked.

"Shifu? Did you know that _he _was Tigress' father? Do you know what this could do to the Palace's reputation if this gets out?" exclaimed Ox.

"I do believe this, and I do not care about what people may think of us if word gets out. May I remind you that it was also believed that Mantis was hooking up with every girl in the Valley of Peace for a considerable amount of time?"

"Oh yeah; how did you ever disprove that?" asked Croc.

"Actually, I don't know, and I probably never will."

The four of them began to laugh hysterically at the crazy lives that they had led.

"Ah, there really isn't a dull moment in the Jade Palace, is there?" asked Zhao.

"Not since Po arrived."

Shifu and Zhao each took a seat at the crescent-shaped table as the four of them stared at each other in complete silence. You could hear a pin drop in the room if it had actually happened.

"Was someone else supposed to arrive?" asked Croc.

"Don't worry, Master Croc. I'm already here."

At the door to the room was Master Chao; head member of the Sacred Onyx Council. Chao was wearing the same cheongsam, only in a dark blue variety, though he donned the same green silk pants.

"Ah, Master Chao; I was wondering when you were going to arrive." said Shifu.

"Sorry for being late, but it seems I got lost on the wonderful path of life."

The two masters let out a chuckle as Choa to a seat at the table, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"So, Shifu, what have you called us together for?" asked Zhao.

The master let out a small sigh as his face began to fall into despair again.

"Did I ever tell you four about the Elemental Dragons?"

The four masters nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I remember. Your prodigy, Ryan, was said to be the greatest warrior at the Jade Palace, other than the Dragon warrior." Replied Ox.

"Not to mention, his beautiful wife, Sarah. Oh, it's said that her beauty rivals that of the Tiger Goddess." Added Croc as his eyes began to wander towards the pool below them, the light glistening from the moon enchanting him into a trance.

"Now, do you all remember the incident involving the Battle of Weeping River?"

Again, the masters nodded their heads in compliance.

"Well, because of recent events, I have discovered that the leader of the army that the Five had defeated… is alive, stronger than ever for that matter."

"That's impossible! From what the villagers said, the leader was dropped off of a cliff and sent into an abyss!" exclaimed Croc.

"Well, by some twist of fate, the man named 'Renju' survived."

Shifu gritted his teeth as he said the lion's name, his eyes squinting in rage and pain.

"Not only that, but two days ago, he… he killed three of the Elemental Dragons, and one of Ryan's dearest friends."

Crocs mouth dropped in disbelief, but this was only the beginning of shock.

"Who said anything about being dead?"

James had just walked into the room, but when the masters' eyes darted toward the door; their faces did do a thing. Instead, the eyes of each master rolled back into their heads as each fell face-first onto the table.

"Was it something I said?" asked James, his face perplexed as he expected an answer that would never come.


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking Down Walls

I would just like to thank The Soul of a Lion, whose advice has made my stories substantially better at best.

Chapter 10: Breaking Down Walls

**Jade Palace Barracks**

Shifu's world was spinning like a beigoma; even though he was only laying on a futon in the barracks, Shifu felt like the bed would tip over if he even twitched one of his ears. As Shifu lay in the room, he tried to recollect the events that had transpired just yesterday.

'Oh, what happened? All I remember is that meeting, and then James popping in and…'

"James!" exclaimed Shifu as his body shot up like a firework.

"Yes, Master Shifu?"

Shifu's head immediately turned to find James waiting for him, leaning against a wooden wall on the opposite side of the room with a very casual look on his face. Shifu's eyes started to roll again before James rushed over to him to make sure he didn't faint again.

"Whoa, easy tiger. We don't want a replay of what happened yesterday, do we?"

They both let out a chuckle as Shifu decided to sit up in his bed in lotus position. James decided to take a seat on the mat beside the bed so the two could have a talk about why James was… well,_ there_.

"James, how did you survive? From what Tigress told me, you and everyone else's bodies should be lying at the bottom of a canyon." said Shifu with the very same expression that he had when he found Po doing a split in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna have to tell you a little story to explain that."

*After explaining the events with the frozen river*

**Jade Palace Entrance; Eighteen hours ago**

James, Sarah, Spencer and Leah were standing in the shade of a tree just beside the Jade Palace, making sure that they were at least unrecognizable while they were in plain sight, positioning themselves so neither their species nor faces could be noticed.

"Okay, so how do we get inside the Jade Palace without getting noticed?" asked Spencer.

"Well, I've played a lot of stealth games, so been able to pick up a few things on the art of breaking and entering." Replied Colby.

"Who said we would following YOU'RE idea?" asked Spencer with defiance and heavy question.

"I never said that I was making the plan; everyone should be open to ideas. Now, for the moment, I'm going to scout the area around the Palace to see where the guard posts are and how often they change, but then again, I may not have time for that."

"Why should you be the one to scout the area? You're more inexperienced than all of us!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Not exactly; first, before I came to this world, I had made it past the first round in a Ninja Warrior competition, making me experienced at the very least. Second, I'm the only feline in the group, giving me exceptional reflexes and senses."

"Well, Sarah's a feline too, so, again, why should YOU be the one to explore the area?" replied Spencer, again with even more defiance as he began to grit his teeth in anger.

"May I remind you that not only is Sarah recovering from that swim she took in the river, but she's PREGNANT. That not only heavily puts her skills at inept at best, but she could also be more prone to give herself away, due to her symptoms, and with Ryan gone, I'm the only clear enough choice for this."

Spencer, knowing that he had obviously been defeated, hung his head and defeat as he gritted his teeth in bitter animosity towards the mountain lion.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll be back in a while. Contact me via telepathy if you need me or if you change location."

With that, James flipped his hood up and began sprinting and climbing up the hills, but the mission that he had assigned himself wasn't the only thing on his mind.

'Ryan? Can you hear me? Come man, I need to talk to you."

As James tried to contact Ryan, he felt no respond in his head. If James' mind was a television set, you'd be hearing the white noise that static makes. He heard nothing in his contact, worrying the feline severely.

"Ryan, I swear if you joined forces with that bastard I will personally ride you down the palace stairs." Said James to himself as he began to grit his teeth again with the mere thought of Ryan being a traitor boiling his blood.

In no time at all, James had reached the outer wall of the Palace Arena. Deciding he needed a better view, James decided to scale the outside of the wall to find anything of value, but he _did _find shocked him. The entrance to the Hall of Warriors had been blown open, with its doors cracked in half as the roof let in rays of light that should've been blocked. The bleachers were in complete disarray, with seats broken in two and the stones walls filled with cracks and craters. Members of the Palace staff were already re-plastering them.

'No… Ryan couldn't have done this… could he?' thought James as his face began to fall with shock and fear, just as Tai Lung's did upon his denial.

James disregarded the state of things as he moved forward with his mission objective in sight. He decided to start with the barracks, seeing as that would be the trickiest to traverse when all four of them arrived. Along the walls, two guards would cross through the hallways in their entirety every ten minutes. Moving on to the Training room, he noticed that a guard would always pass by within a glancing distance every five minutes or so. Within the sunlight, just about anything could be seen that _wasn't _hiding behind the back wall.

'If we're going to make it inside, we'll have to wait till nightfall. At least we all have the eyes for it.'

James wandered away from the Training Hall, making his way back to the barracks to scan the hallways near the kitchen and pantry. On his way, he found Shifu meditating on top of Oogway's staff at the Sacred Peach Tree, with a look of absolute despair and frustration as he tried to be at peace, but for some reason, peace continually evaded him.

"Oh, Ryan. What I wouldn't give to even attempt to help you." Said Shifu to himself, jumping down from the staff to look at the ground with even more despair.

'Don't worry master; we'll both help Ryan soon enough.' thought James with a burning determination in his eyes.

Leaving the Sacred Peach Tree, James immediately dashed through the kitchen area and the pantry hallway, seeing no signs of guards or patrols. James decided to stop at a corner in the hallway, taking a break while running over his list of locations.

'Is there anything else that I missed? The arena, the barracks, the training Halls, the Hill, the food areas…'

Suddenly, James heard footsteps approaching. In a mad reaction, James leapt towards the ceiling and imbedded his claws and blade within the rafters, making sure he didn't slip from where he had positioned himself. As the footsteps got louder, James' breathing got much softer, going to the point where they as thin as glass, absolutely silent even. As James looked down to find out who had begun to approach him, another voice called back the person.

"Po! Where you going? The Training Hall's this way." said a certain monkey.

'Damn it. I will get those cookies one way or another.'

"Sorry Monkey. Guess I kind of got turned around."

"Well, come on. We still have our sparring to do, remember?"

"Since when did you get some hyped for training?"

"Since the day we found you with an injury to that "bodacious" belly of yours. How did you even manage to survive that?"

"You know, I really don't know. Now, let's just get this over with so I can go back to getting those coo… I mean, working on my Inner Peace skills."

Monkey shook his head in amusement as the two ran off towards the Training Hall, and when they were finally at a far enough range, James jumped down from the ceiling and began to rush back to the tree where his friends were staying at.

"So, what'd you find out James?" asked Sarah.

"Well, the best place to go is the Training Hall, but it's too early to do so. While only one guard passes by every ten minutes, he can see just about everything as long as the sun is up. We'll wait until nightfall and make our entrance then. For now, we'll stay at the charred building I woke up in."

The rest of the Dragons nodded in compliance as the four of them went back to the building and stayed, there, trying to occupy themselves so they wouldn't do anything drastic or idiotic before their break-in to the Jade Palace began. James simply played around with broken pieces of wood or other objects broken off of the building, creating sculptures or puzzles in the time that he had. Spencer simply paced the room in boredom and frustration, while Leah looked upon him with despair and worry. Sarah simply laid herself against a worn pillar, rubbing her hand against her bulging belly, trying to connect more with her cubs like a mother would.

'Hey, James?' questioned Leah with the telepathic bond that they had all created.

'Yeah, Leah?'

'Mind if I try out one of your puzzles?'

'Sure; which one would you like?'

'Um, I'll take the spherical one.'

'Sure.'

James took the orb and tossed it over to Leah, making sure that she was ready before he threw it.

'Now, what you have to do is rotate the different areas of the sphere to guide the ball at the top to the hold in the center. It sounds easy, but remember what easy did back at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy.'

Leah chuckled as she began to toy with the puzzle that James had given her, while Spencer shot James a scowl and slightly growled with rage.

'What did you say to her?'

'I was just telling her what you were supposed to do to solve the puzzle I gave her! Is that all so bad?'

Spencer returned to his pacing, speeding up a little more with even more frustration entering his being.

Hours passed; by the time it was sundown Spencer was the only one that was about to lose his mind.

"AH!"

Spencer drove his fist into the wall of the building, causing it to shake as charred sawdust fell from the ceiling.

"*Sigh* Here" said James as he tossed Spencer a pyramid-shaped puzzles as he shook his head in pity.

"What's this for?"

"To make sure that you don't lose your sanity. Trying stimulating your mind with that little puzzle. All you have to do is turn the pyramid into a cube. I should warn you though, it's my hardest puzzle yet."

James let out a small chuckle as a snicker crept across his face, with Spencer letting out a small *gulp* as he turned to face the small piece of wood that would turn out to be his greatest challenge.

As the hours went by, so did Spencer's frustration. His mind was too occupied with the conundrum he had been handed to even think about returning to his packing. Spencer's hands continued to rotate and shift the pieces of the pyramid, trying to make it into a cube. By the time nightfall had arrived, Spencer was still occupied with the puzzle, setting it down beside him in defeat.

"Well, how'd my little enigma turn out for you?" asked James, offering his paw to Spencer to get him from the pillar he was sitting against.

"It made an utter fool out of me. I have to say, in another life, you would have made an excellent puzzle-crafter." Replied Spencer, taking James' paw and placing the unfinished puzzle in his other.

James began to scan his puzzle to look for any signs of advancement. All James did after the thing had been place in his hand was push on the bottom of it, and suddenly the rest of the deformed pyramid had taken the form of a cube. Spencer simply stood there dumbfounded, looking at an item so simple, but one that had also stumped him.

"Come on you two. It's now or never." said Leah, calling over the two with a wave of her arm.

"Sarah, hop on. You won't be able to keep up with us like you are." Offered James as he knelt down for Sarah so she could climb onto his back.

Sarah latched her legs across James' waist as she held on tight to his shirt. With that, the four of them rushed off to the Jade Palace.

**Three Hours Later, Current Present Time**

"And, that's what happened. The four of us heard you and the other masters talking, so we decided to check it out and, here we are."

Shifu began to let out a few chuckles as he shook his head in amusement.

"Ah, I should've known that the four of you wouldn't be rid of that easily. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"Nah; it's all good. Besides, after what Tigress said, who _wouldn't _ believe we were dead?"

Suddenly, the other masters entered the small room, as well as the other Dragons, intending on finishing the meeting that had been interrupted yesterday.

"So nice of you to join us again, Shifu." said Chao, leaning against the wall as he waited for everyone else.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ox.

"Well, before we were *ahem* _interrupted, _I was going to propose a rescue operation to retrieve Ryan, consisting of myself, the Five, the Dragon Warrior, and Tai Lung."

"Master, with all due respect, I suggest that you allow the four of us to come with you." Suggested Sarah.

"Sarah, as much as I want to let you all go, I cannot. You have each sustained injuries and must be cared for. Besides, with you in your condition, we'd be too busy waiting."

"Shifu, I need to go with you. Ryan is someone that I can't stand to watch suffer, and I need him to know that we're… that I'm alright. Please, don't deny me this."

Sarah looked at Shifu with absolute desperation, and he knew what he saw in those eyes. It was love; complete, unconditional, undying love. She was willing to lay down her life just to make sure that Ryan knew the truth, and he knew that he couldn't stop her.

Shifu let out a heavy sigh. " Very well. You four each have the rest of today and tomorrow to prepare. I will tell everyone else at dinner. For now, do what you like."

The four Dragons wandered back to their rooms as only the masters were left to speak among themselves.

"Shifu, are you sure that you've made the right decision letting these four come along with you on this mission? I know that they're his dearest friends, but this seems a bit drastic." said Chao.

"I agree, but I also disagree. When it comes to those you care about, you would move the heavens themselves just to make sure that they're okay, and that's why Shifu's letting those four come along; he knows what Ryan means to those four, and he's allowing them to go because they need to help him." replied Zhao as Shifu left the room, knowing that he had done the right thing.

"Oh, and Shifu, from what I remember, Feng-Shu's base is about one hundred miles from my city, so make sure to stop by."

**Training Hall**

"Hyah!"

Po finished off Monkey with a scissor kick to the chest, sending Monkey flying into the wall behind him.

"Well, looks like you've won again, Po."

"Yeah, well remember all the times you used to beat me?"

"Heh, yeah; those were good times?"

"Hey. A little sadistic much?"

"Sorry; I just forgot how much fun it was getting to excel together. Now it seems like I'm playing catch-up." Said Monkey, shaking his head in amusement, realizing how much they both had grown.

Suddenly, the two noticed the door to the Training Hall open slightly, as Tai Lung slowly stepped inside.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"Actually, no. Po and I were just finishing off a sparring match. So, see you at dinner?"

"Yeah; see you there." replied Po.

Monkey walked out the door, closing it behind him as Tai Lung took a seat before the training course.

"Hey, something on your mind?"

"Um… no. Everything's fine."

"Come on; for someone like you to walk in here and _not _start training is a sign that something's up. So, what's wrong?" said Po, taking a seat next to Tai Lung.

"Po, how did were you ever able to forgive me when I came back, after everything I did for that matter?"

"I… I… well, I don't know."

"Uh, this isn't working."

"Tai Lung, why do you need to know? Why does this mean so much to you?"

"Because I need to pay for what I did!" screamed Tai Lung as he began to hyperventilate in frustration and fear.

"I… I need to do something to pay for what I did to this Valley, for what I did to YOU. Just knowing that I'm not seen as a monster here anymore isn't enough."

A few tears managed to escape Tai Lung's eyes as he hung his head in shame, still unable to live with himself for all the damage he had dealt to the Valley of Peace.

"Well, I guess I forgave you because I thought you deserved a second chance."

"What?"

"You came back after I defeated you, and you _didn't _ try to kill anyone. That _alone _is proof that you've changed."

Po placed a paw on Tai Lung's shoulder as a smile began to crack on his face.

"So, what do you say we have a little rematch, for old time's sake?"

"I say, bring it."

The two of them wandered over to the Gauntlet and cleared the floor as they wandered over to the opposite sides of the field, getting into a defensive stance, ready for the battle that awaited them.

"Whenever you're ready." Said Tai Lung.

"Then, get ready to feel the thunda'!"

The two warriors charged toward each other, each with a thirst for battle and a smirk across they're face, ready to finally settle the score between them.

**Three Hours Later, Barracks**

James was in his room, packing a small backpack (one about the size of a camera pack) with different puzzles, fruits and anything else that could be useful, and that could fit inside the sack.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

"Hey James."

"Oh, hey Leah. Something on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for the puzzle. I have to admit, it was a challenge."

The two of the sat there, each letting out a small chuckle with a smile on their faces.

"James, are you mad about the way Spencer's been treating you?"

"It's irritating, but what isn't in these circumstances? I mean, Ryan's gone, we're about to go on an expedition to rescue him, all while Sarah's _pregnant._ He's probably just got a lot on his mind."

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, revealing a certain gray wolf with rage in his eyes, hyperventilating in total anger at the sight before him.

"That's it! James, you, me, hallway, NOW!"

Spencer gripped James by his cloak and dragged him into the hallway, while Mantis, Monkey and Viper were brought of their rooms by the commotion, only for them to run at the very sight of their supposedly dead friends.

James and Spencer were each gripping each other's shirts; at this point, they could both throw a punch and send each other flying through the wall.

"Stop!"

The two of them turned their heads to find Shifu at the end of the hallway, and he was FURIOUS. Shifu began walking over to the two who had started the commotion, sweeping them off their feet with Oogway's staff.

"Were you two seriously about to fight inside the barracks? You two already that one area is already completely destroyed, so why would you take the risk of destroying another area! WHY?"

"Master, please, don't blame Spencer." Said James.

"Silence! Both of you are equally liable for your actions, so for tonight, you two will go without dinner. Now, the rest of you, get back to your rooms, and don't you dare let me see this happen again."

"Yes, Master Shifu." The two near-brawlers replied.

**Five Hours Later, Kitchen**

The Five and Shifu had already arrived, but Po and Tai Lung were nowhere in sight, as well as Sarah and Leah.

"Man, I wish Po would hurry up. I'm starving!" exclaimed Mantis.

"Mantis, you eat your entire body worth of food in one serving. I'm surprised your still hungry the next day!" replied Crane.

The doors to the kitchen suddenly opened, revealing Tai Lung, walking in with a slightly weakened Po on his shoulders. Everyone at the table looked at Tai Lung with absolute shock, while Tigress looked at him with bitter animosity.

"Oh, no. This is NOT what it looks like."

Po began to pick himself up and wander over to the stove and sink getting out different foods and utensils to start cooking up something for everyone.

"What happened between you two?" asked Shifu with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well, we just had a little sparring match to settle the score between us. Heh, and panda-boy here won."

"Ah, don't sell yourself short just yet, Tai Lung. What was that completely bodacious move you pulled on me that almost won the match?"

"Which one? The Feather Swarm, the Wrath of Earth, the Gliding Sparrow, the"

"Okay, I think we've heard enough." Said Po, cutting Tai Lung short to try and save himself the embarrassment.

Po began to pass out the different bowls of soup, everyone beginning to dig in as soon as they got their food. For the first ten minutes or so, dinner was absolutely silent; no one said a word to each other for some reason. Finally, Shifu decided to head to door, with this action surprisingly catching everyone's attention.

"Master, is something the matter?" asked Viper.

"*Sigh* As all of you may know, Ryan has fled the Palace and we have no trace of where he may have gone. Because of the situation at hand, the rest of the masters and I have come to a decision; the Five, myself, Tai Lung and"

"And us shall go on hunt for Ryan to bring him back to the Jade Palace." Said a certain snow leopard entering the kitchen.

Everyone at the table turned to find James, Sarah, Spencer and Leah waiting at the door, with their mouths dropping as far as they would go.

"Uh… am I dead?" asked Mantis.

"Dude, I was wondering the same thing." Agreed Monkey.

"Guys, you're not dead, although I would say that you're unimaginably shocked." Said Leah.

"But how did you survive? Actually, don't answer that question; I don't care what happened. I just care you're okay!" exclaimed Viper as she rushed over to Sarah.

"*Ahem* Yes; all of us shall go in a group to retrieve Ryan from wherever he may be. You all have until tomorrow to prepare."

Everybody nodded in compliance as they returned to their dinner, aside from James and Spencer who just left for their rooms. After everyone had finished dinner, they all retired to their rooms for the night; all but one.

**Diamond Flower Hill; 11:00**

Spencer mad his way to the cliff of the hill, with all the Diamond Flowers around him in full bloom. As a light breeze from the south came in, the pollen from the flowers began to flow into the breeze, shimmering in the moonlight as it danced within the air. Spencer to a normal, canine sitting position, lifting his head to let out a howl.

"Arooo! Arooo…"

Spencer hung his head in sadness, feeling a mixture of despair and doubt fill his being.

"Spencer? Is everything alright?" said Leah, walking up to him from behind.

"Yeah; everything is fine."

"No, it's not. Ever since Xiang-Long, you've only come here to howl when you're upset. And another thing, why have you been treating James so poorly?"

"Because… because I'm afraid of losing you."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way he looks at you. He's trying to take you away from me, but I won't have it!"

"Spencer…"

"No! I've already lost too many people that I love! I'm not going to lose another… I won't…"

Leah immediately pulled Spencer in her warm embrace, with a few tears falling from each of their eyes. The sparkling pollen from the diamond flowers began to spiral around them, making sure that they both knew it was okay.

"Spencer, I would never, and I mean never, leave your side. You're the only man that I'd ever want to love, and I'm sorry if you ever thought differently. Besides, James isn't my type." Said Sarah, with a little grin across her face.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I've been cold to James, and to you as well, so it's my fault that all of this strife has been stirred."

The two began to nuzzle their heads with each other, knowing that whatever came their way, they would be able to face together.

"Spencer, why don't we sleep out here tonight? Just you, me and the stars."

"Sure. It'll be nice to have a night all to ourselves."

The two canines curled up beside each other, falling asleep with their eyes sparkling in the moonlight being the last thing they saw.

**Palace Steps; 10:00**

Sarah was sitting on the top steps, her face looking toward the sky, trying to find any signs of where her husband had gone. The only thing greeting her were the clouds, rolling across the sky without a care in the world. Considering the beautiful scenery before her, Sarah decided to simply lie down and stare at the clouds, not having a care about what happened at the moment.

"Hey, Sarah. You okay?"

Sarah sat up to find Viper slithering through the doorway to the palace, taking a seat next to her on the palace steps.

"Oh, hey Viper. To answer your question, I really don't know."

"Well, tell Viper what's wrong."

"I… it's Ryan. I don't where he is, or what he's doing, or even HOW he's doing; I just… I miss him."

Viper opened her mouth to try and respond, only to hang her head in despair, knowing that she wouldn't be able to understand the state of mind that Sarah was in.

"I feel like I know where he is, but every time I try to remember, it manages to slip from my grasp. It feels… lonely."

"Sarah, I'm trying to understand what you're going through"

"No! You can't understand! You don't understand what it's like to constantly lose the one person you love the most, only to for to come into your grasp and have him yanked away from you the next second! You just don't get! And… and…"

Sarah at this point was breaking down, tears falling like waterfalls as she fell to her knees in both despair and anger. The only man that she had ever loved had just flown out the Jade Palace without so much as a good-bye, and she couldn't, she _wouldn't _live without him, and it hurt to not have Ryan by her side.

"Sarah, I know that I don't understand, and I probably never will, but that's why I'm here. I want to make sure that you get through this, and I won't leave your side until you do."

"Thank… thank you Viper. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I can understand why you would snap at me, so you don't have to apologize. Now, let Auntie Viper see the young one."

The two let out a small giggle as Viper began to slither over to Sarah to see her and Ryan's unborn child.

**Palace Boardroom; 3:00**

The Five, Shifu, Po, Tai Lung, and the Elemental Dragons had each met in the Boardroom to discuss the path that they should take.

"Now, I was thinking that we could pass through Senlin. It's only about three days away, and it's a good place to restock on supplies." Suggested Po.

"Po, do you not remember what we saw at Senlin when _we _stopped there?" replied Tigress.

"Wait, what happened to Senlin?" asked Sarah, a look of worry for the lives of its villagers, with a very particular villager in mind.

"Senlin… is destroyed." Said James, his hood blocking his face in total shadow.

"What?" Sarah replied with absolute disbelief and shock.

"That's right Sarah. Senlin has been burned to the ground. No houses, no market stands, no trees, not even a single blade of grass. Senlin is _gone."_

Sarah's face had only fallen even farther at this point; the man that had given Sarah her most versatile weapon was dead. She buried her head in James' chest for comfort, as James tried to sympathize with her in this time of already-overwhelming misery.

"*Ahem* Since that's out of the picture, we need a new checkpoint. I say that we stop here." Said Shifu, pointing to a city named Xin-Ju on the map with his flute. It was a fairly large city, surrounded by multiple rivers, with a mountain range a good fifty miles west of it.

'Wait a minute. That city is…"

A grin suddenly appeared on Crane's face as his face began to go a light red.

"Crane, what's made you so happy all of a sudden?" asked Viper.

"Oh, nothing." Replied Crane, little out a slight snicker.

"Well then, after stopping at Xin-Ju to restock and rest, we'll continue up-river to Sheng-Fong. The journey may be an extra two days longer, not mention the other two days it'll take to make it _to _Sheng-Fong, but it's the one we can get through with a minimal amount of casualties, which we really can't risk at the moment. For now, spend the rest of the day preparing; we leave tomorrow at dawn."

Po groaned heavily at the idea of waking up at dawn, but tossed it aside as everyone left to prepare. Outside in the hallways, however, a certain someone had been reminded of an old friend from long ago.

"I can't believe it. Mei Ling… it's been a long time" Crane said to himself, pulling out a small locket. It was sterling silver, hung on a golden chain, with a yin-yang symbol in the center wrapped by angelic feathers. Inside the locket was a painting of Crane and Mei Ling, standing in front of the entrance of the Lee Da Academy, with Crane holding a strange looking scroll as Mei Ling was leaning against his chest, taking the locket out of her pocket (hey, I made I rhyme!). It seemed like the day that Crane graduated from the Academy, as a smile crept across Crane's face as fond memories of the past began to run through his head again.

"Time to make up for lost time, Mei Ling."


	11. Chapter 11

Well, sorry about having to make you guys wait, but rest assured, this chapter is well worth it! Now, let the journey begin! Oh, and just to clarify something that I forgot to put in my first story, . (I know it's cheesy, but hey, what're you gonna do?)

Chapter 11

**Jade Palace Entrance: 6:00**

Everyone but Po was already waiting outside of the Palace Gates, with everyone fidgeting with something to keep themselves occupied. Crane was picking out any loose spots in his feathers, while Monkey and Mantis were the ones _causing _all of the loose spots in an attempt to drive Crane nuts. Spencer and Leah decided to take a seat on the steps and simply watch the beautiful, fiery sunrise as it broke the horizon so early in the morning. The sun seemed to arc just of the entrance to the Valley, filling the entire village with its orange warmth and comfort, blazing in the sky like a firework. James was already working on more puzzles with bits of steel and metal that he had packed, with Sarah already trying to crack one of them. Viper was trying to catch a few more minutes of shut eye; after all, she put sleep before anything else in the beginning of the day to maintain her beauty. Tigress, the most frustrated of the group, simply tapped her foot in her impatience, still waiting for Po to arrive, occasionally pacing for a few seconds.

"Ah! When is that fat tub of lard going to wake up?" Tigress exclaimed with absolute frustration.

Directly after her outburst, two pandas stepped through the gates to the Palace, although one was still unconscious, letting out faint snores as the other dragged him along the stone.

"Heh, he never was one for early starts, was he Shifu?" asked Yu Chui with a faint grin on his face.

Shifu simply shook his head in annoyance as everyone else, albeit Tigress, let out a chuckle as Shifu walked over to the unconscious panda.

"Po, wake up. Panda! Get your plump rear end off of the floor and get moving!"

Po let out a large snore as Shifu's stress level only increased, with his ears beginning to fall lower and lower with each command as Shifu was already gritting his teeth. Monkey had already started walking over to the three of them to try and solve the problem.

"Po, your dad's noodle shop is on fire!"

"Ah! Grab the noodles! Get my dad! Somebody save the mop!" exclaimed Po as he shook himself awake, looking around him as everyone stared at him with a very perplexed expression, while Tigress simply scoffed in annoyance.

"Um… I take it my dad's noodle shop isn't on fire."

Shifu simply shook his head again, ready to address the group on what was the plan for that day.

"Now, our first destination is the city of Xin-Ju. It will take approximately two days to arrive at the city, so we need to make sure that we go on the path that is the least occupied by bandits. Unfortunately, every road _to _Xin-Ju _is _occupied by bandits, however, the path that we'll be taking is occupied by the least threatening of the groups, so we'll be able to make it through without any major injuries."

"Shifu, with all due respect, I believe that I should accompany you I your journey."

"I'm sorry, my dear friend, but we already have a large group as it is. We can't risk overexposing ourselves in the terrain that we're going in to."

"Then let me ask you this; do any of your students have any medical training whatsoever?"

Shifu began to open his mouth in response, only to turn his head in defeat, realizing that nobody was able to heal any injuries sustained.

"Master Shifu, my mother was a nurse for twenty years, and I know how to treat different wounds properly." Said James.

"Do you know what herbs have what effects on those injuries you just mentioned?"

"Well, what does that have to do with… shit, I forgot."

James had just realized that most of the medical supplies that was used to treat wounds back in _his _world was probably not abundant or even available in this world.

"Very well; I will allow you to accompany us as a medical officer; if there is a time that we need assistance in battle, we will let you know. For now, let's get going."

Everyone, being raring to get set on the journey before them, followed Shifu down the mountainous side of the trail leading to the Jade Palace, seeing as no one wanted another embarrassing run in with Mr. Ping.

**Forest Trail; Valley of the Thieves: 11:00 A.M.**

The group had decided to stop for lunch in a bamboo forest surrounded by bonsai trees, with Po getting everything set for a nice set of dumplings. As everyone began to gather around the fire, a dense fog began to roll in, obscuring the group's vision, preventing them from seeing even two feet in front of them.

"Po, does this seem familiar to you?" asked Tigress.

Suddenly, Po and Tigress' eyes shot open, as the memory of the ambush that had happened just over a month ago came stampeding back into their heads.

"Everyone, get down!" the two warriors screamed simultaneously.

Out of the fog came dozens of knives, their blades gleaming in the air as the light from the water in the fog reflected off of the metal. As soon as Sarah heard "get down", she immediately covered her body in the ice armor again, deflecting all of the knives that came her way.

"Everyone, retreat!" exclaimed Shifu.

"No! We need to hold our ground! Leah, Spencer, try and sniff out the assailants and attack them when you find them. Sarah, deflect the knives that are coming our way so that no one gets hurt. Everyone else, just don't get killed!" exclaimed James as the twelve of them leapt for cover, trying to find where all the flying knives were coming from. Spencer and Leah lifted their snouts to try and pick out where the attackers, continually being forced to retreat by even more flying knives.

"Guys, give some answers!" shouted James, deflecting another knife with his Hidden Blade.

"We're trying, but knives just keep making us have to change location! We can't get a good enough whiff!" exclaimed Spencer, jumping to avoid another knife.

"Rah, that's it!" exclaimed Yu Chui, taking out a large hammer, only slightly smaller than the Cloud Hammer of Master Thundering Rhino.

Leaping into the air, Yu Chui began to twirl the hammer around him, deflecting multiple kunai as they each fell back to the ground, embedding themselves within different trees around him as he brought his hammer behind him.

"Earthcrusher Slam!" 

With that, Yu Chui came down with amazing force, swinging the mallet the second he hit the ground. A shockwave was felt throughout the Earth, as the ground began to shake and crack. Suddenly, the ground exploded with force, causing the shattered pieces of rock to split and collide, making trees and other objects crash into each other. The area of broken earth was at least twenty feet wide, but the expansion of the damage wasn't what surprised the group. Out of the broken trees fell three panthers, each one holding a heavy amount of kunai knives between their fingers. The panthers were each wearing black cloaks, two of which had been followed by red cheongsams and orange silk pants. It seemed ironic to Yu Chui, considering panthers were creatures of stealth and not power. The three panthers rushed toward Yu Chui, one to his left, one to his right, and one right in front of him. Yu Chui twirled his mallet and readied it behind him as the three panthers leapt for him. Yu Chui knocked the panther to his right back with a sweep of his mallet, sending him flying into a still-standing tree, only for it to break and thrust backward like a broken bone upon the panther's impact. The panther on Yu Chui's left then threw a few kunai at him, grazing his shoulder he delivered a jab to his jaw. The panther got back up quickly, rushing for Yu Chui again, only for him to be swept off of his feet and kicked into a broken piece of erupted earth. The final panther stampeded for Yu Chui on all fours, throwing two kunai at him, only for them to be deflected. The panther struck Yu Chui with a sweep kick, which he easily dodged. The panther the flip over him and struck him the back of the head with a strong kick, but Yu Chui went into a handspring and was able to save himself from a pin that would've lost him his fight, and possibly his life. The two warriors turned to face each other again, their breath getting heavier with fatigue.

"Huh, you're stronger than your comrades; it's about time one of you stepped the game up." said Yu Chui, cracking a smile that would be considered a little cocky.

The panther rushed for Yu Chui again, taking out two wind-and-fire wheels, twirling them as wind began to create a barrier around them. The wheels had a cross-section in the middle, much different from the traditional wheel. The outside of the wheels had eight flame-shaped spokes, becoming even more solid as the rotations accelerated. The panther threw one of the wheels, causing Yu Chui to spring into the air, catapulting himself using his staff as the wheel flew under him, slicing through the stone behind him as it returned to the panther, still stampeding toward Yu Chui. As Yu Chui came back down, he struck the earth with the head of his mallet, causing a stone to be sent upward, catapulting the panther into the air, leading the panda to leap back into the air and grip the panther by the cheongsam, bring the panther back to Earth and pinning it under his hammer.

"Why did you attack us?" asked Yu Chui sternly.

"We needed food. We haven't eaten in days, and we were desperate." replied the panther on the left.

"Well, you don't exactly seem like the less fortunate type, so why should I trust you?"

"Please sir, I implore you to have pity. Us three have lived in these woods for as long as we can remember, knowing nothing of a family or a home. We were lucky to survive out here as children, but we had to make do with what we had. Usually, we would just sneak upon a traveler and swipe only what we needed, making sure that the man or woman traveling would still have enough to make it through their journey. However, we haven't been able to find anything, and any food that we had was already taken. We know full well that you may treat us however you like, considering that we were the ones that attacked you, and lethally at that. My only request is that you do not punish my brothers. I am the eldest of the three of us, and I'm the one that ordered my brothers to attack with me; I alone am at fault, and I alone deserve your punishment." Said the panther pinned by the hammer.

Yu Chui thought that the panther's voice sounded… peculiar, leading him to lift the hood of the panther. What was revealed to Yu Chui at that point made his eyes widen with shock. Much to everyone's surprise, the leading panther was female; she had bright purple eyes, glimmering like an amethyst geode, her fur as sleek as silk, gleaming in light like newly polished metal, water running down her fur like it had no hold on it at all.

"What? Never seen a woman before?" asked the panther, her face filled with annoyance as she scowled at Yu Chui, letting out a small growl as Yu Chui pressured his mallet with more force.

"Yu Chui, this panther has offered herself up to protect her brothers; that _alone_ shows that we should show mercy upon her."

"But Shifu, she attacked us in an attempt to steal our supplies! With lethal weapons I might add."

"That is true, but she was desperate. Also, she and her brothers have lived in this forest for years, and while they are thieves, they are at least honorable thieves, taking only what they need instead of being greedy like most of the bandits in these parts. Now, what is your name?" asked Shifu.

"I've never really had a name, but I've always called myself Wu Ye because of my fur."

"Now, I will allow you to travel with us to the city of Xin-Ju. There, you three will find solace. However, if you give us any reason to distrust you, then we will turn our backs and leave you in this forest."

"Th-thank you, Master Shifu; I know that my brothers, and especially I, don't deserve your mercy or trust, but we will not let you down. I promise to not be a burden to you, and I will make sure that I will do everything in my power to benefit the group." replied Wu Ye, bowing on her knees in respect to the great master.

Shifu simply smiled at his new companion, raising her head so that everyone could resume their meal, or, what was left of it. After everyone had finished their meal, the party continued to trek on through the forest, trying not to attract anymore unwanted "attention".

**Halfway to Xin-Ju: Day 1; 10:00 P.M.**

The moon was high in the air at this point in the day, leading Shifu to stop in his tracks.

"Alright; set up camp. We'll start moving again tomorrow. Po, do cook up something to eat, as I'm sure everyone is starving due to the attack earlier today."

Po had already gotten his cooking knives out, starting a fire and slinging noodles into the dish over it, creating an incredibly pleasing aroma to everyone around as they were pitching their tents, with the exception of Mantis, who was searching for a hollow hole in a tree. Spencer and Leah had lifted their snouts simply to try and attract even more of the heavenly aroma into nostrils.

"Po, what are you using? It's making my mouth water like a cascading waterfall!" exclaimed Leah, still trying to get more of the aroma into her nostrils.

"Nothing special; just the usual ingredients, with the exception of some saffron that I had packed. I had no idea it would have this kind of effect on you and Spencer!"

Once the panda had finished cooking the meal, everyone had taken a seat around the fire; everyone except for Wu Ye, sitting on a log that had fallen near a small lake, eating the dinner that Po had made here. James, distracted by the seclusion of their new companion, decided to wander over to them to see what the problem was.

"Hey, Wu Ye, is anything wrong?"

The panthress (go ahead; sue me!) turned her head away from her noodles to find the mountain lion standing above her, with a look of worry across his face.

"Oh, hello. James, was it?"

"Yeah, that's me." Replied James as a smile crept across his face, letting out a slight chuckle that the panthress (again, go ahead and sue me!) had already learned his name, though the two had never had a thorough conversation.

"Well, to answer your question, yes. Everything's fine; I just thought I might enjoy a meal by myself."

"If everything was fine, you'd be over by the fire instead of here in the dark." Replied James, taking a seat next to Wu Ye, pulling his hood down so that she could see his face.

Wu Ye turned her head in guilt, seeing as she had lied to her new friend, even though she didn't want him to worry about her.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to eat with you guys, it's just that… I'm not really the open type. My entire life, the only people I've ever known are my younger brothers, and I've never really had time to make friends. I'm timid, but it's never really bugged me until today."

"Hey, it's fine. We're all shy one moment in our lives. Heck, I'm still a bit of an anti-socialist myself, but that doesn't mean I didn't make friends. Besides, if you want, I'll be your friend, I mean, if that's okay with you."

The panthress (you know what, screw it; this is what I'm using) tilted her head to the side, letting out a small giggle as a smile finally began to show itself on her face.

"James, that's very kind of you. Of course you can be my friend."

"Good; now, why don't I get some light for us?"

James took his hidden blade and shoved it into the wood, making a small crack as he began to expand it using his psychokenisis.

"Wu Ye, if you could stand for just a moment."

Wondering what would happen next, the panthress got up from the log, as James parted the two halves and broke the half still in the air with a well-placed chop. Next, after placing the two logs inside a circle of stones, he reached for two of the rocks, stating a fire so that the two could at least have some warmth with their meal.

"Well, you never told me about you 'abilities'."

"Sorry; I keep forgetting to tell new people about them. You're not worried about them, are you?"

"Of course not; actually, I think it's pretty cool that you can control objects with your mind." 

The two felines let out a small laugh as they returned to their dinners, making small talk and chatting about different topics, like their dislikes and preferences, sharing the occasional joke or riddle. Viper, overhearing the conversation behind her, decided to try and get a closer look. Slithering her way up a tree near the other fire, she leaned her head in closer to try and get a better view on the situation.

'Oh! James has finally found a sweetheart! Wait till Tigress and the others hear about this!' thought Viper as she made her way back to the campfire.

"Well, thanks for the dinner Po. I think I'll set up my tent and hit the sack." Said Monkey, placing his bowl next to Po's "travel pack".

"I think I shall retire as well. What about you, Yu Chui?" asked Shifu.

"I think that shall take up that offer. Good night, young masters." Replied the panda as the two masters wandered over to their tents.

"I think I'll head back to my tree. What about you Crane?" asked Mantis.

"I was planning I going for a late night soar; I'll meet you in the tree in a little bit." Replied Crane as he soared into the air, leaving a circle of dust behind.

"Tigress, Sarah, Leah; I have something to discuss with you when you're finished eating." Said Viper.

The four looked at her with a confused look, when suddenly, a devilish little smirk began to creep across Sarah's face, realizing what Viper meant.

James and Wu Ye had made their way to their respective tents, although James had set up a hammock instead.

"Okay, now that everyone's at least out of earshot, I can finally tell you what's going on."

"Viper, this had better not be something idiotic, like that time you freaked out because that perfume and makeup shop opened in the Valley." Warned Tigress.

"Hey! You have your needs, and I have mine. Now, earlier, I had noticed that James was starting to get a little friendly with our one of our new companions. I had to get a closer look at this, and I have a feeling that James might be developing a little crush!"

Leah and Sarah both let out and *aaaaw!*, leading Tigress to scoff and bury her face in her paw in annoyance.

"Viper, I thought you said this wasn't going to be about something idiotic!"

"I never said anything, and besides, you really to get in touch with your feminine side."

"Tha-that's not your concern! I be a girl whenever I please!" replied Tigress angrily, sticking her head up in the air in an attempt to shut Viper up.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you when you're _not _a girl?" yelled Mantis, challenging the master as her head immediately snapped toward the tree where Mantis had made his temporary abode.

"Oh shit…"

Tigress rushed over to Mantis immediately after he made the crack, leading her to unsheathe her claws one by one, having one pin Mantis to the floor of his hole by his stomach.

"_That _was uncalled for, Mantis, but I'm going to be a little lenient; tonight, I'll let it slide, but if you EVER make a crack like that again, I'll be sure to expose your 'secret stash' to everyone at the Jade Palace _._"

Mantis gasped with horror as his eyes immediately shot open.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, you want to try me, soy-bean?"

Tigress released her claw off of Mantis' body as he scurried back inside, blocking the entrance to his "hollow" (for lack of a better word) with a leaf inside.

"Now, if you four don't have anything else to discuss, I'll be sleeping in my tent."

Tigress made her way back to her tent, closing the entrance behind her as the other three warriors made their way back to their respective abodes as well.

**Xin-Ju: Day 2: 7:30 P.M.**

The caravan had arrived later than expected, but when they arrived at the city, they didn't know what was going on. There were red and white lanterns strung around the buildings, as multiple citizens were bustling about the streets carrying multiple platters of different food around the city.

"Master, what do think is happening in the city? As far as I know, no celebrations or holidays are to be celebrated today." asked Crane.

"Have you forgotten what day it is, my student?" replied Shifu.

"Well, it's December 22; that much I know. That makes today the Winter Solstice."

"Correct; it seems you have forgotten about homage to ancestors."

Crane, realizing what he had forgotten, lowered his hat to hide his face in shame, turning his back to the rest of the crowd.

"Now, as today is the Winter Solstice, I will allow the rest of you to pay your respects. Meet back here in two hours. That is all."

The Five, Po, Tai Lung, and the Dragons walked to their separate destination, Crane flying off to who-knows where, Mantis trying to find a sake bar that was still open, Monkey following Mantis, considering he had nothing else better to do, Tigress going over to where multiple people were gather, Po following close behind, Tai Lung running off to try and find a peaceful place to keep to himself, Sarah deciding to try and find a villager to direct her to a nearby bath house, Viper trailing Po and Tigress to try and find out what might happen between them, Spencer and Leah looking around for the busiest part of the city, and James going with Wu Ye and her brothers to the a cemetery that hadn't been occupied.

"Shall you come with me to pay homage to our ancestors?" Shifu asked Yu Chui who had hung his head in sadness.

"I have my own matters to attend to for the moment. Enjoy yourself while you have the time."

Shifu nodded as he dashed off to another graveyard, as Yu Chui wandered into a forest nearby. Yu Chui left his brisk walking pace and began sprinting through the forest, which began to become covered with snow the deeper he went into it. However, the farther Yu Chui went, the more saddened he became. Memories of bloodshed and destruction began to flood his memories. Yu Chui's body began to feel heavy as he stumbled in the snow, not from fatigue, but from the pain of loss that he had felt so many years ago. The panda continued through the forest for what seemed like an eternity, grasping onto trees and rocks to make sure he didn't fail in his journey. Tears began to roll down the panda's eyes, staining his fur as he trudged through the blizzard before him. He stopped in front of a small onyx tablet, with a yin-yang symbol engraved into it, as well as the kanji for "mother, lover, and protector", kneeling before it as he bent his head in sorrow, his eyes closed as more tears began to stain the ground.

"Oh, my beautiful Xue Hua. I'm so sorry; I wish I could've helped you. Why didn't I take our son?"

The panda fell down to his face in absolute misery. He had visited this gravestone every year to pay his respects to the only woman he had ever loved, but it hadn't been until today that he had truly began to feel the pain of loss that had hidden itself, only for it to be that much more painful upon Yu Chui's realization. The magnitude of the depression felt like his entire body had frozen over; no joy, no happiness, knowing only sorrow. Yu Chui couldn't live with himself for the events that had happened that day, but he had never _felt_ it until now. The wind began to fluster and swirl in a sporadic and disturbed pattern, creating a flurry of glimmering jewels in the air as Yu Chui lifted his head to see the beauty, the wind howling in the blizzard.

"Oh, my dear husband. I died with no regret, knowing that my son would be safe from that madman." Said a soft voice as it rang in Yu Chui's ears like a steel bell.

"Xue Hua, my love; is that you?"

Within a vortex of snowflakes appeared the one thing that Yu Chui had longed to see for so many years, other than his son. Before him stood a panda dressed in a snow-white (no pun intended) kimono, golden vines running down the sides, leaves extending from them. Her eyes were a sunflower yellow, glimmering in the light that the moon cast through the trees.

"My love, please forgive me; if only I had run to protect you, I might have saved you as well as our son." Said Yu Chui, hanging his head in shame in front of his fallen wife.

The transparent spirit lifted her husband's head to meet her own, staring deeply into the light teal eyes she so longed for.

"I do not blame you for the events that happened that day. You tried your hardest and fought with every ounce of energy you had, and know that I will always love you no matter what you do."

"Th-thank you, my beautiful little snowflake."

The two lovers shared one final kiss as the snow encircled them, dazzling them in the beauty of the scenery in the forest's blizzard. Xue Hua backed away as she had begun to fade with the moonlight, signifying her return to the afterlife..

"I am sorry, my dear, but it seems that I must go. I will always be watching over you, as well as our son."

"I… I love you…"

"I love you too, my strong mallet of justice." Said Xue Hua as she faded into the blizzard, leaving a swirling beauty of shimmering snowflakes in her leave.

Kneeling back down to the grave, Yu Chui placed two fingers to his mouth, touching them to the gravestone as his being was finally at peace.

"Thank you, my lovely little snowflake…" whispered Yu Chui, rising to his feet as a smile crept across his face, his eye glimmering in the snow's reflection of the moon, a single tear of happiness rolling down the side of his cheek.

**Xin-Ju Easter Cemetery: 7:45 P.M.**

'Tsk. I'll never find those graves in this crowd!' thought Tigress as she tried to make her way through dozens of citizens offering their gifts to their fallen ancestors. The entire cemetery was filled with different citizens, kneeling before different graves, offering their gifts to their ancestors.

"Tigress! Wait up!" screamed Po as he almost ripped over himself, panting heavily while resting his body on his legs once he caught up to her.

"Do you… always have to… sprint?"

Tigress simply rolled her eyes and turned back to the gravestones, walking towards the front of the crowd where a huge bonsai tree was. Lying under the shade of the bonsai tree was a small memorial, littered with roses, diamond flowers, protective charms, and a single painting which was nailed to the tree. The painting was one depicting a young lion cub leaning against a pillar, dressed in a purple shirt, much like Tigress', only there were no additional markings or patterns, along with the standard black silk pants. Her eyes were closed in deep thought, as if she was wondering what was to happen to her even though she was just a painting; a smile was also across her face. She also had a single bracelet on her left wrist with a charm hanging off of it, while a spear was held upright in her other hand. Tigress knelt before the memorial, continually praying to the fallen lion that had given her life to defend what she thought was right.

"Tigress, who is that?" asked Po, leading Tigress to stop and turn her head.

"That, Po, is one of the greatest heroes that the world will never know. That young lioness was known as Sha-Sui, the Girl who Set an Example; the one person that dared to be different to try and become something more than just another pretty face."

"Well, what happened to her? Do go off and do something so daring, she must have been totally awesome!"

"She _was _great, Po, but her story is so much different. Sha-Sui was a valiant young warrior, and she deserved so much better than her fate."

**Ju-Feng Village: 10 Years Ago: 4:10 P.M.**

Master Shifu and Tigress had gone one a journey to a small village that had been trouble by bandits while most of their warriors were off fighting an army attempting to capture the village. The master and student had been called by the village elder, requesting that the two help the village due to their shortage of warriors, and were staying at the elder's estate for the time that they were visiting. The elder was an aged lion, at least five-foot seven, wielding a wooden staff topped with a lion head. He was wearing a golden cheongsam, with dark yellow silk pants, tightened at his ankles with bandages. His mane was patterned with different and sporadic streaks of grey, with areas of golden fur still profoundly showing as they shone in the sunlight of the day. The great lion's eyes were a deep shade of brown, showing the wisdom and power of his old age, though he was much stronger than others would typically perceive.

"Thank you, Master Shifu, for coming here on such short notice." Said the great lion, pouring some jasmine tea for the tree of them.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Besides, it our duty as warriors to help in the affairs of struggling villages and cities." Replied Shifu, taking a sip of the tea as the elder sat in lotus position in front of him and Tigress.

"Now, what is the state of the group of bandits?" asked Shifu.

"So far, their army is only five-hundred strong, but our spies had given us information that has led us to believe that more soldiers are coming in. Within a week's time, if more soldiers to indeed join the bandits' army, they will overrun our village."

"That is good to know. If there are any warriors in the village that are willing to assist us, the do let me know. We will need all the arms and legs we can get in the battlefield."

"Do not worry. I will be sure to take a census tomorrow. That reminds me; Aoman! I need you to come down here!"

Suddenly, another lion, much taller than the elder stepped down from the stairs and into the room that the three felines were in. His mane had just begun to lengthen, while his fur was a dark shade of brown, much more different from his grandfather's. The lion was at least six-foot four, and had a black-sheathed katana tied to his back. His eyes were bright red, filled with the desire for fame and battle. He was wearing a bright red vest, revealing his well-toned chest and stomach, wearing yet another pair of the signature black silk pants.

"Master Shifu, this is my grandson, Aoman. He wishes to seek tutelage under you and learn the ways of kung-fu."

The lion immediately went into a bow, waiting until Shifu told him he could rise.

"Hm… I cannot promise anything, but I will give him a chance, and only a chance. If he fails to meet my expectations, the I will have to refuse his request. Aoman, do you accept these terms?"

"I do, master." Replied the lion, staring at Shifu absolutely poker-faced.

"Very well. We shall begin tomorrow at dawn, before your grandfather gives me the census tomorrow morning."

He bowed in the fist-to-palm style, leaving the room as he went back upstairs.

"Is there anything else that you need me to attend to, elder?"

"No; you and your student are free to do as you please."

Shifu and Tigress bowed to the elder before leaving the building, heading out into a meadow filled with grass as tall as Shifu's waist.

"Now Tigress, I wish for you to still train, but you are still free after your regimen for the day, you are free to do as you like."

"Thank you, master. I will begin immediately."

"No. You shall return to your training tomorrow. For now, try to enjoy the serenity of the village; you only have so long to do so before the we must face the bandits ahead of us."

Tigress' eyes burst open as a wide smile made its way across her face, her irises sparkling in the sunlight like that of an overjoyed anime character (for lack of a better analogy).

"Thank you, master. I promise to not falter in my training in exchange for your generous gift!"

With that, Tigress ran off into the field, leaving her smiling master behind with his thoughts. As Tigress ran through the fields, marigolds and chrysanthemums and bell flowers began to appear layer by layer, leading Tigress to sprint through the field on all fours. After running for about five minutes, Tigress notice a young lioness picking different flowers and placing them in a straw basket. The lioness turned her head to find Tigress, standing in wonder and question. Her eyes were a deep shade of dark blue, being incredibly distinct from the rest of her features.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?"

"I'm Tigress from the Jade Palace. I have come to battle a bandit incursion with my master, Shifu."

"You're Tigress? I've wanted to meet you for so long! My name is Sha-Sui; my grandfather is the village elder. You've probably already met him." exclaimed the lioness, running up to meet the master-to-be.

"Well, it's nice to meet an admirer, but you don't need to go crazy. I'm just another girl in the village, so just treat me as you would a friend of yours."

"Oh, okay." Said the lioness weakly.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just that, I don't really have any friends…"

"Oh, well why not? A girl of… how old did you say you were?"

"I'm twelve, and it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Well then, why doesn't a smart and beautiful young girl like you have any friends?"

"People say I'm a troublemaker because I want to learn kung-fu, but I don't really listen. I'm not really the kind of person that hold onto the past and what-not, so most people around here tend to ignore me."

"Well, why is it so bad that you want to learn kung-fu?"

"A lot of people, especially the boys and the popular girls at my school say it's 'a man's job', even though they themselves won't dare try to learn it."

The phrase "a man's job" made Tigress' blood boil. Upon hearing why this innocent girl had been an outcast in this village, a scowl began to creep across her face as she let out a growl, clinching her fists in rage, not realizing it would be all too soon when she had this reaction again.

"But I don't care what it takes; one day, I going to be just like you! I'll prove the entire village wrong!" replied the lioness, jumping in the air with excitement and determination, her face lighting up as a gigantic grin suddenly flashed upon her face.

"Well, how about I teach you?"

"You would? Really?"

Shu-Sui's eyes had bulged to the size of lemons with excitement, and Tigress could tell that this cub was full of promise.

"Yes, I will train you in the art of 'excellence of self'. Now, the first thing we have to do is go over the basics. While you indeed may want to learn, every student has started from the beginning, so I hope you're ready."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Tigre- *ahem* I mean, master." Replied the lioness, bowing to her master in respect, only to rise again, eager to learn.

"Now, do you know any techniques? Anything at all; be it in kung-fu, acrobatics; if you know any kind of forms or techniques, now would be the time to show me."

The lioness nodded in compliance, readying herself by getting into a somewhat unusual stance. One leg was bent forward, as her back leg was extended behind her, as if she was about to prepare for a marathon, as her head was lowered, and her eyes closed. After about ten seconds of silence, the wind blowing as the petals of the flowers in the field swirled throughout the air, spinning and lopping in front of the lioness. With her head shooting back up like a fully-grown frog, she began to sprint through the fields, starting by jumping into the air and flipping, doing a full sweep-kick once she reached the ground again. After the first strike, the lioness struck the air with a double palm-strike, spinning into a round-house kick after the thrust. Using the momentum from her kick, the lioness went into a six-turn side flip, landing in the field again, lowering her head as she landed with her left leg extended, using her other leg to maintain her balance. Lifting her head once again, the lioness began to go into a heavy combo, starting it with another round-house kick, spiraling upward in a (not really sure what to call this) upside-down tornado-kick (again for lack of a better description). After the lioness landed from her double-kick combo, she thrust her fist forward, finishing the combo with a drop kick flip, sending a burst a flower petal around her in a rotating circle. Tigress had watched all of this unfold, but had not shown the slightest bit of emotion, at least, not on the outside.

'This… this lioness is amazing! She's learned techniques that had taken me years to master, yet she's not even a teenager. There's something amazing about this child; I don't know what it is, but reminds me of myself.'

Sha-Sui rose to her feet, letting a faint smile creep across her face as her eyes were closed, giving her outward appearance a very cheery attitude.

"So how'd I do?" the lioness asked.

"Well, I must say, I'm incredibly impressed. Where did you learn such a vast array of techniques like that, and in such short time too?"

"My grandfather, seeing my desire to excel in something, decided to train me in the basics in secret. My training was fierce, but it was well worth it, even though I never really got into the more advance stuff. Eventually, after my basic training was complete, I wanted to learn more. My desire for knowledge eventually led me to sneak scrolls from my grandfather's study. I began to practice them on my own, making this field my secret training ground. As the years went on, my skill level grow, until I began instinctively practicing day-by-day."

"You mean to tell me you taught yourself? I mean, it's not unheard of, but it's incredibly rare to meet a warrior of such caliber, only to find out she's taught herself."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm perfect. I mean, all of the stuff I just pulled was some of my worst techniques, so I guess I just got lucky."

"Well, luck or not, I will still help you in your training. We will meet here again tomorrow, the same time as today."

"Yes, master" replied Sha-Sui as they both bowed to each other in the fist-to-palm style. After the two rose, Sha-Sui ran off into the field, frolicking in the flowers as the wind blew through her fur, flower petals fluttering in the air as she ran.

'Don't think that this training is going to be anything easy, my young student. This is probably going to be the greatest challenge of your life, so have fun while you can.'

**Two Days Later; Elder's Office; 6:00 P.M**

Outside the estate, a powerful storm had whipped up. Rain beat against the wood, sounding as if the doors the entire home were about to be broken down and crushed. Lightning flashed outside the windows of the elder's office as his face eyed the decrees attentively, trying to make out what each said.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in."

"Elder? You wished to see me?" asked Shifu, slowly entering the room as he stood at the desk of the elder.

"Yes. I would like to know how my grandson is doing under your teachings."

"He's… progressing slowly. He is stubborn with his mistakes, making arrogant assumptions that he is ready to excel to more advanced techniques and forms. I'm sorry to say, but if his progress continues in this hindered state, I will be forced to stop teaching him. I hope that you can understand."

The great lion sighed in disappointment.

"His arrogance has been his downfall on many occasion. I worry for him sometimes, but I am unsure what to do."

Suddenly, lightning flashed outside the office, as a shadow dashed across the walls of the estate. The doors to the office suddenly burst forth, creating a loud *thud* as they hit the walls.

"Sir, your grandson! Aoman has fled the village!" said the Chinese Mountain Cat that has burst through the doors.

"What?" exclaimed the elder as he shot up from his seat.

"We do not know where he has gone to, or why he has left; we only know that Aoman has fled the village."

The elder sat back down in despair, breathing slowly, but heavily, taking in the shock that his grandson had just left without a trace.

"Elder, what shall we do? We barely have enough men to combat the army of bandits before us; to begin the battle would be suicide." Question the feline.

"No; we shall attack in one week's time. Send a messenger to the bandits, making sure that they agree to the terms. Have a spy go with him, but have him stay at a distance, making sure that he stays at a distance so that he may monitor the delivery. The battle shall be at the Canyon of Screaming Winds. I will be waiting for his reply."

The mountain cat stood there in shock, but bowed as he exited the room to find a suitable messenger to deliver the decree.

"Shifu, you and your student had best prepare for the battle ahead of you."

Shifu bowed before leaving the office, rushing to find Tigress and tell what was going to take place.

**Estate Training Courtyard: 6:15 P.M**

"Hyah!"

Sha-Sui had just broken another log with a downward round-house kick, having it fall to the ground as she rose to find herself surrounded by broken logs and splints of wood.

"Excellent work, Sha-Sui. Your skills have greatly increased in the short time that I have taught you."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to be this great without your teachings, master. I owe my skill to you, Tigress."

Another flash of lightning cracked through the sky, as Tigress and Sha-Sui's heads snapped to the side to find Shifu, his ears bent backwards and a scowl darting across his face the second he saw what the two were up to.

"What is the meaning of this? You take a student under your wing without my consent, teaching her the ways of masters before you? What were you thinking?"

"Master, I…"

"Enough! You two shall come with me. Tigress, I will deal with you _personally_. As for you, lioness, who is your father?"

"My father is dead. My grandfather is the elder of this village."

Shifu's eye immediately began to twitch, grabbing the two warriors by their shirts as he dragged them to the elder's office . Bursting through the doors with another *crash!*, Shifu threw the tiger and lioness onto the floor, shocking the elder who was still sitting at his desk.

"Shifu! What is the meaning of this outrage?"

"You mean to tell me you had no idea that my student was training your granddaughter?"

"Sha-Sui, is this true? Have you really be training under this tiger's guidance?"

"I'm sorry, grandfather, but you left me no choice! I wanted to strive to be like you; a warrior, a hero! I accepted Tigress' tutelage because I… I wished to prove myself to you; I wanted to show you that I _can _be more than just another girl. I wanted to make you proud…" responded Sha-Sui, rather intensely at first, only for her voice to become faint and fragile as a tear rolled from her right eye, her head lowered in disappointment and utter shame.

The elder rose from his seat and wandered over to his granddaughter, raising her head so their eyes would meet.

"Oh, my sweet desert flower, I only wish that you had informed of this sooner. I know that you wanted to compete on a level with others greater than yourself, but the reason I never continued your lessons… is because I was already proud of you."

"Wha… what?"

"That's right; seeing you excel in just what I had to offer made my heart leap. You had not need to prove yourself any more than you already did." Replied the elder, a tear rolling down his face as well.

"Thank you… yeye."

The lioness rose up to meet her grandfather with open arms, as he did the same as the two embraced each other with tear falling from their eyes.

The elder's eyes shot open for a brief moment, only for them to slowly close again as a small grin made its way across his face. After another bolt of lightning flashed, startling the two lions, they separated as they both stood up, with Tigress rising with Sha-Sui.

"Shifu, have you told your student of what's to come?"

"No, I have not." Replied Shifu as he wandered over to the elder's side.

"Tigress, you, me, and the army of villagers that have volunteered for our cause will strike the army of the bandits in one week. We will meet at the Canyon of Screaming Winds."

"I'm going with you." Said Sha-Sui with determination growing in her tone as deep growls escaped her throat.

"No, Sha-Sui. I'm sorry, but I need to keep you safe. I promised your mother that I would protect you from every danger while he was gone, and that's what I intend to do."

"Yeye, I'm sorry, but you can't stop me. I've trained long and hard, even without Tigress. This battle is where I make my stand, and no one's going to stop me from making it."

"Absolutely not! You will not take place in this battle and that's final!"

The young lioness simply stood her ground, letting more powerful growls out as she bared her fangs in anger.

"I said, I'm not letting _anyone _stop me, and I'm pretty sure anyone includes you."

"What do you intend to do? You have minimal training, you have no idea how to use a weapon of any kind; you'll be dead before the first arrow is fired!"

Sha-Sui immediately kicked a floorboard loose, snapping it in half as it flew upward with a powerful palm-strike, the two pieces falling to the ground.

"How many times to I have to say it? I'm taking my stand with everyone else on that battlefield."

The elder sighed, seeing as the determination of his granddaughter was too formidable. He knew that, one way or another, she was going to be in the Battle of the Screaming Canyon.

"It seems that I won't be stopping you, so you shall be in the battle next to Shifu and Tigress. You shall be trained with Guan Dao by my most excelled weapons master. Until the battle, you shall be training with it until you have been told otherwise by the master. I will see that the town blacksmith prepare a specially designed spear for your training, and as your weapon in the battle. The three of you are dismissed."

Tigress and Shifu left the room with a slight nod, leaving only Sha-Sui in the office with the elder.

"Sha-Sui, please, promise one thing."

"What might that be?"

"Please… be safe. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you."

With that, the lioness left the room, walking back to her room as determination and a thirst for battle filled her dark blue eyes.

As the days went on, the training for Tigress and Sha-Sui became ten times more intense. Shifu had Tigress spar against him so that she may have a new "definition" of the word _challenge, _while the weapons master that the elder had assigned began to push Sha-Sui to her limits and beyond. The two warriors didn't care; they both had a mission in front of them, and they were going to do everything in their power to see it through.

**Warriors Quarters: Day Before the Battle: 8:30**

Sha-Sui was waiting outside her room, her spear gripped tightly in her hands as she leaned against a wooden pillar supporting the hallway.

"Sha-Sui? You there?" asked Tigress she came down the stairs leading to the underground barracks.

"Yeah, over here Tigress."

As Tigress walked down the stairs, a goat appeared behind her with a painting stand and a fresh canvas-card.

"What's this for?" asked Sha-Sui.

"I… I wanted a painting of you, seeing as I'm leaving after tomorrow one way or another. I just thought it would be nice if I had something to remember you by."

"Well, that's thought full of you. What pose shall I take?"

"Oh, what you were doing just a second ago will be fine, my dear." Said the goat behind Tigress, setting up his supplies as Sha-Sui got back into her leaning position again, only with a slight smile this time.

Within thirty minutes, the painting was already completed as the painter handed it to the lioness as he packed up his thing.

"Here's your payment, and thank you." Said Tigress handing the goat a small sack of coins.

The goat bowed back to the tiger as he exited the barracks, only for Shifu to rush down the staircase immediately.

"Tigress! Sha-Sui! It's urgent!"

The two warriors were already running past Shifu when the message hit their ears as the three of them dashed to the elder's office.

**Elder's Office: Minutes Later:**

"What?" the three warriors exclaimed with their faces in utter shock.

"That's right; my grandson Aoman has taken over the army of the bandits, only, there is no army. He's disbanded the troops and requested that Tigress and Sha-Sui come to the Canyon of Screaming Winds and engage him in hand-to-hand combat. He will take no other acceptations. Tigress, Sha-Sui, this is your decision."

The two felines stood there absolutely silent, pondering the choice that they had been given.

"We… we will fight." They both said.

"What? Tigress, you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry master, and Sha-Sui knows this too, but to refuse a battle to protect anyone in danger would be a stain upon our names as kung-fu warriors; you know this to be true more than anyone."

Shifu simply stood there, amazed at what his student had said.

"_And I swore I saw Shifu crack the faintest smile."_ The present-Tigress said, still telling Po her story.

"Very well. You two shall leave for the Canyon at dawn. May the ancestors of this village watch over you."

The two heroines bowed to the elder as they walked back to their rooms, laying in their beds for hours, unable to cope with the excitement and fear that had filled their beings. Midnight had reached the elder's estate, a storm rolling in as the light rain pattering the wood outside Tigress' room. While the lioness had finally fallen asleep in her room, Tigress was still full of doubt and worry; not for herself, but for Sha-Sui; this was going to be her first battle, and she need to make sure that Sha-Sui would be at peace.

'Sha-Sui… I know that tomorrow is most likely the biggest challenge that both of will have to face; your own brother has challenged us to a duel to the death, but I don't you to be scared. Know that I will be with you, every second of the battle. I will never leave your side; I will never desert you. You are my student, and I will lay down my life for you.' Thought Tigress, before finally falling asleep.

**Outside the Elder's Estate: 6:00 A.M**

Tigress and Sha-Sui stood at the entrance of the large estate as rain poured from the sky, drenching their clothing as lightning flashed, reflected of the head of Sha-Sui's Guan Dao.

"Tigress… are you okay?" said the lioness with worry in her eyes, not for Tigress, but for herself.

"I am perfectly fine; it's you that I'm worried about."

The lioness opened her mouth to respond, only for her to look downward at the soaked earth, unable to respond.

"Sha-Sui, don't be scared. Your brother may be our opponent, but make no mistake; he is no longer the man that you thought he was. He is a bloodthirsty killer, and he will try to murder you. And while fear may be natural in the face of battle, do not be scared to lose your life. Sacrifice is something that every master must face eventually, so do not be afraid of death. Instead, face everything that comes at you without any fear at all. Face it with everything you have; don't ever hold back!"

As the lioness lifted her head, lightning flashed in the distance, changing her face from worried and scared, to determined and reassured. Tigress knew that her student was ready, and with that, the two of them rushed to the forest that would lead them to their opponent.

**Canyon of Screaming Wind: 9:00**

The two warriors looked over the abyss of the canyon before them as their clothes wavered in the wind. The howling gales sounded like the screams of banshees, but their howls were to no avail; neither of the heroines were even phased by the ear-piercing screams that surrounded them.

"Aoman! Show yourself!" screamed Sha-Sui into the expanse of stone and rain.

Suddenly, an unknown lion leapt out of the lightning, but this lion was nothing like the old Aoman. While he did indeed have the same clothes, his fur had gone a dark brown, while his mane was jet black, stained by the corrupt actions that Aoman had committed. His sanguine eyes roared with bloodlust, stained with the flames of innocent villages he had mercilessly destroyed, with a large dual-edged battle axe tied to his back.

"Hello, my dear sister. Has Tigress been good to you?"

The bloodthirsty fiend licked his lips as his tongue whipped around his mouth, unsheathing his axe from the ties connected to his shirt.

The two warriors stood there, completely emotionless. The tearing winds of the Canyon made the rain feel like shards of glass against the skin of the three felines. In the next second, with the final flash of lightning, the warriors charged for each other, their minds ready for battle and their spirits crying for victory.

Tigress rushed for Aoman, beginning with a round-house kick to the head. The lion blocked the kick with his axe, only for Tigress to use her free leg to kick him with and upward strike, back flipping to avoid his counter. Sha-Sui then rushed for her brother, swinging her spear to try and disarm him. As the metal heads of the two weapons clashed, the spear was sent into the ground, leading Sha-Sui to spin around the handle of the spear to send her brother stumbling backward. After the lion regained his composure, he charged for Tigress, hitting her in the chest with a quick jab, only or her to grab his arm in his next strike. Tigress flung the lion backward, only for him to dig his axe into the ground and return her throw with a kick to the stomach, sending the tiger stumbling backwards. The lion snickered at the warriors supposed weakness, only to be met with a foot to his face. As the lion was sent stumbling through the earth, Sha-Sui helped Tigress back to her feet as Aoman took his axe from the ground.

"So, that's how you want to play, eh, sister? Well then, get your game on!"

Suddenly, Aoman swung his axe to reveal a hidden spike, tipped with a green liquid at the end.

"Sha-Sui! Be careful; that's the poison of the great Master Viper!"

The lioness and lion rushed toward each other, the light from their weapons reflecting in the rain. The two warriors fought without mercy, giving each other every ounce of strength that they had. As Sha-Sui finally obtained an opening to finish her brother, she thrust her spear forward, only for a sharp pain to enter her gut as the spear-head entered the head of her brother. As Sha-Sui's brother fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, Sha-Sui removed the spike from her gut as she lay on the ground, breathing heavily from the poison that had entered her body. Tigress rushed over to the fallen lioness, her heart rate increasing heavily as her student lay on the ground dying.

"Tigress… don't try and save me…"

"No! I have to get you back to the village. I have time! I-I"

Tigress was trembling as she help the lioness' bleeding body, but the young girl raised her hands to Tigress' lips to try and calm her down.

"No… Tigress, this is what I want. I want to die like this, so that people may know my story. Please, make sure that my story lives on… don't deny me this."

"Sha-Sui… no…"

"It's alright Tigress… this is what I want. I am a hero now; I deserve nothing less than this…"

Sha-Sui's head turned to stare into the sky, her face lightly soaked by the now lightly-falling rain.

" Tigress… I'll miss you. I thank you for being my master… and friend…"

Tigress mouth slowly fell into shock; shock in that she was actually considered a friend by the dying cup. A faint smile crawled across her face; one that a mother would share with her child.

"Tigress… if you can…will you sing to me?"

Tigress nodded, seeing as she could do nothing but honor the dying lioness' final request.

" _Your baby blues _

_So full of wonder _

_Your curly cues _

_Your contagious smile _

_And as I watch _

_You start to grow up _

_All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in _

_But you will be safe in my arms _

_Rains will pour down _

_Waves will crash all around _

_But you will be safe in my arms"_

Tigress paused as the rain fell, another flash of lightning dashing across the sky before she began the next verse.

"_Story books full of fairy tales _

_Kings and queens and the bluest skies _

_My heart is torn just in knowing _

_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_Knowing clouds will rage and _

_Storms will race in _

_But you will be safe in my arms _

_Rains will pour down _

_Waves will crash all around _

_But you will be safe in my arms"_

Tears began to fall immensely as they pounded the ground with the rain, Tigress' eyes staying closed as she began what she thought was the most emotionally painful verse of the song.

"_Castles they might crumble _

_Dreams may not come true _

_But you are never all alone _

_Because I will always _

_Always love you_

_Clouds will rage and _

_Storms will race in _

_But you will be safe in my arms _

_Rains will pour down _

_Waves will crash all around _

_But you will be safe in my arms…_

_In my arms…"_

Tigress voice trembled as she finished the final verse, the song tugging at her heart. To know that someone so young would have to die here and now was emotionally crushing, but Tigress knew that Sha-Sui knew the risks she would take; at least Tigress knew that Sha-Sui would die a warrior, leaving a faint smile as her body continually trembled.

"Baba… is that you? I coming home… baba…"

With that, the lioness' head turned over with a smile on her face, her body going limp in Tigress arms, her eyes slowly drooping to a close. Tears began to fall down the warriors face like a waterfall as she clutched the fallen lioness in her arms. Tigress' first student had just died in her arms, possibly ending the royal line of the village of Ju-Feng.

"Rest now… my young student…"

Sorry if the travel sequences seemed a little dull for everyone. I haven't really gotten used to writing those things yet. Man! That chapter was long! Anyway, how did you like the story of Sha-Sui? Hope you like the rest of the story!

**First lesson for name meanings**

Ju-Feng: Hurricane

Sha-Sui: Sand Spike

Aoman; Arrogant

Yu Chui: Hammer Jade

Wu Ye: Midnight

Xue Hua: Snowflake

Winter Festival: During the Tang and Song Dynasties, people would gather at different graves, or in the case of royals, alters, to sacrifice to Heaven and their ancestors and deceased relatives. I chose the Tang and Song Dynasties (618-1279) because I thought it would be the most historically accurate to the story line.

The song featured in this chapter is called "In my Arms" by a band called Plumb. Anyway, look it up; I know that there are probably better songs that you readers had in mind, but after trying to figure out which one to choose, this one came to mind, and in my opinion, it matched the situation best.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, guys! First off, my first story officially has fifty reviews!

I would like to personally thank the following people for making this possible (at least the people who followed it the closest): FFcrazy15, who was the very first person to review the story, staying with it until the end.

Inkheat5351, who is also behind the main areas for the OC Leah.

Soul of A Lion, who read my stories on personal request and has stayed with them ever since the first chapter.

The GINNNNGRRRRRRR, who was THE person to give me my fiftieth review.

Well, here's the next chapter, and I do hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. BTW, I have a picture on that gives a small example of what happened between Crane's encounter with the guardian of the academy mentioned in the story. It's titled "Mei Ling and Crane" and it's by a deviant ocartina. Also, there's this part involving Spencer and Leah that, while it may be random, I wanted to throw it in there, seeing as they haven't had a genuinely sweet moment together in quite some time. The song used for the part is "Watching the River Run" by Kenny Loggins, and I chose it simply because both the lyrics of the song and the instruments the band in question uses match up the closest within the story's timeline. There's also this one part where Shifu takes out his flute to play a certain song, so also look up "Sorrow and Sadness Flute" on youtube.

Chapter 12

**Xin-Ju: East City Mountains: 8:00**

"Where could that stupid archway be? Mei Ling gives me a scroll with detailed upon detailed descriptions of where to find the Academy, and I can't even seem to get a single glimpse, even though I'm thirty feet in the air!"

Crane decided to land on the top of a large house to see if he could try and spot the entrance to the aforementioned academy, taking to the skies once again after failing to spot the entrance that he was searching for. The wind flowed through the feathers of the graceful bird circled back around, finding this search for a simple gateway incredibly meticulous.

"Hey! Straw-head! Get down here!" shouted a citizen from the ground, one that caught Crane's eye immediately.

Not wanting to cause a scuffle, Crane gracefully landed before the man that had called out to him, walking up to the man to see what the matter was. The citizen in question was a tall Grizzly Bear, standing at least two feet higher than Crane, a scar going over his left eye, which had been covered with an eye patch that hid his injury that he had gained from his experiences in battle while his other was a deep purple, filled with the dark memories of fierce wars and lost allies. His brown-furred chest was completely exposed; the hairs on his chest wavering in the soft breeze, giving his fur the effect of a loose cheongsam. Wrapped around the apex predator's wrists were bandages studded with dulled spikes, obviously placed there for extra punishment while the behemoth was in combat. His lower body was covered with a pair of fairly loose black silk pants while a golden dragon wrapped around both legs. This man was obviously a skilled and experienced warrior; one that demanded respect for his exerted energy and noble sacrifice.

"I'm sorry, my good sir. Is something the matter?" asked Crane as he bowed to the large bear Kung-Fu style.

The large Grizzly could only smile at the avian.

'This bird knows how to show respect to those he _knows _have been through the wear of war. I will have to make sure that his is the one Master Mei Ling spoke of.'

"Rise avian. I have a few questions to ask you."

Crane did as he was told, patiently waiting for the large bear's interrogation.

"Why were you soaring around the sky like you were? You seemed to be searching for something."

"Oh, I was looking for the archway entrance to the Kin-Jong Kung-Fu Academy. An old friend of mine is the grandmaster there."

The Grizzly curiously eyed the bird, leading Crane to crane (actually, pun completely intended (maybe)!) his neck in guilt, thinking that he didn't give a clear enough answer to the large fighter before him.

"Hm… you seem innocent enough. Where are you from, avian?"

"I have come from the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace, traveling in a caravan with Grandmaster Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, the rest of the Furious Five, and three of the four Elemental Dragons. We also picked up a few others that will soon be taking up residence in this village. We are staying here for the night before we disembark for Sheng-Fong in hopes of finding a dear friend of ours." Replied Crane, lifting his head back to at least try and reassure his answer to try and not seem conspicuous and just draw even more attention to himself.

"So you say. Do you have any proof of this claim?"

"Well, I don't really have any possessions on me, but I suppose I could-"

"You expect me to believe you simply by watching you perform some basic kata? A trainee could perform those with little to no assistance!"

"Oh, well, I suppose I could-"

"You're a spy! Do you really think that you can take over this city so easily? I will tear you apart using nothing by my claws!"

"No! I mean, I'm just-"

"Enough! Prepare to meet your punishment, vile worm!"

The Grizzly lifted his paw above his head as Crane prepared to fight the large warrior; flying towards him as the hammering set of claws came plummeting to meet with Crane.

"Kaito! What on earth do you think you're doing?" screamed a voice as its owner sprinted down the stairs, leaping in front of Crane and the Grizzly Bear, impeding their attacks before either combatant could come close to landing a blow.

"Mei Ling? Is that you?"

The mountain cat turned to face her old classmate, staring into the avian's dark brown eyes as he returned the stare into her blue-gray eyes surrounded by the golden flood of her cornea, the two letting smiling at each other as Crane let out a chuckle, Mei Ling returning it with a small giggle as she turned to face Crane's attacker.

'She's just as I remember; short, flowing fur, smooth leather cuirass, same silk pants, same leg wraps.'

In fact, the only thing that _had _changed was that Mei Ling's scarf had put on a little length, being at least four inches longer as it flowed in the wind.

"I don't believe I heard your answer to my question, Taiko. Why are you attacking this great master? You _do _know who he is, correct?" asked Mei Ling with absolute anger in her tone.

"Forgive me, master. I had to make sure that this man wasn't an attacker or an assassin, though if he was, he would really suck at his job." Replied the large bear, bowing to Mei Ling in apology as she shook her head in slight frustration.

"Kaito, you take your job as guardian of the Academy very seriously, and I respect you highly for that, but you know that I gave you labyrinth-detailed descriptions of my dear friend. Maybe you need to relax for a while."

"My apologies, master. Now, you two run along. I believe you have some catching up to do." Replied Kaito, winking to the two masters as both Mei Ling and Crane turned their heads sheepishly to hide the blushes that had appeared on their faces.

"Well, Mei Ling? Shall we soar into the night?" asked Crane as he spread his wings, ready to erupt from the ground and take to the air with his old friend.

"Only if you can keep up!"

With that, Mei Ling leapt into the air and started sprinting across the city rooftops, Crane chuckling before he too took to the skies, trailing the mountain cat at a breakneck speed. The two warriors continually chased each other throughout the city, looping and twisting through the air, Crane diving to the streets as Mei Ling sprinted above him, hopping from roof to roof before being scooped up by Crane and taken into the skies.

"Whoa! What's with you tonight, Crane?"

Crane released Mei Ling as she flipped onto another rooftop, Crane flying ahead of her before she jumped off of the end of the building she was running across as Crane caught her, setting her down within the square they had stopped in.

"It's great to see you again, Crane."

"It's nice to see you too, Mei Ling. I have so much to tell you about that I couldn't mention in my letters!"

Mei Ling's head began to wander before he eyes darted toward two men unconscious near a closed building.

"Um, Crane. I think we might want to help your friends before we do _anything._"

"What do you mean Mei-… un-freaking-believable." said Crane before shaking his head in utter disappointment at what Mei Ling had been talking about.

Much to Crane's annoyance and Mei Ling's humor, Monkey and Mantis were slumped over the steps of the building in a hung-over stupor with drool falling from their lips.

"Come on, Mei Ling. Help me with carry these two back to the hotel." said Crane, taking Monkey in his clutches and desperately trying to carry him.

Mei Ling let out a small giggle as Crane tried to carry the drunken master by his pants alone, dropping him to the ground some three times before Mei Ling intervened to make sure Monkey's face didn't get grounded into the Earth. Finally picking up Mantis, who was much easier to carry, the two warriors headed off to the hotel, where a certain mountain lion was helping three panthers settle into their new home.

**Xin-Ju Hotel: 8:10**

"Well, I think that should do it!"

James had finally finished rolling out the mats in, giving the panther trio a place to stay for the rest of their lives, no longer having to fear the thieves and bandits that could attack them, or continually have to steal food just to survive.

"Thank you, James. Will I be able to see you and everyone else before you leave tomorrow?" asked Wu Ye.

"Depends on what time we wake up." Replied James, winking to the panther as she turned to giggle before James left the room to try and find something to occupy him.

Wu Ye sighed in sadness, seeing as that was probably the last time she would see the only friend that she had ever known.

"You alright sis?" asked one of Wu Ye's brothers.

"If you're wondering about whether or not I have a crush on the lion, then the answer is no." responded the panthress with a slight bit of harshness in her tone, jerking her head back as she stared at the floor.

"It's not that. I'm just wondering if you _really _want to stay here in this city."

Wu Ye lifted her head as her mouth dropped open in shock at her brother's response; he had just asked if she felt like leaving the city.

"No… I couldn't leave you two here alone. You… you aren't ready yet." Replied Wu Ye as she turned to face her brothers.

"Sis, you've taught us how to survive for weeks on end without eating anything but thirty berries, using the dew off of the grass to quench our thirst. My only question is why do you want to go?"

"I-I want to learn."

"What?" asked Wu Ye's brother while his mouth opened in a scowl-like fashion, questioning her sister's response.

"I want to learn more about my talent. I want to learn how to use my fighting prowess to protect people that are hurt, even the people that we've, no, that _I've _wronged. I don't expect you to understand, but I need to do this."

Wu Ye's face went emotionless as those final six words exited her maw. The flare for battle burned like a raging inferno in her eyes; she knew what she had to do, where she had to go. She just wasn't sure whether or not she was ready to go through with it.

"Then go; go and learn the art of masters before you."

"You're… you're letting me go?"

"Don't worry sis. We'll be able to manage on our own. Besides, at least you'll have someone to cuddle whenever you get scared." Replied her brother, winking as she turned her back to her.

"I-I already told you I don't have a crush on him!"

"Heh, heh. I know; I was just messing with you. Now get some sleep; you're going to need if you expect to follow that caravan."

Walking over to the mat and laying down, Wu Ye blew out the lone candle that illuminated to room, falling asleep under the gentle glow of the moon.

**Xin-Ju Alleyway: 9:00**

"Come on Spencer! I heard the music coming over there!" shouted Leah as she was sprinting on all fours, Spencer desperately trying to keep up.

The duo charged down the alleyway, skimming across the walls and continuously changing positions, each trying to find out where the supposed music was coming from. The walls of buildings encased the sprinting couple in a labyrinth, creating a gargantuan maze out of a simple city, making it near impossible to traverse without having a proper map or already have living there. Suddenly, Spencer came to a halt in front of Leah, his ears twitching to the apparent silence before Leah lifted her head to try and pick up anything as well.

And she did.

The melodious sounds of a Chinese flute hit her ears, her animalistic instincts kicking in as her tail began to shake rapidly in joy.

"Do you hear that?" asked Spencer, turning his head to address Leah.

"Yeah; do you know where it's coming from?"

Spencer's head bent downward, his eyes closed tightly in concentration as he tried to pinpoint the location of the wonderful music that had filled their ears.

"Uh, Spencer?"

Spencer lifted his head, now knowing where the musicians were, and ready to find them and do whatever it took for them to play just one song.

"Follow me." said Spencer before leaping onto the rooftops, using a piece of rock from the street to propel himself into the air.

"Wait up!" replied Leah before bounding after Spencer, using the air currents to increase her height and slow her decent.

The two canines landed on the rooftops, leaving the bricks behind them in a cloud of dust as they sprinted across the rooftops on all fours, the wind shooting through their fur like streamline spears. The two continually leapt from building to building before Spencer dove toward a near-empty fountain area, the only people there being a goat, a Komodo dragon, a swan and a snow leopard, three with a different instrument in their hands. The goat held a lute in his hands, tuning it while the snow leopard beat on what seemed to be a medium-sized bongo. In the hands of the swan was a Chinese Flute; the same flute that had created the beautiful sounds that had hit the canine's ear drums. The Komodo dragon, however, was doing something entirely different from the other three; the reptile seemed to be doing voice warm ups, going through the musical over and over, changing octaves as he went.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" asked the swan, lifting her head to meet the two warriors.

"Funny you should ask; we're two-"began Spencer before getting cut off by Leah.

"We're just visitors. We both heard some music coming from the alleyways; were you three playing it?"

'What was that for? I was just introducing us.' Said Spencer using the telepathic bond between him and Leah.

'_That_ was to make sure that we didn't seem like impotent jerks that boast about who we are and what we do! As Shifu said 'The mark of a true hero is HUMILITY', and I am not about to start bragging about being heroes!'

"As a matter of fact, we were. We have a performance tomorrow and we thought we'd get some practice in while the night was young." said the goat, strumming his lute.

"Would you like us to play a song? Our instruments are ready, and it would be nice if we had an audience." asked the Swan, taking the flute from her lips as she looked towards her colleagues

"That would be wonderful; do know any songs for dancing?" asked Leah.

"Just one, but I think it'll be nice to play it. It's been a long time since someone asked us to play it, so it will make for excellent practice." replied the Komodo Dragon, standing up to prepare to sing.

"Okay you three; you ready?" asked the Komodo Dragon, looking over to his partners who all nodded in agreement, picking up their instruments to start playing.

The Komodo dragon mouthed a from-three countdown, and that's when the music began. The goat began to strum his lute for about eight seconds, the swan joining in with a soft but flowing flute tune. Spencer took Leah's hand as the music continued, putting his right hand on her waist as the two prepared to dance.

"_If you've been thinking you're all that you've got, then don't feel alone anymore. 'Cause when we're together then you've got a lot, 'cause I am the river and you are the shore."_

The two canines were dancing in a very familiar ballroom-style fashion, spinning and waltzing through the fountain square, holding in other in their arms.

"_And it goes on and on, Ooo-hoh. Watching the river run, further and further from things that we've done, leaving them one by one. And we've have just begun, watching the river run… listening and learning and yearning; run river run."_

As the swan's flute returned to the music, the warrior couple went into a little dip, coming back up just in time for the next verse, which they only began to spin to again, but more in rhythm with the music, and each other (I know: really cheesy).

"_Winding and swirling and dancing along, we pass pas by the old willow tree. Where lover's caress as we sing them our song, rejoicing together when we reach the sea."_

The swan took the flute from her lips, opening her beak to begin a duet with the Komodo Dragon, both of them smiling at each other before beginning the next verse.

"_And it goes on and on; watching the river run. Further and further from things that we've done, leaving them one by one. And we have just begun, watching the run. Listening and learning and yearning; run river run."_

Still beating on his drum, the snow leopard began to sway, opening _his _mouth to join in with his partners as the other three began to sway as well.

"_And it goes on and on; watching the river run. Further and further from things that we've done, leaving them one by one. And we have just begun, watching the river run…" _

The Komodo stepped up to the fountain, dipping his paw in the cool waters as he stared back at his colleagues.

"_Listening and learning and yearning; run river run."_

Spencer and Leah were still waltzing to the melodious music that the band had been playing; Spencer twirling Leah with the lute, bringing her into a final dip as the last bit was played, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as the song ended.

"Thank you for the wonderful song; you four truly know how to properly play a wonderful melody." Said Leah as the two rose back to a normal stance.

"You are very welcome, and may I say that you two make an adorable couple!" said the swan, giggling at her own comment as Spencer and Leah began to blush at the remark.

"Well, we had better be going; we have to meet everyone else back at the entrance to the city, remember?" said Spencer.

"Oh, that's right! Thank you again!" replied Leah as she ran off with Spencer back to the entrance of the city.

"They look so happy together, don't they?" said the goat, turning to face the swan and the reptile who were making out, much to his surprise as a shocked smile instantly appeared on his face.

"Would you two please get a room?"

The snow leopard had been utterly disgusted by this scene, turning his head to gag as the couple stopped to respond.

"You'll understand when _you _find a soul mate." Replied the Komodo dragon, only for him to return to his practice.

**East Xin-Ju: 9:10**

'Damn it. Why does this city have to be so big?'

James was aimlessly wandering through the streets of the city, passing different citizens and shops, trying to find out just where the heck he was. As James walked through the streets, his caught sight of a metal works, with a peculiar looking antelope stepping out with a basket containing different metals inside.

"Kin-Kinshu? Is that really you?" said James as he wandered over to the antelope in question.

"James! So nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Um… I'd rather not go into the details. Anyway, what are you doing back in China? The emperor give you an order or something?"

"Oh, no. I came to pick up some metal that I was going to use to reinforce my ship. Why? Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"How could you give me a ride? There aren't any rivers near the city, are there?"

"Actually, my boat is docked just three miles away. Where are you heading?"

"My friends and I are heading to Sheng-Fong; do you think you could give us a lift?"

"Not a problem; just lead me to the place where you're meeting up with your friends."

"Um… that might be a problem."

"And why is that?"

"I have NO idea how to get around in this city; if you follow me, we'll probably find ourselves on the opposite end of nowhere."

"Don't worry; I know this city like the back of my hand. All I need is the rendezvous point where your team is supposed to meet."

"Then the front entrance is where we need to be going."

**Xin-Ju Front Entrance: 9:30**

Tigress, Po, Yu Chui, Viper, Crane, Mei Ling, Sarah, Spencer and Leah had all arrived at the meeting place at exactly the right time; 9:30, on the dot. Everyone was wondering where Shifu was, and what had caused him to be late, albeit Monkey and Mantis, who had been laid next to a tree near the entrance, still asleep due to their hangovers.

"What do you think is taking Master Shifu so long?" asked Crane.

"I don't know. But I bet he has a perfectly good reason for-"

"Reason for what?" said the red panda, standing directly behind the group of warriors that thought he was genuinely late.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough; I suggest that you all open your eyes a little more often, it could help you- what are they doing?"

Shifu had just spotted the hung-over Monkey and Mantis, letting out slight moans and snores, slumping over the tree trunk.

'Speaking of open your eyes…' thought Po as he let out a little snicker, instantly earning him a smack from Oogway's staff.

Shifu wandered over to the unconscious duo, leaning over to Monkey's ear to whisper a threat he was sure to wake him up.

"Monkey, if you don't wake your sorry rump up this instant, I will personally ban almond cookies from the Jade Palace for all eternity!"

Monkey's body jolted upward instantaneously, shaking his body into composure and concentration as he tried to make himself presentable. Mantis had also been awakened by Monkey's sudden reaction, falling to the ground as his only footing shot up like a firework.

"Ah, Monkey, Mantis. So nice of you to join us. Now, does anyone know where James is? I know he's the sarcastic type, but in the small time that I've known him, he's never been late for anything."

"Oh, he's up in the tree taking a snooze." Answered Kinshu, stepping from behind the tree, revealing himself to everyone.

Gaining the answer to his query, Shifu took a few steps away from the tree, only to dent the bark with a kick of incredible force.

"Wha? AAH!"

James hit the ground with an incredibly loud thud, shaking himself to regain his focus as he stood up, incredibly angered at his master, who was equally enraged.

"What the fuck, man? What, a guy can't catch a few z's anymore?"

Shifu's frustration was pushed over the edge with that statement. In a fit of rage, Shifu grabbed James' head and shoved it into the base of the tree, denting the bark even further.

"Damn it! _That _uncalled for!"

Shifu slammed James head into the tree again, breaking off pieces of wood as the second layer of the tree began to surface.

"Okay, I kind of deserved that-"

James' head went into the bark again, a piece of wood actually getting stuck in his teeth before Shifu finally released him.

"What'd I do that time?"

"The first two times were punishment; the last time was for entertainment."

'You sick, sick creature.' thought James with a look of shock and disgust spread across his face.

"James, that terrible outburst aside, this antelope seems to know you. Is this true?" asked Shifu, composing his emotions to make sure an unnecessary fight didn't break out.

"Yes; everyone, this is Kinshu. He's a sailor in charge of shipment deliveries for the emperor of Japan, and he's offered to give us a lift over to Sheng-Fong." Said James as the antelope stepped forward, becoming fully visible in the surrounding lights of still-lit lanterns.

"Well, you have me and my students' thanks. When will you have set off?" asked Shifu.

"We'll set of tomorrow at 6 O'clock sharp, so I suggest that you all get some shut eye if you're to have all your energy tomorrow. My ship is docked three miles to the northeast. I expect to meet you all there."

"And I expect to meet you there as well. Students, use the tent fabrics to make hammocks within the trees. It will take too much time to repack the tents tomorrow morning, and we'll all need our energy for tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in compliance, running off to different trees to set up their temporary resting areas for the night.

**Xin-Ju Hotel: 5:30: Day 3**

Wu Ye slowly woke up a more intense shine of moonlight still illuminating the skies, her deep purple eyes adjusting to the sudden burst of the pale illumination. Slowly getting up and putting her hooded cloak on, she began to gather all of her weapons, from her kunai, to some small packs of senbon needles wrapped by pieces of cloth, to her signature wind and fire wheels, placing them all inside the different pockets within her cloak and the pouch tied to her pants. After checking and re-checking all her supplies, Wu Ye finally started for the door, only to stop once her hand was on the handle, turning around to see her sleeping brothers that she was about to leave behind. Slightly smiling, Wu Ye walked back over to her siblings, lightly kissing them both on their forehead before starting for the door again.

"Goodbye, my dear, sweet brothers." She whispered before finally leaving the room, sprinting out of the closest window the window she could find, scaling the outside walls of the building, leaping to the roof and "owling" on the peak of the hotel, her cloak flowing in the early morning wind as she scanned the streets for any sign of her allies.

Finally, found the caravan, slowly and lazily, albeit Shifu, Tigress and Yu Chui, drudging through the alley ways in order to get to their destination.

'So, they're already leaving, eh? Well, I guess it's a good thing that I woke up early, or I might not have been able to find them.' Thought Wu Ye, her eyes carefully following the caravan as they traveled through the maze-like city.

"Guess I better get a move on"

Taking one final look at where the group of warriors were going, Wu Ye leapt from the top of the building, plummeting from the fifty- foot building before sliding down the roof of another building twenty feet below, flipping over another abode before she started to sprint across the rooftops in an attempt to catch up to the traveling caravan.

**Xin-Ju: Northeaster River Shore: 6:00**

The group had finally arrived at the river front where Kinshu's ship was waiting, the bow facing towards the group. It was a simple ship, not really catching the attention of anybody in the vicinity, only for Po to immediately fall to the ground and shoot back up again as everyone burst into laughter as he rapidly shook himself back into focus. Little did they know that a certain panthress was waiting just inside the trees behind them, waiting for an opportune moment to sneak onboard.

"Kinshu? Are you there? It's James!"

Suddenly, a hatch built into the front of the vessel opened up with Kinshu waiting inside.

"Well, took you guys long enough. Come on in; it's perfectly safe. We'll shove off after I get everything else set."

The group began to wander into the ship, Kinshu walking out as Wu Ye dashed inside before anyone else could notice.

"Hey James, you never did tell me how you got back to the Jade Palace so-"

Po had just been cut off after his eyes met the amazing propulsion system that helped Kinshu travel more rapidly from location to location.

"This is awesome! Kinshu built all of this on his own?" said Po, obviously amazed by the advanced work of machinery before him.

"As far as I know, yes. I was just as surprised as you are when this puppy stared _me_in the face as well."

Hiding behind one of the furnaces, Wu Ye was also amazed by the intricate piece of technology that not only stood before her, but that she was also hiding behind. Taking a peek from behind the furnace, her eyes instantly caught view of James; the one person she knew was a real friend to her.

The two acquaintances let out a laugh as they returned to running diagnostics on the furnaces, making sure that everything was in perfect working condition, making adjustments as needed so that the different pieces of machinery so that they could each run at optimal capacity.

"Well, I think that's it. Everyone ready to shove off?"

"Um, do you mind if I head onto the deck? Boats and I don't really agree." Said Tai Lung, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Tai Lung; YOU have an issue with boats? I'd think that you'd be fine being inside a boat." Exclaimed Viper in absolute surprise.

"Well, it's not as much boats as it is water."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a cat; cats hate water."

"Not exactly; from what I know, tigers are among a few wild cat species that enjoy taking a nice dip in a stream."

Everyone's heads suddenly turned towards Sarah, filled with question and shock.

"What? I was studying to be a zoologist."

"Tai Lung, to answer your question, go on ahead. Now, without further ado; James, if you would."

The mountain lion nodded as he walked over to each of the furnaces, starting the air pumps that would start propelling the ship.

"Sarah, could you back us out?"

"What do you mean James?" asked Kinshu.

Sarah had already started changing the water currents, turning the boat around as the group set off on the next part of their journey.

"James, you never told me your friends had such extraordinary abilities!" exclaimed Kinshu with a wide smile on his face.

"Don't ask, don't tell. I've followed that rule for a LONG time."

As the gunpowder began to enter the furnaces, propelling the ship forward at fairly considerable speeds downriver. The Five, Yu Chui and Shifu had all gone up to the deck with Tai Lung, leaving the Dragons and Po to chat with Kinshu and each other. Wu Ye had, on the other hand, had much different ideas. As Wu Ye tried to move toward the next furnace, her feet stumbled and twisted as the boat rocked from side to side, leading her to try and grab onto to something, and she did.

If you count a bowl of gunpowder as something.

Wu Ye's hand slipped, sending the bowl crashing to the ground, breaking with a loud *Crash!* as it shattered.

The Dragon's heads jerked immediately toward the sound, only to find an incredibly sheepish Wu Ye staring at them with a goofy but guilty smile on her face.

"Wu Ye! What are you doing here?" exclaimed James, gaining the attention of everyone that was on the deck as they rushed back down to the "engine room" to see what was wrong.

"We heard someone scream. Is something- what is _she _doing here?" exclaimed Tigress who was equally as angry as Shifu in terms of appearance.

"I am going to have to agree with Tigress, Wu Ye. We escorted you _and _your brothers to Xin-Ju, and you have the audacity to abandon them in the city? What kind of warrior-"

"I left with my at my brother's consent!"

The inside of the ship instantly fell silent at Wu Ye's sudden outburst. Tears were already falling from her eyes in fear and shame.

I… I left because they wanted me to. I want to learn more about what you're able to do, and I want to use what I've learned to benefit those around me. I want to do some good in my life…"

The panther started lightly sobbing, ashamed with herself for leaving her brothers so suddenly for her own personal gain. She turned her body away from everyone else as the warrior that had so unfairly accused her began to take pity on her. Viper finally decided to do something about it, being the most compassionate of the group.

"Sh… sh… it's alright dear. You did what you thought was right, and you had the approval of your brothers behind you. There's no reason to feel ashamed for your decision."

"You-you really think so?"

"Wu Ye, I would've done the same thing! Even though I never had any brothers, or even knew my-"

"Oh, not this again!" exclaimed Tigress, cutting Mantis off so she wouldn't have to hear his ridiculous father-story again.

"The point is, you followed your heart, and it brought you back to us. Wu Ye, we're family now, and we totally respect your decision, right guys?" replied Po, patting the hurt warrior on the back while turning to find his friends nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Wu Ye, I, Grandmaster Shifu of the Jade Palace, hereby take you under my wing as a kung-fu master in training. While I wouldn't normally say this on a first day, we'll begin your training when we reach land, seeing as attempting to spar on the ship would cause an unnecessary account of destruction of property."

Everyone in the engine room began laughing hysterically at Shifu's comment, even Shifu letting out a chuckle at his serious but joke-like remark.

"Now Kinshu, what shall you have us do? Is there anything that we could assist you with?" asked Shifu.

"Master, yesterday night, during my re-encounter with Kinshu, he was carrying a basket of assorted metals. Didn't you say you were going to use it to reinforce the ships exterior with those metals?"

"Yes; unfortunately, we'd have to dock to make the modifications; it's not only the sides of the ship that I was going to reinforce, but I was planning on also increasing the integrity of the bottom, which poses a problem all on its own. Thank you for trying to be a help, though. For now, try to just keep yourselves from rotting your brains from boredom."

"Well then I have the answer to that problem." said James taking out the puzzles that he had both packed and crafted.

"Go ahead; I built these puzzles essentially for a time like this. The instructions are printed along the wood, so just follow them and you'll be fine."

Everyone then began trying to solve each of James' incredibly intricate puzzles, working for hours on end simply to try and find out what they were supposed to do next. The shifting of pieces and twisting of the items went on for the entire day, lasting from 6 o'clock P.M to late that night, and by the time night had fallen, only one person had completed a puzzle, and that person was none other than Wu Ye.

**River Front: 2/3's To Sheng-Fong: 2:30 Day Four**

Not much had changed on the ship; Tigress had been practicing her kata on the ship's deck, Crane soaring above the boat, simply to feel the wind flow through his feathers. Mantis, Viper and Monkey were down below, trying to figure out the rest of James' puzzles with Po. The other Dragons were simply chatting it up, leaving Yu Chui and Shifu to discuss the matter of what to do when they arrived at Sheng-Fong.

However, this peace wasn't' meant to last. Storm clouds began to roll in, though the day before then had been utterly cloudless.

"This is a bad omen." Said Shifu who was still talking to Yu Chui.

"I know; it's a sign of approaching evil, but where could it be coming from?"

Shifu's eyes shot open immediately, knowing the answer before the question was even asked.

"Tigress! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! Viper! Po! Defensive positions, now!"

The warriors immediately took a position on the deck, each taking a position with their backs facing each other. The winds began to increase in speed, beginning to tear small holes within the sail of the ship and causing small swells in the waves of the river, dampening the boards of the deck as rain began to fall. As he winds began to gain more power and force, they Five and Po felt like they were converging; coming into a single mass as a small tornado began to erupt in the air, enveloping itself in the water of the river as it circled around the ship before exploding, revealing the person that had hidden inside of the vortex.

"Renju? What are you doing here? You shouldn't even be able to stand, much less appear before us within a vortex of water!"

"Oh, the powers of darkness do wonders for your body. Maybe you should give it a try Tigress. After all, your friend Ryan already _loves _it!" replied the mountain, laughing maniacally as Tigress began to grit her teeth in rage, wanting to claw the madman's heart out artery by artery.

Back down in the engine room, James' rage began to rise upon hearing what had happened to his closest friend; how he had turned to his enemies for power and strength. James began to rise, looking towards the staircase that led up to the deck, anger and rage burning in his eyes as small sparks of telekinetic energy began to left his tightly flinched fists. James made a mad dash for the staircase, intending on brutally murdering the bastard that tried to kill him, only to run into an air-wall that Leah had conveniently created.

"James, don't. We can't reveal ourselves to Renju." Said Sarah, trying to calm the enraged warrior.

"And why not, Sarah? May I remind you that Renju dropped us off a cliff, sent us plummeting down the side of a canyon, which also caused you to fall into a freezing river, causing you to nearly freeze to death, and also knocked me unconscious?"

"Yes, I know, but if we do end up revealing ourselves, we'd only be putting the rest of the group in danger."

"Not to mention that Renju would probably snitch on us, only increasing our group as a target." Added Leah.

Still clenching his fists, James begrudgingly wandered back over to his allies, taking a seat beside Spencer and Wu Ye, doing his best to contain his urge to shred Renju and tear him limb from limb.

Back on the deck, Renju began to float down from his position in the air, cracking the deck of the ship with his first step. The winds continued to whirl and waver, whispering in the air as the six warriors waited for someone to strike.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" mocked Renju, only to further this with the "bring it on" hand gesture.

Tigress, being the *ahem* "respectful" master she was, gladly obliged to Renju's request, charging toward him and sending a swift kick to the head, Renju ducking while Tigress swiftly spun back around and knocked him into the air with a back-flip kick.

"It's seems like the kitty has learned a few new tricks. I guess I better step my game up."

Renju thrust himself towards the six warriors, all of them charging towards him in an attempt to down him instantly. Knowing that something like this would happen, Renju thrust himself five feet into the air, everyone but Po and Tigress leaping after him while the others ran into each other.

"Tigress, Tower of Sacred Flame, now!"

Tigress knew exactly what Po meant, grabbing onto his writs and flipping before using his weight and her momentum to send Po rocketing into the sky after Renju. Impacting with the mountain lion, Po started with and upward-flying kick, knocking Renju backwards as Po used his wide abdomen to slam the mountain lion back down to the ship as Tigress used her bare fist to provide a "ground" for the hated man to fall on, impacting his spine as the cracking in his bones echoed throughout the riverfront.

However, Renju simply began to laugh maniacally once again, turning his head to the shocked Tigress as he shot to the skies again.

"Thank you for that, Tigress! I can _finally _feel the bones in my spine again! Now, where was I?"

"You were about to find yourself with a knife in your head." Said Wu Ye who had just stepped out of the engine room, James waiting the doorway, making sure to conceal himself, lest Renju attempt to kill them all in one fell swoop.

"Tigress! You never told me you picked up a new friend! It'll be a pleasure watching you squirm as I run her through with her own blades!"

Wu Ye instinctively threw three kunai knives at the lion, which he blocked easily using a dark energy shield, visible scratches already appearing on where the kunai had stuck.

"Tsk; I was hoping we could deal with this in a civilized manner. Oh well; I _always _enjoy aggressive negotiations!" yelled Renju before dashing over to Wu Ye, grasping her by the throat and tossing her into the air.

Wu Ye regained her focus, tossing a plethora of senbon needles, aiming for nerve points in an attempt to incapacitate her assailant. Again, they only hit the barrier, a few actually embedding in the dense shell of the barrier's exterior before being kicked by her attacker back down to the ship's deck. She knew her velocity was too great to keep herself from crashing through the floor boards; she would go through the whole ship at her speed. However, a certain young mountain lion, determined not to let this warrior fall through the ship and risk losing their only source of transportation, leapt from his concealed area, catching the panthress before sliding along the slick surface of the ship's deck.

Renju's eyes shot open in horror at the sight of the man he thought he had killed as the other victims of his attack stepped out of their hiding places as well.

"You… you all are dead… I dropped you four off a cliff!"

"You know what, that's been a matter of opinion for the past week or so!" exclaimed James, only egging Renju on even further.

"Well then, allow me to make it a matter of fact!"

The waves around the ship began to grow even more intense as gigantic tentacles of water began to enter Renju's grasp, tearing through the air as the winds howled with the screams of fallen warriors. Within an instant, Renju swung both tentacles, slicing the ship in two as it barreled through the air, pieces of wood and metal shrapnel being sent in multiple directions as the remains of the ship crashed on the edge of the river. Content with the sudden amount of destruction that he had caused, Renju left within a whirl of water vapor, a letting out a snicker as he left the scenery. Shifu and Yu Chui had instinctively landed with absolute perfection while the others had crashed into the shore of the river, Sarah encased in her signature ice armor. Wu Ye was still in James' arms, smiling at the hero who had saved her, Leah and Spencer in the same position. Suddenly, James' head began to search the area for the captain of the now-ruined ship.

"Kinshu? Kinshu, where are you?" James bellowed out, trying to find a trace of the missing antelope.

Suddenly, James heard faint groaning from a pile of rubble as he began to tear away at the different pieces, tossing them into the river with his abilities as he tried to find the missing sailor. Finally, after digging through three layers of ruined ship pieces and metal rubble, James found Kinshu with a piece of shrapnel embedded in his neck, blood trickling from the wound as the sailor's breaths were short and labored.

"Kinshu! Just hold on. I can help you; we'll find a way. You've got to hold on; please just…" said James in a panicked frenzy, hyperventilating at the sight of the mortally wounded sailor.

Kinshu lifted his hand to James' mouth, silencing him as his breath began to slow.

"James… I do not have much time. Please, honor my final wish; tell my wife of what has happened; tell my son that I'm sorry. Tell the emperor that he will have to find a new shipmaster, and please…" said Kinshu, pointing to the remains of a small basket with metal plates and sheets.

"Use that metal for something resourceful… use it… to remind yourself of me…" said Kinshu, his body going limp with his dying breath as James began to weep at the sight of his dead body.

James took his right hand, closing the dead shipmaster's eyes while using his free hand to construct a floating coffin out of the rubble of the ship, placing his body inside before letting the casket drift down the river as the group of warriors watched flow and weave down the river.

"Master… if you would?"

Shifu nodded at James' request, taking out his flute to play a memorial tune for the fallen sailor.

Tree leaves began to flutter and twirl with the wind as Shifu's song seemed somber, but fitting. The rain poured down on the group as distant lighting flashed, creating shadows in the water as the caravan of warrior watched the casket drift out of sight.

Well, that's it for this chapter, and yes, I know that there was quite a bit of random moments, but hey. It's MY story and I choose what goes into it. For now, peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again! While most of you may suspect where this chapter is going to end, just keep other possibilities in mind. This chapter may not seem as good as my others, and personally, it was a PAIN writing it. It was dull, uneventful and very, very generic, which is why I ended like I did. Also, sorry if certain parts seemed random… again. The area that happens between James and Wu-Ye was JamesColbert's idea, so… gripe to him! *Sprints the heck out'a there*

P.S, sorry if it ends up being shorter than most of you were expecting.

P.P.S. James here! Last chapter B.S. (see what I did there?) posted a list of shout-outs to different people. I decided to do my own, too. Here goes:

BrokenSoldier, for letting me write this with him and work with him.

The GINNNNGERRRRRRR, for posting about 65% of the reviews on the first book. Also, to you for not only adding review #50 on story 1, but #25 on story 2. Is that just luck, or are you actually trying to do that?

Soul of a Lion, for posting huge amounts of reviews as well, and giving us some great ideas.

Inkheat5351 for Leah's OC.

Now Spencer doesn't have to be Forever Alone.

And, finally, everyone else reading. You guys (and girls, don't want to sound sexist) for reading it. Otherwise, what reason would we have to write it? Oh, yeah, because we love the story and characters, but that reason takes a major backseat to you!

Two replies to comments before we start.

1: To soul of a Lion. He said, "I must say that your descriptions are improving with every update. You are effortlessly painting a vivid picture for the readers. I liked the fact that you didn't push the emotions of James, leaving a more subtle interest. The chapter had some humor and action, awesome.

I was confused at the ending. The boat crashed landed on shore, but the bad guy just stopped attacking. It was a bit ambiguous; did he disappear?"

*Minor Spoiler Alert!*

Yes, he did. He thought we were no longer a threat. He was wrong.

2: Also, about our OC, James. We based him off me, and Ryan off BrokenSoldier, so they're the most likely to seem real. If it seems real, it's probably because it is.

P.P.P.S. it may not have been as fun for BrokenSoldier, but I had a hell of a good time! I get excited when I write.

Now, without further ado, chapter 13!

Last Time, In Chapter 12

**Kinshu lifted his hand to James' mouth, silencing him as his breath began to slow.**

**"James… I do not have much time. Please, honor my final wish; tell my wife of what has happened; tell my son that I'm sorry. Tell the emperor that he will have to find a new shipmaster, and please…" said Kinshu, pointing to the remains of a small basket with metal plates and sheets.**

**"Use that metal for something resourceful… use it… to remind yourself of me…" said Kinshu, his body going limp with his dying breath as James began to weep at the sight of his dead body.**

**James took his right hand, closing the dead shipmaster's eyes while using his free hand to construct a floating coffin out of the rubble of the ship, placing his body inside before letting the casket drift down the river as the group of warriors watched flow and weave down the river.**

**"Master… if you would?"**

**Shifu nodded at James' request, taking out his flute to play a memorial tune for the fallen sailor.**

**Tree leaves began to flutter and twirl with the wind as Shifu's song seemed somber, but fitting. The rain poured down on the group as distant lighting flashed, creating shadows in the water as the caravan of warriors watched the casket drift out of sight.**

Chapter 13

**Wrecked Ship Shore: Same Time**

Lightning flashed again; while the others looked downriver with despair, James watched the casket with a straight face, a tear falling from his eyes, hidden by the pouring rain.

"James? Are you alright?" asked Wu Ye, walking up to the pained mountain lion, only to be lightly shoved away by James, turning from the crowd in bitterness and animosity.

"James, please; if I know anything about seclusion, it's that when someone is ever isolated, harboring their emotions like you are, nothing ever turns out right."

"I just… need some time alone is all." replied James, choking on his words before walking away into the forest ahead.

Wu Ye turned her head to Shifu in question, receiving only a nod before chasing after him.

"Crane, I want you to scout the area ahead; see if you can find any signs of Sheng-Fong."

"Yes master; however, before I go, what does Sheng-Fong look like?"

"Trust me Crane; you'll know it when you see it." said Po, sliding a small piece of paper into Crane's wing, winking before the avian took to the skies.

"Alright; students, we need to set up camp and rest. Our supplies have no doubt been damaged, and from what I can see, everyone but Sarah has accumulated a few wounds. Yu Chui will tend to said wounds person by person. Anyone else that is not being tended to will assist in setup."

Everyone else nodded in compliance, following Shifu through the trees, small chatter breaking out among them, mostly between the four girls that remained.

"Do you think that James is alright? I mean, we all heard what Renju said, right?" asked Sarah, worried that James was incredibly emotionally unstable.

"I think he just needs some time to get his head together. Besides, he just lost a friend from this attack as well. I wouldn't put it past him to break down a few miles away." Said Leah, the same look of despair on her face.

"If he breaks down, then the morale of the team will be weakened still, and in a situation like this, we can't afford any weakness." Replied Tigress, the other three knowing she was right.

"Well, if anything, we need to support not just James, but everyone else on this team." Added Viper. "There are going to be some dark times ahead, and it wouldn't hurt sharing a light with one or two people."

**Random Part of the Forest: Five Minutes later**

James had accelerated to an all-fours sprint, slashing tree bark with his claws a he passed by them, small bits of blue telekinetic energy exiting his body. Wu Ye was following close behind, trying to catch up with the hurt mountain lion; trying to make sure that he knew everything was alright.

"James, slow down! I just want to talk!"

"When will you understand that I just want some time alone?" yelled James, flinging some small bits a dirt in an attempt to throw Wu Ye off his track.

"James, just listen to me! If you don't let me talk to you, your emotions could run rampant, and from what I heard from Sarah and Leah, things will NOT be pretty if your emotions run rampant! So would you just stop running and let me talk to you?" screamed Wu Ye, adding a little harshness to her last sentence.

That outburst led James to stop in his tracks, his claws digging into the dirt as he stood up straight, Wu Ye doing the same as she stared at him with question.

"You say you want to know what's wrong." Said James, panting between his words while slightly turning his head to face Wu-Ye.

"Do you REALLY want to know what the problem is?"

"Yes! Now will you please just-"

"Well then I'll tell you! My worst enemy has just told me that my best friend has gone over to the dark side! Not only that, but he's enjoying it! And don't you dare tell me he was lying! Be reminded I'm a telepath, and I can tell whether or not someone is lying!" screamed James at the top of his lungs, jerking his body to face Wu-Ye, who had flinched backward in this startling outburst.

Screaming in rage, James sent his fist flying towards a random tree, digging into its bark before pulling it out, bits and pieces of wood stuck in his knuckles. James' breathing then became heavy and angered, red drops of blood falling from his hand and staining the green grass below. In his anguish, James bent his head, closing his eyes in despair with more tears beginning to fall as he fell to his knees. However, his despair was soon met by the warm embrace of a certain panther, which couldn't help but feel compelled to do nothing less.

"James, I know it hurts to know that your friend has betrayed everything that you and everyone else stand for, but that doesn't mean he's lost. You can still help him, and the best thing to do right now is get back to everyone else. We have to find him, James; for your sake and everyone else's."

"Do you… do you really think he's still in there?"

"I know he is; no person would turn on their friends like that for no good reason."

"Then why do you think he left?

Wu-Ye was dumbstruck by his question; she personally had no idea why James' closest friend would just turn tail and run, only to succumb to the darkness inside him. She began to ponder everything that Sarah and Leah had told her, finally finding her answer in a very peculiar predicament.

"Vengeance." Wu-Ye answered, whispering into the air, catching James' attention.

"What?"

"Don't you remember what he thinks happened to you? He think you're all dead, and I would bet my pelt that he joined Feng-Shu just to get close to Renju and exact his revenge. I mean, that's what you'd do, right?"

James turned his head back to the ground, pondering Wu-Ye's answer; it made sense that _anyone _would seek revenge for an experience so traumatic, but he could never see his dearest friend Ryan joining the likes of Feng-Shu in order to exact that revenge.

"Come on; the rest are probably waiting for us, and we might need to get that hand checked out."

The two let out a slight chuckle, Wu-Ye helping James up while the two headed back to the campsite to meet back with their comrades.

'Thank you… Wu-Ye'

**Feng-Shu's Mountain Fortress**

Feng-Shu was watching Ryan as began to tear through each piece of the Training Hall like it was nothing. Ryan was over at the Gauntlet, tearing through every warrior as if they were nothing, shredding the wood to splinters with his blade, burning the remnants with free-flowing fire leaking from his body. Turning to strike another warrior, Ryan thrust himself toward the Seven Clubs, breaking them all within seconds, pulverizing them as they're broken shards were scattered throughout the gigantic room. Renju, however, had just appeared before Feng-Shu, bowing before he was allowed to speak.

"What is the status of the caravan?"

"They're ship has been annihilated; they have also lost an ally in their midst."

"Then I presume that they're all dead?"

"Well… no, my lord."

Feng-Shu immediately snapped his hand towards Renju's throat, pinning him against the wall as the bricks cracked upon impact.

"You blathering, incompetent, imbecilic moron! Do you know what the consequences of your actions could be?"

Choking on his own air, Renju attempted to speak, causing Feng-Shu to loosen his grip.

"Not-not to be the bearer of bad new, but the other Dragons have survived, and they are going to attempt to take back their precious ally over there." said Renju, pointing to the Siberian Tiger, who now had destroyed the climbing wall after leaping off of it with an explosion of lightning.

Feng-Shu's grip instantly tightened again as he leaned over to Renju's ear.

"Renju, I must say that your stupidity never ceases to increase, but neither does your power. You may have been my very first prodigy, but your incompetence and lack of effort are what always end up being your ultimate downfall. You have failed me on multiple occasions, but I will give you one last chance; if you fail at this task, I will personally tear you limb from limb. I want you to go to Sheng-Fong and unleash Hell, and nothing less than Hell. Do you understand?" whispered Feng-Shu, releasing his grip on Renju while he fell to his knees, panting in fatigue.

"Yes, my lord; the city shall not see the light of another day."

"Oh, and before you go, I'd like you to take care of a rather old _friend _of mine if you happen to see him." Said Feng-Shu, letting out light maniacal laugh while giving Renju a wink.

With that, Renju left the gigantic room with a flash of ESP residue, leaving Feng-Shu to observe his student again.

"Ryan! Annihilating Destruction!"

Upon command, Ryan leapt into the air as his fur changed into its black-and-white as nearly one thousand bolts of lightning began to erupt from the ground and spark around the tiger.

"Màiguó Yānmò!"

The lightning froze for a brief moment, only to explode outward violently, destroying any remaining Gauntlet Warriors, sending the Talon Rings flying into the walls, launching the Turtle into the air and destroying the ground that made up the main floor, quaking upward and cracking, the rubble of the event smoking around the burnt edges of the destroyed stone.

"Renju, you'd better start praying, because if you fail me again, my new prodigy will be sure that you're helpless when I tear your very muscles apart, piece by painful piece."

**Camp Site: 2:45**

"Alright, students. Now that everyone's been properly attended to, I think it's time that we get to sparring. Sarah, you are dismissed, due to obvious reasons." said Shifu, showing an evil smirk while everyone but Tigress let out a groan, leading Sarah to giggle slightly.

Before everyone could begin, however, the was some rustling in the bamboo thickets behind everyone, causing them all to instinctively get into a battle stance, only for James and Wu Ye to walk out from the thicket in the next five seconds.

"Dude, don't scare us like that." said Mantis, sighing as James let out a chuckle.

"I'm surprised Mantis; I thought you'd be the first to strike," taunted Tigress, leading Mantis to walk away in embarrassment.

"Well then, now that we're all here, let's get to sparring. Viper, you and Mantis will be a pair."

Viper gave Mantis a small wink, only for Mantis to slightly chuckle, using one of his "thingies" to make to signature cut-throat body language. In reply, Viper simply gave Mantis a "bring-it-on" stare before the two took a position at opposite sides of the field.

"And… begin!"

**Skies over River: 3:00**

Crane had been flying over the canopy of the forest for almost a half hour, and his wings were beginning to tire from the constant flapping. Sweat had begun to fall from his brow while his head jerked left and right, frantically searching for the city, taking out the piece of paper that Po had given him from time to time, which happened to be an aerial view of the large province.

"This isn't good; I better find that city and fast, or I'm going to have to walk back to camp." said Crane to himself, swooping down to the river to quench his thirst before rising back into the clouded skies.

Suddenly, Crane heard a series of screams coming from the west, pausing in the air, trying to make a decision based on the situation.

"Aw, it can really suck being a Kung-Fu master sometimes!"

Crane dive-bombed to gain speed, spreading his wings and hit at least sixty MPH, rushing towards the source of the horrific screams as fast as he could.

Rising again, Crane found what he was looking for, but what met his eyes was an utter nightmare. The city that he had been looking for was also where the deafening howls were coming from; Crane had found Sheng-Fong, but it was in utter chaos. Buildings were in flames and crumbling, citizens were being slaughtered in the streets; they're blood being spilt into the rivers that floated throughout the waterways, and Crane caught sight of a lone tiger fighting off bandit after bandit near a gigantic building in the center. Instinctively, Crane dive-bombed again, tearing through the groups of bandits, saving any citizen that he could, arriving at the center of the city and taking out the rest of the bandits surrounding the emperor.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" asked Crane, kicking away another bandit.

"Yes; thank you kind stranger. Are you one of the Furious Five?"

"I am; I am Master Crane of the Jade Palace, and you seem to be in a pickle."

"Indeed I am. An unknown force has invaded my city, but no matter how many intruders go down, more keep pouring in like there's an endless supply."

'Endless supply? That's impossible; no army could be that large, unless…'

"Look out, Crane!"

Crane turned his head to find a large knife flying at him, ducking to avoid it as he spun around and caught it before it could impale Zhao.

"Thanks; without your warning, I'd probably be missing my head right about now."

"As would I if you hadn't caught the blade."

The two warriors began to hear soft cackling throughout the air, echoing off the ruined building and blood-stained waterways.

"Show yourself, coward! Come out and fight like a real warrior!"

"Well, if you say so."

In a flash of blinding light, Renju appeared in front of Crane, holding a sword that had just impaled Zhao in the back of his right shoulder, blood being sent flying into the air as the wound burst open.

"So much for a challenge. For an emperor, you really can't fight like one!" said Renju as he began to laugh maniacally like the madman he was.

"You coward! How dare you strike me like a shadow in the midst of your destruction! Do you have no hon- AAAH!"

Renju began to twist the blade in his hand, tearing more of the muscles as it cracked the bones in Zhao's shoulder, pulling the blade out of his back before letting the emperor fall to his knees.

"Now, before I kill you, I think I'll deal with featherbrain over here first."

Renju rushed towards Crane, bloodlust in his eyes as red drops of liquid fell from the sword in Renju's paw, hitting the ground as their pounding echoed throughout the city. Crane flew towards the revenge-hungry assailant, but stopped in his tracks for an unknown reason. Through his eyes, Crane was seeing unspeakable horrors; visions of his allies deaths and the destruction of the world.

Crane saw Monkey being skinned alive, knives and kunai being thrust into him as the skinning knife ran over his fur, separating it from his body; he saw Viper sliced into nothing, the mad beasts bellow her consuming her corpse like the savages they were, her blood staining their faces. Finally, he saw the Valley of Peace in ashes, building burning still as the bricks were used to slaughter the remaining villagers. Worst of all, he saw Ryan standing over a weakened Shifu, lighting sparking in his paws before obliterating him in a storm of sparks and fiery explosions. Crane couldn't believe what he had just seen; his worst horrors and nightmares had just appeared before him as if they were nothing, twisting the very fabrics of reality.

"Looks like my little mind trick worked; now, it's time this Crane's goose finally became cooked (heh, bird humor)."

Renju rushed toward Crane again, and within another blinding flash of white light, Renju and the invading forces were gone. The only difference was that Zhao was struggling to even get to his feet while Crane was on the ground, bleeding and unconscious from a stab to the gut and a dark red gash running down his wings.

**Base Camp: 3:10**

"Kyah!" yelled Viper as she sent Monkey flying to a tree, wrapping around him as she began to suck the very air out of his lungs.

"Come on Monkey. You know that you can't beat me, now that I've got you in my signature Strangle Hold."

Monkey struggled to break free, slamming himself against the tree, only for Viper to quickly reposition herself to soften the impact, tightening her hold with each slam. Low on energy and self-battered, Monkey finally tapped out as Viper released her hold, Monkey instantly gasping for air upon release.

"Dang, Viper! Is there any way to get out of that hold?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, monkey boy." replied Viper, slithering away with a smug little grin across her face.

The two warriors headed back over to where the others were seated, Tigress eagerly waiting to find out who her opponent would be, Po sweating like crazy, hoping he wouldn't have to face Tigress.

"Alright then, I believe it's due time that we find a new group. Would anyone like to volunteer?"

The forest remained silent for a few seconds, leading Tigress to slowly raise her arm, only to be stopped by the sight of another arm shoot into the air.

"Wu Ye? I'm surprised; I didn't expect you to be so eager to become battered and bruised in training." said Shifu, letting out a devilish grin.

"Well, you said that I could begin training as soon as we reached land, did you not?"

The red panda could only smile at his new student; this single panther was eager to go up against the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, the infamous Tai Lung, and three of the five Elemental Dragons. Her enthusiasm was greater than that of Po, which utterly shocked Shifu.

"Ahem; very well, Wu Ye; I will have you spar against… James."

James, on the other hand, was fidgeting with one of his own puzzles, one that he had built in an attempt to stump himself; it wasn't working.

"Eh, me? Sure," he said, setting his contraption next to the tree he was leaning against.

"What?" exclaimed Wu Ye, surprised at Shifu's decision.

"Begin!" Shifu yelled without any hint of warning for the two fighters.

The two warriors began to eye each other with deep anticipation, trying to read each other's movements, circling the inside of the encampment, neither combatant making a move.

"You wouldn't actually hit a GIRL, would you?" she asked James.

"Have before. 5th grade; some girl came at me yelling, fist raised to hit me. I hit first; in her face. In my defense, it was self-defense," said James, giving off a slightly evil grin which only provoked Wu-Ye.

She charged. They were both unarmed, so no lethal injuries would occur… hopefully. Wu-Ye began with a sliding kick, which James easily flipped over, turning back around to face the next strike.

'Hey, let ME fight her.' thought the instinctual side of James, chuckling in his mind where James could see his double give off a smirk.

'Not now, James' thought the Human side. 'Considering your amount for damage and destruction, letting you out of your cage would probably result in heavy injury or worse, and I certainly don't want any cases of death today.

She punched, but he saw it in time. He ducked, then tackled her, only to be pushed back into the air by a quick thrust from Wu-Ye. With barely any time to react, James grabbed onto Wu-Ye's arms, bringing her into the air as they both flipped and tumbled, James eventually landing on top of her and pinning her to the earth.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. It wouldn't be right of me."

"Get off me!" shouted Wu Ye, panicking at not being able to move. She struggled and squirmed under the mountain lion, wildly kicking in an attempt to get James off of her before she lost.

"That's enough, James! You win. Now get off her, and help her up," said Shifu.

He did. She punched him in the back of the head when he wasn't looking, making him jerk his head back in annoyance.

"Ow! What was that for?" exclaimed James, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just thought I might give you a little taste of payback." replied Wu-Ye with a grin.

"Oh, I'll be sure to return that little strike soon enough."

"James, you won, so I'll let you pick who is next." Replied Shifu, already knowing who the next two opponents would end up being.

"Hmmm... Decisions, decisions." James said to himself, tapping his finger against his chin before his mind temporarily wandered to a different topic.

" Wait a second, where's Crane? He never came back from his recon mission."

"Probably out in the city, trying to find the emperor and give him our location for an escort." said Tigress.

"All night?" returned James, "I don't think so. It's not very much like him to be gone for this long. Besides, who ever said we needed an escort."

"James is right, but I'm sure Crane is fine. He's as dangerous as his is graceful in Kung-Fu, and he isn't easily defeated. If Crane hasn't returned by morning, then we'll know that something is wrong."

"OK, then. Just to have fun, I'm picking these next two for two reasons; Po and Tigress." Said James, giving off yet another smirk, Tigress shooting a glare to Po who had already begun to sweat.

"Aw, come on James! Give me two reasons why I have to fight Tigress!"

" One, you and Tigress haven't gone yet, and two, you forget I can hear it when you think 'not me, not me, not me', so you kind of had that part coming."

Po let out a groan in annoyance, Tigress only replying James' little rant. The two warriors stood to face each other, Po shaking in his pants while Tigress merely began to pop a few bones before the match began. A few seconds of silence entered the midst of the forest; the wind ruffled the leaves in the air, swirly through the empty pathway created by the field. Both warriors eyes shot open before rushing toward each other, charging with incredibly speeds, each bent on taking their opponent down. Tigress began by running through Po's legs, a tactic she had never tried before, turning around to give Po a kick in the back. Po barely had any time to prepare for the first strike, using his arms and stomach to buttress the strike, grasping on to the limb, sending both the panda and the tiger flying backwards. The two warriors tumbled backwards, Tigress easily flipping off of Po and getting back into a readied stance, but Po had used the momentum to his advantage. Using his chubby physical being, Po wrapped himself into a ball-like form, running into Tigress and sending her flying into a tree. Shaking of the moment of confusion form the blow, Tigress easily leapt back into the air before Po crashed into the tree, leaving him a bit dazed as he stumbled a bit while uttering some strange gibberish.

"Uh… Tigress, since when did you have sisters?" said Po, obviously hallucinating from the dizziness of both the attack and the rebound.

Tigress simply rolled her eyes, letting the panda refocus himself before letting the battle continue. After regaining his composure, Po took to the defensive, dodging Tigress' maddening barrages of attacks and charges, attempting to down her energy in the battle.

Man, was that a foolish strategy.

After Po went into a split to dodge an incredibly fast punch, Tigress finally found an opening, flipping backwards onto all four, sending Po flying into a tree, only to quickly rush back to him and put him in an inescapable position.

"Excellent work, Tigress, however, you reaction to Po's unorthodox attack was slow, and incredibly unprepared; remember that you need to be ready for every possible eventuality in the field of battle; if you had been ready for such an attack, you could've ended the match sooner that it had."

"Yes, master. I will be sure to not let it happen again."

" Po, I advise you that you work more on your defenses; if you had just been more careful about what move to make, you might've won that match, but regardless, good work to the both of you." said Shifu, the two warriors bowing back to their master in respect and thanks.

"Wow! They're really good, aren't they James?" asked Wu-Ye, her face filled with amazement.

"Eh, I bet I could take 'em." Replied James with a snicker.

"What was that James?" asked Tigress.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" replied James, with a goofy and worried smile on his face, small drops of sweat winding down his face.

Tigress merely chuckled at this before taking a seat next to Po, smiling lightly, making Viper have a few looks of suspicion, wondering what the tiger was up to.

"Hey James, I never did get to ask this earlier, but where are you from? I know about the Five and he Dragon Warrior due to obvious reasons, and Sarah and Leah filled me in on their adventures as the Elemental Dragons, but they never told me about you for some reason, nor did they tell me where they were from either." Asked Wu-Ye, catching James completely off guard.

"Well, it's a long story, and it's not exactly something I can just tell you." said the Mountain Lion.

"I've got time. Wait, what do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Just hold still."

James placed three of his fingers on Wu-Ye's forehead, flooding her mind with the current state of his world, her eyes shooting open to the terrible visions that had met her eyes. The ground was burnt and smoldering, smoke rising from the ground as the earth itself seemed to pulsate with heat and radiation. Anything that was left resembling plant life was dead and burnt, blackened with the fire of the events that had transpired causing this terrible scene.

"James… what happened, and… who are you?"

"Oh… where to start; well, I know I LOOK like a North American Mountain Lion-"

"So THAT'S the species you are! I've never heard of them."

"That's cause they're not exactly from around here. Anyways, I'm actually NOT one. Well, I am now, but I wasn't always. I was born a species you haven't ever heard of. We were called Humans. We lived on an alternate version of Earth, only almost a millennium from now. In the European calendar, the year was 2012, but it was the last month of the year, and in 11 days it would've been 2013. We all went extinct on the same day in a huge war that I call World War III.

"A world war? How can every country in the world possibly meet on a single battleground?"

"Back in my world, technology was heavily advanced. We were able to sail to locations that were hundreds of miles away within hours, and able to reach countries across the globe within days. It's no wonder that governments had to weaponries these creations originally intended for peaceful purposes."

"You said that there were world _wars._ Do you mean that wasn't just one?"

"World War? No. World War I was from 1914 to 1919, and World War II was from 1937 to 1945, both of which were equally devastating."

"How did you all die in one day? I know of no weapon that powerful."

"Imagine a weapon that split the very fabric of matter, and tore it apart in a huge explosion. Next, imagine said weapon strapped to a giant rocket, much larger than Chinese fireworks, and made purely out of metal. Finally, imagine that the rocket could be controlled in-flight. That's it. It was called one of four things most commonly. A Nuclear Bomb, a Nuke, an Intercontinental Ballistic Missile, or the acronym for that, ICBM."

He showed her in her mind one going off. The flames of the mushroom cloud flooded into Wu-Ye's mind as she witnessed the horrible weapon go off. Heat from the explosion and the radiation could be felt within the two's inner minds, dust and rock flying past them.

"WOAH..." said Wu-Ye, turning to see James in the memory, completely straight-faced, but with incredible anger in his eyes. As the memory ended, the two found themselves back at the campsite, Wu-Ye still having the shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, scary, eh?"

Wu-Ye gave no reply, creating an awkward silence for a brief moment.

"So, what did Humans look like? What was that world itself like before… you know?" said Wu Ye, breaking the ice.

"I'll be brief on that one. I could lecture you for years on just one of those subjects and never finish. To begin, humans were bipeds, like us, but the legs bent the other way, and they only bent when the human walked, or when they were sitting to find a place to rest their feet. They had skin, but no fur, no claws, and no tails, though a human's fingernails could defiantly act like claws if they were long enough."

Wu-Ye began to think about what a human actual looked like based on the descriptions James gave her, though her thoughts about what they looked like were incredibly farfetched.

"When I was one, I looked almost the opposite of what I do now. My eyes were in the same place, but they were brown as a Human. We had hair on top of our heads, but there only; mine was black."

"And your world? What was that like?"

"I think it's best if I just showed you that one." said James, leaning his head over to Wu-Ye's their foreheads touching before being sucked back into the subconscious world of memories.

***James's and Wu Ye's minds, Times Square, New York City, New York, 2012.***

The shadows of humans were bustling through the streets of Times Square, the flashing lights of the electronic advertisements lighting up the streets that were lined with people. The loud horns of cars echoed through the air making Wu-Ye's ears tilt back from the deafening blares.

"Where am I?" asked Wu Ye, turning around to take in every detail of the scenery around her. The lights from the advertisements and headlights reflected in her cat-slit eyes, making them shimmer in the illuminations they cast.

"This, Wu-Ye, is the world I grew up in. The location? Not even Asia."

"So Europe?"

"Not even that; we're in a place that you've never heard of, and one the likes that you've never seen and will never see again."

"Well, then where are we?" she asked, only to turn around and go into shock, looking at the man that stood before her with absolute question. "And who are you?"

James was no longer the mountain lion that Wu-Ye knew. Instead, James had taken the form of a human. James was five-foot nine, with fairly thin arms and legs, but he was by no means fragile or decrepit. His head was covered in silky, medium-long black hair, blowing in the air with a light breeze that had just rolled in. James no longer wore the clothing back in the real world; instead, he donned a medium-dark green t-shirt and a pair of light khaki pants, with green Nikes to match.

"Don't you recognize me? It's James!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Wu-Ye rather loudly, James letting out a light chuckle at her surprising reaction.

"This is what I looked like as a human, Wu-Ye, and now, I, James, would like to personally welcome to the United States of America; this is New York City, the busiest place in the country and a world within a world."

Wu-Ye was absolutely dumbstruck by what was all around her; she saw buildings higher than the clouds, constructed fully out of metal, pathways made of stone that lead to who-knows-where, but in her amazement, she began to wander right into the fabricated streets, and much to her dissatisfaction, a yellow taxi cab came flying right at her.

Only to become nothing and reappear another five feet away.

"What... What was that?" asked Wu Ye, hyperventilating, fearing that the next thing that would come her way _would _hit her.

"A taxi"

"A what?"

"A car; in my world, we don't exactly ride in carriages or on rickshaws. Instead, we drive vehicles made entirely out of metal to get from destination to destination."

"Wait; if those things are made out of metal, then why didn't I get killed when it hit me?"

"Remember; everything that you see here is a memory from the corners of my subconscious, and nothing less than that. In here, nothing is real, so nothing can hurt you."

"Oh, well that's great. I was wondering, all these people walking around; are they all humans too?"

"Yep; every last one of them. Anything that has fur, scales or feathers is a typical animal, though they're not as intelligent as they are back in the real world; at least, not by your standards."

Wu-Ye didn't bother to listen to everything else; she was too mesmerized by everything around her to care. Her eyes began to bulge even wider, trying to take in every detail of the scenery around her, wanting to make sure that she never forgot anything.

"Hey Wu-Ye, want to go see what the top of a skyscraper looks like?"

"A ridiculously tall building; they're called skyscrapers because they literally cut the skies open with they're height."

"You said the top? That sounds like a lot of fun! How do we get there?"

The scenery around Wu-Ye turned into nothing but a blur, the two of them reappearing standing right next to the spike on the Empire State Building, shocking Wu-Ye as she began to hyperventilate once again.

"Don't worry, Wu-Ye. I control what happens in here, so you're not going to get hurt." said James, slowly walking over to the trembling panther.

At the sign of his human hand on her shoulder, Wu-Ye instantly calmed down, looking beside her to find that James had re-taken the form of his true state, the two fading back into the real world, finding themselves back on the log they were sitting on when it all had started.

**Campsite: 3:20**

"Thank you for that James. I must say, your world is rather impressive compared to everything that I've seen here."

"Ah, don't give it all that credit. I only showed you the good stuff; if I had shown you all the negatives in our world, you would've lost your lunch."

"Well then thank you again for sparing me the horrible events that your world held, but that city was truly amazing."

"No problem Wu-Ye. I just wish that- AAAH!"

James fell to the ground, grasping his skull as his mind strained for an unknown reason, causing him excruciating pain as he tried to regain his composure.

"James! Yu-Chui, please help him!"

Everyone suddenly gathered around the struggling mountain lion, whose screaming only became more intense the longer he went in this state.

However, in James' mind, he was witnessing the events that had happened a little over one-hundred miles away. James saw the burning buildings of Shen-Fong as they crumbled to the ground in a pile of smoking brick and smoldering ash. He saw the bodies and skeletons of the slaughtered citizens, the blood of their corpses staining his vision an eerie shade of crimson. Finally, he saw Crane and the Emperor of Sheng-Fong lying on the ground, the emperor still struggling to get to Crane and carry his body to whoever was still alive and would help. Suddenly, James took to his feet sweating like he had just been lit ablaze from the inside of his being.

"I know where Sheng-Fong is, and we have to get there now!"

James tried to make a break for the river bed, only to be stopped by the entire group, falling back to the ground upon impact.

"Whoa, James. A little nutty there aren't we?" asked Monkey, picking James back up to his feet.

"I'm serious! Crane is lying on the steps to the Emperor's Palace bleeding, along with the emperor!"

"James, you need to calm down. I'm sure it's just the strain of your powers taking its toll; you may just need to rest."

Suddenly, Spencer stepped forward, Leah right behind him.

"What James says is true; I've been able to sense everything using my terrakenisis, and I've felt the bodies of both Crane and the emperor lying exactly where James said they were."

"And I've been able to catch the strong scent of blood on the wind; there's no doubt in my mind that a catastrophe has just occurred within the streets of Sheng-Fong. We need to move."

"Then we can't afford to waste time gathering up the supplies; Spencer, but a diamond-hard barrier around the site after we leave so that no one can take any of our supplies."

"Whoa! Wait a sec! Master Shifu, you can't really be serious about this; we're going to follow these four to a location that they suggest has been under attack, are we?" shouted Yu-Chui, questioning the logic of the idea presented before him.

"The Dragons have never lied to me before, and they've had a perfect streak of being right when it comes to catastrophes; I'm putting my complete faith in these four warriors."

Still standing in shock, Yu-Chui backed away from the master, allowing the Dragons to take the lead of the group.

"Sarah, hop on. I don't think you'll enjoy running for the next hour in your condition." said James, leaning down to allow Sarah to climb on like he had done a few days before.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, Sarah took a tight grip onto James, crumpling his shirt in anxious tension; she was finally going to save the only man that she ever loved, and she was _not _going to go home without him.

"If everyone's ready, we need to get going." said Spencer getting into a sprint-ready stance, everyone following his position.

In a whirl of dust and rock, the entire group was soon incredibly far away from the campsite, a gigantic green-glassed dome behind them, gleaming in the sunlight as they rushed toward a city in disaster.

**Sheng-Fong: 4:45**

The caravan of sprinting warriors finally arrived at the nearly-decimated city, not caring about the destroyed gate or toppled buildings that they sprinted past, only focused on Crane and the emperor. Sniffing the air, Spencer ran towards a path that wasn't as rubble-filled, but at the center of it all lay exactly what James had seen; Crane, bloodied and bruised like he had been just as he arrived, and the Emperor of Sheng-Fong, clutching Crane's body in an attempt to stop the blood from flowing out of his body.

"Shi-Shifu…" said the weakened emperor, trembling as he held his hand out to his old friend.

"Your majesty, we'll be sure to alert the medics in your palace, but allow Yu-Chui to tend to our ally, as he is very near to dying. James, take whatever you can get out of Yu-Chui's bag that can be used for bandages and use them to stop the bleeding on those wounds. Everyone else, warn the staff of the palace and get all hands out here."

Without a second to waste, the entire caravan left the scene, albeit Yu-Chui, Shifu and James, heading to wherever they could find to get any remaining amount of assistance.

**Sheng-Fong Palace Infirmary; 6:15**

Crane's eyes were slowly opening, fluttering open as he shook his head in an attempt to regain whatever composure he had left.

"Oh… what happened?" Crane groaned, his heavy eyes still half shut from his fatigue.

"You got your ass kicked, that's what!" shouted Mantis, who was standing at the edge of Crane's cot.

With his vision finally cleared up, Crane was shocked to find everyone in the room, standing around his cot, waiting for him to awaken from his slumber.

"Where… where am I?" 

"You're in the infirmary at the Sheng-Fong Palace; you lost a lot of blood and were knocked out in seconds. You're lucky that you didn't die before we got here." Replied a very annoyed Tai Lung, finding a warrior he knew that could've killed him at the Battle of the Thread of Hope if they had fought one on one.

"Renju! Renju attacked us; the citizens, they were slaughtered! Is the emperor safe?"

"It's alright, Crane. His majesty is currently lying in bed, with his dear wife watching over his injured body." replied Viper, reassuring the avian.

"Yeah, and that's the _only _thing she's watching over." Mantis remarked, earning him a slap in the head via Viper's tail.

"Will you ever grow up?"

"Ah, but then who would keep me company?" replied Monkey.

"Ahem. Now, I have indeed confirmed that Feng-Shu's base is indeed at the base of a mountain approximately thirty miles away, and that's it's entirely unguarded; there is only one way in, that entrance also serves as the exit. Everyone but Crane will be attending this assault, and we will not retreat until Ryan is back in our hands, weather he willingly wants to be or not."

Everyone in the room nodded in compliance, following Shifu as he sprinted out the door, following him through the dense forest, down the path that lead to the base of Feng-Shu. One hour later, the team arrived at the stone wall-base of the mountain, stopping and wondering what the plan was.

"What now? It's not like we can just break the wall and enter… is it?" asked James.

Tigress, in a reply to James' question, walked up to the base of the mountain, thrusting her palm forward as the bits of stone and snow flew into a tunnel, showing the pathway to the inner sanctum of the base. Not wasting a single second, the caravan began to sprint through the tunnel, the Five, Shifu, Po and Yu-Chui bursting through the doorway, Tai Lung staying behind to give the Dragons and Wu-Ye a final message.

"Listen to me; Ryan still thinks that the four of you are deceased, and bursting in through that doorway could cause an even larger catastrophe than what we saw in Sheng-Fong; Wu-Ye, I want you to stay behind for your own safety; I cannot allow an innocent warrior to be hurt by an ally of mine. In compliance to this, I only want you to burst from behind this doorway if any of us are about to be killed. Do you five understand?"

The five warriors nodded in understanding, Tai Lung casually walking through the door to face his ally-turned enemy.

Within minutes, flashes of bright orange and black light came through the small crack that the door had left, causing Sarah to tremble in fear as she reached for the doorknob to try and see what had happened. Before she leaned her eye towards the crack, a flash of bright purple light escaped the break, leading her to thrust her head toward the crack and witness an absolute worst-case-scenario. Everyone that had taken place in the battle was lying on the ground panting in fatigue, bits and pieces of the clothing burned and smoking. Finally, she caught sight of Tigress, scowling at Ryan, his fur blackened as it was during his rampage and his eyes filled with bloodlust, as she was pinned below him, lightning sparking around his paw, ready to be released through her heart.

"NO!"

Sarah, not caring what happened to her, burst through the doorway, everyone else following behind her, catching the attention of the black-furred warrior, who jerked his head to the interruption. At the sight of his supposedly deceased allies and wife, Ryan's fur instantly changed back to its normal state as he fell to his knees, his whole body trembling with tears running down his face.

"Sa… Sarah?"

Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long to write, and I also apologized if the end seemed a little anti-climactic, but I REALLY wanted to get this chapter finished. Anyway, JamesColbert and I have a challenge propose.

James' challenge is to draw any particular scene from Tigress' Trauma; post all entries to the website , and PM either of us (or both) the links to the drawings.

My challenge is to draw a picture depicting the Elemental Dragons, each in control of their respective element, and this is to include James. Same rules as before.

Only one entry per challenge and only the first ten entries will be accepted for each challenge. We both will decide the winners, and the winners will gain digital almond cookies! Or other stuff… anyway, Laters!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! It's BrokenSoldier again with the next chapter, and this is going to be INTENSE compared to the last one!

**Warning! Contains violence, language, and character deaths; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!**

Well, angry warning aside, let's get it on! Also, for those of you that have lost count, Sarah is about one month and four days pregnant, meaning she'll be about a month and a half through her symptoms by the time they return to the Jade Palace, which I will finally write about in this chapter, seeing as I've COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN about it! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! 

**Last time in Chapter 13**

**Sarah, not caring what happened to her, burst through the doorway, everyone else following behind her, catching the attention of the black-furred warrior, who jerked his head to the interruption. At the sight of his supposedly deceased allies and wife, Ryan's fur instantly changed back to its normal state as he fell to his knees, his whole body trembling with tears running down his face.**

**"Sa… Sarah?"**

Chapter 14: Ashes to Ashes

**Feng-Shu's Base: 7:20: Day Four**

Absolute silence; something that had not been heard for many days, and something that had never been so powerful until now in the revelation of the Dragon's fate. Ryan, in the depths of his despair and happiness, slowly picked himself up and began to walk toward the wife he thought was dead, slamming his feet against the ground with each step.

"Sarah… is-is that really you? It… it has to be…"

Ryan, suffering from the fatigue this incredible encounter had caused, fell into the arms of a kneeling snow leopard, letting his tears stain his soul-mate's fur, who simply rubbed the back of his cranium.

"Ryan… my dear candlelight… it's truly me. I'm alive, and I promise you, I'll never you leave you again."

"Please… if you can ever find it in your young, innocent soul… please, forgive me for what I have done; I was hurt; I was in pain, and I had a chance to take my revenge upon your assailant." 

"Ryan," said Sarah, lifting her dear husband's head to see his dark hazel eyes for the first time in a week

"There's nothing in the world that could keep me from loving you…"

"Guys, I know that I really don't want to kill the mood right now, but we have a bastard or two to kill!" exclaimed James, loading his wristol and pointing it at the man that tried to kill him.

"Wow; what are going to do; rip a patch of fur from my-" 

BANG! 

The bullet loaded in the weapon was sent flying into Renju's arm with a thunderous crack, shattering the bone as the arm itself burst open like a flower blooming in a bloody storm of muscle and fur. Renju, having now experienced the full capacity of pain from a firearm, fell to his knees, screaming in agony as he gripped his arm, attempting futilely to stop the bleeding.

"You bastard! When I get the chance to send the rest of you to the pits of Oblivion, I'll be sure to send you first, that very weapon shoved down your throat!"

"Say something like that again and the shot will be placed just a little higher, and little to the left, so if you enjoy being a lion a flower for a head, keep talking!" replied James, loading another round as he pointed the devastating weapon directly at Renju's blood-stained skull.

"Now, now, I think we can get through this predicament like gentlemen… with the exception of a little loss of life. Ryan, if you would."

Snapping back into his rage, Ryan turned not to his allies, but to Feng-Shu, his eyes blazing with the thirst for vengeance, his fur changing back into its ominous black state while pure white flames danced around his body.

"You… you lied to me; you kept my friends a secret from me after sending your pathetic excuse for an underling after them, and now you expect me to just roll over and work for you again? It will be _your _skull I will use for my battle helmet, Feng-Shu!"

"Ryan, as your master and ruler, I order you to cease your current actions and destroy the residents of the Jade Palace immediately!" ordered Feng-Shu, taking out an obsidian knife, twirling it in his paw, holding it in a back-hand fashion.

Feng-Shu swung his knife, only for it to be blocked by Ryan, who was now back-hand wielding his weapon, flames burning around it's edges, turning it an eerie jet black as the flames reflected off of the silver metal of the blade. Swinging it back around, Ryan deflected yet another strike from Feng-Shu, burning his hand with the flames as he used them to grasp the tiger's wrist, scorching his fur as he skin already began to blister and bleed.

"You insignificant worm! How dare you attack your master; after all that I've given you!"

"Thanks to your training, I've become more powerful than you'll ever _dream _to be; how do you expect to stop me now?"

"Like this." Replied Feng-Shu, disappearing in a cloud of dark purple smog, causing the caravan to immediately turn their attention to Renju, who was attempting to heal whatever he remained of his shattered forearm.

"Getting to shoot open my worst enemies arm _and_ getting to beat the living shit out him with my closest friends in the same day? Looks like Christmas came early this year!" exclaimed James, who began to walk up to the heavily injured mountain lion, as did everyone else, rage burning in each of their eyes.

"Don't think that you and your little friends are off the hook just yet, James. According to my calculations, Feng-Shu will be making his next move in about three… two… one"

In direct succession to Renju's countdown, Ryan's body suddenly thrust itself toward the opposite wall, jerking violently as flames and lightning began to erupt from his body like the latches to the Underworld had been destroyed, and it was releasing its fury upon the mortal world.

"Shifu, what's happening to him?" asked Yu-Chui, shielding himself from the flames and rubble that the lightning caused.

"It's Feng-Shu! He's trying to regain control over Ryan and make sure that he never loses his grip on him again! This is no longer in our hands; Ryan has to fight Feng-Shu one-on-one for everything he knows and loves!" replied Shifu, standing in front of the rest of the warriors, witnessing the disaster of elements before him without a single sign of emotion in his gaze.

**Ryan's Sub-Conscious**

'I'm… falling…'

Ryan was indeed falling. Bellow Ryan was nothing but an absolute expansion of darkness awaiting him as he plummeted head first into the abyss his mind had manifested. Turning himself over to and eagle-fall position to slow his descent into the never-ending pit, Ryan lit a pair of flames around his paws, only to illuminate the expansive void that he was falling into.

"Well, so this is how it ends? I spend the rest of who knows how long- WHOA!"

Ryan barely had enough time to react to a stone, circular platform below him, igniting a spray of flames from his foot, stopping his descent a mere two inches from hitting the ground, landing on the gargantuan pillar with his fists still engulfed in flames.

"I must say, I thought my little platform would cause you to become a freshly-cooked Siberian meat-cake. Then again"

Feng-Shu came into the light of the flames wielding two butterfly swords, both attached to a set of chains constricted around his forearms, their blades gleaming in the orange light of the blazing embers.

"I expect nothing less from the warrior that defeated the Demon Lord."

"So what now; I kick your ass and get out of here?"

"Maybe; or maybe, I kick _your _ass and take control of your body!"

Feng-Shu threw one of his blades at Ryan, who easily dodged by back flipping into the air, sword drawn with flames around its edge once again. Sensing that Ryan would easily dodge the sword in such a fashion, Feng-Shu thrust the blade upward, only for Ryan to react by rolling in the air slicing the chain attached to the blade, catching it by the hilt and hand-guard, sending it spiraling toward Feng-Shu as it shimmered a bright orange from the flames. Without a second to spare, Feng-Shu took a hold of the flying blade, enduring the heat that the hilt still held, twirling his second sword as he wielded each on opposite fashion, (one back-hand and one in a normal technique) wrapping the newly, sliced chain back around the sword it was cut from. Ryan, sheathing is blade and landing on all fours, began to rush toward Feng-Shu, who began to attempt to strike Ryan with his blades, whipping them back and forth in an attempt to impede the carnivore in his mad rush to tear into his skin. Flipping and spiraling through the air, Ryan easily dodged each strike of the blades, grasping onto one of the chains as the sword made its return trip to its owner's hand, flying at Feng-Shu with a foot extended to meet his face. The impact of the kick sent Feng-Shu tumbling toward the edge of the platform, only for him to stab the cold stone with one of his blades, bringing his uncontrollable flailing to an immediate halt.

"It seems that my training has done wonders to your abilities. Are you sure that you don't want to stay in allegiance with me; to learn much more than what you already know?" coaxed Feng-Shu, wiping a stream of blood from his lips while removing his blade from the flooring the two warriors stood on.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again; it will be YOUR SKULL that I use for a battle helmet, Feng-Shu!"

Ryan rushed toward the weakened tiger again, only to stop in his tracks, frozen in a position where he was inches away from his enemy.

"What… what is this? How are you able to do this to me?"

"Because" replied Feng-Shu, rising from his kneeling position, taking his blades and beginning to rapidly whirl them in an X-shaped pattern. "I'm the one that gave you your abilities."

Lifting his arm, Feng-Shu began to toy with Ryan, tossing him into the air and impeding his plummet inches before he hit the pavement, trying to distill fear into his being.

"What? You didn't think that _you _gained all that power on your own, did you?" questioned the tiger, bringing Ryan to his face, only to receive a growling scowl in reply.

"You did? Ha! And I thought that Renju was an imbecile! I hope you have fun working for me for the rest of your miserable existence, because that's exactly what's going to happen when I through with you!"

Ryan's throat was being constricted from the inside-out, an unknown force coiling around his windpipe like a boa about to devour its prey. Using whatever strength he had left, Ryan sent a single fireball flying towards Feng-Shu, who easily deflected it using his bare hand.

Harm, however, was not Ryan's objective.

The fireball acted as a sufficient distraction, giving Ryan just enough time to break out of Feng-Shu's hold and unsheathe his sword, sending a crescent of blinding white flame flying at him, seeming to howl as it traveled through the air. Feng-Shu had no time to prepare for any attempt to dissipate the inferno flying towards him, so he simply put up his arms to shield his face from the impact. The crescent was inches away from Feng-Shu's body, the screams of its inferno roaring as it closed the gap between them.

Only for it to explode once it hit the fallen master, catapulting him across the platform again as he was a mere centimeter away from the edge of the stone pillar, his clothes and fur smoking as his breathing deepened, becoming heavy as he struggled to his knees, supporting himself with one of his Butterfly Swords as the chains rattled around his wrists.

"Hey, Feng-Shu!"

His rage sparking again by this humiliation in battle, Feng-Shu jerked his head upward, only for his face to fall in despair at the sight in front of him. Standing in front of Feng-Shu was his past prodigy, lightning whirling around his right wrist, concentrated in the center of his palm, his arm brought behind his abdomen, ready to send a single bolt of plasma flashing through Feng-Shu's heart.

"Dodge this."

Running about three feet, Ryan thrust his arm forward, a bolt of purple lightning sent flying at the mountain lion, destroying the entire scenery in a flash of white light.

**Feng-Shu's Throne Room; 7:30**

Laying against the wall he was flung against, Ryan was heavily panting, angrily staring at the mountain lion at the opposite end of the room, his fur smoking and a smoldering, one-inch hole through his abdomen.

"You've lost *gasp* Feng-Shu. With that injury, you'll be dead within minutes, so just lay down and succumb to your wounds." Said Ryan, taking in deep inhales between words, flames already beginning to ignite around his hands again.

"Nothing's over while I'm still alive!"

Feng-Shu's body began to vibrate, the gravity in the room steadily increasing as his body rose into the air, falling back to the ground, a dark mist emanating from his body as the wound in his gut already began to heal. Flashing a devilish smirk, Feng-Shu darted up the wall behind him, his claws sparking as the same dark gate re-opened, showing a pool of bubbling purple liquid inside a large stone gate inscribed with different runes and kanji.

"Now, considering all that's happened within the past few minutes, I say we bring some more blasts from your pasts, shall we?"

Another pair of Butterfly Swords miraculously materialized in Feng-Shu's grip, only for them to be flung into the bubbling wall pit behind him, chains forming from the liquid they were submerged in.

"Say hello to my little friends…"

The daggers (Butterfly swords look too much like knives, so I'm just going to leave it at that; don't believe me? Google Butterfly Sword) came reeling back out of the dark sludge, though nothing followed them for the first few seconds, leaving everyone perplexed at what Feng-Shu had actually done.

_*Clang*_

'Wait; I know that sound…' thought Po, trying to recognize the origins of the reverberating bashing.

_*Clang*_

'Why does it seem so familiar?'

_*CLANG*_

"No… it can't be him…" said Tigress, her face falling in horror after recognizing the origin of the metal hitting against the stone floor of the room.

Out of the pool of darkness embedded in the wall came a single avian; his feathers where burnt to a charcoal black, though red circular-patterns were around the ends of them, having a very distinct effect on their coloration. The clanging and rattling of the steel talons strapped to his own feet seemed to become louder with every motion, until his entire being came into view; a black-feathered peacock, twirling a curve-bladed spear in his hand, standing next to the Feng-Shu.

"Greetings, panda. We meet again…"

"NO! You're supposed to be dead! That cannon killed you!" screamed Tigress, tears beginning to fall in anger from seeing the person who nearly killed her closest friends.

"Well, I guess that Feng-Shu allowed me to cheat death with his little gate, but I don't think that I'm the one you should be worried about." Shen replied, flashing a smirk while he spun the spear in his feathers again.

"And why's that?"

Shen simply pointed his spear at a shaking snow leopard, whose gaze had fallen upon another dark figure that had emerged from the bubbling wall pit.

"You… you're…" Tai Lung stuttered, pointing his finger at the feline in front of him.

"I'm you, damnit!"

"Why are you here again? I promised myself that I would never turn back to my rage again, so why are you here?"

"Oh, my dear, naïve self, you just don't understand, do you? Your emotions _drive _you to do what you do, so what makes you think you can get rid of something as small as your rage and hatred towards Shifu?"

"Because he's my father! He did everything to make me what I am today!"

"Right; a second-hand warrior, stuck saving a man that couldn't even save his friends."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

The darker version of the two began to slowly stride over to Tai Lung, staring deeply into his worried, mortified pupils before thrusting his palm directly into his chest.

"Welcome back, brother…"

The dark figure then melded with Tai Lung's body, only for him to fall to his knees, breathless and silent until screaming towards the heavens, a black jet of darkness shooting skyward, breaking the rock ceiling as it let in a shred of moonlight.

"Well, now that that's settled… get them!"

Shen and Tai Lung instantly turned their bodies toward the rest of the caravan, while only one thought ran through all of their minds; RUN! 

The group instantly began sprinting towards the doorway, Ryan snatching up Sarah and Yu-Chui collapsing the entrance on their way out, which the now possessed Tai Lung effortlessly broke through as both the snow leopard and the peacock began to sprint after the caravan. Spencer began to create wall after wall of crystalized earth in an attempt to impede the movements of the pursuers, but to no avail; each one was shattered as the pieces of the walls were sent scattered into the hallway. Seeing the exit only ten feet away, the group kicked into high gear, daring not to look back as they burst through the stone, continuing to sprint as they made their way to the gap of lava, only to stop when Tai Lung and Shen appeared in front of them, spear drawn and claws unsheathed.

"Spencer, Leah, James; protect Sarah at all costs! Yu Chui!" 

"Already on it!"

The panda leapt into the air again, drawing his mallet as it impacted the ground, but not with the same effect days before. Instead, the shockwave of the impact caused a wave of molten rock to rise behind Tai Lung and Shen, coming down as Spencer shielded the group from the tide of lava, encircling the team in a dome of pure diamond.

"Are… are they gone?" asked a worried Leah, clutching Spencer's arm as her body began to tremble.

Suddenly, a crack appeared in the dome's shell, spreading every few seconds until the integrity finally gave, letting in the two warriors as they charged the caravan.

"I don't think so!" replied an enraged Tai Lung, charging towards Po and throwing his signature double-fist strike, which Po easily dodged, grabbing Tai Lung's left arm and throwing him at Shen, who helped him circle back around into a fighting stance.

Shen continued the assault with a flurry of steel knives, each deflected by either Shifu, Yu Chui or Ryan, while Wu-Ye countered with her own set of knives as the spiraled in their flight leaving trails of wind behind them.

"Not good enough!"

Tai Lung intercepted each knife, clinching them in his knuckles as he pulled off a "return to sender", only for them to finally hit the ground when Wu-Ye pulled out her wind-and-fire wheels, sending the knives back to the Earth. After going on the defensive, Wu-Ye flung one of the wheels directly at Tai Lung, who easily dodged it, only to slightly avoid it in its return trip, clipping a few hairs on his head.

"Viper, I've got an idea, but I need you to lure Shen over to that river of lava." Whispered Spencer, Viper nodding in compliance as he whispered the tactic to her, much to her delight as a smug grin crept across her face.

In the next instant, she darted toward Shen, coiling around his spear and striking an area near his heart, causing him to stumble in his movements, allowing Spencer to send him flying directly over the molten rock with a thrust of a stone pillar. However, Shen regained his composure quicker than expected, opening his tail feathers and taking to the skies, using the heat from the lava to gain altitude, disappearing into the night, obscured by the clouds above the group. Everyone's eyes darted in all directions, trying to spot the black-feathered Hitler-equivalent in the darkness of the night, but to no avail.

'Now, you're mine!'

Shen dive-bombed from his location in the sky, still hidden by the darkness of nocturne, plummeting towards the group and towards one person in particular; Po. Yu-Chui noticed the peacock, and his spear was already drawn, a mere twenty feet away from his son's heart.

"Look out Po!"

Yu-Chui sprinted towards his son, slamming his mallet into the ground and sending Po into the wall of the canyon, whipping back to slam his hammer into the skull of Shen, knocking him into the river of lava, watching the peacock burn as his flesh began to blister, bleed and melt within the burning confines of the molten river.

However, no good deed goes unpunished.

Before Yu-Chui could do anything else, he found himself on his knees, a spear through his arteries and his pulse beginning to slow. His life began to flash before his very eyes; the days of playing with his son in the sunlight; the dreadful day of the Panda Massacre; the endless years searching to no avail for his son; the day his son came bursting through the door of his home, falling over unconscious at the sight of his father. Yu-Chui could only laugh at his memories, shedding a tear before his son rushed over to him, clutching his dying body in his arms.

"No! Come on, dad! You've got to hang on! You have to!"

"No, Po… it's you that has to hold on…"

"NO! You're my father, and I have to save you! I'm not going to lose you again! I won't! I can't…"

Yu-Chui's paw began to slowly make its way to Po's chin, dragging it downward so Yu-Chui could gaze into Po's deep, jade green eyes one last time.

"Po… my son… I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you any longer, but it seems as if my time has come. I know that the road from here on will be all that much more difficult for you… but know this… know that you and your mother will always be watching over you, and know…"

Po's tears began to hit Yu-Chui's fur as he stood over his dying father; to say that he was emotionally distraught was an understatement.

"Know, that no matter what may happen, no matter what the outcome looks like, that there is always a chance for good to come out of the moment at hand."

"I… I know, father…"

"Po, promise me… promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll never give up… and that you'll never lose sight of what you're fighting for…"

"Never… I promise you…"

"Thank you… my son. I-I must go now… your mother… is waiting for me…"

Uttering that final sentence, Yu-Chui's body collapsed in Po's arms, his eye falling to a close as he lips gave one final grin to the caravan. Po's head immediately turned to Tai Lung, who was now letting out a sadistic chuckle, beginning to enrage Po as he stood from his father's body, his blood running down his knuckles.

"Father… I will not fail you…"

Po rushed over to Tai Lung at a breakneck pace, grasping his fists as their hands interlocked, each warrior struggling to put the other into submission. Tai Lung's strength eventually overthrew Po's, picking him up as he sent him flying towards the walls again, only for him to bounce back and begin to roll like a boll again, smashing into Tai Lung and sending him flying into a wall as well, coming out of his attack with an impressive triple flip, landing back into an attack stance.

"Viper, Monkey, Whip of Burning Punishment!"

The two warriors rushed over to Po, Monkey intertwining his tail with Viper's as Po locked his hand's with Monkey's, sending Viper toward Tai Lung with an ear-shattering crack as she wrapped around him and began to suck the very life from him, bit by bit, her hold strengthening with every breath he took.

"Ryan! End it, now!"

Ryan immediately drew his sword, its flame-like pattern gleaming across the sliver metal, giving the entire blade the appearance of being set ablaze. He rushed toward Tai Lung, his sword tilted back, ready to impale the snow leopard through the heart and end is life…

But he couldn't.

The sword, now pressing on the chest of Tai Lung, came to rest there, unmoving as Ryan panted in fear and frustration, trying to will his body to move and finish the job.

'Move… move… move, damnit!'

Ryan, try as he might, fell to his knees, incredibly disappointed with himself, unable to take the life of a man that tried to take his. However, this man had also saved his life on multiple occasions, leaving him spiraling in his thoughts, fighting with his conscious as he struggled to even lift his blade.

"Ryan… Ryan!"

Tai Lung's body was now jerking back and forth, attempting to break free of Viper's hold.

"End it… end it for me…" Tai Lung weakly muttered, having little control over his body.

"I… I can't… you're my ally and friend! I can't just kill you!"

"Ryan, listen to me. My body has been taken over, and I know there's no chance on this planet that I can break free. Kill me; kill me now while I'm still in control!"

"But…"

"Ryan, do as he says." Tigress said, slowly walking up to her former student.

"Please…" she muttered, letting loose a small tear. "Let him die… with his pride."

Ryan, choking on his despair and failing to hold back tears, lifted his blade again,

'Thank you… for teaching me again… how to love' was Tai Lung's passing thought.

And with one final thrust, screaming in his agony, Ryan plunged the sword through Tai Lung's chest, having it exit through his back, taking it out of his body as Viper let it fall through her grip and onto the earth. Ryan picked up his body, while Po lifted his father's as the two wandered over to the river of lava.

"Spencer… if you please…"

Knowing exactly what to do, Spencer blocked the river's flow with two walls to the entrance and exit of the canyon, making two graves in two dry areas of the river as the Ryan and Po laid the bodies in their respective holes. Closing the tops to the graves, Spencer sent two gravestones of Obsidian spiking out of the ground where each warrior was buried, each with an inscription. The stone on the right read:

_Here lies Yu-Chui_

_Father of the Dragon Warrior,_

_And Survivor of the Panda Massacre_

_May his Knowledge and Compassion live in all who see this_

_And may his thundering quakes instill fear into the corrupt For Eternity_

While the slab on the left read:

_Here lies Tai Lung_

_Son of the great Grandmaster Shifu_

_And Strongest Warrior of the Jade Palace_

_May his Strength Forever empower the righteous_

_And may his Will to Survive be instilled within all_

Spencer began to let the walls fall, only for Ryan to lift his hand, leading Spencer to halt in his movement. Standing in front of the graves, Ryan thrust his fist into the Earth, cracking the stone beneath him, creating an impact radius of five feet, cracks and fractures running in all directions. Spencer finally let the lava flow again, creating a bright orange a red pattern as the liquid flowed into the fractures in the ground. 

"So that the world… may know of their strength…"

Thrusting two stone walkways across the river, Spencer let Sarah climb onto his back, walking across the river while the rest of the caravan soon followed suit, Po taking one last look at the memorial to the two fallen warriors, while Tigress began to unhook one of the red bracelet that Tai Lung had given her, laying them at the base of his grave before returning to Po.

"Come-come on Po…" Tigress said weakly, her paw shaking as she took Po by the shoulder.

**Sheng-Fong; 10:00 P.M.**

The team slowly made their way toward the Palace, hiding their faces from the citizens that now had come out of hiding, still mourning over the losses of their loved ones in the heavy assault that had happened just hours ago. Soldiers were beginning to pick up the rubble from the attack, comforting anyone they could and digging up artifacts from the ruins of the buildings, their owners rushing to claim them.

"It's amazing at how a single disaster can bring so many people together…" muttered James.

"It's also amazing at how something of such magnitude is what it takes for something like this to happen…" responded Ryan, his head hanging in despair while Sarah watched him, lying on his back, her hands wrapped around his neck.

The entire team had become absolutely heartbroken, at both the devastation of the city and the… recent deaths of two of their closest friends and greatest allies, both of which the world would hardly know about. The group continued their walk, passing more citizens as they all took in the complete magnitude of the threat that was Feng-Shu and Renju; the duo were able to destroy cities within minutes, and they were able to _permanently _incapacitate one of the limited survivors of a species holocaust, and a single warrior able to defeat the entire Furious Five, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. The thirteen warriors had to drag themselves up the steps of the Palace, the only exceptions being (obviously) Tigress and Shifu, wearing pure pokerfaced gazes, their insides being a true hurricane of emotion and turmoil. Palace attendees immediately stormed the caravan, only to be waved off by Shifu as they allowed the rest to enter the infirmary, their eyes meeting Crane and Emperor Zhao conversing about a topic they all couldn't care less about. The two warriors' heads turned to the large group that had entered the room, almost having to cram themselves in to have everyone fit inside.

"I see that your mission was a success." Said Zhao, partially smiling, his demeanor somewhat damaged due to the masks everyone else had put on.

"Yes; the mission was indeed a success…" Shifu replied.

"But there were losses… weren't there?" Crane finished, his face already filled with the same despair as his partners and friends.

No reply was needed for Crane's inquiry; both the avian and the predator knew exactly what had happened, though they decided not to delve on the details, lest the morale of the team be taken to a whole new low.

"May the gods rest their souls, and may their journey to Paradise be short and rewarding."

A few seconds of silence passed, though not for a moment of respect for the fallen.

"Master, what shall we do now?" Crane asked, breaking the ice again.

"We shall return to our campsite and return to the Jade Palace, continuing in our training in anticipation to this catastrophic incursion by Feng-Shu. Crane, are you able to walk?"

The Red-Crowned crane slowly rose from his futon, stumbling a bit as his first foot hit the ground, and almost falling to the ground with his second foot following.

"Come here." said James, walking over to Crane and swing his right arm over his shoulder, allowing Crane to support himself, giving him the ability to slowly make his way back to his friends.

"Crane, don't stress yourself; you saved my life from a blade and took much more punishment than I. Shifu, if you will allow me, I will have one of my personal navigators escort you and your students back to the Jade Palace, allowing you to retrieve your supplies, of course." Zhao offered.

"Thank you, my old friend. We shall depart in the morning, if that is permissible."

"Of course; I would expect nothing else, seeing as _all _of you could use some time to recuperate."

Giving his old friend a final smile, Shifu left the room, his students following in suit as they each took to their rooms, although as each door came to a close, Tigress' reopened, revealing a crestfallen tiger as she made her way down the hallway, only to unknowingly catch the attention of a certain panda, slowly and silently (just barely though) following her.

**Outside Sheng-Fong Palace: 10:10**

"Master Tigress! Are you alright?" asked one of the Palace staff members who was passing through, carrying wood to where Tigress thought was down to the village, intending on delivering it to the soldiers rebuilding the fallen abodes.

"Yes, kind sir. Just thought I could get some fresh air, while the night is young." Tigress replied before continuing on her way.

The staff member continued on his way as well, not noticing Po as he followed Tigress along her path, only to stop and stare upward as she began to scale the walls and rooftops of the palace (if you've seen a Chinese palace, you'll know what I mean when I say roofTOPS), standing atop its peak beam and staring into the moon above.

'Okay; it's just a few walls; I can do this. I've scaled crumbling walls, darn it!'

Give his rear a quick shake, Po leapt up to grape the edge of the first beam, pulling himself up onto it before walking up the shingled roof, breaking a few under his weight, carefully scaling the towering structure beam by beam, breaking more shingles as he went up the building, finally reaching the top beam, panting with fatigue.

"New… worst… enemy…"

Tigress merely rolled her eyes at Po, lifting her gaze back up to the dark void of the night sky, breached only by the pale light of the moon.

"What do you want Po? Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"I just wanted to see what's up; you seemed a little distant back in the infirmary."

"Nothing's up, Po. I just… wanted some fresh air, is all."

"Tigress, you know as well as I do that _neither _of us can lie, and that speech pattern of yours proves it."

"I told you Po; nothing is wrong."

"Tigress-"

"For the last time, Po! Nothing is up! Why can't you see that I just want to be alone?"

The sudden outburst caused Po to fall flat on his rear, panting in anxious fear as Tigress stood over him, glaring at him the same glare of rage that she gave her now-deceased brother.

"I-I'm sorry Po; I shouldn't have just exploded like that." Tigress apologized, showing her back to Po in shame as she tilted her head in disappointment.

"Do… do you wanna talk about it?" Po asked, taking a seat on the beam, patting the wood, giving Tigress a silent invite.

Tigress merely shifted her feet over to Po's location, taking a seat next to him while still staring up at the night sky.

"Po… how did it feel… losing your father?"

The question caught Po off guard; by no means was he not upset, but he didn't exactly know how to describe how it felt.

"Well, if I had to say it in simplest terms… it felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. The sheer pain of knowing that my father was no longer with me…"

Po stopped mid-sentence; the memories of what had happened just hours ago came back like fresh blood from a reopened cut, staining his soul with its despair and pain.

"But…"

"But?"

"But I knew that it was going to be okay. I know now that my mother and father are both proudly watching over me, and I sure Tai Lung is doing the same to you, Tigress."

Po to his hand and turned Tigress orange-pelted face to his own, gazing into her bright amber eyes, falling into a trance as his gaze never left them.

"I made a promise to my father… and no matter what happens, I intend to keep it."

"And promise might that be, Po?"

"To keep fighting, no matter the circumstances…"

"Po…"

"And to keep fighting for what I know is right…"

The two mammals began to lose themselves in their eyes, as the world itself seemed to revolve around just the two of them, each leaning towards each other, their lips just inches away. Finally, without a single surplus second, their lips connected, both warriors taking in the moment; it wasn't passionate or powerful, but soft and caring, one that the two had never felt, wishing that the moment would only continue. They stayed like this for another minute before breaking, both having caring smiles on their faces as they both went back to simply staring at each other.

"Thank you… Po. I think I'll be able to rest easy now."

"Oh, it's no problem. Besides, you looked like you kind of needed a little pep talk." Po replied.

'Oh, thank gods she didn't kill me! I thought I was dead when I pulled that little stunt!' was what was _really _running through Po's head as the two of them got back to their feet.

"Well… good-night, Tigress."

"Good-night" Replied Tigress before leaning over and giving Po a quick kiss on his check, immediately igniting his face a bright read. "Po."

With that, Tigress began to scale the building again, running back to her room while Po began to head back to his room as well, both knowing that they could finally be at peace… for the night.

**Ryan and Sarah's Room: 6:30 A.M.**

Ryan began to shift in his bed, waking himself up with his own sudden movements, stretching his muscles as he began to stride from the mat he and his wife were laying on. However, his yawning was a bit too loud, causing him to wake his dear wife, who did NOT look happy.

"Really? You wake up, and you have the _nerve_ to yawn louder than a freaking elephant?"

'Crap; mood-swings _and _emotional spikes. Well, I guess it was coming sooner or later…'

"I know, and I'd like to-"

Ryan couldn't even finish his sentence before having a fist meet his face, stumbling backwards as he held his nose in pain.

"Oh! Okay, I probably deserved that."

"Ryan!"

Sarah immediately jumped from the tatami mat and rushed over to Ryan, holding him in her arms as she observed his now-injured face.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"No; everything's fine, Sarah. It's not your fault that I got that punch to the face."

"Well, still, sorry about that. Do you think you could try and get some food?"

"Oh; uh, sure. What would you like?"

"Anything that the staff may be cooking, though dumplings would be nice."

'THERE'S the cravings. Well, at least I can get Po if I need some help.'

"Okay Sarah; just get back to sleep, okay?"

Sarah leaned over to Ryan, giving him a slight touch on the cheek before going back to the tatami mat, laying down and shutting her eyelids, drifting back into slumber while Ryan looked back at her just outside the room, a huge grin on his face.

'Aw; I wish I could just stay there and watch that beautiful creature just sleep, but I think that she'll enjoy a meal better that her husband just climbing back into bed.'

Ryan, closing the door, began his walk to the kitchen, only to stop at the opening of another door, Po stepping out in this case.

"Oh, hey Ryan. What're you doing up so early?" Po asked, letting out a yawn after his inquiry.

"I could ask you the same thing, but if you must know, Sarah's got some early morning cravings, so I thought I might go see if anything's cooking in the kitchen."

"Well, I guess we're both heading to the same place. I was actually going to start breakfast, seeing as Shifu should be waking up within the hour or so. I could fix something for you, if you want."

"That'd be great Po. Do you happen to know where the kitchen is?"

"Dude, when it comes to kitchens, I've got a sixth sense. May I remind you that I practically grew up in one."

"Well then, lead the way, O wise _Kitchen _Warrior."

The new nick-name caused the two to let out a small chuckle, stifling their laughter so they wouldn't wake anyone else, lest they feel the wrath of Tigress, Viper, Leah, _and _a hyper-sensitive Sarah.

**Palace Kitchen; 7:30 A.M**

"Thanks again for making the dumplings, Po." Said Ryan, taking up the bowl of freshly cooked, steaming dumplings off the table where they were resting.

"Ah, it's no trouble, though it's a good thing I made extras."

"It's a good thing you made extra what, Po?"

The two warriors jumped before turning to find Shifu and the others waiting at the entrance to the kitchen, each with their mouths watering at the whiff of the bounty of food.

"Master Shifu! You have got to stop doing that." Said a startled Ryan, still catching his breath from almost spilling Sarah's freshly cooked meal.

"My apologies; did you two happen to cook for the rest of us?"

"Well, Po did most of the work; I just made sure that he had all of his ingredients"

"AND you kept the fire going when the other went out and we couldn't light it again because I had accidently dropped the flint into the floorboards." Po added.

"Come on, let's eat! I want to get some food in my belly before we set for home!" James added, taking a seat at the table and grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"Mind if we join in on this feast?" said the Emperor's wife, coming in from behind while her husband followed in suit.

"Of course! I mean, it _is _your kitchen."

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior."

"Please, your majesty, call me Po."

The tigress could only giggle at the light-hearted warrior, taking a seat next to her husband as everyone else took their respective seats.

"So, Grandmaster Shifu, what do you and your students intend on doing to stop Feng-Shu?" inquired Zhao, taking a dumpling from the center bowl.

"For now, we'll keep all eyes open. I have some allies near the Golden Sky Valleys that can be sure to add to our cause, and I have no doubt in my mind that my student have friends in high places as well. Feng-Shu's latest move has put us at a bit of a disadvantage, so we need to stay on the defensive and be patient."

Content with his answer, the emperor continued to chow down on the meal before him, partaking in the conversations between the students, sharing old jokes and tales of his adventures (and misadventures) with Shifu, continually causing the red panda to blush and occasionally cut the story off before he could be embarrassed any further, much to his pupils' annoyance.

"Well, thank you, Draga- I mean, Po, for this wonderful meal." Thanked the tigress, standing with her husband as they made their way to the door.

"Shifu, the navigator will be waiting at the docks on the east side of the city. You depart in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, your majesty." Replied Shifu, bowing to his old friend in respect.

"And Tigress"

Tigress turned her head to her uncle, a puzzled look on her face, only for him to toss a small box, while inside was a glass, amber lotus flower, sitting there in all its beauty and splendor.

"An apology, for all those years I never knew you."

Tigress could only grin at the tiger, who had already left with his wife before the others followed suit, obtaining their items from their rooms before following Shifu to the docks where their escort was waiting.

**Long-Men Waterfall: 7;40**

"You fool! You blabbering, imbecilic, short-witted, weak-minded, worm of a warrior! You dare flee on me while two other's followed the caravan in complete pursuit; two _dead _men I might add! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" exclaimed Feng-Shu, holding Renju by the throat, pinning him against the wall before slamming him into the ground of the cave.

"Because… I have found that weakling Tigress' weakness…"

"And what might that be?"

"The panda…"

Po, you'd better watch your back, because now you've been marked!

Po: Wait, what do you mean marked? I'm not going to die, am I?

Leah: Ah, you'll be fine. You're the Dragon Warrior, for crying out loud!  
>Po: But I've never had to face a dude that can reanimate the dead!<p>

Oh my; Po's having issues becoming a target. I though he would've gotten over that when Shen targeted him. What will happen now that Ryan has been retrieved? Find out next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Well, heeeellooooooo everybody! As things begin to rush closer and closer towards the always climactic ending of any of my stories, things are only to get that much more intense, so prepare for the worst, because that's what you're going to get hit with! Also, I'd like to thank The Ginger (too many letters in your username), considering he's loved my stories and always has something good or even useful to say. Also, this is a bit of a humor/filler chapter, but trust me; there'll be MUCH better events next chapter.

Chapter 15

**Ship of Navigator; Two Days from Jade Palace; 10:00 A.M**

It had been an incredibly long, and mind-numbingly painful to say the least, journey for the caravan, now with their redeemed ally back in tow. The weather that day was light; the sun was breaking through scattered spots of gentle, white clouds, the wind blowing ever so lightly in the breeze as it ruffled everyone's (mammal & avian wise) fur and feathers. The group in question, however, had been scattered throughout the ship, tending to their own activities for the day. Tigress, as per usual, was practicing her forms and sequences out on the deck of the ship, Ryan and Sarah staring at the clouds from a distance, pointing out the one's they thought looked like different objects. Wu-Ye and James had decided to do something mentally productive; over the past few days on the ship, James had decided to construct a metal chess set using the materials that Kinshu had left him, both of them challenging Spencer and Leah to a game or two, though Spencer had no idea how to play, and became incredibly frustrated the first few minutes, though caught on fairly quickly. Po, as it was the time of day for the activity, was down in the ships "kitchen" preparing lunch, Viper assisting him in his culinary masterpieces. Crane, much to his delight, had been flying just above the ship, letting the breeze of the mid-day gales ruffle and whirl through the gaps in his feathers as he embraced the freedom with a familiar smile across his face; and Shifu, with the same expectations as Tigress, had been meditating since the early hours of the day, constantly checking on the status of his students, though he found no sign of Monkey or Mantis. In fact, no one had any inkling of an idea where Monkey and Mantis had scampered off two, much to the worry and annoyance.

"Lunch is ready everyone! Come and get it!" Po bellowed from the bowels of the ship, everyone piling into the kitchen to receive their meal, most of them heading back to the outer deck to enjoy the serenity of the day that had been placed before them.

The meal had begun slow and silent, no one saying a word to each other for the entire meal. Every bowl had been snatched up by Po, thoroughly cleaned and placed back into his pack without a word, leading Shifu to place a scroll in the center of the group, everyone staring at the scroll with their eyes jolting back to Shifu every few seconds.

"Master, what is that?" asked Wu-Ye, eyeing it with a cat-like curiosity.

The scroll itself was outlined in black and gold pattern, giving it a distinct yet ominous appearance before the group. However, the scroll itself had been sealed with a wax imprint, one that took the shape of a large shield, one that only the likes of the Dragons would know about; it was the shape of a half ellipsoid, cut off halfway and split in four on the inside, each space filled with a different symbol. The top left space had a quiver filled with arrows with a bow strung around it, while the adjacent box had an eclipse with a dagger through the center. The next space, directly below the lunar dagger, had twin halberds, each intersecting each other with a strange helmet below them, and finishing the seal was an intricate crown with a laurel wreath directly under it.

"I've received good news from an old ally of mine in Europe; some of his soldiers had intended on returning from a large war that they had just completed, though a few had volunteered to give us assistance in the search and surveillance of Feng-Shu and Renju. While they are not well versed in the ways of Kung-Fu, their skills with weaponry of all shapes are undoubtedly formidable, and their armor speaks for itself in terms of protection."

"Well, be sure to thank your ally for his assistance." replied Ryan.

"Yeah, no kidding. We're going to need all the help we can get if we're fighting anyone with Feng-Shu's power level." Spencer added.

"Pft; please. If either of them shows up, I'll just pull out my wristol and- Ow, Ow Ow, Ow…" James had begun, only for his weapon-clad wrist to be twisted the other way by Shifu, much to his displeasure.

"James" said Shifu, releasing the mountain lion's arm as he began to rub the area of his pain "Every weapon can be overcome, even if that weapon seems to be all powerful, like your 'wristol'. Do I need to remind you what happened to Shen's cannon again?"

"No, master…"

"Now, as I was saying, our allies will be arriving at the Jade Palace in approximately three days, during which Wu-Ye will be training under Master Monkey, while the rest of the Five and Po will continued their individual training, with a _few _modifications." Shifu began, cracking a devilish grin while Tigress did the same, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Master, what about the Dragons? Considering their last 'incident', they're going to be the main targets in this coming cataclysm."

"That is very true, Viper; Dragons, upon arrival at the Valley of Peace, you five will begin the hardest training that you have ever had to bear, but the rewards to the labor are immeasurable in power. The abilities that you will earn will undoubtedly bring Feng-Shu and Renju to their knees in the upcoming battle, so I will require your full cooperation. Sarah, my apologies, but regardless of your physical stature, you will have to train along with the rest of the Dragons."

Sarah only huffed at what she thought was an atrocity, snobbishly lifting her head away from her master while her tail twitched from side to side in annoyance.

"However, before your training begins, you and Ryan are to visit the village doctor and see just what the physical limits are; if the gods allow it, your training will be difficult, but not over-bearing. If, 'incredibly likely' however, you are forbidden from such labor by order of the medical examiner, I will have the Palace staff attend to your needs, with Ryan, of course, coming to your aid while he is not under tutelage."

"Fine…" Sarah replied bitterly, turning her head back to the group while Shifu sighed in both relief and frustration.

'I have a very bad feeling there's going to be a _very _long month and a half ahead of me…'

"Very well then. According to the navigator, we'll be arriving at the Valley of Peace near midnight tomorrow. For now, return to you previous activities. The _strenuous _activities will await you at the Jade Palace with arms wide open." Finished Shifu, letting out a devilish grin while Po, Spencer and James let out a groan in annoyance.

James, Wu-Ye, Leah and Spencer each rushed back to the solid-metal chess set, resuming the game that had begun before their ever so gracious meal. Tigress, in what Viper thought was a bold, and what Po thought was somewhat crazy move, had challenged them both to a little sparring match; however, unbeknownst to Viper and Po, Tigress knew that the wood used to build the deck and hull of the ship was ironwood, feeling the familiar straight-cut foliage beneath her paws before the two began their match, Shifu watching from afar with a proud smile on his face as he watched the three warriors threw blow after blow, blocking and dodging as the deck became a blur of orange, black and green. Ryan and Sarah had gone down below to discuss some more "touching" matters, while Crane soared back into the skies, much to his delight, whirling through the air with the occasional dive-bomb to get the adrenaline pumping.

**Below Deck: 10:30 A.M**

Ryan took Sarah by her paw, rushing behind a stack of barrels, resting against the wall the barrels were near, pulling Sarah into a deep and passionate kiss, one that the two had not shared in quite some time. They kept at the practice for minutes on end, breaking to bring fresh oxygen into their drained lungs, staring adoringly into each other's eyes once again.

"I've been wanting do that again for a _very _long time. Oh, it's wonderful to finally know that we'll soon be home again." Said Sarah, leaning in for another kiss and breaking again in seconds.

"I know; however, there's one issue that I never got to address with you, my dear snowflake."

"And what might that be, my dear hearth fire?"

Ryan swung Sarah onto his lap, her head resting against his chest breathing lightly as he paw began to run up and down her bulging abdomen.

"What are we going to name our child?"

Sarah had been incredibly off guard, but also incredibly surprised; Ryan had indeed remembered what he had told her over a week ago as the sentence ran through her head again.

'_We'll do names tomorrow; for now, how about a little rest?'_

However, the day after that exception had also been the day she had been dropped off of a cliff; the same day that Ryan thought she had been killed right before his eyes. At remember this heartfelt thought, small tears began to build up in Sarah's pupil's causing Ryan to frown lightly at the emotional stature of his wife.

"Sarah, is something wrong? Did I upset you?"

"No… it's just, even after all this time, after all of the pain that the both of us had gone through… you remembered." Sarah replied, looking up at Ryan with a teary eyed smile across her face.

"Well, you're welcome, my dear winter breeze. So, what shall the name be if it's a girl?"

"Hm… how about Mei Zha?"

"Cinder… fitting, but it's too oriented on myself. I mean, it's _your _child after all. What about Mirai **(Mee-rI; the I is said in an uppercase style; Japanese for future)**?"

"It's Japanese, Ryan. Are you sure that she'll be able to fit in with a name like that?"

The two felines were left with only each other, still pondering name after name, until finally…

"Yume **(you-meh; Japanese for Dream)**!" the two exclaimed finally settling on a name for their possible-daughter.

"Oh Ryan, that's the perfect name!"

"Dreams; nothing in the world could be sweeter than the wonderful paradise of the subconscious… except maybe you."

Sarah could only giggle at the sweet remark, her cheeks flushing red as she turned to give her husband another kiss.

"Now, what if it's a boy?"

"I've pondered that for the past few days, actually. I've jumped from Yu Fang to Shui Zhao and all manner of other names, but I eventually found a name that will perfectly fit him."

"And what might that be, my dear husband?"

"Feng Bao **(Chinese for Storm)**; the name of warrior with devastating power."

"Oh, I should've known that you would've gone with a name related to battle, but I love it nonetheless. When do you think we should-"

Sarah had suddenly cut herself off, only to rush to the deck of the ship, hurling her guts overboard, leaving a trail of vomit behind them while Ryan rushed up to the deck after her, carrying her in his arms and taking her back to where they had made their resting areas, his wife feeling faint, but staying conscious in her weakness.

"Ugh… well, I guess you could say you 'lost your lunch'."

"Ah, shut it."

Ryan could only laugh at the response, the causing Sarah to wear a weak but loving smile across her face in her fatigue.

**Docks of Valley of Peace; West Side; 12:00 Midnight**

The boat, hidden in the darkness of the night with just the moon giving light to its course, came to a halt at the banks of the river, its navigator coming down from the bridge to weight it down to the earth laying along the banks the vessel rest upon. This sudden halt, however, had awoken James, much to his annoyance and frustration, lightly groaning before trying to fall back to sleep. However, try he might, James' mind was already awake enough to refuse to allow him to return to his dreams, causing him to rise from his mat and wander out to the deck of the ship. James stopped at the middle of the deck, staring at the land in front of him, feeling sentimental at how Kinshu had docked here on the opposite end of the village just over a month ago. However, his gaze then caught the attention of the Jade Palace as the moon's pale illumination broke over the roof of the Palace, creating a crown-like appearance as it watched over the rest of the village.

"Hey James."

Startled by the voice, James immediately whipped himself around in a fighting stance, only to calm himself when he found Ryan waiting in front of him.

"Oh, hey Ryan. Sarah up too?"

"Dude, if I even _tried _to wake Sarah up at this hour, I'd probably be walking like a hunchback right about now."

The two friends let out a hearty laugh, making sure they kept it at a low volume, lest the wake everyone else and face the wrath of the rest of the denizens of the Jade Palace.

"I see that you two are enjoying the night."

"It's nice to see that you're up as well, Master Shifu." Ryan replied while letting a smile slip as the red panda made his way over to the two.

"You've finally been able to notice when I'm approaching; I commend you for that."

"Thank you, master, though it was now easy task finally being able to predict your comings and goings."

Shifu let out a chuckle and replied "Still, you've grown much since you arrived the day of that tournament."

"Yeah; it feels like it was only yesterday I had defeated Master Wind Song… albeit with the violent discovery of my power."

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that even before I got here, you were already kicking butt and taking names? Dude, you didn't even know how to fight the day you vanished!"

"James, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, and one of those things is that before that fateful day, I had trained myself in basic, and I use the term loosely, forms of martial arts."

James only stared at Ryan slack-jawed in response, immediately shaking his head to regain his focus and turning his attention back to the beauty of nature before them. The three of them, students and master, continued to gaze upon the night sky, staring at the starlit night, creating a spectacle unlike any of them had ever seen before.

"So, Master Shifu, what pray tell, are the details involving the training that you intend to put me and the rest of the Dragons through?"

"It matter not what the course you take is, but rather you face the course without hesitation."

'Great; he chooses now of all times to be mystical and kung-fuey.' Thought James as he mentally scoffed and whipped his tail around in frustration.

"Now, onto other matters; what are you two up so early? I'm surprised to see the both of you already awake, though the excitement of returning home should've _obviously _enough for Ryan." Shifu inquired.

"Well, if you must know, I just happened to wake up by accident when this gracious vessel happened to dock. Unfortunately, I was unable to fall back to sleep and found myself out here, gazing up into the stars."

"And that's when I had come out to join him, awakened by his footsteps and the creaking floorboards of the deck."

"Hm, I see. Well then, I see no reason to waste this time simply staring at the sky like mindless buffoons."

"Master, with all due respect, you need to learn how to relax, and I mean _really _relax." James responded, cracking a cocky smile while Shifu shot him a scowl.

"If you intend to say that I know nothing about relaxation, then I should take this chance to prove you wrong."

"Then do so, O wise master. I bet you couldn't just lie down and stare at the night sky until morning like a 'mindless buffoon'." James rebuked, only for Shifu to accept his challenge while he and Ryan did the same.

The three of them all lied there, staring up at the stars as they seemed to spiral in their intricate patterns and constellations, hypnotizing them into a chance a lulling them back into the world of dreams, James' head jutting to the right with a snore before the boat went back to its silent tranquility in the night.

**Dock of Valley of Peace; West Side: 8:00**

"Hm… man, I slept like a baby." Said James as he awakened, stretching his arms and placing his paws on the back of his head.

"Yes, I'm sure you did James. Now, would you do us all a favor and pick your rear off the ground?"

"Jeez, Ryan; what's up with you?"

"I'm not Ryan."

James' still closed eyes finally opened, revealing that Tigress, not Ryan, was standing above him, along with everyone else aboard the ship, causing him to jerk his body upward and nearly knock his head into Tigress', only for his head to meet Tigress' palm, gaining him a bruise on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a mindless buffoon, James. Honestly, how could you con your master into partaking in such a sloth-like activity?" 'Though I am impressed at how easily you persuade me into joining you and Ryan.' Shifu inquired, keeping that simple thought in his head.

"Heh; old habits die hard, master." Replied James, cracking a smile while Ryan helped him up to his feet.

"Alright, students; this has indeed been a long and incredibly chaotic journey. However, Ryan's return gives us no reasonable excuse to celebrate. Feng-Shu and Renju are still at large, and considering what they _now _know of our strengths and weaknesses, it's going to be far more difficult to defeat both of them. Tigress, I presume that you know what to begin when you and the others arrive at the Palace?"

"Yes, master. Monkey, you are to train Wu-Ye until she you believe she is presentable to Master Shifu, after which you will join myself, Po and the others in the training, and for the first few days, you won't even be able to yawn from the amount of catching up you'll be required to do."

Monkey could only shudder at the labors that awaited him, the endless, and some impossible, possibilities running through his head like a roll of film in a cinema camera.

"Excellent; Spencer, Leah, James; I want to see the three of you at the fields near the Pool of Sacred Tears in one hour; Ryan and Sarah, you are to rendezvous with eh rest of us after the medical report is given, understood?"

"Yes, master." We all replied.

"Good; we shall all meet back at the Jade Palace at 8 O'clock sharp. Dismissed."

**Yu-He's Medical Office; 8:30**

Ryan and Sarah slowly made their way through the Valley, catching a few happy glances from the villagers, and surprisingly, not one person seemed to be holding any contempt for Ryan for his actions, though it was most likely that no one had known about the events that had transpired during the prior week. Suddenly, a small rabbit in a bright pink, child-sized qipao walked up to the couple, eyeing them with curiosity.

"Why, hello young one." Said Sarah, kneeling to meet the rabbit eye to eye.

"Hello, Master Sarah. Are you going to the doctor?"

"Yes; I having to get a small check-up, but nothing serious."

"Are you and Master Ryan going to have a baby?"

Smiling at the youngling, Sarah only nodded, causing the rabbit to squeal in happiness.

"Oh, that's so sweet! What's its name, and is it or boy or a girl?" the girl questioned in excitement.

"We don't know whether it's a boy or a girl, and regarding the name-"

"Sarah, not that I adore your willingness to converse with the child, but we have an appointment, remember?"

"Sorry, young one. Tell you what; I'll be sure to let you know its name as soon as I can, okay?"

"Aww… okay." The rabbit replied in disappointment before striding away toward a group of houses down the road.

"They're so curious when their young." Said Sarah to herself, smiling at the child as it scampered off.

"Well, you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat."

"Oh, don't even joke."

The two felines continued down the road, arriving at the medical practitioner's office, causing the elderly sheep to rush up to the two as fast as her old and withered legs would allow.

"Sarah! It's so nice to see you again!" She greeted, eagerly shaking the snow leopards paw before curiously looking up at Ryan.

"And who might this dashing young man be?"

"Oh, my apologies; Yu-He, this is my husband, Ryan. Ryan, this is Yu-He; she was Tigress' old doctor and is her dear friend to this day."

"It's an honor to meet you, Yu-He." Said Ryan, stretching his arm out to greet the doctor.

"As it is mine. It's such a pleasure to meet the father accompanying this beautiful young woman. That reminds me, what exactly have you come back for, Sarah?"

"Grandmaster Shifu of the Jade Palace has required me to ask you to examine my physical status; he has a very _specific _training regimen for me, and he needed me to be sure that the physical strain would not be too much for my body or my child."

"Ah; I see how that can easily be an issue. Come with me, you two." Said the sheep, opening the veil leading to the back room while taking a blank scroll off her desk along with a calligraphy brush and a small bowl of ink, following us as we both took a seat on the chairs that lay inside.

"Okay, now that everyone's settled, let's begin with some questions. Sarah, how are your symptoms holding?"

"Well, my mood-swings have recently resurfaced, and the nausea and vomiting is starting to set in."

"I see… any fatigue at all?"

"No, not really, though I haven't exactly been physically exerting myself."

"Hm… one last thing; may I?"

"Oh, of course." Replied Sarah, lifting up the area of her qipao, revealing her bulging, white furred underbelly.

The sheep began to run her hoof across the surface of Sarah's abdomen, feeling a kick here and there, but what shocked the sheep was the state of Sarah's belly. She noticed that it had been much wider than most women's while pregnant with a child. Leaning slightly, so that her ear was just touching Sarah's abdomen, she listened for a sign, and she gained one almost instantly. Coming from under Sarah's skin, the sheep could hear the faint pulses of not one, but TWO heartbeats.

"Sarah, I have even greater news for you."

"What is it, Yu-He?"

"Twins… you're pregnant with twins! I can't believe that I hadn't realized it sooner!"

"Ryan… di-did you just hear what I heard?"

"Yes… twins…" replied Ryan, scooping Sarah into his arms and gently kissing her on her forehead, staring into her deep, sparkling dark brown eyes in a mesmerized trance.

"Well, *ahem*, to answer your question Sarah, I'm sorry, but you will not be able to partake in the training that your master has arranged. Please, to give him my apologies."

"It's fine, Yu-He. If you could give us the medical report so that we may give it to our master as proof that would be all that we need."

"Why, of course, Sarah. No doubt your master wouldn't allow you to simply skip training of such a caliber without a legitimate reason for doing so." Replied the sheep, handing the snow leopard the scroll while she took out the required payment for the appointment.

"Thank you, again, for stopping by, Sarah. Be sure to come back if you experience any problems."

"Of course, Yu-He. I'll try to stop by and visit soon!"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everybody! It's BrokenSoldier!

*Fan Girls in the distance start screaming*

Crap! I'd better give an explanation and quick! Well, sorry if the training scenes seem random, my dad's trying to get me to write non-fanfic stories for my college dossier, and that's just about it! Later, I gotta-no! Not the face! NOT THE FACE! AAAAAAAAH!

P.S. I'm fine… just in case you wanted to know. Also I did realize the mistake I made with the time transition in the last chapter, so if the clock in the chapter seems off, just read the last chapter and see what I did, which I feel really stupid for. Also, there's one area where I'm going to go into a more in-depth description than my last story, so there may be some differences. Anyway, mistakes realized, as said by Kefka Palazzo (just wanting to do something fun here) LET THE PARTY BEGIN!

Chapter 16

**8:45: Hall of Warriors; Tigress, Five, Wu-Ye and Po**

The doors of the Hall of Warriors slowly creaked open, filling the jade green museum like auditorium (for lack of a better word) with the bright golden rays of the sun, the golden dragons of the green pillars shimmering and reflecting their light of the oily smooth surface of the floor. The group of warriors, led by Tigress, as per usual, entered the room, Wu-Ye's eyes darting from left to right, taking in every intricate detail of the gigantic room that she and her comrades had just entered. The group continued till they reached the Moon Pool and the Thousand Scrolls of Kung-Fu (Fun fact: It took exactly 22,388 scrolls to fill the wall, not 1,000, though that bit is a bit obvious), Tigress coming to an immediate halt while the other did the same seconds after.

"Uh, Tigress; why'd you stop? Po inquired, puzzled by Tigress' sudden impediment in her movement.

"Because, Po, we have arrived at the destination where our training will commence, or at least where we'll receive what we're going to be training on." Tigress replied, walking around to the opposite side of the Moon Pool while the others simply looked at each other with question.

Not soon after she began striding, Tigress began to leap from one shelf to the next, grabbing a specific scroll from each shelf before returning to the group with seven scrolls in her grasp.

"What exactly are those, Tigress?"

"These, Po, are the keys to specific forms known as the Seven Dragons of Destruction, only to be studied and trained for at a time of dire need, and there has been no dire need than now."

"Oh yeah? Well what about when Tai Lung was coming to destroy the Valley? Or when-"Mantis began to ramble, obviously enraged at the fact that the Palace has such weapons of mass destruction (for lack of a better description) just lying on its shelves, only to be stopped by Viper slapping him… again.

"Because, Mantis" Viper began, being the more compassionate of the group "Master Shifu would never have used such powerful devices against he adopted son, seeing as he wasn't able to fully face him when he came back."

"Thank you, Viper, for shutting Mantis up again." Tigress replied, shooting a glare at Mantis at the end of her statement. "Now, each scroll is for each of you, including you, Wu-Ye." Tigress continued, taking each scroll and handing one to her colleagues, keeping the final scroll for herself.

"Master Tigress, with all due respect, I don't think I should be trusted with such powerful skills just yet…" Wu-Ye replied with reluctance in her voice. She was obviously unsure of her abilities; even though she was indeed a very skilled master in the art of lethal weaponry, she was unsure of her abilities in Kung-Fu.

"Wu-Ye, even though that none of us know your actual level of skill, we're going to need every fighter out on the battlefield if we're going to win this. Now, Monkey, take Wu-Ye to the Training Hall and have her skills assessed. Where you two go from there with be on your judgment _alone_, so I expect you make the right decision."

"Yes, Tigress. Come on, Wu-Ye." Replied Monkey, already making his way to the doorway with Wu-Ye following close behind.

"Uh, Tigress? Where are we supposed to train if Wu-Ye and Monkey have the Training Hall all to themselves?" Po inquired… again.

Tigress flashed a clever smirk before giving her response, eager to not only learn the techniques wrapped within the cloth-like substance of the scroll in her hand, but to torture, to an extent, her friends and allies with the grueling exercises before all of them.

"Come with me; I have a little secret to show the rest of you."

'Oooh! Jackpot baby!' Mantis thought to himself, biting his lower lip in excited anticipation with his OBVIOUS perverted mind.

"And Mantis, do me a favor and wipe that grin of you face; it's not what you DARE may be thinking. And besides, you look way too happy for the situation ahead."

"Aw…"

(To those of you that have read my first story, you may, or may not, know where this is going)

**9:00: Fields of Yin and Yang: Dragons and Shifu **

**(Just what I'm calling the area next to the Pool of Sacred Tears and for good reason)**

"Ah, Ryan and Sarah; how nice of you to join the rest of us. I must say your timing is impeccable." The red panda replied, smiling at the two with a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you, Master Shifu. I must say, this is a wonderful location for training. No wonder you took Po here to unlock his skills as a Kung-Fu master." Ryan replied.

"Now, about the report."

"My deepest apologies master, but…" Ryan ended, handing the scroll to Shifu as he unfurled it to observe its contents.

"To whom it may concern, Sarah, by order of the medical practitioner of the Valley of Peace, Yu-He, is ordered to have no physical training whatsoever, due to her pregnancy. If you, reader of this scroll, have any reason to not believe my statement, it may be of your interest that Sarah is pregnant with twins, due to further inspection. Any comments or complaints will be received, but not all will be considered." Finished Shifu after reading the scroll aloud, bringing a bright grin to Leah's face while her eyes shimmered with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Sarah, you're having twins!"

"Yes, and Ryan and I both couldn't be happier." Sarah replied, rubbing the top of her head against Ryan's chin, causing him to chuckle at her reaction.

"Ahem; very well then. Sarah, for now, I would like you to simply rest in the shade of the tree over yonder." Replied Shifu, pointing to a tree behind the very table where Po's final test took place.

Sarah, slowly striding over to the tree, took a seat in the cool shade of the large tree, smiling at the group while Ryan joined his allies.

"James, keep an eye on Sarah's thoughts in case she's in need of anything, and notify Ryan if she requires any service." Shifu silently said to James, who nodded in compliance while his comrades stood in attention, ready to receive their training demands. "No doubt you four are wondering just what exactly the goal of your training is. Well, to be simple, it is nothing less than absolute power. Each of you, including you James, has a power residing inside known as the 'Inner Dragon'. With this power, you four will be absolutely unstoppable. How you attain that power is an entirely different story."

"Then how do we gain this power, O wise master? Please do inform us."

"A little eager, aren't we James? Well, if you must know, the path to attaining such great and destructive power is different for each of you. In every single one of your pasts, you've all had to face a different darkness; what each darkness is, however, you must discover for yourselves."

"Well then what was the point of coming here if _we _have to discover how to unlock our powers in a way contradictory to your indications?" questioned Spencer, who was obviously confused in the matter at hand, seeing this as more of a gimmick than a worthwhile experience.

"The point, Spencer, was to help you four find out just w_hat _each of your demons are. Now, I want you each to concentrate on your powers, and nothing else until you feel nothing but power coursing through your being. "Shifu began, walking towards the end of the line that the four warriors had made, still standing in attention.

"At that point, you four should begin an even greater power begin to manifest itself, but no matter how much you struggle, and do take this in all seriousness, you will fail to harness its energy. Now, are you four ready to begin?" said Shifu, arriving at his previous position with a devilish grin on his face, awaiting his students' answers.

Ryan, Leah, Spencer and James each looked toward each other before nodding to their master, each ready to face the darkness inside them.

"Then begin, great Elemental Dragons."

The four of them each stood in the grassy plains of the field they were to train in, their eyes closed lightly while each focused on nothing less on whatever power they had control over. In Ryan's mind, a light flame began to flicker, only to burst into a roaring firestorm, while outside his mind, flames began to dance and whip around his body in a flurry of heat and light. From Spencer's point of view, his mind seemed like an ever-expanding plate of earth, cracking rapidly as plates of pure stone began to erupt from the surface in a stalagmite pattern, while different pieces of rock and earth began to spin rapidly around Spencer in an atom-like formation. In Leah's mind, tornado upon tornado began to whirl and scream in her subconscious, colliding with each other, only to whip faster and more violently like a top ready to tear anything to shreds. Unnoticed by everyone except Shifu and Sarah, the wind began to howl in the real world as well, centering as it created a light vortex at Sarah's feet, only to morph into three lightly-visible mini-tornado's, rotating around her in a synchronized pattern, the tornadoes whirling clockwise while they rotated around Leah in a counter-clockwise fashion, sucking the dust from the earth as the wind finally became fully visible to Shifu and Sarah. Finally, in James' mind, the formations of puzzle after puzzle, shifting and forming, began to take place within the corners of his subconscious. In the real world however, a spectacle like no other was beginning to take place. Dark blue, psychokinetic (I'm using psychokinetic now simply because in my eyes, that's the only level on which energy of such power could actually form, at least in this case) energy began to sparking and outline James' frame, leaking out mass amounts of energy as he focused on his inner strength.

'Good; they've reached the barrier. The question is, how will each of you breach it?' Shifu thought to himself, still observing each of his students in the midst of their power.

The breaching of the barrier, however, would not end well for each of them.

Ryan's flames, to begin with, began to whip violently and out of control, while Ryan's eyes shot open, his mind still concentrated on keeping them under wraps, though to no avail. He tried simply absorbing the flames into his being, though this only fueled the flames even further, creating larger bursts of fire as the exploded from Ryan's body.

"No! Stop! Master Shifu, get back!" shouted Ryan while he frantically tried to calm his flames that were still wildly spiraling out of his control.

Immediately disobeying Ryan's request, Shifu rushed up to Ryan, hitting him with the Touch of Death once again, knocking him out instantly.

Spencer and Leah were both experiencing the same issue; Spencer's stones began to fall one after another while his face began to fill with worry and fear. His eyes were shut to the point where they were like Fort Knox until every last stone plummeted back to the earth, Spencer going to his hands and knees, panting in fear and exhaustion. Leah's gales suddenly cut themselves short, dissipating into the scenery around her while she tried to conjure them again, but to no avail.

James, however, was going into the most dangerous form of all; his form of pure and utter madness. The energy that had formed around his body began to grow exponentially with James' eyes going an incredibly dark shade of blue, baring his teeth in rage. He began to jerk his head left and right, taking in the scenery around him; he seemed to be searching for something… or someone.

"James, calm down. We don't need a repeat of what happened when you got to the Jade Palace, remember?"

In his blind fury, James' head jerked over to meet Leah's eyes, staring into her poker-faced gaze while he began to slowly make his way over to the artic fox.

"Listen to me James, if you don't calm down, we're going to have to put you down. Now, do me a favor and take a freaking chill pill."

James' paw immediately jetted towards Leah's head, his claws unsheathed and intended on slashing her skull wide open. However, just as the claws were about to impact, James' arm suddenly stopped while his body was shaking slightly. After a few seconds of utter silence, James lowered his fist, the energy that had encompassed around his being evaporating into the air while James stood back up, regaining his composure.

"I-I'm sorry, Leah. I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just… I…"

James let out a sigh, disappointed with himself and unable to finish his statement, turning to his master while Spencer and Leah did the same.

"Master, what has caused our powers to act like this? Why is it that we have no control over them?" Spencer inquired, curious to their lack of control over their abilities.

"That, Spencer, is because your inner demons are impeding your control. While each of you has considerable ability in your element, your true power, at this moment, is unattainable. You each know what you must face; however, we cannot do so here."

"Then, again, why'd you bring us here?" Spencer questioned, this time with a bit a rage out of annoyance in his tone. 

"The Pool of Sacred Tears is vital to the unlocking of each of your abilities. Follow me, you four. James, if you would?"

James was already walking over to the unconscious Ryan, taking his limp body up on his shoulders, making his way over to Sarah and helping her to her feet before the two made their way back to Spencer, Leah and Shifu as they began to walk back to the Pool.

**Abandoned Training Hall: 9:10: Tigress, the Five (minus Monkey) and Po**

"Tigress, you never told any of us about this! This is AWESOME!" Po exclaimed upon entering the gigantic cave of a training hall, his eyes bulging while his mouth hung agape like a kid in a candy store (for lack of a better analogy).

The gigantic cavern hadn't been touched ever since the days of the incident involving the ex-Lord-of-Demons. On the right, the duplicate Fiery Field of Death stood barren and cold next to what appeared to be a random set of strings, each attached to a trigger on a crossbow, each loaded with and arrow magazine (semi-auto crossbows actually did exist; the Chinese military used them, though their first designs were in the early second to third centuries and weren't uncovered to till the fifteenth, but that doesn't mean someone else could've uncovered it, does it? If you're wondering what they looked like, Google repeating crossbow) with a small trail of arrows leading up to a large box of more arrows bolted to the ceiling. On the opposite side of the cave hung the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, suspended with their chains hooked to the walls of the cavern. Finally, Po's eyes wandered over to the Healing Pool that had been used so many times, beginning to make his way over to it with curiosity, only to be stopped short by Tigress dragging him back to the empty center of the cave.

"Alright, maggots (yep! I'm making Tigress a bit of a drill sergeant in this segment!); you are about to be put through the most grueling, mind-numbing, bone-breaking training that you will ever experience. During this time, you will perform your assigned technique to the letter, and if any mistakes are found, you will be punished accordingly! Do I make myself clear?" demanded Tigress, eyeing each of her comrades as she walked down the line they had formed.

Her only response was the loud groans coming from Po and Mantis, causing her to grasp Po by the shoulder and throw him to the floor of the cavern, Viper assisting her by flipping Mantis over to Po with the end of her tail, Mantis tumbling across the ground while miniscule clouds of dust gathered in random areas on his trail.

"Now listen here, you two. YOU" Tigress began, pointing her claw at Po "will follow my orders and directions to the LETTER, or so help me, I will take every crumb of food from the Jade Palace and send each and every piece down river while you simply stare and watch while you're chained to a tree!" threatened Tigress, leaning towards Po for the demand, leading him to immediately rush back to the line that Viper and Crane were in, standing in attention, fearing the worst if he dared to defy Tigress' demands again.

"And you, Mantis, already know about that threat that I had mad just a week ago, but I know more about you than you think."

"Really? You must have a pretty big crush on me if you know _that _much about me." Mantis remarked, snickering at the comment that he thought was oh-so clever.

However, this only provoked Tigress' eyes to go a deep shade of red, giving the appearance of being pure crimson, giving Mantis and ice cold stare as she gazed deep into his pupils.

"Mantis, I order you to get back into formation, or I will be sure to lock you in a wooden crate with nothing but three female mantises, eager to bit your head off." Tigress whispered to Mantis, filling his being with fear at the thought of losing his life all too soon.

Mantis, without a second to waste, rushed back over to the line, standing nervously on Po's shoulder, seeing Monkey was absent. Tigress, content with the state of things, wandered back to the center of the empty space to address her colleagues.

"Alright, now that that's settled, I want each of you to open your scrolls and take note of the directions. While it may seem to be nothing less than another set of taolu (Taolu is the Chinese equivalent of a _kata, _or form, in martial arts), each set will not only teach you the most powerful set of sequences and techniques in _Hung-Ga Kung-Fu _(Hung-Ga Kung Fu is basically the complicated way of talking about the five, or in this case, seven, animal styles of kung fu. Ironically enough, the five original styles were Tiger, Leopard, Crane, Dragon, Viper, each matched with a different element, the five being fire, water, wood, metal and earth. However, this also meant that Mantis and Monkey's styles were, as far as I know, completely fabricated. Of course, I do not know everything about different styles of Martial arts, so I may be wrong), but it will unlock the peak of our abilities. Do each of you understand?"

Po, Mantis, Viper and Crane each nodded their heads in compliance, leading Tigress to slide a devilish grin across her face.

"Then let's get to the fun."

**9:15:Training Hall: Monkey and Wu-Ye**

In the middle of an empty Gauntlet field stood Wu-Ye, panting heavily with the sweat on her brow staining her fur while she stood in a battle stance facing her teacher. Monkey was simply standing on his tail, waiting for her next attack with a huge grin on his face that was somewhat cocky.

"Come on, Wu-Ye. You can't be expected to beat me if you don't loosen up!"

'What does he mean? We've been like this for half an hour, and I can't seem to lay a hit on him! No matter; I will beat him one way or another!' thought Wu-Ye before rushing toward Monkey again on all fours, only for him to flip right over her, kicking her into the dust with his back legs as she slid across the clear floor of the makeshift arena.

Determined not to lose, Wu-Ye leapt back to her feet, watching Monkey closely to try and understand just what he was trying to teach and what she was trying to learn. Monkey and Wu-Ye sprinted to attack formation again, Wu-Ye sliding in an attempt to trip Monkey, only for him to easily flip over Wu-Ye again. Wu-Ye expected as much and flung herself back to her feet, catching Monkey off guard as she kicked back to the ground, finally landing the hit that she longed for.

"*Cough* Now you're getting it, Wu-Ye. Let's see if you can do that again!" Monkey challenged before rushing back to Wu-Ye.

Accepting his challenge, Wu-Ye flipped into the air, grasping Monkey's wrist with her tail and slamming it into his head, sending him stumbling forward with a kick to his back during her descent. Monkey turned to find a smirking Wu-Ye, now confident in her abilities, which Monkey could only smile at. The two rushed toward each other again, Monkey taking to the air and grasping to one of the Seven Talon Rings, Wu-Ye mirroring this action by grabbing onto the ring directly in front of Monkey's. The two began to combat each other in suspended animation, jumping from ring to ring in an attempt to knock each other back to the ground. Wu-Ye leapt to the third ring in the sequence, meeting Monkey who had gone into a flying kick while Wu-Ye was still on her course of trajectory.

"Too slow!" Wu-Ye screamed before grasping onto the second ring while she was still close enough with the end of her tail, swinging back into the air and rising almost to the ceiling in an incredible display of flips and turns, sending Monkey back down to the empty field with a swift spinning kick (example in point; Sauske Uchiha's Lion's Barrage Finisher), Monkey impacting the ground in a cloud of dust and earth.

Gracefully landing back on the field, Wu-Ye dusted herself off, only to notice an unmoving Monkey in the middle of the battlefield.

"Oh my gosh! Monkey! Are you alright? Oh man, I'm going to be dead when Shifu finds out!" Wu-ye yelled to herself in a frantic rant filled with anxiety and worry.

"Wu-Wu-Ye…" Monkey said weakly, lifting his head to meet the panther's eyes while she wandered back to the injured simian.

"What? What is Monkey?"

Giving a quick smirk, Monkey grabbed Wu-Ye and shoved her back to the ground while he leapt back to his feet, hysterically laughing at the dirty trick he had just pulled.

"Ha! I'm so sorry! It's an old habit of mine, really."

Wu-Ye turning herself around, slowly walked over to Monkey, smiling at him before tripping him again as he landed back on the ground in a cloud of dirt.

"You were saying?" Wu-Ye replied, grabbing Monkey's hand and pulling him back to his feet while he expelled another light chuckle.

"Alright, I kind of deserved that, but still, nice job in that fight."

"What? I almost lost, and I only won because you gave me that advice of yours. What was again? Loosen up?"

"Ah, don't sell yourself short, Wu-Ye. You were able to learn the key to even beginning to comprehend Monkey style. I'm proud to call you my student, and I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

"Thanks, Monkey. Shouldn't we be getting back to the others?"

"I never said that we were done, Wu-Ye. You still have a lot to learn, so you better get ready for the next part of your training."

"And what might that be, O wise Master Monkey?"

"You have to out-prank me."

**Pool of Sacred Tears: 10:30: Shifu, Sarah, Ryan, Spencer, Leah and James**

James set Ryan near the shore of the small lake, only for him to awaken in the next few seconds, holding his head in slight pain.

"Oh… it feels like I've been kicked by a horse. What happened to me?"

"Now is not the time to delve on the past, Ryan. Come here, you four."

The Dragons wandered over to where Shifu had plotted himself, staring into the clear, pristine waters of the Pool as he was.

"Master, why have you brought us here? I know that you have told us each about what me must conquer, but how do we do so?" James inquired.

"The reason for this, James, is because , like Sarah, Spencer, Leah and Ryan did long before your arrival, you each must combat your demons within the realm of your subconscious. We are here because this is the most peaceful area within the Valley of Peace, giving you the opportunity to face your inner darkness head on and without hesitation. You will each only gain one chance at defeating your demons, and if you fail, your powers will leave you for all of eternity, as will your abilities in Kung-Fu."

The Dragons were each shocked by this revelation, Ryan even going as far as stumbling backward in response to this terrible revelation.

"Now, are you four ready to begin?"

Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry, but I'm having to split this into two areas, seeing as this story is beginning to be in a higher demand, and there's just too much for a single chapter. Anyway, leave your reviews, and I'll see next time in chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again people of ! First, I apologize that the past few chapters have been fairly slow, and I do promise that next chapter will begin an incredible series of events that you will both love and hate! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!

**Last Time in Chapter 16**

**"Master, why have you brought us here? I know that you have told us each about what me must conquer, but how do we do so?" James inquired.**

**"The reason for this, James, is because, like Sarah, Spencer, Leah and Ryan did long before your arrival, you each must combat your demons within the realm of your subconscious. We are here because this is the most peaceful area within the Valley of Peace, giving you the opportunity to face your inner darkness head on and without hesitation. You will each only gain one chance at defeating your demons, and if you fail, your powers will leave you for all of eternity, as will your abilities in Kung-Fu."**

**The Dragons were each shocked by this revelation, Ryan even going as far as stumbling backward in response to this terrible revelation.**

**"Now, are you four ready to begin?"**

**Chapter 17**

**Pool of Sacred Tears: 10:30: Shifu, Sarah, Ryan, Spencer, Leah and James**

"What? You can't be serious!" Ryan exclaimed, instantly leaping to his feet in utter shock, slack-jawed and wide eyed like he had just seen Po break his bean-bun record.*

This revelation came as both a shock and a worry to him; to risk losing everything he knew, everything that he had control over, simply to gain more power to face an enemy that he knew he could defeat in his current state… but also knew that he was powerless against him. Renju was able to nearly murder his friends in a matter of seconds, leaving him incapacitated while they plunged to their near-certain deaths. Lost in his confusion and worry, Ryan simply stood there, unable to comprehend the state of the situation that the world had thrown into his face.

"Ryan, if you four are to combat the forces that threaten our very existence, you must put everything at stake for the sake of those you want to protect. Now, I shall ask you once again; are you four ready to begin?"

Spencer, Leah and James each looked at each other nervously, only to turn to Shifu and nod to him in acceptance*, walking up to their master and turning towards Ryan for his response, who was still standing in front of them like a brain-dead buffoon.

"Ryan, come on. We all know that we need to do this, and we all know that we can beat whatever's thrown at us, so get over here!" James exclaimed, grasping Ryan's arm, only to be shoved away while Ryan backed away from the quartet of heroes, shaking in fear while he looked at them with anxiety and confusion in his eyes, much like Shen's parents had upon hearing of his genocide.

"Ryan, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this before, and you're starting to worry me." Leah added.

"Well you've never had to face something so threatening and so powerful with nothing but pure power, when that _thing _thrives on resistance and the power of those that it dares to overcome! I have nothing to use against it, and when you have nothing to use against something that feeds of your resistance, you just can't beat it!" Ryan exclaimed, reaching his breaking point, only to be met with a peach staff pressuring his throat, an incredibly furious Master Shifu looming over his head.

"Ryan, you have dared to insult your honor and state as a Kung Fu master by uttering a phrase that is _forbidden _among not only the Master's Council, but by all that have the right to call themselves masters in the sacred arts that I have passed on to you. Your status as a warrior is in jeopardy, and if you dare reiterate those two words again, I will be forced-"

Master Shifu was instantly cut off by Ryan, who sent Shifu tumbling three feet with a quick thrust of resistance on Oogway's staff, sprinting as fast as possible from the scenery that surrounded him, not daring to look back at anything that flew past him while he dashed along the fields next to Pool, Shifu catching up to him nearly instantly as both jetted past the world they knew in a blur of white and orange. The two eventually began to dash through the bamboo forest that Po had constantly found himself in trying to steal food, dashing from shoot (this may be the wrong version) shoot, meeting each other in an empty canvass of land in the middle of thickets.

"Ryan, I order you as your master to cease and desist!" demanded Shifu, twirling the staff into a striking position, ready to take Ryan down with force if necessary.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I THERE'S MORE TO THIS THAN YOU THINK YOU KNOW?" replied Ryan, breaking any and all shoots behind him, thrusting them towards Shifu in a storm of wood and shrapnel, dashing back into the forest using the distraction he had fabricated.

Shifu easily deflected or broke each shoot that had been sent toward him, dashing forward again in an attempt to apprehend his student on the run. Ryan broke through the edges of the bamboo thicket, sprinting across a blank field, nothing but the expanse of pure-green grass to accompany him. He kept sprinting like this for minutes on end, only to come to a sparking (and I do mean that literally) halt upon arriving at the expanse's final cliff, digging his claws into the stone to prevent himself from plummeting over its edge. Hyperventilating in a fit of fatigue, worry and fear, Ryan swung his body back around, only for his gaze to meet an also-panting Shifu, whose gaze shot directly into Ryan's very soul, his eyes burning with nothing less than unrestricted rage and ferocity.

"Ryan, you dare attack your master, flee the scene of such atrocities the way an unforgivable coward would, and jeopardized your status as a warrior under the roof of the Jade Palace on _several _accounts! Your reason for these actions had best be justified, or so help me I will forcibly shove your level of skill in the art of Kung Fu to LEVEL ZERO!"

"Alright! You want to hear why I'm doing what you say to be crimes in such a manner?"

"Well, I _certainly _wouldn't want to hear anything else from you, except perhaps the endless screams of your pathetic groveling!"

Ryan, only after baring his teeth at his tutor, panting in rage just as Shifu was, recomposed himself from his fury-induced rant, slowly turned his back toward Shifu, staring into the golden rays of the sun as they cast his shadow on the cliff, Shifu eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Fear…" Ryan murmured, the single-syllable word echoing off the barren walls of the cliff while the wind carried the sound of Ryan's shaky tone, giving the peaceful scenery around the master and student a feeling of uncertainty and doubt.

Shifu… had fallen speechless to his reply, unable to reply to the warrior for such an answer; one that seemed nothing less than minuscule to the red panda. However, Shifu knew that this time, there was much more to this word than meets the eye; there is always more to fear than just the word itself, for fear is simply a concept, while the object of such a dreadful concept makes the matters worse tenfold.

"Fear of losing all control that I possess; fear of combating my inner darkness again, only for it to take all that I know as I attempt to overcome it, losing myself in the dark and twisted corners of my being…"

In his despair and self-shame and pity, Ryan let a single tear make its way out of his pupil, running down the side of his face before falling to the sandy exterior of the cliff he stood on, splashing on the ground with what seemed to be the pounding of a drum. Ryan awaited his just punishment, staring at the ground with his eyelids concealing his hazel gems, only for his shoulder to be met with the tap of a wooden staff, Shifu standing next to him, staring back into the sunset with Ryan glancing down at his master.

"Tell me, Ryan… do you enjoy music?"

**10:45: Secret Training Hall: Po, Tigress, Mantis, Viper and Crane**

"Kia!"* Crane bellowed, slicing a wooden warrior into a pile of straight cut sheets of wood, smiling in his sweaty, fatigued state as he watched to now-destroyed warrior fall to the floor, the sound of the clattering of the wood sounding like music to his ears.

"Heh… well, that takes care of that…" Crane uttered, slightly faltering in his stance, Po arriving to his aid, supporting his weakened frame while taking him over to the healing pool to recover from his physical strain.

"Excellent work, Crane. Your execution, form wise, was absolutely on par, but if you are to pull it off successfully while at the same time giving your victim no room to counter to the assault, you must practice speed in your attack."

"Of-of course, Tigress, and my apologies."

"Now Po, let's see if you can handle the magnitude of your attack."

"Alright! Prepare to witness a spectacle like no other as I, Po, the Dragon Warrior-"

"Get on with it!" Tigress bellowed, obviously annoyed with Po's ranting and narrating.

"Alright, alright! Geez, you're like Viper when she doesn't get enough sleep on _those _mornings." Po replied, stretching the "those", which Mantis easily caught, knowing EXACTLY what he meant.

Standing in the center of the stone arena which comprised a great deal of the makeshift training facility, Po began with a reverse-crescent step*, giving his audience a brief moment of silence, allowing Tigress to immediately place his "opponents" before him. Springing into action, Po began by bounding himself off of the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the five wooden warriors Tigress had placed skyrocketing towards the ceiling of the cavern, leaping into the air after them, darting towards the frontal warrior of the five-point star that the dummies had created. Po began by sending the first toward the warrior on his left, taking a hold of its arm before it left his grasp, using the statue's momentum to gain an advantage as it slammed into its nearly identical counterpart. He then flung the first warrior into the figure on the opposite end, having them both rocket toward the cave's wall, only to collide with the ground in a circle of dust. Po then grasped the head of the other warrior, sending toward the back-left warrior, again, hanging onto a spare limb while the statue collided with the opposing warrior. Sending the two warriors that had collided back toward the ground with a dual-leg kick, Po "leapt" higher into the cave, finishing the last warrior with a swift drop kick to the head, coming back to the ground with it while it sent another shockwave, sending the debris back into the air, leading Po to repeat the process again a total of two more times, until only one spare warrior remained, sending it back to the surface of the cave and landing back on the ground, finally completing the assault with a thumbs-up and a casually but goofy smile that everyone knew and loved.

"So… how'd I do?"

"For an assault capable of taking down entire platoons of soldiers, even if they are armed to every extent of the word… I must say Po, you've outdone yourself. You've shown power that you've only _witnessed_, ferocity of the same caliber and under the same circumstances, and have shown absolute control over such destructive and unstable factors in the world of combat. Congratulations, Dragon Warrior." Tigress replied, with what Po thought was the widest grin that he had ever witnessed (at least by her standards) appear on her face.

"But I wouldn't be able to do all that without your help, Tigress. I mean, you _are _the one that walked me through each step of the attack, having the patience to put up with my bumbling mistakes every time I screwed up." Po replied.

"Oh, well… thank you Po." The amber-pelted feline replied, showing slight tints of red under her orange pelt, which went completely unnoticed by everyone except Viper.

"*Ahem* Well, we'd better get back to training. Mantis, you're next." Tigress replied with the insect making his way toward the center of the cavern, Tigress joining her companions to witness Mantis' skill level in the short time they had been training.

However, upon joining her comrades, Tigress' pupils were instantly met by the gaze of Viper, and Tigress knew she meant business… a business she'd rather not divulge into at this moment in time.

"After dinner, Tigress; you and me. We need to have a little chat."

Tigress merely rolled her eyes at Viper's statement, though in her mind she was regretting ever teaching Po the Golden Dragon of Destruction technique, realizing what she had just gotten herself into.

**1:45: Pool of Sacred Tears: Shifu, Ryan, Sarah, James, Leah and Spencer**

"Ugh; I wonder what's taking them so long?" said an annoyed James, pacing back and forth with Leah and Spencer sitting behind him in Lotus position. "Doesn't this bother either of you? Ryan's been gone for three hours, and neither of you have the common decency to be worried! What kind of friends are you?"

Sighing in irritation, Spencer rose from his position, walking over to James, who expected him to be sympathetic in this situation. That kind of hopeful wishing, however, only earned him a slap upside the head.

"'Ey! What was that for?"

"For not trusting the actions of our master! You know as well as I do that he's fully capable of handling this situation, so why don't you do what you told me to do so many days ago; find something to occupy yourself!"

James and Spencer, for the first time since the beginning of the Retrieval Journey, were at each other's throats, each gripping the other's shirt, ready to throw the first punch. However, the light echo of a peach-tree staff tapping against the stone shores of the Pool caused the two polar opposites to bow to their master, standing in attention after the aforementioned gesture of respect.

"So, I presume that everything worked out in the favor of both you and my dear friend?"

"Yeah, James. Don't worry; I'm ready to face anything thrown at me"

Ryan momentarily turned back to the dense fog surrounding the small lake, a smile creeping across his face in his newfound determination and self-assurance.

"And I'm not running this time." He finished, joining Leah by the shore in Lotus position before James and Spencer followed in suit.

"I presume that you four are ready to begin. I want you to begin by visualizing a plummet, beginning at the top of your spine, traveling into the earth. Continue this visualization as you begin to see a multitude of colors, starting with a deep shade of blue, going into the dark shade of crimson. Your dive into your mind will continue, following the bright flash of golden light, followed by a deep, endless void of onyx, finally arriving in a calming forest."

The four students, heeding their master's instructions, did exactly as he told, and the scenery described by Shifu began to form, piece by piece in each of their subsconsciouses.

"However, the serene view of a grove will only stay with you for a brief moment; the scene will eventually change into that that corresponds with the nature of each of your demons, so be prepared for the worst, my students" was the last thing that each warrior heard before finishing the dive into their minds

**A/N: To all those who are wondering, I'm going to simply focus on Ryan and James' dives, seeing as the incident with Spencer and Leah's would only prolong the more interesting plot lines of the story, and I wouldn't want to keep the whole lot of you waiting now, would I? Also, the music I use for Ryan's specific part is "Dearly Beloved" from Kingdom Hearts II. I do not own either of those things.**

**Ryan's Dive**

Ryan had just arrived in the forest that Shifu had described, standing in the center of a four-way cross road, each path formed by the divergence of the towering arbolians that surrounded him. A light fog stood over the ground, lazily floating through the scenery as it became disturbed by any of Ryan's sudden movements.

However, much like Shifu had said, the scenery soon became anything _but _calm. The entire forest soon burst into a raging firestorm, gargantuan flames the size of fully-grown Chinese Lungs ripping the bark of the wooden giants as they burned their internal systems, Ryan only watching as each tree toppled to the ground. Smiling, in a somewhat over-confident fashion, Ryan reached behind, to what it seemed be, grab his blade. However, Ryan's hand searched not for the hilt of the sword, but for an area on the sheath wrapped in three buttoned bands, Ryan unhooking on as he took out what it clasped to the sword. The item that Ryan had retrieved off of his person…

Was a polished, jet black flute, an incredibly detailed, pure crimson Chinese Lung Dragon coiling around its being. The flute itself was much larger than Shifu's, being at a length of "1'6", its width being about an inch for its proportion to both Ryan's body and his paws. The flames began to become more physical, taking the forms of demonic dragons, teeth baring while pure plasma dripped from their burning maws. The infernal reptilians charged for Ryan, who took the flute to his mouth and began to play a melodious and soothing music, walking along the center path as he played the calm and serene melody of the instrument in his paws. The dragons suddenly stopped in their paths, coming to an abrupt halt before Ryan came within inches of them, and with the tune of the wooden instrument impacting them, they dissipated into the air, the trees that Ryan had passed returning to life as he continued his song. Soon, the light mist of the forest returned, spreading in a pure white expanse as the darkness the flames had brought with them began to fade, revealing the light rays of sunlight breaking through the canopy of the grotto. Ryan did not falter in either his music or his striding; the lesson that he had learned from Shifu is that while the loss of control can always be imminent in a warrior, even if you do lose control, there is always a way of regaining it, and when you feel like the hold on your power is slipping, anything at all can help you regain your grip, never stumbling in the path of the fighter and master. Ryan continued his journey through the forest, finally arriving at a small lake at the end of his pathway, clipping the flute back to the sheath of his Dao* before turning around to once again gaze upon the serene visualization that his subconscious had created. Without another second to waste, Ryan fell backwards into the pool of water, plummeting again through the endless tunnels of his subconscious, awaiting his resurface to the real world.

**James' Subconscious**

James landed in the forest that Shifu had described, but to James, it wasn't anything like a Chinese forest. Instead, it looked exactly like the forest in Central Park in New York, NY, minus all the skyscrapers. It had the randomly scattered trees, the park benches, and oddly enough, James had landed in the area near the statue of Balto. Then, all too suddenly, the ground began to crumble and snap, cracking with a coming ferocity, as a huge, intensely burning shockwave hit the area. In the distance, James could see a large, blinding ball of light, only for it to instantly transform into the black and crimson mushroom cloud that he was all too familiar with.

James, in an instinctive reaction, lifted his arms to shield his face from the coming explosion, heat and radiation from the nuclear holocaust of a weapon that had just occurred, closing his eyes in fear, seeing as he'd rather not have the same fate as his grandfather. The heat and radiation soon hit James like a two-ton sack of steel, ripping the fur off of his body in an instant… but something felt… different. When James opened his eyes to see the effects of the explosion, he noticed his paws... were hands. His tail was gone, as were the fangs in his mouth and the claws on the ends of his fingers. He was Human; he was Colby. He was wearing his favorite Aperture Laboratories shirt ((c) VALVe Corporation, I don't own it.), jeans, and some white sneakers with blue trim.

"Hello, weakling," said James walking in from behind a tree, or whatever was left of said tree. "I see you were admiring my handiwork."

The whole city looked like it had on September 11th, 2001. Building after building simultaneously fell, creating hundreds of dust clouds. The ground that James and Colby stood on had been scorched; burnt to a deep shade of brown while black trails of smoke flowed out of it.

"Oh, God. Not YOU," Colby replied, his face falling in horror upon the sight of his maniacal doppelganger.

"Yes, me. Who else?" said the Mountain Lion, gently floating over to Colby with a devilish grin across his face.

"Wait, YOU DID THIS? SICK BASTARD!"

Colby's insides were being scorched to ashes with the feeling of pure, unrestricted rage. Colby could only clinch his teeth at his now certifiably insane double, wishing with every fiber of his being that he would gain the chance to rip the sick bastard's heart out and shove it back down his windpipe, only to tear the esophagus right out of James' neck.

"Now, now. No need to be rude. What would Shifu and your friends think?" James replied, toying with Colby, trying to enrage him even further.

"You leave them out of this, asshole."

"You are so rude sometimes, Human," James said coolly as he wrapped his tail around Colby's human frame, twisting him as James walked into the wasteland of a city that surrounded the two.

"Fuck you," was the reply, prompt and fitting for Colby's demeanor.

"You're my best friend, too, you know. It's been so long since I've had someone like you to chat with."

Colby lunged at him, taking out the butterfly knife from his pocket, out for blood with the twisted feline that stood before him. James easily dodged the swing with a back handspring, not even trying to disarm Colby… yet.

"Well, if that's how you want to do it..." said James, "it's a bad idea, though. You can't win. A Human and a Mountain Lion in hand-to-hand combat? Please."

James knocked him aside with a backhand to Colby's face, easily disarming him as the knife went spinning off into the distance, falling down a crevice while the metal clattered against the stone walls of the fissure.

"You forget, it's still MY mind, James. I'm in control." replied Colby, giving an "I'm gonna PWN you" smile, laughing like he had won the fight before it even began.

"Not anymore, you worthless piece of scum," said James, picking Colby up by the throat and flinging him off into the distance.

Colby picked himself off of the dirty ground of the ruined city, readying himself for another attack.

"Oh, please; a weakling like you? You're easier than you're fucking mother! And I should know!"

"Hey! Being rude is MY job!" said Colby.

"Soon, you won't have ANY job, because you'll be dead, and I'll be in control!"

With that, James used the telekinesis they shared to create a pillar of rubble underneath them, about 109-111 stories tall, stretching higher than any other piles of ruined building that surrounded them, causing Colby to suddenly stumble and nearly fall off the other side of the structure.

Colby lunged at James, tackling him while the two fell off the pillar, plummeting down to the ruined earth below them.

(**For the next part, go to YouTube and search the song "Falling Towards the Sky" and play the one by "rt4copyright" in the background.)**

James tried to kill Colby by any means at this point, and Colby was just trying not to die. James began with a 360 kick, which Colby easily dodged, seeing as no other forces of gravity impeded any of their movements. Colby countered with a swing to James' head, knocking him to the left while he attacked with a flip kick, Colby grabbing his leg and flinging him toward the terra below them. James, however, came back around by flipping over a piece of a rubble that had made its way off of the makeshift structure, rebounding at Colby with his claws unsheathed, almost slicing three deep gashes in Colby's face.

"Whoa!" said the Human, who had barely managed to do a backflip in time.

Colby landed on a piece of falling rubble to slow the descent, James diving after him, a look of absolute bloodlust in his eyes.

James dug his claws into his back, smiling like a sadistic psychopath while Colby let a scream into the heavens. Colby ignored the searing pain for the moment, trying desperately not to die.

Then he saw it; a way to even the playing field. A Ford F-150 was off in the distance. Using _his _telekinesis, he flung it at James, jumping on to the trunk and swinging into the driver's seat.

It hit the feline, knocking every ounce of oxygen out of his lungs and breaking multiple bones in his abdomen. In the next instant, Colby hit the gas, nearly smashing the pedal through the floor of the pick-up while the familiar whirring of the wheels sent shivers down Colby's spine; he was in complete and total control now. James, however, was not fairing so well. He clung on to the front bumper for dear life with his claws, clawing his way back up to the hood of the car.

The car hit pavement, or what seemed to be pavement. So it WAS New York after all.

Colby knew his way around, even with all the signs and buildings gone, not to mention that everything else was just a smoldering, smoking pile of trash and destruction. Colby knew that they were on Broadway, right near the rebuilt (and now re-destroyed) World Trade Center, as Colby felt a tear roll down his cheek at the sight of its replayed destruction. In the front seat of one of the most powerful trucks in America, Colby went for nothing less than a destruction-derby joyride.

James was now on the hood, standing upright, claws unsheathed, and teeth bared in rage. He had a look to kill in his eyes, and he was PISSED.

"Bitch, please," said the driver, pulling a hard right, and flinging James off of the hood sending him into a pile of dangerously hot steel and metal, crashing through it while it clattered to the ground.

The cat hit a scorched, dust covered fire hydrant headfirst, cooling the metal and wetting the earth surrounding it.

Colby used the car's momentum to propel himself out of the car onto James, tackling him to the ground as he began to beat anything that remained out of the feline. Momentarily impeding his beat down, Colby gripped James throat and began to slowly choke him, showing his own sadistic smile in seeing his worst enemy in such mind-crushing agony.

Colby proceeded to brutally smash James in the face with a nearby cinderblock, cracking James skull open as blood began to pour out like a river.

The cat fell back, waiting for Colby to deliver the final blow, and James knew he would. Colby was panting with a sadistic smile still on his face, eagerly enjoying getting to see his mortal enemy in pain. However, Colby, for an unknown reason, let go of James, dropping him onto the ground as he let him bleed.

"Why… why let me go? Isn't this what you wanted? Vengeance? To see your worst enemy die by your hands?"

"You know, an old friend of mine told me about a little thing called karma."

"Please, that's a bunch of bullshit."

"But he also told me about letting go"

James' face instantly fell with despair and disbelief. Colby was just going to leave him there? Like some sick animal, struggling to survive with what little food or drink it's had?"

"And that's what I'm doing, James; I'm letting go…"

James began to pant with rage again, rising to rush and voraciously murder Colby, but before he could even move two feet, he fell back to the earth, dissipating with a loud hiss in a mass of jet black smoke, dying from his fatigue and blood loss. However, a dark navy energy began to separate from the onyx mist of James' evaporating corpse, transferring itself into Colby's body, filling his being with absolute power as it coursed through his veins. Colby, turning around with his face in disappointment, looked back up to the sky to see the dark clouds of war breaking, disappearing from the scenery in a flash of dark blue light.

**Real World**

Ryan, James, Spencer and Leah each opened their eyes, slowly refocusing themselves to the world around them. The fog around the Pool was still present, as was Shifu and Sarah, who had been patiently awaiting their return to the real world.

"I presume that you four completed the assignment?" was the first thing the four warriors heard from their master.

"Yes, Master Shifu, and thank you for forgiving me of actions that I most justly should've received punishment for." Ryan replied.

"We will talk punishment later." The red panda began, causing Ryan to wince at the future pain and toil he knew he would face. "For now, we shall continue your training. Now that the four of you have unlocked the ability to possess and control the Inner Dragon, it is high time that you four learned how to unleash it. For that, we shall have to return to the Fields again."

Following the assessment of the current situation, Spencer and James, both who were equally annoyed, let out a frustrated groan, earning them a slap upside the head from Shifu's staff.

'Dang! And I thought Gibbs did all the smacking in the world.' James thought (I do not own NCIS).

'Yeah, no kidding; I get any more of that I'm going to have to have a premature funeral for cranial hemorrhaging!' Spencer replied.

"We'd best be on our way, Dragons. After all, your _real _training still awaits." Was Shifu's last remark before he darted off towards the Fields of Yin and Yang once again. Ryan soon followed, only before taking up his wife on his back, making sure that she had a firm grip on his frame before sprinting off after Shifu, leading the pack of the Dragons as he had done so long ago, at least from his perspective.

**Jade Palace Kitchen; 9:30**

"Alright! Who wants some of Po's famous Secret Ingredient Soup?" bellowed Po, slicing up a vegetable while its discs fell into the broth that boiled in the steel bowl he was cooking with, its delicate but ludicrously pleasing aroma filling the confines of the room.

"Hit me up, my brother!" was Mantis' reply, hopping up onto the table while Po slid him a fresh bowl of the steaming hot meal that he had prepared.

"I'll take a bowl, as always, Po." Viper said.

"Make that two." added Crane, taking a seat next to the reptile.

"I'd love some, if you have enough, Po." was Tigress reply.

"Tigress, you know that there's always enough. I just hope your appetite's ready!" replied the panda, sliding three more dishes across the wooden surface of the flat-topped table.

The doors then creaked open to reveal Shifu, James, Spencer and Leah, with the Dragons ravenously eyeing the noodles that sat upon the table.

"Oh hey, guys."

Po began to scan the area behind the caravan, looking for any signs of Ryan or Sarah.

"Po" Leah began "In case you were wondering, Ryan took Sarah back to their room. I actually think he then ran off the Sacred Peach Tree. Sarah must be having cravings right now."

"Oh; well, make sure you bring him some food whenever you guys head back to your rooms. No doubt he'll be needing to some food by the you get finished. For now, pull up a seat, and have some noodles!" Po exclaimed sending out another four bowls while Spencer decided to get some spoons for everyone.

The dinner began as usual; it would typically go into the occasional joke, or riddle, or something along those lines… up until the doors burst open, revealing a VERY pissed off Monkey, and his scowl was enough to match the rage of Tigress whenever someone was annoying her to a "certain" extent.

Upon seeing the primate, everyone's jaws instantly hit the table, Mantis going as far as choking on some of the broth that he was in the middle of swallowing. Monkey's appearance was nothing less than absolutely stunning… though not in the general sense. The simian's fur was discolored in every sense of the word, with stripes going down his arms, spots plastered all over his chest, and every hair on his body a different shade of the color spectrum. His tail had been tied into a knot in three different places, the shocking appearance finally ending with a pure white face; a very ANNOYED pure white face.

"DON'T… say anything! Anyone says anything, they will find themselves trying to climb back up to the Jade Palace with every bone in their body shattered like the Urn of Whispering Warriors! GOT IT?"

Taking a final glance at the enraged simian, the group at the table instantly resumed their meal, not daring to push the master even further than he had already been pushed. Po silently slid him a bowl of his noodles, taking a seat at the table, with Wu-Ye finally entering the kitchen, getting her own meal and taking a seat next to Po, slowly eating her meal in an attempt not to gain the attention of her enraged master.

**Student Barracks: 9:45: Viper and Tigress**

The feline slowly, but quietly, followed her reptilian comrade into the barracks as they took a turn into Viper's room, taking a detour when Viper flipped open the door to the hidden hot spring, hopping to have a more "private" conversation, closing the door behind her as soon as they had entered deep enough into the room. Tigress then took a seat directly in front of the steaming pool of water, Viper coiling herself next to the spring as well.

"Alright, Viper; it's after dinner. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm pretty sure that you already know full well, dear sister. I've been watching you very closely for the past few days, and after all this waiting, its finally happened!"

"What, pray tell, might you be talking about?"

"You've finally fallen in love, Tigress!"

"I! You! I do not have any feelings towards Po, if that's what you're implying!" Tigress replied, turning her back on the snake while she slithered back over to the carnivore.

"Oh, don't think I've seen the signs, Tigress. I watched how you stuttered during our training today."

"That doesn't mean anything! It merely a token of gratitude, and nothing more."

"Maybe, but I do happen to know about that little talk that you and Po had back in Sheng-Fong."

Tigress face suddenly dropped in disbelief; how could Viper had known about _that?_ Nobody knew about that except her and Po!

"Well, so what if I happen to have a miniscule amount of feelings for the panda?"

"Tigress, you've finally found someone you can share your life with! I mean, look at him! He loves, Kung-Fu, he's a great cook, and I know for a fact that he has the largest crush on you in the world!"

"How would know anything about that?"

"Because of this." Viper replied, making her way over to a small cabinet on one of the walls of the underground cavern, taking out a scroll from the many contents that laid inside the storage container, closing its doors and handing the scroll to Tigress, who slowly opened it to find something of nothing less than absolute beauty.

The scrolls contents were that of an excelled artist; the painting inside was that of Tigress, posed in her trademarked fighting stance among an expansive field of grass, an _actual _grin on her face, light trails of peach blossoms fluttering in the scenery behind her.

"Tigress, Po had asked Crane to help him with that months and months ago. He eventually threw the piece of art away, thinking that he'd never have a chance with you, but I've kept it all this time as proof."

Tigress was utterly star struck; the one person she had been so cold to, the one person that had broken down every single emotional barrier she had built in the years as a Kung-Fu master, had just instantaneously been torn down by a simple piece of colored paper.

"Po…" Tigress whispered, closing the scroll and clutching it in her paw.

"See, Tigress? There's always more to everything and everyone, so it's high time you found out what more there is to _you." _

Tigress, understanding what she had to do, and what her cold, but now-melted heart was screaming into her thick skull, rose from her position, taking her sister in a deep hug, small, tender tears running down her cheeks while Viper only returned the gesture with a small grin across her face.

"I-I think I shall be going know, Viper. I need to get some sleep if I'm to be prepared for tomorrow." Tigress said, regaining her calm and emotionless demeanor before walking back out of the hot spring.

"Tigress, don't think this is the end of this conversation; not by a long shot."

**Po's Room: 12 O'clock Midnight**

During the night following training, Po had easily fallen in a deep slumber, mumbling an un-interpretable dialog, and somehow not waking up any of the other warriors in their slumber. In Po's dreamscape, however, things were about to take a turn for the worst…

In more ways than one.

Po, at this moment in his subconscious, was in the middle of a great battle involving the Five, the Dragons, Shifu, the Ten-Thousand Serpents of the Valley of Woe, the Wu Sisters, and the Ten-Thousand Demons of Demon Mountain (why is it always ten thousand?), fully surrounded on all sides, standing near the edge of a ravine ten feet from where he was positioned. Suddenly, the warriors charged toward their foes, elemental attacks flying in every direction, as well as both incapacitated soldiers and bloody carcasses, each combatant tearing through the opposition. Soon, however, as Po began to charge forward for an assault on one of the Wu Sisters, edging her closer and closer to the canyon, the gigantic crevice began to fill with a bright orange liquid, bubbling in hits heat while gigantic stone walls encompassed the rest of the scenery. From where Po was standing, he was directly in the spot where he had been the moment his father knocked Shen into the boiling river of plasma, taking his spear along with him.

"Well, well, well; doesn't this look familiar?" said an unknown voice, only to arrive in a quick vortex of dark mist, taking the form of a bloodthirsty South Asian Tiger.

"Feng Shu! You'd better have your ticket ready, because the Pain Train is coming into the station!" Po replied, instantly getting into a battle position.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to kick your ass from here till eternity!"

"Now, now; I'm not here to start a fight. I'm merely here to reveal the truth to you."

"Please; what information could you have that I want?"

The scene soon began to play out, Shen diving toward Po and his father pushing him out of the way as he slammed into the stone wall.

But what caught Po's attention was a frozen Tigress, completely unmoving in her combat; simply standing on the shores of the volcanic river do absolutely nothing.

"Don't you see, Po? Tigress is the one to blame for your father's demise!"

"No… she was fighting Tai Lung! She didn't… did she?"

"Well, I don't think that your memory could fool you! Tigress stood there, doing nothing to save your father while he was lanced by the peacock!"

"Your lying… she'd never do something like that!"

"Think what you will, but I am only showing you the truth…"

Po suddenly woke up from his dream, panting and sweating on top of his futon, rapidly exiting his room as the door suddenly burst open, the panda sprinting as quickly as his stubby legs could carry him.

**Sacred Peach Tree; 12:10**

Po, flustered in the visions he had, clutched his skull in frustration, simply not knowing what to think anymore.

'Tigress couldn't have done that! She was fighting Tai Lung! Or, maybe… gods, I don't know anymore!'

"AAAH!" Po bellowed to the heavens, sending a steel-hard fist into the Peach Tree, causing a multitude of peaches to fall to the ground in a clump.

Po let out a heavy sigh, taking a seat on the cliff where Oogway had left the world he knew, looking towards the sky for answers, hoping to find solace in this predicament that had found its way into his mid, twisting his memories into those that he would not normally harbor.

"Oh, why should I care? It's not she ever cared for me anyway! For crying out loud, she called me a disgrace the first day I stayed here!"

Po's ranting only furthered his rage, twisting his memories even further, digging a deeper hole for Feng-Shu to pile his lies into.

"Po? Is something wrong?"

The frustrated warrior suddenly jerked his body like a whip, catching the gaze of an incredibly worried Tigress; a face that Po hadn't seen since the incident in Gongmen Jail.

"Oh… hey." Po replied, turning his back on the feline which only worried her more.

"I just happened to hear you shouting, quite loud I might add. Something on your mind?" Tigress replied, walking over to the mentally scarred panda.

"Why would you care?"

"Because you're my comrade and friend, and I'd give up every one of my strips to keep you safe."

"Yeah, like you really mean that."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Let's see; the first night I was here! You treated me like I was a grade A pile of shit!"

"Po, what's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself and you're starting to worry me greatly."

"Oh, and that's not it! YOU, Master Tigress, were the sole reason that my father is dead!" replied the now-enraged bear, whipping back around while a light scowl broke out on Tigress' face.

"What?"

"You heard me right, tiger! You did nothing, NOTHING, while my father was stabbed through the heart by a psychotic peacock!"

"Po, you know as well as I do that I was holding off Tai Lung to make sure he didn't kill _anybody!_ Where in China did you get such an idea?"

"I doesn't matter, because now I know you for what you _really _are. You, Tigress, are nothing less than a **MONSTER; a beast of absolute hatred that doesn't care what happens as long they get the gain."**

Monster; the word sent Tigress' world spiraling out of control. Never since Shifu had taken her in had she been called such a horrid name, and now, all the terrible, mind-crushing memories came flooding back into her head.

_She remembered the wall bursting open, sending the bed frame's shards flying through the gaping hole._

_She remembered the small rabbit crying in the corner of the wing, clutching his arm as tears ran down both of their faces._

_She remembered willingly going into the small room at the end of the hallway, closing the large door behind her with the *chunks* of the locks falling into place._

_Finally, she remembered giving up on ever being adopted the first day she had been labeled a monster, crying into her pillow with a complete loss for a future._

Fresh tears began to roll down the master's face like a waterfall, staining the stone beneath her feet while the small drips went off like explosions in her ears.

"Well- don't expect me to ever think of you as a master again, Po Ping! You're still that disgrace to Kung-Fu that arrived the day Oogway made that _mistake!"_ Tigress yelled, running down the stone steps of the cliff that held the tree, trail after trail of tears trailing her path, staining the road she traveled.

'And to think… I actually loved you…'

**Student Barracks: 6:45 The Next Day**

Waking up early, which hadn't happened in such a long time, Tigress rubbed her eyes in fatigue, attempting to recall the events that had transpired prior to her slumber.

"That's right… we…" Tigress said to herself, the guilt settling into her being like a tick digging into the thin layer of skin of its host.

Her temporarily blackened heart was beginning to be breached, the wanting to apologize to the one that had hurt her so badly, though she knew that he hadn't meant a word of it. Slowly rising from her futon, Tigress made her way to the thin paper and wood door, opening slowly to keep the rest of her comrades silent. Slowly making her way over to the panda's room, she took in a deep breath before opening the door to her ally and friend's room, though her gaze met the sight of the most shocking scenery that she had every witnessed.

"PO'S GONE!"

The other doors of her comrades' rooms suddenly burst open, all of the warriors huddling around the sight and gazing upon it with absolute shock and horror.

Po's room was completely barren; only the futon he had slept on remained, not even leaving any sign of where he had gone, or why…

**A/N**

**Kia: A typical word that's shouted in the midst of battle among fighters, sometimes controlled, sometimes uncontrollably.**

**Dao: I know that in the first story I just said that Ryan's blade was a fully curved katana, but the Dao just seems to fit the classification more.**

**Nods: Yeah, I know the characters do a lot of nodding in the stories.**

**Reverse Crescent Step: What both Shifu and Po did at the beginning of their Inner Peace sequences.**

Well, that's it for this chapter! For now, the stakes have been raised to a whole new level, and for the next chapter, I've got my flame shield ready! So BRING IT!


	18. Chapter 18

Well hello again! It's time to continue in the adventures of my OC's, Po, the Five and Tigress, though I guess Po will be left out of this mix for a while, considering the circumstances. Also, I want your opinion, readers; I pondering whether or not I should create a sequel to TT, so I value your input on such a subject. Again, don't forget that I still have the art contest going on; details are in Chapter 13. Leave the links to the drawings in your review. Now, with that out of the way, let the chapter begin!

**Last Time in Chapter 17**

**Slowly making her way over to the panda's room, she took in a deep breath before opening the door to her ally and friend's room, though her gaze met the sight of the most shocking scenery that she had every witnessed.**

**"PO'S GONE!"**

**The other doors of her comrades' rooms suddenly burst open, all of the warriors huddling around the sight and gazing upon it with absolute shock and horror.**

**Po's room was completely barren; only the futon he had slept on remained, not even leaving any sign of where he had gone, or why…**

**Chapter 18**

The Five and the Dragons* were all huddled around the same door, each warrior with their jaws dropped lower than Crane's beak. The magnitude of this revelation was beyond even Po's supposed death; for Po to suddenly leave his room after the events involving Tai Lung. It was thought to be… impossible.

"This is all my fault…" Tigress muttered to herself, slowly striding into the now barren room, steadily easing her paw across the vacant futon where her dear ally had once been.

Reaching the head of the small bed, Tigress caught sight of something poking out from under the futon, kneeling down to pick the object up. Slowly easing her paw over to the object, she slowly brought it into view…

To find that it was Po's stuffed panda, from when he was a toddler in his village. Tigress' face and heart instantly fell, bringing the small figure to her chest and clutching it in her arms, minuscule pools of water beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, Tigress desperately trying to keep the tears a bay. Tigress had now been hit with one of the universe's strongest, but most painful feeling that everyone knew: guilt. Tigress felt fully responsible for Po's sudden leaving, though she had no idea who was really behind the fiasco between the two warriors.

"I… I think we'd best leave Tigress to her thoughts." Viper whispered to the crowd surrounding her, making her way out of the hallway with everyone else following behind her.

The caravan of warriors made their way out of the barracks, all crestfallen at not both the disappearance of such a valued ally and friend, but by the reaction of Tigress to such a situation. They all looked toward her for strength and power, and seeing her in such a broken state damaged the morale of the team to a point where anything could cause any random attack to end up a failure. The group had almost made it to the exit of the barracks, only for their path to be blocked by the Grandmaster of the Palace.

"Students, might I ask why all of you are up at such an early hour? And what has caused you to have such disheartening looks on your faces?" the Red Panda inquired, curious with what any of their answers would be.

"Third door… on the left." Leah finally uttered, lifting her arm in the direction of the vicinity.

Shifu slowly made his way over to the room of the barracks, his ears easily catching the light sobs coming from the aforementioned room. Bracing himself for the worst, Shifu eased open the door to the room, having his heart fall three feet into his being when gazing upon the sight of his daughter on the verge of emotional collapse in the middle of an empty room, clutching a small toy in her arms. Quickly closing the door, Shifu made his way back over to his students, stopping before reaching the exit of the barracks.

"All of you are to meet me in Jade Room of Conference immediately; understood?" the master said with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Yes, master." The warriors replied before Shifu began before dashing down the hallways in a blur of white, Ryan nodding to the rest of the warrior before he too dashed after his master, only to have everyone else follow directly after him.

**Jade Room of Conference: 6:50**

Ryan, approaching the door to the large room, looked back at his comrades, who all had looks of doubt and uncertainty. Their leader had just gone into a phase that NO ONE had ever seen before; the sight of Tigress in utter sadness disheartened them all.

"Guys, I know that we all have mixed feelings over the situation at hand." Ryan began, causing everyone to stare up at him in attention. "But that doesn't give us the reason to be acting like we are. While Po may have indeed left the Palace, we still have to be strong without him."

Ryan's words were beginning to raise everyone's spirits; their hope in each other and themselves was beginning to be revived.

"And yes, Tigress is probably hurt the most by this situation, but there's still one thing that we have to remember; she's still a normal person, just like the rest of us. She still _has _feelings; true, she doesn't make them as apparent as everyone else, but that doesn't give us the right to think of her as any different as she was a week ago, because we all want to go into that reaction too. Emotions don't make someone weak, but that doesn't mean that we should simply fall into fetal position either. There's always a time for sadness and sorrow-"

"And then there's a time to be strong and undaunted." Finished Tigress, coming from the back of the crowds, clutching Po's small panda in her paw.

"Tigress!" Viper exclaimed, immediately wrapping herself around the feline's body in joy. "Are you-"

"I assure you Viper, I'm alright. I believe Master Shifu wanted to have a meeting among us?" Tigress replied, walking up to the front of the group, reaching for the door handle.

"Yes, I did."

Tigress turned to find Shifu standing just inside the Room of Conference, holding Oogway's peach staff behind him.

"Father, I apologize for my earlier actions. I had let my emotions take control over my being, and in that instant lost my strength as a warrior."

"No, my daughter. What Ryan said was true. Emotions don't make you weak, though that does not give you the reason to simply let them run rampant. For now, go and meditate in peace." Shifu ordered, Tigress bowing back to her master and father as she ran down the hallways leading toward the Sacred Peach Tree.

"I'm guessing that you didn't just call a meeting over just Tigress' reaction, did you, master?" Crane inquired, walking up towards the front of the group.

"No, Crane; I have other matters to discuss with the rest of you, and I would not have my daughter in a state of emotional uncertainty before revealing the details of the matter. Come with me." Shifu replied, waving his staff while the rest of the Five and the Dragons piled into the room, each taking a seat that surrounded the crescent-shaped table.

"There has been a very troubling sequence of events to come to our doorstep in just the hours of the night. The Dragon Warrior has mysteriously vanished, not leaving a single indication to his location or his reasoning, and my daughter has been scarred by this sudden happening. However, something much worse than either of these events has come to transpire." Shifu began, slowly walking over to the large pool that the table encompassed.

The anticipation in the room had increased tenfold by this point; the warriors' pulses were racing at the speed of sound, almost bursting as they waited for the rest of the report.

"Zeng had informed of the matter in the late hours of yesterday night; it would seem that Renju has intercepted our European allies, and has _permanently _incapacitated each one of them. Furthermore, Renju has assembled a battalion five-hundred men strong, and is beginning to make his way towards the Valley of Peace, with every intention on decimating our defenses."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

"Master, you have to be kidding! We have yet to fully recover from our latest expedition, and Renju appears out of the blue and is packing half an army!" Mantis exclaimed, hopping up onto the table and franticly waving his arm scythes.

"Mantis, when have I ever _not _been serious about dire situations?"

The roomed went utterly silent; the winds coming from the cracks within the doorway could be heard by everyone, increasing the tension even further, as if it wasn't at a high enough level already.

"So… when do we begin our counter-strike?" Wu-Ye asked, rising from her seat while twirling a kunai knife between her fingers.

"Humph; eager as always, Wu-Ye. From what information that Zeng had delivered, Renju's forces will arrive before the end of the present day, so we must be prepared for anything and everything. James, what is the range of your conscious abilities?"

"I already have a lock on them, master. From the speed that Renju and his forces are traveling, I can only speculate that they'll arrive at the land between the Devil's Canyon and the Valley of Peace in the late hours of tonight, so we'd best be prepared for some kind of ambush if we're to counter."

"Then you're going to need my help."

Shifu let out a small chuckle. "You've really are my daughter, seeing as you've picked up my habit of eavesdropping, not to say that I'm at all proud of it."

"I assure you father; I am in every condition to be of assistance in the upcoming battle. My quarrel with Renju will not be a quest for revenge, but merely my duty as a master and a warrior." Tigress replied, striding into the room before flipping over the pool of water and landing behind the head seat of the crescent.

"Then if the lot of you are to prepare for the upcoming battle, you'd best spend every minute, nay, every second of today increasing every ounce of skill you possess. Ryan, you and I will train _personally._" Shifu added, causing Ryan to slam his head on the table in utter despair.

'Yeah, you may be an old man, but you're fricken' evil! I'll never understand how Po was able to put up with _three _of your regimens, let alone one!' Ryan thought to himself, dreading the future fatigue that would eventually overcome his body.

"The lot of you are dismissed." Shifu ended, opening the doors of the Room of Conference to allow his students exit.

"By the way, Ryan, I heard that." James replied before walking out of the room with Ryan, who had just face-pawed in embarrassment.

Tigress, being the final one to arrive, had almost made her way out of the jade green area, only to be stopped by a wooden staff on her shoulder, catching her attention as she turned to face her master and father again.

"Is there something you wished to speak with me about, master?"

"Tigress, I do hope you understand that the situation at hand has become nothing less than dire, and I cannot have you uncertain of your abilities"

"I assure again-"

"Or you emotions towards the panda." Shifu finished, cutting of the feline while she simply stood there silent.

Calming herself before he next sentence, Tigress readied for her father's response.

"How long have you known?"

"Yesterday; I understand the pain you must be feeling, and I assure you that we will bring him back, and that he _will _face punishment to the most severe degree."

'He'd best be prepared for facing that.'

"But you must be fully confident in all of your abilities if you are to face everything that is about to knock down our doors. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Tigress replied before calmly exiting the room, leaving Shifu to himself as he stared into the large pool in the center of the room in which he stood.

"Oh, dear daughter; if only you knew the full story." Shifu muttered to himself before taking out a teal scroll and letting it drop to the bottom of the pool of water before him, turning to exit the room to attend to his students, with one particular warrior in mind.

**Battlefield of Broken Blades; 11:00 P.M.**

Silence filled the barren fields that surrounded the warriors, gales blowing in the frigid night air, chilling the bones of every combatant that stood on the land that would soon be covered in blood. A flash of light appeared in the distance, soon followed by the light pitter-pater of rain falling from the heavens. The small droplets of liquid continued to rain down own the group of warriors, staining their fabrics and skin as they waited for their foes to arrive.

"James; status report." Shifu inquired.

"They should rising over that hill" James replied "In five"

Ryan drew his Dao, twirling it in his hands while flames began to ignite around his forearms.

"Four"

Spencer readied his staff, pointing it directly towards his unseen foes, ready to face them with every ounce of strength.

"Three"

The winds began to increase in their power, Leah taking out her Nunchakus and twirling them before tucking them under her arms, ready to destroy the coming opposition.

"Two"

Wu-Ye took three kunai knives in each hand, letting their metal become damp and slick as they reflected the water off of the surface of their cold metal blades.

"One"

The five each got into their signature fighting stances, with Tigress squinting her eyes with a newfound ferocity that she had yet to unleash.

Exactly on James' mark, the gargantuan horde of silhouettes made its appearance, breaking the horizon in an even deeper shadow than the night provided. At the front of the soldiers stood a lone mountain lion in a dark cloak, his fangs shimmering in the flash of another bolt of lightning.

"Why hello, denizens of the Jade Palace! So nice of you to join my small army during the wonderful storm of ours!" Renju bellowed from across the valley, echoing across the winds of the storm.

The caravan of warriors remained silent, their fur and feathers rustling in the winds that carried their desires to protect and fulfill their duties as masters.

"So be it. Warriors, charge!"

At that second, every soldier that Renju had command over began to sprint towards the small caravan of only twelve warriors, who easily rushed along the land as well, leaving nothing but a blur behind them as they prepared to cut down every foe that stood in their path.

**Number of Soldiers: 500**

Shifu took the lead, easily incapacitating three warriors with swift swipe of his staff, knocking another into the air before sending it back down with another swing, sending five more into the air as he sent them barreling towards their allies, have them each rocket toward a group of their allies, knocking them down one by one before coming to a stop and falling unconscious. Twenty warriors then easily surrounded Shifu, armed to the teeth with all manner of weaponry. The first strike came from a halberd, which Shifu easily dodged and snapped, kicking the spearhead towards the owner of the weapon, impaling his skull as if flew to impact the ally behind him. Shifu then darted toward a group of three, pinning the arm of one soldier to the ground and kicking his sword into the air, slinging it behind him as it cut through the bodies of five more soldiers. Twirling his staff, Shifu slammed the back end of the peach wood into the skull of the soldier, cracking it as his body flew into his allies, staining them with blood as they were easily sent flying back into the air and barreling towards their allies.

**Number of Soldiers Remaining: 455**

Ryan's blade clattered against the armor of his enemies, tearing through body after body as they fell to the ground in a haze of liquid crimson, only for the remains to be burned into ashes by Ryan's ever-burning fire. The ashes of the incinerated corpses blew into the stormy skies of the battlefield before Ryan sent his foot flying into the face of another enemy, twisting his legs and snapping the soldier's neck before sending his carcass into another one of his allies. Rushing towards a group of armed soldiers, Ryan unleashed a storm of flame whips, burning a grand total of thirty soldiers, sending their body parts scattering throughout the fields. Lightning struck again, but Ryan, using this to his advantage, used his sword as a lightning rod, letting the earth around him explode and destroy itself, obliterating any soldiers within a ten foot diameter of the explosion.

**Number of Soldiers Remaining: 390**

Spencer flung eight warriors together, propelling them into the air with eight different stone pillars, impaling each of them with a single stalagmite before they fell back down to Earth, blood spattering across the air as it stained the armor of the fallen warriors' allies, who looked upon Spencer with shock and rage. Fifteen soldiers then foolishly charged toward the Gray Wolf, only to plummet down a fissure to be crushed by the walls as their blood and broken bodies fell into the dark abyss. Advancing forward, Spencer used his crystal ring to attach two spearheads to the ends of his Ironwood staff as the crystal gleamed with the blinding flash of lightning in the distance. Spencer sent his spear-staff spiraling towards another soldier, impaling his chest as Spencer ripped the weapon out of his bleeding being, slicing the jugular of six others surrounding their dying ally as they fell to the ground. Dodging the thrust of two katanas, Spencer leapt into the air, driving his spear into the craniums of his attacks, ripping the spike out of the bodies before thrusting his staff into the ground, taking another forty lives with a gigantic eruption of crystal stalagmites.

**Number of Soldiers Remaining: 320**

Leah simply let her combatants die in pain, suffocating them in seconds as each fell to the ground, helpless to stop the warrior as she watched Renju's forces collapse with a clatter of metal and chain mail. 'That's twenty more dead.' Leah though before sending an ear-shattering crescent of wind towards another group of ten, separating their body halves as their dismembered corpses fell to the ground in a gigantic pool of crimson liquid. Twirling and looping her nunchucks again, Leah advanced forward, slamming one of the ends into the leg of another enemy soldier, sweeping him off his feet as a tornadic* gale shot him like a bullet towards another assembly of allies, knocking them all out and killing the projectile of a warrior. Finally, she began to spiral and rotate at an immeasurable rate of speed, sweeping dust, stone and warrior into a twister of unimaginable size, tearing her enemies to bits as their bones and bodies were crushed and destroyed by every ounce of debris that aimlessly barreled throughout the gargantuan vortex before Leah let every last bit of wreckage fall to the earth in scattered heaps, filling the battlefield with all manner of rubble.

**Number of Soldier Remaining: 260**

James rushed forward as he dug his blade into the necks of five soldiers, the dark blood liquid being spilt across the dark earth and splashing onto his paws, swirling back around while loading a fresh bullet into the lock-and-load barrel strapped onto his wrist. Clicking the mechanism into place, James readied himself for the recoil that would come from the blast, releasing the weapon as the projectile rocketed through the bodies of ten warriors, splitting their bodies open in an explosion of blood, skin, muscle and bone. After the corpses hit the earth in a clatter of armor and weaponry, only for a fivefold strong attack force to immediately come upon James at an alarming rate. Unsheathing his talon-like claws, James began by digging into the flesh of the first soldier, dragging out a string of muscle as he lifted another halberd using his psychic abilities, having it accelerate towards another squad and impale them all like a shishkabob. Flashing a devilish smirk with his fangs glimmering in another flash of light, James thrust his palm forward, propelling the bleeding soldier towards his comrades, knocking them all into a stupor before impacting with a gigantic boulder over two-hundred feet away, coughing up a small pool of blood while leaving a crater in the stone.

**Number Of Soldier Remaining: 295**

Wu-Ye unleashed a storm of kunai and senbon, piercing the necks, hearts and heads of twenty, no, thirty warriors that stood in front of her. Readying herself for another attack, Wu-Ye swiftly armed herself with her wind and fire wheels, propelling the first forward as it ripped through the bodies of five more warriors, sending their heads rolling across the valley. Catching the weapon on its return trip, Wu-Ye continued her undaunted and relentless assault, twirling her rings of rapid oblivion as they deflected the steel blades of katanas and Daos while ripping and tearing through the armor, flesh and muscle of all enemies that stood in her path. Flipping into the air, another soldier readied his halberd, only for Wu-Ye to counter by wrapping her sleek, black tail around the staff and send her foe flying in the opposite direction, snapping the weapon in half with no effort as she sent the spearhead spiraling into the hearts of ten five more warriors, watching with no emotion as their bodies fell to their demise.

**Number Of Soldier Remaining: 250**

Crane rose into the air, dropping the warrior that he had a grasp on, spiraling toward the ground in a dive-bomb, the wind around him screeching like a banshee as he launched himself toward the army, impaling his spear-like beak through five warrior before knocking three more back and sending them into a stupor and flying off to take out more of Renju's now-falling army. Picking up a small bit of dust in his grasp, Crane sent a dark cloud of dirt and musk to obscure his attack, silently slicing the throats of soldier after soldier, only to for the final one to meet his demise on his knees, not even gaining a chance to beg for mercy. In this battle, the protectors of the Valley of Peace were absolutely merciless.

Mantis was nothing but a green-blur as he dashed from soldier to soldier at a breakneck pace, knocking each out with only minor taps before they fell to the ground in defeat. In the time it had taken everyone else to take out ten, Mantis had taken out thirty, tripling the warriors' efforts threefold. Dashing over to another warrior, Mantis began to break and shatter the head of the halberd that the warrior was holding, sending a piece of shrapnel into his skull before instantaneously doing the same to another fifteen, darting off to finish any remaining forces that stood in his path.

Monkey's erratic movements were being combined with Viper's grace and fluency, hypnotizing the forces that surrounded them before letting their bodies fall, striking the soldiers in a flash of lightning, knocking out soldier after soldier in their dance of death. Monkey, wrapping his tail around Viper's in a sudden movement, slung the warrior forward as she coiled around the neck of another foe, snapping his neck before popping it clean of his shoulders and sending the cranium barreling towards his ally, only for him to die immediately from a deadly nerve attack unleashed by the lethal beauty before him. Monkey, however, had relinquished a spiked staff from the grasp of an enemy warrior, stabbing him in the heart before snapping the weapon in half and flinging the weapons through warrior after warrior as their bodies fell to the ground in the flooded field of blood.

Tigress was tearing and ripping through the immense monsoon of warriors, slamming skull after skull into each other while tearing through every bit of enemy skin and bone he claws touched, staining her light orange fur with the sanguine shade of blood. Sliding to trip up another foe, Tigress whipped herself back around, sending the fallen warrior over her head and on a collision course with a boulder; a boulder that Tigress only broke through with an un-blockable flying kick, shattering the stone and rushing forward, using the bashed and broken body as both a shield and a ram (no pun intended), breaking through the walls that the enemy battalion, though it had been reduced to something much less than that, had formed, using her free paw to slice open the innards of any and all foes that meet the edge of her personal hand-swords.

Shifu was fully surrounded, being met with a dog pile the size of twenty men. Before even a loose hair could even graze his skin, Shifu dashed from under the soldiers, sending them all flying into the rest of the valley with a single thrust of his arm.

**Number Of Soldier Remaining: 50**

Shifu then turned to find Renju a mere twenty feet away with a sword in his hands, shining with the crimson light of his soldiers' own blood. The deep, maroon liquid feel to the earth, staining it again and again while Renju's face went twisted and broken in his bloodlust fueled insanity.

"So, Renju, do you really know nothing of honor?" Shifu inquired the psychopathic disgrace, twirling the peach wood staff into combat position, gritting his teeth at the sight of the warrior that had defied a code that even the most black-hearted of villains followed.

"That is none of your concern, old man. By the time this battle is through, this blade will be stained with your blood as your corpse joins that of my fallen subordinates."

"Such foolish words! Do you really know nothing about what a warrior is?"

"I know what a warrior is, indeed! He is nothing but a destroyer of nations, killing or defeating all that stand in his path! But enough talk; come and taste your blood as it falls from my sword!" Renju exclaimed, slinging the dark shades of liquid through the air as it stained the fur on his face.

Renju and Shifu dashed toward each other, Renju taking the first move by slamming his sword down toward Shifu, who easily parried and countered with strong swing to Renju's skull, only for the strike to be blocked by Renju's katana, staining the wood with the blood, still trickling down the steel blade in the warrior's grasp. The mountain lion thrust his sword forward from its current position, slicing the air in front of Shifu. The red panda effortlessly leapt over the feline, striking his chest and knocking him forward with a strong swing to his spine.

"It seems that you've lost your touch, Renju." Declared Shifu, twirling the staff again while getting into another battle stance. "What ever happened to your immense power that you used to nearly destroy my students?" continued the master ever so smugly. "Or was that just another one of your facades?"

Renju turned his body back around, barring his fangs in an uncontrollable rage. Grandmaster Shifu was insulting _his _power, and he was not about to let it continue another second. Swinging his blade with the blinding flash of lightning behind him, Renju rushed for the master again, who instead aimed for the feline's legs, almost tripping him once more if the warrior had not catapulted himself over the master, darting forward to impale the red panda. Nearly taking the full force of the attack, the katana edged itself over the sleeve of Shifu's robe, creating a shallow cut in his arm while he finally landed the skull bash that he so desired. However, as the beaten warrior tumbled and flailed across the dirt, a bubbling, half-solid figure took his place, eyes glowing with bloodlust with a multi-fanged smile breaching his dark, abyss-black painting of a face, sending chills down Shifu's spine at the sight of the inhumane creation. In the next second, the liquidated body began to take a more solid appearance, fur sprouting from its skin and claws emerging from his hands before finally taking the full appearance of Renju; every inch of the illusion was exactly like the mountain cat. It wasn't near impossible to tell the difference; it WAS impossible!

"I see that my inner darkness has finally taken shape." Renju "as a matter of factly" while flashing a cocky smirk to the bewildered master that had knocked every ounce of oxygen out of his lungs. "And you thought fighting one of us" Renju began while picking up his blade, rushing toward Shifu with the katana pointed like a javelin ready to spear the master. In the next instant, Renju disappeared with his body flashing as if it was incomplete*, reappearing before Shifu, lightly floating above the ground. "Was bad enough!"

Renju brought his blade crashing down over Shifu, who easily blocked and parried with his staff, intercepting a claw-strike by the clone while whipping his leg around to try and knock Renju back again. However, Renju easily ducked, sending his blade upward while Shifu impaled the earth with his staff, easily wrapping around it and sweeping both Renju and the clone of their feet, only for them to momentarily retreat with a back handspring. The two feline's charged again, the clone starting by sliding in an attempt to knock the wind out of _Shifu _this time, who leapt over the clone and easily thwaped Renju in the back of the head again, causing him to stumble forward once more. The clone however, grasped Renju's forearms and flipped him toward Shifu, knocking him backwards with a flying kick, continuing his assault by grasping onto his robe and slinging him into the earth. The red panda sent Oogway's staff directly into the feline's neck, flipping forward and pinning him to the ground, waiting for the last precious ounce of air to leave the body of the warrior he so despised. Renju, flashing another one of his trademark smirks, dissolved into the earth while the clone dissipated as well. Shifu rose from his position, still in a battle position, waiting for another strike that he knew would soon arrive.

And out of nowhere it did.

Gracefully catapulting into the air, Shifu just barely avoided the edge of Renju's falling blade and his clones plummeting claws, side-spinning to whip them back to the ground, only for the staff in his hands to be blocked by the legs of his foes, the three of them landing once more, each preparing for their opponents next action. Finally breaking the moment of idleness, the two warriors rushed forth again, only this time, they wanted to make sure that Shifu would never tell the difference between them again. Spiraling towards Shifu, the two spun and rotated like a typhoon on steroids, finally emerging from their attack, the first beginning with a dual palm strike, which Shifu easily dodged and countered, sending the fighter backwards with a small tap, only for it to be followed by a strike with the power of a wrecking ball. The feline tumbled backwards, stopped only by the grasp of its partner, slinging him forward again while he too sprinted towards Shifu, striking in a crescent motion with its claws and tearing three new holes in the master's robes. Surrounded on both sides, Shifu awaited the attack his two foes had in store for him, eagerly wanting to see the limits of their power. Both mountain flashing on final smirk, the two rushed forward and disappeared in another blur, only for each to reappear on opposite sides, each with a blade drawn. Shifu began by whirling around the slash of the first, knocking him into the second while the feline flipped over his partner, who rushed for Shifu once more, sending his blade forward, only for his wrist to be twisted like a piece of rope and flung into the air, Shifu and his partner chasing after him. The feline then whipped himself around, slicing the air in front of Shifu while using the sword to block his partner's attack, leaping off the blunt side of the blade and rocketing higher into the air with the felines following in suit. The two warriors swung simultaneously, Shifu blocking both blades with his staff and parrying them both. The feline on Shifu's left then thrust his blade forward, which Shifu blocked, while the mountain cat on his right went for a downward strike, the red panda parrying the first blade and blocking the second. Flipping backwards, Shifu kicked off the feline on his right and took a hold of the other's arm, shoving him into his partner while relinquishing the blade from his grasp and throwing it like a javelin into the heart of the feline, who had just crashed into his partner while plummeting to the ground. Pursuing the body, Shifu dove for the feline, only for the LAST THING that he expected to appear directly out of nowhere; Renju had appeared behind Shifu, who had no time to react while the feline prepared his blade for another attack, blood falling from the tip of the katana and plummeting back to Earth.

"Surprise…"

**A/N: Incomplete*: It's like in DBZ when someone flashes into another location and their body is a momentary blur.**

**Dragons*: Wu-Ye is the unofficial sixth member of the Dragons, at least as far as my concerns go.**

**So that's the end of this chapter! Please leave a review! I'm begging you! Your input and criticisms fuel me to continue, and to all those anonymous readers that don't have a profile, still leave a review! I enjoy anyone and everyone's input! Don't forget that the contest is still happening! And sorry if Tigress seemed a little OOC in the beginning, but do you blame her? I mean, what would YOU do if the love of your life disappeared without any hint or clue to where or why he/she had gone? YOU'D BE IN THAT EXACT SITUATION!**


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes

**Well, I'm back again everybody! Okay, so I've got good news, and I've got bad news. The good news is that I'm starting to write whole new stories! The bad news is… they're not fanfictions. My dad's trying to get me to stock up fresh stories for my college dossier, which is kind of harshing my mellow. However, that doesn't mean I won't stop posting my fanfictions! Never! They'll have to make me an idiot before I do that!**

**Last Time In Chapter 17**

"**Surprise…"**

**Chapter 19: Goodbyes…**

A scream; a bellow; a cry of misery or pain. One action sent the entire planet spiraling out of control, as if the balance of existence was instantly obliterated. The rain continued to pour over the crimson-tide battlefield, lightning from the overhead storm casting shadows over the land as new blood was spilt in this confrontation of mortal foes. Standing in his psychotic triumph, Renju held his Katana high, dipping it once more in the pools of blood that surrounded him, vilely sliding his tongue across the blade as he lapped the sanguine liquids that covered the sword. Below him laid a heavily wounded Shifu with a new slit through his body, still leaking blood while Shifu struggled to keep his adamant form.

"You've lost old man. Face it; within the next ten minutes you will die, and Feng-Shu will finally gain control over all of China!" Renju boasted above Shifu, maniacally cackling to the air as it carried the guffaws echoes.

"Maybe so" Shifu replied, shaking as he rose to his feet, weakly holding Oogway's staff in his palms. "But should I die here, my student will avenge my death and bring your just punishment! They will overcome your master's power, Renju!"

Rushing back over to Shifu, Renju swung his arm, backhanding **(oooooh!)** the master as he flew another ten feet, leaving a trail of blood flying with his path, landing in the dirt even weaker than before. Trying to reach Oogway's staff, Shifu struggled to even crawl across the ground, not even touching the wooden weapon before being turned over by Renju with a foot over his gut, more blood pouring out of his open wound.

"Pathetic." Renju spat, saliva even landing on the whiskers and sleeves of the Grandmaster of Kung-Fu. "I expected so much more from you, just as I did your students. But I guess that's just what you'll always be; a disappointment. A disappointment to your parents, to your country, and to your daughter! But enough of this useless fraternizing; DIE!" Renju bellowed, raising his blade and swiftly bringing it down with every intent on finishing Shifu and the master of the Jade Palace's last line of defense.

"NOOOO!" Tigress bellowed, her foot impacting Renju's jaw, disarming his blade as it skid across the slick earth, stained with water and blood.

Tigress easily slid across the obscured earth she stood on, Renju tumbling across the ground once more, pouncing to his feet and finally starting to pant in fatigue. Staring into her mortal enemies eyes, Tigress shot a glare that would've utterly destroyed Renju if looks could kill, barring her fangs and lowly growling while Renju simply flashed a cocky smirk across his face.

"What's wrong, Tigress? Are you upset seeing your father die? Oh, what will you do when his casket falls into that six foot pit of his? Will you hunt me? Will your claws tear into my skin and rip my heart out? Will you-" Renju began to monologue, only to be tackled to the ground by Tigress, who pounded blow after blow after blow to the god-forsaken monster that lay below her, smashing his body into the dust, wanting him to never recover from her merciless and undaunted assault.

Continuing her massacre of Renju's being, Tigress threw Renju skyward, leaping after him and kicking him back into the dust, plummeting kick-first into his chest, cracking every last one of his ribs and breaking any bones that had already been cracked, back flipping from the attack to prepare for her next strike. Renju couldn't move; his bones were broken. His body was going into complete shutdown; he was finished.

"Sorry, Tigress *cough, cough*, but it seems that our little play date will have to be postponed for the moment." Renju smugly declared, sinking into the earth with Tigress rushing right toward him. "Ta-ta, Tigress." Renju finished with the last bit of his face sinking into the earth with Tigress' fist just millimeters from impact, cracking the earth into shards of katana-sharp stone, imbedding themselves in her knuckles with small drops of blood falling from her paws.

'Damn you, Renju! I'll have your head on a spear yet!' Tigress thought to herself, only for her rage induced self-monologue explicitly describing each and every one of Tigress' options of killing and mutilating the mountain lion to be interrupted by the light groan of her master and father.

"Baba!" Tigress instinctively bellowed, darting over to the red panda on all fours, not wanting to waste a single second to keep Shifu alive. "Ryan, give me your vest! NOW!" the feline ordered to her comrade, who had just slaughtered the last remaining group of soldiers and was now rushing to Tigress, tearing off his vest and wrapping around the open wound, though the blood pouring from the slit soaked into the parchment like a sponge, but not in a good way.

"Tigress, we need to get moving if he's going to survive. Everyone, form on me! We need to get back to the Jade Palace, now!"

Without another moment's notice, every warrior that had partaken in the bloody massacre of a battle conformed into a V-formation, rushing to the Jade Palace with not a second to waste. A light trail of blood followed wherever they went, attracting the attention of unwanted companies, such as bandits, petty thieves, and even a run-in with forces from the Imperial Army. The caravan was lucky that they were all able to make it back to the Jade Palace alive.

**Jade Palace Infirmary; 9:00 A.M**

Waiting was all anyone could do now. The Palace staff had gathered the greatest doctors the Valley of Peace had within its borders, all of them working diligently to asses and heal any and all wounds that Master Shifu had sustained in the battle that had taken place late in the dark hours of the night. The tension outside of the "operating" room was immense; not a single person from the battle could remain idle under the current circumstances. Even the level-headed Crane was tapping his talons on the wooden floor of the hallway in anticipation and anxiety. After what seemed like an eternity, every single one of the doctors that had piled into the small barrack began to file out one by one, Yu-He stepping towards Tigress to deliver a message.

"He said he would like to speak with you Tigress." The wise doctor began. "And only Tigress." She finished, turning to the rest of the warriors in the hallway. "I'm sorry, but I'm simply the messenger in this situation." Was the last thing the old sheep proclaimed before following her colleagues out of the hallway in the infirmary, leaving everyone eyeing Tigress as she let a heavy gulp slowly slide down her throat.

Nearly her whole body shaking, Tigress slowly made her way to the entrance of the small room, sliding the paper and wood door in front of her, closing it behind her before her pupil darted directly towards the scene in front of her. Lying in the center of the room, on a blood-stained tatami mat, was Grandmaster Shifu of the Jade Palace, a white sheet over half his body with heavy eyes and a labored breath coming from his maw. Tigress eagerly went to her master's bedside, kneeling in respect, but also so that they could look into each other's eyes, like a real father and daughter would've done so many years ago.

"So… the damages?" Tigress whispered, nearly choking on her words as they flew from her lips.

"Multiple arteries slashed to ribbons; heavy blood loss, the most that the majority of them have ever seen; broken ribs and cracked collarbone… the list continues unto infinity." Shifu lowly said to his daughter, tear beginning to build in his eyes. "Their reports were final… it seems that my rope has been 'cut short', as they say." The master finished, chuckling at his own unfortunate fate that awaited him.

Tigress couldn't believe what had just pounded into her eardrums; her master, her father… was about to die. Heavy amounts of tears began to well up in Tigress' pupils, a miniscule drop managing to escape her control as it slowly rolled down her face. She had just lost the one man that she cared for the most in her life; losing her father, the person that had raised her, had saved her from a Hell on Earth, was simply too much…

"I-I see…" Tigress weakly said, biting her lower lip and drawing small drops of blood trying desperately to hold by the tears welling up in her eyes.

"My daughter, there *cough* there is something that you must know… I was destined… to meet my demise within the coming battles…"

"No… that's impossible. There's no manner of process able to determine one's death…" Tigress said, utterly shocked at her father's sudden declaration.

"What I say is true, Tigress. I had only informed the rest of the Masters Council and Yu Chui, keeping it secret from the rest of you, lest another unwanted catastrophe occur. I thought, that by hiding away such precious information, all of you would be spared a more agonizing revelation come my inevitable defeat."

"So… you mean to say… that you were destined to meet your end, and… and there's nothing that any of us could've done to prevent such a fate?"

"I'm sorry, my daughter, that it must be this way…"

"No, it doesn't! There has to be a way to keep you alive! Healers, the Taoists, there has to be…" Tigress began frantically, trying desperately not to lose her father in this chaotic grand design that had yet to be completed. Tigress wouldn't, and couldn't lose her father like this. She wouldn't let her father succumb to a fate that she thought was still avoidable.

"Tigress…" Shifu said with what limited strength he had left, placing his hand on Tigress' shoulder, drawing her closer to the red panda in his last moments. "Know this; know, that no matter… what may have been between us as… master and student… I… will always… love… you… my daughter… my Hǔpò liánzǐ **(Amber Lotus)**…"

With Shifu's final breath, his cold hand fell to his body, lying lifeless on the pristine white sheet over his body. Finally losing control over her emotions, tears began to fall from Tigress' cheeks, rolling down her face and impacting the floor as she reached for her master, slowly closing his eyes and pulling the sheet over his body, rising to exit the room to find that everyone had left the premises. Exiting the barracks, Tigress made her way to the steps of the Jade Palace, slowly traveling down the stone flight and reaching the Valley, the entire scenery becoming somber by her mere presence, though only she could feel it. Walking down the stone pathway and hanging a right at an alleyway, Tigress entered a small pavilion filled with… caskets. Finding one that was proportioned to Shifu's body, Tigress lay the bits of money with the owner of the shop, the vulpine offering his condolences to the master, saying that the coffins arrival wouldn't be for another hour or so. Thanking the fox, Tigress made her way from the dreary shop she stood in and made her way back to the Jade Palace, meeting her fellow warriors at the entrance of the courtyard. Hanging over the entrance was a large white cloth, the largest that anyone had ever seen, and on the left side of the doorway hung a jade green gong.

"Viper, have all of the mirrors been removed from the premises?" Tigress asked, starting with the far left.

"Yes, and the deities have been properly prepared as well."

"Good; Crane, I presume you took care of the aesthetic preparations?"

"He will be buried in his finest, so do not worry. "

"Excellent; Monkey, are we the only guests attending the funeral?"

"No word has been sent elsewhere; only his students will be attending."

"Thank you; Dragons, the casket will arrive within the hour. If you would, when it arrives, meet me near the Sacred Peach Tree, where our master's burial will begin… Spencer, you know what do to…"

Spencer nodded, slowly walking from the scenery to accomplish his task, everyone waiting outside of the Palace for the sarcophagus to arrive.

**10:15 A.M: Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom: The Burial of Grandmaster Shifu**

The air of the midmorning gathering was cold and frigid, matching the somber atmosphere that surrounded the Peach Tree, small petals falling and fluttering in the wind, just as it had before as it was with Oogway's passing. All members of the Five and the Dragons had gathered at the hillside, each dressed in fitting attire. Ryan had replaced his bloodstained vest for an onyx cheongsam with a more loosely fitting pair of silk pants, both waving in the wind as he stood on the hillside next to Sarah, who had adorned an jet black kimono, staring in towards the sky with Ryan as straight-faced as he was. Standing next to them were Spencer and Leah, who had donned nearly the exact garments their comrades wore, only in a shade of deep navy, following the Chinese customs of a proper burial. Following the canines were James and Wu-Ye, who each drastically changed in their appearance. James, to whom the rites and rituals of a Chinese funeral had to be explained on _multiple _accounts, was wearing a sky blue Cheongsam, paired with a pair of leg-hugging silk pants of the same shade and a cloak over his back, hood down of course. Wu-Ye, who had taken to her feminine side for such an occasion, was wearing an ice blue qipao, stretching to her knees with it paired with a pair of silk garments much like the feline standing next to her. Going in the opposite direction, Crane was wearing a jet black vest, with sleeves reaching a third way down his wings, held together by four button loops down the side; he still wore his trade mark pants and hat, though both were a dark shade of night, easily breaking out in the midmorning sunlight. Next to the avian stood Monkey, who, while remaining shirtless (for some idiotic reason), had jet black bracers strapped to his wrist, pure obsidian replacing the iron studs as they gleamed in the sunlight. He, of course, wore a black variant of his silk pants, but something about him seemed incomplete. For the first time in forever, Mantis _wasn't _standing on Monkey's shoulder, or Crane's hat; just the cold, stone ground beneath his feet provided as his foothold. Mantis, being too small for any _real _clothing, Viper and Crane assisted him in the department of aesthetics; down Mantis' back were two fully curved streaks of black paint, and even his hand-scythes had been stained a pure onyx. Viper's outfit contradicted her entire personality; the pristine, pure lilies that typically sat atop her head were instead replaced by those of a jet black variety, black ribbons ensnaring Viper's body, giving her cheery outlook a more gothic appeal. Finally, the most distinct figure which stood among the group; Tigress, who had not changed at all. She had refused to adorn a new outfit, despite all warnings of bad luck and misfortune that would fall upon her. Her crimson vest and black silk pants were one of the scarce remaining possessions that remained of her father, and she would refuse to discard them, even under the circumstances of her culture.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the bottom of the stone staircase leading to the flat-top cliff, tapping on the surface of the steps until the owner of the noise came into view. About halfway up the steps, the group could see four rhinos, each dressed in an odd variant of a Bushido's armor, shining in the sunlight, with Shifu's sarcophagus on their shoulders. With the final steps pounding into to the earth, the rhinos slowly lowered the casket into the pit that Spencer had opened, the deceased warrior's students turning their bodies away out of reverence. The rhinos left the scenery, each of the warriors walking towards the grave, scooping a piece of dirt in their hands, standing over the occupied pit. Ryan slightly charred the dust in his paw, dropping bits and pieces of charcoal-shaded dirt into the grave. Sarah froze miniscule stones that lay in the dust, dropping it into the pit as Ryan had done. Spencer concentrated on the dirt lying in his closed fist, some of the dust transforming into micro-gems before the wolf piled his dirt into the pile as well. Leah released her fist, letting the wind guide her dust into the grave as it fell amongst the other pieces of dirt and rock. Wu-Ye and James each let their dirt fall into the grave, James controlling its descent with his power. Crane was the first to drop his dirt into the grave, bowing once more to his master and teacher. Monkey came next, followed by Mantis, who both bowed in respect for the final time. Viper came after them, bowing fluently to her deceased half-father before joining the rest of the group, leaving only Tigress to finish the ritual. Walking over to the six-foot pit, Tigress held her arm over the grave, wanting desperately to drop the dirt and let this nightmare be over…

But she couldn't.

Tigress' arm was shaking in an uncontrollable manner, the warrior mentally ordering herself over and over again, the demand pounding in her mind like the morning gong at the Palace. She knew that she had do drop the dust, but she couldn't; she _wouldn't. _While letting go of the dirt and rock in her hand would bury the nightmare of this catastrophe, it would, at the same time, bury every memory that Tigress had shared with Shifu. She knew that Shifu had been cold to her in her childhood, but she knew his reasons too, but the most precious memories that she had were her rescue from Bao Gu; learning to control her tremendous power, setting domino after domino, watching them fall in the Yin-Yang pattern; Shifu coming back, offering to let her stay with him; to finally have a home. In absolute desperation and unbearable pain… she ran.

Darting past the warriors, Tigress sprinted away from the Peach Tree, darting down the hallways while the other momentarily looked in shock and confusion before pursuing the warrior. Reaching the entrance of the Jade Palace, the others built a human blockade, only for Tigress to leap right over them, passing the Palace steps and rolling down the entire flight, flipping forward at the bottom and going into her sprint all over again. The tiger master kept running; she had a destination, and she had her reasons, but she didn't care who or what got in her way. Her dearest and closest friend had left her; her teacher and father died before her eyes; nothing had meaning anymore… nothing. Reaching the Devil's Pass, Tigress took a hold of the rope that was still attached to broken bridge, sliding down the Cliffside before sprinting all over again, leaping across the chasm and taking a hold of the other rope, just barely clawing the strand before pulling herself up to the cliff, darting across the bridges toward her destination.

Pain; that's all the master felt; something she thought she had forgotten _how _to feel. Her world was falling around her; her master, her closest ally, her desire to fight and unbreakable will; all of it had simply gone within seconds. Tigress had felt this feeling before, but when it was in Gongmen, it was nothing of this magnitude. She kept running, passing through village after village, the entire world seeming like a blur. The others had long since given up their pursuit at this point, losing sight of the master when she appeared to fall into the Devil's Pass. Forest, jungle, Village, Forest, Jungle, Village; that pattern repeated itself endless on Tigress journey into insanity; the tiger master was losing _herself _in the loss of all that she held dear, and she needed to find an escape; a solace… a way for the pain to stop.

**Edge of the Himalayas: Three Days Later: 10:00**

The base of the first mountain; just one mound of rock was all Tigress needed. The feline, was panting, her clothes stained with sweat from her brow and blood from thin cuts that she had sustained on her journey, knowing that neither would matter at the end of it all. Tigress started up the mountain, her padded feet nearly sinking into the snow as she began to continually climb up the gigantic structure. A third of the way up, an enormous blizzard hit the master, obscuring her vision to about two inches in front of her and impeding her movements as she scaled the mountain, not to say that it stopped her. Drudging through the snow, Tigress continued her ascension, her paws slipping on the stray rocks of the mountain side, nearly falling before the end of her journey, but she pressed on. Nearing a stray cliff, almost touching the mountains peak, Tigress pushed herself onto the rock, standing at full height and looking up at the starry sky of the night. The galaxies had scattered themselves across the endless sea of nocturne, flashing like freshly formed gems, being an indescribable beauty to the beholder. Smiling up at the sky, Tigress walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking up once again at the beauty of the dark canvas in the sky. Tigress filled her lungs with oxygen, taking in one final breath before uttering one, single, word.

"Goodbye…"

With her message sent into the gales of the night, Tigress let her foot slip into the air, her back paw leaning off the edge off the cliff, letting her begin a plummet down the mountain side. The warrior fell through the thin layer of clouds near the peak of the colossus, continuing her descent as trails of turbulence began to form behind her. The warrior began to accelerate in her plummet, reaching terminal velocity in a matter of seconds, creating a banshee-scream from her speed as she impacted into wall after wall of oxygen. Tigress' eyes were locked closed, single tears falling from her eyes as her fall continued. In her mind, Tigress was at peace; her only regret… was that she could never reveal the truth to Po. Finally falling into the blizzard, Tigress fell into a deep wall of snow, growing ever drowsy with her eyes slowly dropping to a final close. Her bones felt frigid; her body felt frozen; her fur had been stained a ghost white from the ice and snow. Accepting the fate the gods had given her, Tigress felt the snow pile upon her, falling into a stupor and lying in the blizzard of the Himalayas, hidden among the mountainous ranges of the unforgiving cold.

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU READ IT! TRY AND STOP ME FROM CONTINUING THIS FANFICTION WITH YOUR FLAMES, BECAUSE IT IS FAR FROM OVER! GO AHEAD! GO AHEAD! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE MOTHERFU- *BANG!* Sorry about that; I had a bit of rage (and I wanted to do something funny). Anyway, don't abandon this story just because of this! I appreciate each and every one of you viewers, so don't leave this story to die! Well, don't forget to review! See you next chapie!**

**Also, all information I found for rituals of a Chinese funeral were from , so go there for the complete list of rites and rituals.**


	20. Chapter 20: Awakening

**Well, I'm back again everybody! I bet you're all still reeling from the last chapter, but the intensity is not going to quit! I would also like to make a special thanks to Shadow Wolfboy, who has been reading WTOW for the past few days, and will continue to this fiction. I also suggest that you read his fic, Kung Fu Panda 3: Political Alliances. With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Awakening**

**?:?:?**

Darkness again; a void filled the expanse of the unknown terrain, a lone tiger in the center of the scenery, lying on her back, unconscious. Slowly, the feline shook her head to regain her lost compusre, sitting up in Lotus position, scanning the area around her, taking in _anything _that appeared in this empty mass of nothing.

'Well, I guess _that's _how I ended up in this barren void.' Tigress thought to herself, recalling her drastic series of actions that had put her in this state, rising to her feet, swiveling her head to try and gain any more information on the scenery.

She was greeted with the same answer; nothing. The mass emptiness had begun to annoy Tigress, who had started to slowly walk into the endless expanse, still finding nothing to accompany her in the Limbo. Sighing in frustration, Tigress turned her head to the side, gazing off into the jet black distance, noticing a small, almost unnoticeable, glimmer of light in the distance. Instinctively, the feline began to wander towards the pristine glow, the light growing larger and brighter with each step she took. She was now standing directly in front of the light, gazing into its blinding glow with no expression on her face. She knew what it meant for her to reach this light; slowly but surely, Tigress began to lift her arm towards the white glow, nearly touching the rays before another light, one of bright crimson burst from the opposite end of the darkness. Again, the warrior began to wander towards the light, stopping before it, gazing into it illuminating fury to find not the fiery pits she thought she would find, but something much more precious to her. Gazing into the fiery light, Tigress began to witness every event before her sudden _disappearance; _defending the village from Xiang-Long, her claws tearing another demon to shreds; joking with the rest of the Five and Po in the Palace Kitchen, nearly choking on her broth when water shot out of Po's nostrils from one of Mantis' wise cracks; sinking into the pool of darkness within Feng-Shu's fortress, looking into Po's eyes for what she thought was the last time in her life.

Tigress let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Baba, but I'm not finished yet." Tigress uttered before stepping into the crimson rays of the light, the entire scenery going into a large shade of red before vanishing in a single flash of blinding light.

Slowly opening her eyes, Tigress adjusted herself to the new scenery, only to discover she was in the exact same position she was earlier; lying on her back in total darkness. Well, almost total darkness; her feline-eyesight shed _some _information on her location. Shelves, a few wooden support beams; she was in the Ancient Library of the Jade Palace. The feline began to slide upwards, leaning on her forearms, only to wince in pain and instinctively clutch her abdomen, which was wrapped in all manner of bandages.

"Ah; I was wondering when you would awaken, Tigress." echoed a voice from the top of the staircase, clutching a candle in her grasp. "You gave me quite a scare, young lady. You're lucky that I was able to keep you alive, considering your injuries."

"It's nice to see you too, Yu-He." Tigress replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

The sheep wandered down the final steps, letting the dim light of the candle she held illuminate the room, coming to Tigress' side setting the candle on the floor.

"What happened to me?" Tigress asked, finally settling herself and sitting up before her old friend.

"Blistering in multiple places; breaks in the skin; medium blood loss; frost bite and hypothermia. I'm amazed that I was able to heal you with what limited supplies I had on my person, all the while being a fugitive."

"What? Yu-He, how on Earth did you become a fugitive?"

Yu-He let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head in disappointment at the master. "You've been asleep for a long time, Master Tigress."

"H-how long, Yu-He?" Tigress asked, removing the sheet from her torso with her shaking arm, fearing the worst and hoping for the best.

"One month exactly; that stunt you pulled sent your internal systems into a state that I can only describe as 'self-preservation mode'. What basically happened is…"

Yu-He's voice faded into the nothing when it hit Tigress' eardrums. She had been out of commission for a month; a whole _month._ She had never even missed a week, let alone over four! Tigress' entire body went numb as she staggered to her feet, the pain in her chest leaving her suddenly as she slowly made her way to the staircase leading from the underground library. Yu-He's voice was still muffled to Tigress, the latter of which was now bellowing out protests on how Tigress shouldn't be up due to her physical status, but she didn't care, nor could she hear the protests. Slowly making her way, Tigress lifter her paws one after the other, slamming them onto the cold hard steps, finally reaching the top of the staircase… and instantly falling to her knees at the sight of what the Jade Palace had become.

* * *

><p>Set before Tigress in all of its "glory" was the Sacred Hall of Warriors, turned into rubble without so much as a clue to a reason why; the roof had been torn down to nothing, letting in… no light at all. Was it morning? Was it night? Tigress could not tell the difference, nor did she care as she picked herself off of her knees, wandering through the piles of rubble and stone, searching for any artifacts that may have survived this catastrophe. Still scanning the Hall, Tigress noticed that three pillars had been broken in half, while the other five were stumps of jade; not even the tail ends of the golden dragons had been spared. Walking down the center pathway, which was now littered with broken shingles and jade and bits of gold, Tigress caught sight of the Sacred Moon Pool, whose waters had been tainted by miniscule drops of crimson blood, turning the pristine waters a sickly shade of maroon as it filled the area surrounding it with a horrendous Oder. Behind the pool lay the now-decimated Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, with the shelves all broken and pilled one after the other, leaving the parchment and records scattered before it. Finally, staring deep into the sanguine waters of the Moon Pool, Tigress noticed the Statue of the Golden Dragon, teeth bared, but empty as it sat at the bottom of the stained pool. Turning back to stare at the entrance, Tigress saw something giving off a slight sheen in whatever light that may or may not have been provided, wandering towards it with utmost curiosity. Reaching the shining object, Tigress began to slide her hand around the area where it lay, gaining the feel of a handle-like surface, grasping it before picking up the object from the rubble in which it sat. Gasping with surprise, Tigress discovered that the object in her hand was none other than the legendary Sword of Heroes, the Jade Green dragon on the blade of the weapon stopping the warrior dead in her tracks with its non-existent, yet very real power in its appearance. Lifting to her face, Tigress stared into the onyx tint of the blade, pierced only by the demon-eye green dragon running down its blade. Her head darting from left to right, Tigress found a single strand of cloth among the rubble in the Hall, tying it to the hilt of the blade and the handle guard, both in a slip knot as she enlarged the amount of excess cloth between the two areas on the weapon. Her blade now prepared, Tigress gazed ever-focused into the horizon, a sea of soft vapor separating whatever land remained from sky. The clouds in the distance stayed an eerie and unbreakable shade of Night, still making unsure whether or not day was ever present in this time, but for Tigress, everything but her goal was irrelevant.<p>

"So, it seems that you've made your decision, eh, Tigress?" Yu-He inquired, her hoofs clacking against the stone floors before the entrance.

"Yes, Yu-He." Tigress replied, a distant bolt of lightning flashing across the distant sky. "I'm going to find them; I don't care how long it takes, but I will find the Dragons and my allies."

"Then you're going to need these." Yu-He replied, tossing Tigress two items, each wrapped in a paper-like substance and tied down with string like a crudely prepared gift on Christmas.

Tearing open the larger of the two with one of her claws, Tigress shredded the small bits of parchment, finding a newly sewn amber vest, much like her original, quickly slipping it on and buttoning the piece of clothing before slinging the Sword of Heroes across her back. Finally, staring curiously at the small wrapped box in her palm, Tigress slowly unwrapped the cube, and carefully prying open the parcel, Tigress found the same amber lotus flower that her uncle had given her back in Sheng-Fong, taking the piece of jewelry and lightly clutching it in her paw before placing clipping it to her left ear.

"My, my, Master Tigress; I did not know that you were one for jewelry." said Yu-He with a bit of joking surprise in her voice.

"It's not for show, Yu-He. This small gift is my reminder; I was a coward before, running away from something that we all must face instead of doing so in the first place. As a master, it is my obligation to never run from _any _challenge, and with the gods as my witnesses, I will never forsake my duties as a master from here until the day I meet my demise." The feline master replied with a newfound determination in her tone and mind.

Tigress had meant every word that she uttered; she knew she had been a lowly coward within the remaining days that she had kept her consciousness, running from something that she knew was a part of everyday life, refusing the comfort of her friends at the very same instance. Tigress had lost her will to fight twice now; she was NOT going to lose it a third. Her integrity was set in _steel,_ burned into her mind while a single image stayed etched in her heart. She was going to find the Dragons, but she was also going to find the man that she loved as well, and when she did, she was going to break his nose for what he did to her.

"Then I wish you luck, Master Tigress, and may the gods watch over you on your journey." finished Yu-He before bowing to the great master, Tigress doing the same to the woman that had saved her life.

Staring one final time into the distance of whatever the world had become, Tigress dashed through the what remained of the entrance of the Hall of Warriors, leaping from the top of the stone staircase into the arena where she had experienced so much; Po's declaration as the Dragon Warrior; the two's repetitive, but nonetheless enjoyable sparring matches; Ryan's final stand when he fled the Jade Palace. The images flashed again in Tigress' mind, though her movement remained unhindered as she leapt skyward over the humongous gates of the Jade Palace, going into a descent very identical to that of the night she and the five fled to face Tai Lung… and her regretted suicide attempt. Turning to face the still-approaching earth below her, Tigress' pupils suddenly burst forward, leading the master to extend her arm and bound to the side of the staircase, gliding down its now moss-less surface before leaping again to meet the beginning of the Valley of Peace.

Only to find it in a repeated state of disarray and ruin.

* * *

><p>A thin but still-present mist loomed just inches off the surface of the Valley, measly hiding the rubble and remains of the many homes of the Valley's denizens. Slowly, and with shock, fear, and sorrow plastered on her face, Tigress strode through the ruins of the Valley of Peace; her <em>home.<em> Feng-Shu would most definitely pay for his misdeeds and sins in the highest manner possible… by Tigress standards at least; the gods would most certainly _love _to send the madman screaming into the abyss of Oblivion in a ludicrously sadistic manner. The office and home of Yu-He had been torn to pieces, wall by wall, leaving the structure half standing amongst a set of scattered bricks and wood, much like the neighboring buildings that were stationed next to it. Continuing her somber stroll, Tigress, at the edge of the Valley of Peace, stopped to find Mr. Pings noodle shop burned to the ground; from the archway, to the kitchen; even to Po's old room. All of it was reduced to the half-standing skeleton of the building before the master. As if she was drawn to the old home of the Dragon Warrior, Tigress slowly made her way into the now-desolate establishment, passing the scorched remains of tables and chairs, glancing through the gaping holes within the walls that surrounded the area. Making her way into what used to be the kitchen, Tigress found shards of broken china and shrapnel belonging to broken wok pans, sifting through the rubble before finding a small note in the remains of the destroyed cooking ware.

'_To whoever finds this note; I am pleased to inform you, reader, that I, Mr. .Ping, proud owner of Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu, have escaped the Valley of Peace in search of new solace… and business.'_

Tigress only chuckled at the reading of the goose's message; his shop was now in ruins and yet he still searches for customers.

'_My son's location is unknown at this moment, but I have no doubt that the denizens of the Jade Palace will uncover his location and bring him home._

_-Mr. Ping; Owner and Proprietor of Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu'_ Tigress finished to herself, slipping the note inside her vest before rising from the floor and exiting the now-barren shop, dashing again on all fours to the entrance and exit of the Valley of Peace, not once looking back at her destroyed home; only looking forward, ready to face the trials that awaited her with all her might as a Kung-Fu Master.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Forest; Time Unknown; Day Unknown<strong>

The darkness that had been present over the Valley of Peace seemed to follow Tigress wherever she went; fatigue had not shown any signs within the feline's being, yet she could still feel her energy leave her from time to time. Still, the warrior continued in her journey through the forest of bamboo and Weeping Willows*, cautiously noting the condition of her surroundings every second that she could, her ears twitching left and right from sudden rustles from within the tickets or vines protruding from the arbolians that surrounded her. Rapidly jerking her head behind her, keeping one paw on the hilt of the Sword of Heroes, Tigress awaited the maker of the sudden rustles within the flora of the forest, tightening her hold on the weapon, her heart rate increasing every second. Suddenly, a series of rustles echoed throughout the forest before a small orb rolled out of the thickets of bamboo that the forest was comprised of. Tigress slightly loosened her grip on the weapon, slowly wandering over to the sphere in the middle of the forest. The orb rolled ever so slightly, revealing a burning fuse at the top of its shape, causing Tigress' eyes to instantly shoot open as she leapt from the orb, which exploded in a haze of white fire and smoke, burning the shoots around the explosion and scorching the earth where it sat. Instinctively, Tigress immediately unwrapped the Sword of Heroes from around her back, tightening the cloth around the hilt to be ride of any excess length, readying the blade as Tigress got into her signature stance, the Sword poised in her right fist in the same fashion.

"Show yourself, coward!" Tigress bellowed out to the forest, awaiting any reply; a shout, a rustle, even the approach of the warrior to whom the explosive belonged.

Then, from the burnt and destroyed area of bamboo and grass, emerged a single warrior; an otter, much to the surprise of Tigress. The mammals had not been known to wander China, not to say that they had never been to the land. The semi-aquatic creature wore a black cheongsam, instantly signaling Tigress that he was most likely a subordinate to Feng-Shu or Renju, or both. The attacker also wore a set of black silk pants, tightened at the ankles by a set of wraps, much like Tigress wore; the only difference was that there was a crimson Lung coiling around the creatures left leg, the head coming into view on the other leg as it wrapped around the cloth that comprised the set of clothing.

"Ah, Master Tigress; so I finally have the honor of being acquainted with a warrior of such a high caliber." The otter slyly began, clicking his teeth as an otter would.

"Don't speak another word; you have impeded on my journey to restore whatever lands have become desolate wastelands due to Feng-Shu, for no one could cause such an amount of destruction in such short time. I will give you one chance to leave this area and never impede my quest again. Should you fail to comply, you will find yourself a bleeding corpse laying against the Willows that surround the bamboo in this forest." Tigress replied, shooting daggers into the otter's eyes, who merely snickered at what he thought was a cute attempt to intimidate him.

"What a shame; I was hoping I would be able to take you down without such violence need. Besides, it allows me to use my more preferred method of search and destroy." began the mammal, reaching into his shirt and pulling out eight small orbs, one in between each of his knuckles. "Total annihilation!"

The otter rushed towards Tigress, throwing three of the pellets as the explodes with small bursts of fire, the feline leaping into the air and striking with the Sword, which the otter easily dodged, throwing two more explosives at Tigress, who caught one between her knuckles before dodging the second. Flinging the pellet, Tigress rushed at the otter, who leapt into the air to dodge his explosive, only to be met by Tigress' foot, earning him a return trip to Earth. The mammal used his free paw to rebound of the ground and get back into a fighting stance, awaiting Tigress' next formation. However, Tigress, landing back in the forest below, detached the short blade on the Sword of Heroes, wielding it back-hand style, baring her teeth at her attacker, waiting for his next attack. Simultaneously, the two warriors thrust themselves toward each other, Tigress swinging the dagger at the otter, who ducked to avoid the edge of the blade, only to be met with a knee to his chin, chipping his teeth and knocking him skyward. Leaping after him again for the third and hopefully final time, Tigress spun into the air, slinging her foot downward and sending the otter flying into a willow, sending the dagger spiraling after him to pin him to the tree. Suddenly back flipping, the otter threw one of his three remaining pellets, becoming lost within a sudden burst of smoke and mist, which dispersed into the thickets as soon as it appeared, showing no signs of Tigress' assailant; only of the dagger that was lodged in the Willow that the otter would've impacted had his actions not been so swift. Retrieving the dagger from the tree, Tigress looked back at the scenery, scanning the area for any signs of the otter, only to find nothing. Reattaching the blade to the body of the Sword of Heroes, Tigress continued her stroll through the forest, only for rustling from the thickets to catch her attention again. Suddenly, two pellets burst from the thickets of the forest, causing Tigress to block the explosives with the flat end of the blade, only for the force of the orbs to knock her into the very tree she used as a target, all the oxygen contained in her lungs escaping in seconds. In the next instant, a kunai found its way into the tree with a *thunk*, pinning Tigress to the arbolian long enough for the otter to burst from the thickets, holding a knife to Tigress' throat with a snicker across his face.

"Hm… I expected the leader of the Furious Five to be much more of a challenge. Oh well; at least my superiors will reward me greatly for this!" declared the mammal, only for a blur of black and white to knock the otter back into the thickets, standing like a statue before the assailant burst from the bamboo once again.

The figure before Tigress wore a simple set of tan slacks with a brown and maroon waistband, a jade green scarf-like cloak tied around his abdomen; a straw hat like Crane's sat atop his head.. In his grasp, the warrior unbelievably held the Cloud Hammer of Master Thundering Rhino, though the handle had been somewhat shortened, but the head of the mallet had been repaired to its former glory. The otter darted for the warrior, who merely swung the Cloud Hammer, knocking the otter into a distant willow, charging again to send the mammal skyward, knocking him into the Earth with a slam, making a crater with the otter's impact and sending the head of the weapon into the gut of the attacker, killing him on contact while the warrior back flipped to meet Tigress again.

Tigress' pupils were shaking with disbelief. It couldn't be him; he had disappeared over a month ago! Still, the master couldn't be too sure, so she decided to call out the only thing that came to mind of upon gazing at the warrior before her, taking the kunai from her vest and rising to her feet.

"Po…?" Tigress whispered, catching the attention of the mammal before her, who removed his straw hat to reveal the face Tigress knew and loved to every extent of the word.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, eh Tigress?" Po replied, overconfidently smiling at the warrior he had not seen in so long.<p>

However, this touching reunion was suddenly cut short by Tigress doing exactly what she told herself she would do when she found Po; she broke his nose, knocking him back into another Willow while the warrior held his nose in pain, letting out a groan of displeasure while clutching his injured appendage.

"Don't you dare do this to me again, Po Ping! Do you understand what I went through? I had hoped that you would've at least stayed for me to apologize, but no! You had to-" Tigress' enraged rant was immediately cut off by a certain panda inviting her into his warm embrace.

Though she at first refused, Tigress welcomed he hug, burying herself within Po's chest before the two parted once again.

"It's nice to see you too, Tigress."

"Po, I'm sorry… for what happened at the Sacred Peach Tree. I let my anger control my actions; I never meant a word of what I said to you that night, and I offer my deepest apologies."

"I know, Tigress. I wasn't exactly the best man that night either. But I'm back, and I'm ready to help you in whatever you're off doing in this hellhole of a country that used to be China."

"Good; but first, you need to answer a question that's been rattling in my mind like you falling down the stairs at the Jade Palace.

'Ooh! Still cold as ever.' Po thought to himself, mentally wincing at both the comment and the memory. "Well, what needs to be answered?"

"Just what happened… while I was out?"

Po let out a heavy sigh, backing away from Tigress and staring off down the road that continued through the forest.

"Shit got real, Tigress." Po replied, another flash of lightning going off in the distant horizon. "Shit got real."

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys are still reading, because I have got a plot twist in mind that I'm sure none of you will ever guess! Anyway, if either of my stories gain one-hundred reviews within the next two months, everyone will gain a shower of virtual almond cookies! Inspired by FFcrazy15; virtual almond cookies, FFcrazy Industries, Patent Pending. Well, Noodles everybody!**

**A/N: Willows: I'm not exactly sure weather or not Weeping Willows are native to China, so I just went with it, though I think they are.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay people! Just to let everybody know, the next few chapters are going to go over just what happened while Tigress was out; also, considering the situation of things, the general demeanor of characters is going to be dead-serious; Feng-Shu has succeeded in his conquest, and the warriors of the Jade Palace are on the top of his To-Kill list. What do you expect?**

**Chapter 21: The Results of War**

The two warriors stood along the pathway of the forest, neither saying a word while loose leaves looped in the gales surrounding the two. Tigress, while not gaining much information on what had _happened, _she still knew what Po meant; much had transpired since her disappearance, and she knew that she had to find the others if she was going to bring the land out of this perpetual darkness. The onyx clouds in the sky remained unyielding, giving no light to the scenery, as if the world itself had been transformed into an empty soul, forced to wander the Earth, lost in a world that he knew but wished to be free of.

"Tigress, we need to get going. No doubt that someone will come across the body, and we need to make sure that we aren't followed." Po began, steadily walking down the forest road with Tigress following a second afterwards.

Pale strips of light began to break through the immense clouds overhead, dimly lighting the scenery with the ashen light of the moon. At least now the two warriors knew what time it was. Silence filled the forest as the two continued with their stroll to a location only Po knew. The light chirps of scattered crickets would hit the two's eardrums ever so often, but the silence was never broken if not for a mere second or two. Tigress would glance up at Po every few minutes; his face stayed adamant on the road before them, never changing in his lead to his and Tigress' destination. Yet, Tigress, even with the sudden appearance of Po and his newfound demeanor, could still see a glimmer of his old clumsy, goofy, kung-fu fan-boy persona that she knew and loved in his jade green orbs. Tigress let a small grin creep across her face as she followed Po in their stroll, her mind still trying to imagine where their destination would be, and just what would happen upon their arrival.

**Base of Unknown Mountain: Time Unknown**

After hours of walking through the dense forest of bamboo and other such foliage, Po and Tigress finally arrived at the moss covered base of a lone mountain; to Tigress, the stone wall seemed familiar, as if she had visited this location before. Stopping before the wall, Po twirled the Cloud Hammer in his paws before bringing the massive weapon behind him, only to thrust the head forward, shattering the stone wall, revealing a hidden tunnel leading into the catacombs of the mountain.

"After you, Master Tigress." said Po, stepping aside and waving his hand towards the entrance of the gaping hole.

Master Tigress began to walk up to the entrance, stopping next Po and saying "And they say that chivalry is dead." flicking her tail before making her way into the stone tunnel with Po close behind her.

For the next few minutes, the two warriors began walking through the pitch black tunnel, during which Tigress' eyes had gone to slits to adjust to the darkness once again. The only thing the feline master saw, however, were stone walls on all sides, going into the mountain for eternity.

"Tigress, you're gonna need to close your eyes for what's coming up." Po said, breaking the silence that Tigress thought would continue for the entirety of their private stroll.

"And why, Dragon Warrior, must I do so?" the master replied with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"It's a surprise, and I wouldn't want to ruin it, _especially _this one."

"Oh, very well."

Slowly, Tigress' eyes dropped to a close, Po taking her by the paw and leading her down the rest of the tunnel they had been walking through. Reaching yet another wall, Po held an arm up to keep Tigress from going forward, though she had already stopped to avoid coming into contact with it.

"Alright Tigress; I want to open your eyes in three… two… one"

Upon Po's mark, Tigress' eyelids instantly shot open revealing a wonder unlike anything that she had ever seen before. Through another entrance that had been created where the wall used to stand lay an entire underground city. In the center of the gigantic mass lay a small collection of stone buildings and different karts and rickshaws darting between the pathways within the labyrinth of structures, lying within a pit that seemed to be the size of Gongmen upon first observation. In the center of the city, a towering torch lifted by a single pillar gave light to the center, providing a fresh illumination that Tigress had not been reacquainted with for quite some time. Around the terra village, positioned on the circular wall above the pit, were a series of soldiers wielding swords, halberds and bows, strolling between the empty spaces and stone towers that had been constructed along the barrier. However, what surprised Tigress to the greatest extent was not why lie on the ground below her or where she stood; what captured her attention the most was what had been built at the roof of this hidden village. Protruding from the ceiling of the gargantuan cave were a series of abnormally large stalactites that had been hollowed out in some areas, different avian species soaring to and from them with what appeared to be a collection of scroll in their talons.

"Po… what is this place?" Tigress asked, walking forward with her amber eyes shimmer with amazement in the city that had been constructed using nothing but the earth under the towering giant of terra she stood in.

"This, Tigress, is New Gongmen. After your disappearance, a mass combination of armies and small militias began to take over city after city, causing them all to crumble to the ground." Po said with sorrow floating in his tone. "Many innocent lives were lost in these attacks. Those that survived eventually converged at a single area. The Dragons eventually led them all to this location, building this city as a sanctuary to the broken, offering them solace from the harsh world outside."

"Wait!" Tigress said, jerking her head to Po's sudden recap of the past events. "You said that the Dragons constructed this city. Are they here?"

"Follow me and you'll find out" Po replied, outstretching his arm while Tigress took his paw, only for her to jerk forward as Po began sprinting down a series of steps from the top of the large wall where they once stood, not skipping a single step, nor tripping down them like he had done at the Jade Palace so many times before.

Po's speed instantly increased as he dashed down the pathways of the city, kicking up dust from the ground with every turn through the labyrinth of pathways. With what she could observe from the blur that the city had become, Tigress began to notice a sudden likeness of the buildings; they had been styled exactly like those in Gongmen City, though some had been built to resemble those within the Valley of Peace, most likely being the homes of those that had escaped whatever attack that ravaged the land. Finally, Po came to a skidding halt before a simple home; it had two stories, four windows and a curtain before the doorway acting as its entrance. Small chatter could be heard from the home, which made Tigress' ears fall backwards in anticipation.

"Nervous?" Po asked.

"No; my thoughts are simply wandering about what the reaction of my comrades will be upon entrance of the structure." Tigress replied with her usual hard-core demeanor finally returning.

"So you're nervous?" said Po, repeating his last inquiry as he was trying to joke with Tigress.

"As I said before Po, I'm simply curious. Now, shall we go meet our brothers and sisters in arms?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Po took in a deep breath while Tigress swallowed a dry lump in her throat. Truth be told, Tigress was incredibly nervous. What would her allies' reactions be upon seeing her after all this time? Would they ridicule her for her actions? Would they… reject her as their friend like raw rice? Well, it was too late for the thoughts to continue in her head at this point. After a few moments of silence, Po and Tigress lifted the veil acting as the door to the home, stepping inside a dimly lit room, only a few scattered bamboo candles acting as the light source. Next to the east wall was a small table surrounded by small tatami mats, most likely the breakfast, lunch and dinner area for the house's residents. Behind the table was an area littered with all manner of cooking utensils and essentials; small wok pans, china dishes and bowls, knives, spoons and chopsticks sets with cabinets filled with what Tigress could only assume was cooking materials above them. Going over to the west side of the home, Tigress noticed a set of stairs going up about five feet, then changing to the right, leading to the upstairs rooms where she hopped everyone else was.

"Hey, I heard someone come in the door!" said a familiar voice from upstairs while shadows danced across the walls.

A moment of silence hit the room before the duo heard "Po's back!" Then, another few seconds of silence hit the air. "No… I can't be" was heard before one of the shadows changed its position on the wall, seeming to get smaller, the owner darting down the staircase.

"Spencer, where are you going?" Shouted another voice.

Suddenly, the grey wolf swung himself around the corner that the two walls in between the stairs had created, stopping in his tracks with utter shock before the widest smile broke across the canine's maw.

"Tigress is back!" the wolf bellowed, rushing up to the feline and tackling her to the ground, his tail wagging rapidly in utter ecstasy.

"WHAT?" Was heard from the upstairs corridors before everyone that was making their home in the building piled into the room downstairs, each having the very same goofy smile across their faces upon seeing the orange feline again after such a long time.

"Alright, alright! Spencer, would you please get off of me?" Tigress demanded before the wolf snapped back to his senses and immediately lifted himself off of Tigress, helping her to her feet from his sudden actions.

"Tigress!" Viper squealed, leaping into the feline's arms and wrapping herself around her long lost sister. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Please tell me that you're okay!"

"Yes Viper, I'm fine. I… just need some time with my thoughts is all."

"So you mean to tell me that you needed a _month _to simply 'be with your thoughts'? Come on! Am I the only one that- whoa!" James began before Tigress shot him her infamous "if-looks-could-kill" glare, instantly making him back off while taking cover behind Monkey and Crane, only for them to shove him right back out in front of them.

"It's been far too long, dear sister." Crane began, walking up to the feline with a smile across his face.

"Yes it has, Crane."

"I bet the real reason she was gone is because she finally found herself someone to share her 'alone time' with." Mantis replied like his immature would always do, earning him a flick off Monkey's should while he climbed back up the simian's appendage. "Still can't take a joke, can you Tigress?"

"Not when it's from you, Mantis." Tigress replied, causing the room to burst out in laughter.

"Well, she may not be able to take a joke, but at least she can make one."

"Thank you, Monkey. Now, where are Sarah and Ryan? I expected them to be the first to be behind Spencer?"

The entire room had gone silent, as if the death of Shifu had occurred all over again. Tigress knew that something _very _wrong had happened while she was gone; the silence wasn't somber, so she knew that the two were at least alive. But still; what else had happened other than the perpetual darkness that she knew on the outside world?

"They're upstairs Tigress. Only they can tell you what happened." Crane replied, holding out his wing for Tigress to pass upstairs.

With her typical demeanor returned, Tigress slowly made her way up the stone steps of the residence, looking back at her allies only once before continuing up the steps. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Tigress entered yet another single-room floor, Sarah and Ryan in the center of the room in Lotus Position, meditating to a degree that could rival Shifu's, the duo surrounded by six candles that dimly lit the room. Ryan however had… changed. Hanging over his left eye seemed to be fur, jet black fur, curved ever so slightly as it hung loosely from his cranium. Suddenly, Ryan's eyes slowly began to open, revealing his bright hazel eyes (or eye) with Sarah soon following, her husband rising to his feet and helping his wife do the same. Sarah's abdomen had gotten considerably larger since the last Tigress saw; no wonder Ryan had to assist her.

"It's wonderful to see you again Tigress." Sarah began with a cheerful smile across her face.

"The same with you and Ryan, Sarah. However, I'm quite curious on what has happened over the weeks following my, ahem, disappearance, if you will." She began with the same demeanor, only to shift back to her serious self, staring at Ryan who knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Come, Tigress. Take a seat, and we shall discuss the events that have transpired over the course of time." Ryan began, walking back over to the mats where he and Sarah took their seats, Tigress following and doing the same almost instantly.

"As you probably know by now, your disappearance sent the rest of us into a state of worry. We sent countless messengers to even more countless allies, each with a message to be watchful in case you happened to turn up. Our results, as you may imagine, were unfruitful. Nevertheless, we never ceased our search. Unfortunately, a certain assault on the Valley of Peace stopped our operation cold."

The flames of the candles began to flicker with the tension in Ryan's tone before he resumed his tale. Emerging from the light dancing of the candles, shadows began to form on the walls of the room, acting with the recollection of the recent history, retelling its story as if it were a show and not a tale.

"They were undaunted and immeasurable. Feng-Shu attacked without mercy. We instantly began an evacuation, assisting any villagers in the escape of the Valley as we could while holding off the forces that invaded our home. Feng-Shu, however, had brought a secret weapon with him."

The events that had transpired in the Valley began to reply in an incredibly realistic fashion on the walls of the room. Silhouettes of swords and spears flew across the walls, impaling the shadows of the villagers while their very screams and cries of agony could be heard sailing on the wind. The buildings on the walls began to crumble one after another, flames taking their place while the shadow of Feng-Shu ordered his troops to advance towards the Jade Palace.

"Right before our very eyes, demons long forgotten had become resurrected, hungry for the vengeance of their fallen master."

"No… it couldn't be them…" Tigress muttered to herself, staring at the ground in frustration and rage.

"Yes, Tigress. Suddenly, as if from the very pits of Hell itself, Recneps, Ha-El and Haras attacked once again, their strength increased tenfold as they effortlessly tore through whatever remained of the Valley of Peace. The remaining villagers, as well as the rest of the Five and the Dragons, fled the scene while Wu-Ye and I held them off. I managed to take down Ha-El without a problem, but Recneps took Wu-Ye captive and vanished within the next second. Because of this, Haras was able to inject a powerful venom into my being, and at the moment, the effects were unknown to me."

"So… you're dying?" Replied Tigress with a shaken voice, looking up at her ally with fear and worry.

"No, but I have been infected by an infernal virus that threatens everyone around me."

"What is the poison's effect? Does it weaken you at all?"

"No; the poison itself actually increases my strength, speed and stamina to their highest potential, making me an unstoppable force of nature. However, while in this form of absolute power, I am unable to have full control over myself, and cannot distinguish friend from foe. In short, I become of blood thirsty predator that can and _will _destroy anything in my path." Ryan finished, shedding a single tear while the shadows on the walls finally began to die down, leaving the blood-stained story behind them all.

"Back in our world, animals that were like this were labeled as feral, and were predators that were considered highly dangerous. As far as we know, there is no cure for this venom, and Ryan has experienced both its positives and its drastic negatives." Sarah finished, looking up at the man that she loved before he opened his eyes to respond again.

"During the battle, unbeknownst to me at the time, Haras' blood happened to mix with my own through an open cut, giving me this dense amount of fur. A few days later, I fell sick with a heavy fever and almost lost my life. Thankfully, the rest of the Five and the Dragons were able to find a cure in time."

The mood, which instantly escalated to a tension-high, easily went back down at the sound of Ryan's cure.

"Now, enough about the bloodstained past behind us; no doubt your journey has been long, so you must be in need of food and rest." Ryan began, his statement instantly followed by low growl from Tigress' stomach, which instantly caused her to blush, the bright red shade of her cheeks showing through her orange fur.

**One Hour Later**

Back downstairs, everyone was enjoying the fabulous and bountiful feast that Po had prepared. There were noodles, dumplings and all manner of other foods, each resident of the structure filling their maws to the brim with such a feast.

"So, what are your plans regarding attacking Feng-Shu and retrieving Wu-Ye?" Tigress finally announced, catching the attention of everyone that had taken their place at the table.

"We had gone over many strategies with each other, but all, for the moment, are utterly useless until we discover just where Feng-Shu is. We've been sending out spies to try and uncover the criminal's location, but we have yet to hear back from any of them." Ryan replied, taking another dumpling while he waited for Tigress' response.

"How long has it been since you sent the spies on their reconnaissance mission?"

"Two days; we've paired each agent with a messenger in case they discover anything of vital importance. For now, we simply wait until we uncover Feng-Shu's location, as we can do nothing else that would be fruitful to our cause."

Silence crept over the table once again before Ryan let out a heavy yawn, stretching his arms before he and Sarah rose from their seats.

"I believe Sarah and I will retire for the night. We will see the rest of you tomorrow."

The two felines slowly made their way up the steps while everyone resumed their meal, only for Ryan to almost immediately rush back down the staircase.

"Someone, get a doctor her immediately!"

"Ryan, what's wrong? What's happened to Sarah?" Tigress began, only for her eyes to shoot open after discovering what the reason for a doctor was. "Po and I will return with a doctor as soon as we can. Po?"

"On it Tigress." The panda replied before the two darted out of the home, leaving everyone staring at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, only for all of them to turn towards Ryan.

"Well, what's wrong? Go on, spit it out!" Mantis demanded, eager to know just what the heck was happening.

"Sarah has gone into labor, Mantis."

**Well, that's it for this chapter! And to those of you that are saying to yourselves "Wait; Sarah's only been pregnant for like three months!", here's the explanation. A tiger's cubs are not born until about 90-100 days after conception. A snow leopard's is exactly the same. Using this information, I'm pretty sure you can figure the rest out for yourself. Also, all credit for the "Feral Poison" idea goes to The Green-Eyed Wolf, as she was the inspiration for that point. I also suggest you read her stories as they are excellent!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, I'm back everybody! Sorry that it's been taking me so long to update; school's been piling the workload, and projects have been flying left and right through the hallways. Also, to those of you that haven't caught it, I've got a new story centered around Tai Lung posted in the records. Click on my profile page to get the first chapter. And without further ado, chapter 22! Hey, that rhymes! Also, for the area where Ryan decides to pull out his flute, I'm using the song Simple and Clean Orchestra Version in the style of the song by Utada Hikaru.**

**I do NOT, repeat, NOT own Kung Fu Panda or Kingdom Hearts. The both series belong to Dreamworks and Square Enix, respectively.**

**Last time in Chapter 21**

**"Someone, get a doctor her immediately!"**

**"Ryan, what's wrong? What's happened to Sarah?" Tigress began, only for her eyes to shoot open after discovering what the reason for a doctor was. "Po and I will return with a doctor as soon as we can. Po?"**

**"On it Tigress." The panda replied before the two darted out of the home, leaving everyone staring at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, only for all of them to turn towards Ryan.**

**"Well, what's wrong? Go on, spit it out!" Mantis demanded, eager to know just what the heck was happening.**

**"Sarah has gone into labor, Mantis."**

**Chapter 22: Welcome to the Family**

Minutes after the duo had left, Tigress and Po rushed through the draped entrance, nearly ripping the fabric from its placeholders while Tigress skid across the stone floor of the building, a vixen with fur a deep shade of crimson following the two into the home. Ryan had been impatiently positioned at the table, a pile of small blankets and rags lying at his feet. The warrior immediately sprung to his feet at the sight of his allies return, the pieces of fabric drooping over his arms while he awaited instructions from the medical practitioner behind Po and Tigress.

"Viper, is the water ready yet?" Ryan immediately inquired, turning his head to find Viper coiled next a cast-iron pot steaming with the boiling contents inside.

"So, where is our darling Sarah?" asked the fox.

"She's upstairs, waiting for us. Thank goodness that we were only gone for a minute or so." Tigress replied, leading the doctor upstairs with Ryan and Viper following in suit.

Just as Ryan reached the midway of the staircase, James, Spencer and Leah all stood behind him, their eyes all blinking with the same exact question; "Why can't we come along?"

"Guys, I know you're wanting to help me as much as you can, and I know that you all want to see your nieces or nephews, but this is my WIFE we're talking about! She needs the support that she requires, but she doesn't need everyone crowding around her as well."

"Oh, we weren't wondering that." Leah replied calmly while letting a cunning smile slip across her face.

Ryan's look then began to twist with confusion, before inquiring "Then what's your question?"

The three warriors all looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"What're you naming the kids?" the three said simultaneously, causing Ryan to groan in annoyance before rushing back up the staircase to tend to his wife.

The slam of a wooden door was heard from upstairs, the rest of the Dragons wincing at the sudden crash before the three of them made their way back to the table to discuss whatever topics would come to mind.

"You guys know that we're all getting slugged when he comes back down here, right?"

James was only met by the unfortunate faces of his comrades in agreement, leaving him to let his head plummet right into the table, causing a chuckle to emerge from Spencer and Leah's maws while Crane fluttered over to the table with a platter of freshly made tea, which Spencer and Leah graciously accepted, leaving the rest of the Jade Palace denizens to await the arrival of the new members of their dysfunctional, but nonetheless lovable family.

The hours following the return of Master Po and Master Tigress were slow and mind numbing, but it allowed for something much more than just a patient test of time to come out of it. The sense of the atmosphere, in that the family of the Jade Palace was about to gain two more editions, allowed for some mutual bonding with the limited members that were forced to make their commune in the lower levels of their domestication. The conversations had gone to many an emotional level; from the truths about Leah and Spencer's pasts during their lives on Earth, during which James had to take a moment outside to regain his composure from such a somber tale, to the private lives of Crane, Monkey, and even Mantis, even though he still kept as much information secret as possible.

"Wow… you really love her, don't you Crane?" Leah had just inquired regarding Crane's supposed, yet obvious crush on his old classmate at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy.

By the end of his story, Crane's cheeks had gone full-blown crimson, dipping his hat over his face to avoid being caught with such an expression in front of his comrades. Leah let out a stifled giggle in response to Crane reaction, while Mantis leapt on top of the avian's straw hat to do the thing he does best; kill the mood.

"Crane and Mei-Mei sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mantis began, Monkey joining in with his exo-skeletal ally simply to annoy the crap out of the other four warriors at the table. "First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a-"

Crane, in a gracious and merciful action to not only everyone's sanity, but to their eardrums as well, simply decided to smack Mantis off his hat with his wing, Mantis scowling at the master before walking back over to Monkey and hopping onto his shoulder.

"Geez, man. It was just a joke."

"Maybe, if you have the intelligence of a trout, Mantis." Crane replied while getting back his feet, hovering over to the kitchen countertop to prepare a fresh brew of tea for his allies.

"So Mantis, you have a crush on anyone in particular?"

Leah was staring directly into Mantis' soul at this point. She had every intention on finding out who Mantis had the hots for, and she was going to find out one way or another.

"Uh… er…" Mantis replied, microscopic drops of sweat falling from his pea-sized forehead.

"Attention everyone!" called a voice from the midsection of the staircase, everyone's heads jerking over to the voice's point of origin to find Viper with an expression on her face that could only mean one thing. "I think there are a few people that would like to meet you."

Mantis mentally sighed, hopping off Monkey's shoulder while the rest of the group began to follow Viper back up the staircase where the new arrivals were eagerly awaiting to meet the rest of their family. The insect made his way over to the staircase, giving the set of wooden platforms a smirk before flinging himself from wall to wall, bounding and rebounding before resting on the windowsill in the mid-section.

"Don't think that this conversation is over, Mantis" Leah said, reaching the staircase at the moment Mantis had performed his blinding speed run. "I have every intention on finding out who your crush is, and I will find out even if I have to break every layer of your exo-skeleton."

Mantis swallowed a lump in his throat, wiping anther drop of sweat from his rice-sized brown before taking to the wall again and hopping back onto Monkey's shoulder, waiting for Viper to open the door to where Ryan, Po, Tigress, Sarah and the two miracles of life lay inside. Silence filled the hallway while the rest of those outside the door waited for Viper to ease her tail over the knob and let the door slowly swing open to reveal the descendants of two of the Jade Palace's greatest warriors. Viper looked back at everyone behind her, gaining a nod from each before pressing the tip of her tail to the center of the door, letting it go ajar to reveal the doctor, Tigress and Po, all staring down at Ryan, who was kneeling next to Sarah, who had a small rag on her head, moist with the boiling water Viper had prepared, and both of them holding a swaddled kitten in their arms.

The group comprised of Leah, Mantis, Monkey, James, Spencer and Crane all slowly crept towards the husband and wife with their children in their arms, looking down at them with the eyes only a loving mother and father could provide. Looking down upon the scenery, the two cubs were both distinctly different from each other, but their parents could still be seen within their faces. The cub in Ryan's arms was a snow leopard with a pristine white coat of fur, giving the appearance of a fresh blanket of snow. The tiny feline's face was already showing fresh two-tier spots sprawling across the fresh coat of white, but one thing remained incredibly different about the cub. Stretching down the center of the cubs face was a single strip of orange fur starting over her right eyelid, giving the appearance of a gash of pure fire in running in between her loosely-closed eyes. The feline in Sarah's arms was a small tiger cub, toying and blindly pawing at his mother's finger with his infant paws, revealing a shocking, yet amazing pattern of fur running down his forearms. Strips of fur spiraled down the cubs appendages, wrapping around like a sharpened vortex tearing at anything that dare stood in its path. Around the rest of the cubs face, fresh, jet black stripes began to surface, while a streak of white beginning over his left eye was strung across the cub's face, mirroring his sister in the same pattern.

"So… what're their names?" Viper lowly piped up, hoping that she didn't ruin this tender moment that only happens once in a lifetime.

"This" Ryan began, tickling his daughter using the tip of his digit, causing her to let out a high-pitched giggle. "Is little Yume."

"And this" Sarah followed "Is my darling Feng-Bao"

Sarah bent her head forward, tipping her son's forehead with her lips, earning her an "Aaaaw!" from Viper, leading her to begin to slither over to the mother and son, only to be stopped by Tigress with a paw on her back. She didn't want to ruin the family moment, so the snake, albeit reluctantly, took her position next to her.

"They look so happy together, don't they Tigress? The four of them?"

"Yes, Viper. This is something that we are all lucky to witness, so let's partake in the beauty of this miracle of life that has been set before us."

The rest of the group formed behind Tigress, each watching the family simply stare at each other with loving eyes of admiration. None of them could help but simply melt at the sight of the heartwarming reunion before them, letting loving smiles of their own break out across their faces. A single tear began to break out from Tigress' pupils, the feline seeing herself and Po in the situation, only for her to shake herself out of her delusions and fantasies to return to reality.

"I think we'd best leave the family to themselves now." Tigress whispered to the rest before walking over to the door, opening it a silently as possible while everyone else slipped out of the room, Tigress stopping just inside the doorway and muttering "Congratulations" before exiting to the staircase to rejoin with her allies.

"Everything is perfect now, isn't it Sarah?" Ryan asked, cradling his new-born daughter in his arms while watching her toy with his finger before staring back down at his son and wife.

"Yes, Ryan. Nothing could destroy what we have here in front of us. Not even Feng-Shu's army could take this away."

Sarah then let out an unexpected yawn, curling her tongue before her cheeks became flushed in a deep shade of red. Soon after, Yume and Feng-Bao did the exact same, squirming in their blankets while Sarah took Yume into her arms. Ryan wandered over to the right of the room, unstrapping his onyx flute from the sheath of his katana and taking a seat next to his wife and children.

"Would my mistress enjoy a lullaby for her and her dear cubs?"

"She would, my gracious knight of fire."

Accepting Sarah's request, Ryan put the flute to his lips and began to play a slow, but hopeful melody from his instrument, the notes echoing through the room and into the city, letting the townsfolk enjoy the music while it enticed Sarah and her cubs into a slow stupor, Sarah's eyes becoming heavier and heavier with every note played. The song began to flow like an endless river, going into crescendo after crescendo before falling down into the feather-light ending, lulling the three felines into a deep slumber that they all deserved. Ryan let out a low chuckle, walking over to the window and dimming the light of the torch in the city, giving the appearance of a sun-filled night before walking back over to his soul mate, watching her chest rise and fall with his cubs tasseled in her arms.

_Jet black pillars of smoke and smog rose from the ashes of ruined building, burning ablaze with the bright crimson fires of blood-fueled infernos, citizens sprinting from every direction to escape from the chaos and find solace. Tigress stood in the center of the catastrophe, watching soldier after soldier pile into the Valley of Peace, fully intent on burning every home to the ground until nothing but ash remained of the land. Staring into the distance, at the beginning of the Thousand Steps, Ryan and Wu-Ye had been confronted by Recneps, Ha-El, and Haras, metal clashing against metal while the blinding reflections of light and blood resonated of the steel of their blades. Ryan swung his sword, releasing a jet hot crescent of white fire, cutting through the body of Ha-El and burning the remains to dust, Recneps stomping them into the earth before taking Wu-Ye in his grasp and flashing out of the battlefield in a puff of violet smoke. Ryan rushed for the beast, but was too late to reach the panther to prevent her kidnapping. Haras, claws unsheathed, darted toward Ryan, piercing his chest with her claws, letting a dark onyx ooze flow into Ryan's flesh and enter his being, blacking his bloodstream while she released him from her sudden assault. Ryan fell to his knees, panting in both fatigue in anger while he began to clutch his blade, flames beginning to spew from his being and take the form of a single tiger, fangs bared while Ryan let out an earthshaking roar to the heavens, Haras smirking at the poison she had delivered. The tiger's head immediately shot upward, revealing two blood-red eyes, staring into whatever had taken the place of Haras' soul with five words being shot into her mind: "I'm going to kill you!" Ryan rushed toward Haras, leaving his sword behind while his claws unsheathed, fangs bared as he lunged for the enemy he so despised. Haras easily sidestepped, only to be met with a three-claw slice across her face, causing a jet-black liquid to leak from the lacerations while Ryan lunged again, pinning her to the ground while she thrust herself about in an attempt to break free from Ryan's pin. Ryan raised her head to the sky, and plunged his fangs into the fresh skin and muscle that Haras' body held, letting his teeth and maw become stained by the onyx blood of her body while giving an eerie smile of bloodlust to his surroundings. Ryan flipped off of Haras and sent her into the bottom step of the Jade Palace, rushing to her again with his claws acting as spears before the copy faded into shadow, vanishing from the scenery while Ryan's eyes darted from left to right, frantically searching for her… or a new target he could taste the blood of while it dripped from the edges of his fangs. Suddenly, the crimson gaze of the beast that Ryan had become locked onto the golden eyes of Tigress, Ryan swirling his blood-stained tongue around the edges of his lips, eagerly hungering for the fresh taste of dampened meat caught in his maw as it traveled down his throat. Gripping the dirt with his claws, Ryan rushed towards his ally, Tigress caught completely off guard while the beast leapt into the air, Tigress guarding her body in instinct while she awaited the assault to come._

Master Tigress' body shot upward, the master's chest expand inward and outward in rapid succession, a paw clutching the fabric over her heart while her pupils suddenly expanded to adapt to the darkness of her surrounding, uncontrollably trembling in the distillation of mortal terror into her being. Tigress' head darted from left to right, scanning the scenery around her to find that she was back in the building she had arrived at, surround by Crane, Monkey, Leah, Spencer, Viper, James and Mantis, who happened to be resting on the table, seeing as there was nowhere else proportioned to Mantis' body. Shaking her head, Tigress threw the fabrics covering her body and rushed out the doorway, leaping up to the roof of the building and staring into the dim light of the city fire, the flickering flames and shadows that it cast along the city's structures enticing her with its mysterious flowing patterns as they continued their fluid forms across the walls of the city, traveling from building to building in the darkness of the cavern.

"Beautiful, isn't it Tigress?" Po asked, walking up to Tigress from behind and taking a seat next to her, watching the same patterns as they began to enter a new sequence of motions and forms.

"It rivals Gongmen city if that's what you mean."

The two warriors sat in silence, their gazed intensely focused on the flames and dancing shadows before them, neither saying a word to each other for minutes until Po decided to break the silence by asking "So what're you doing out? I'd think that you'd be asleep like a cub at this point."

"Nocturnal instincts is all. I'm a tiger, Po; we don't always sleep at night."

Po's head turned to Tigress', noticing that something just wasn't right. A closer look at her pupils revealed that small bags had begun to from, and small streaks of crimson were running straight to her pupils.

"Tigress, your eyes! They're bloodshot! Incredibly at that matter!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Po. I just… need more time to rest, is all."

"Tigress, I can tell that you're lying. If something wasn't troubling you, you wouldn't be out here at all, so" Po said, lifting his arm to Tigress' shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

The feline master was mulling over whether or not to reveal her dreaded vision of Ryan's "feral" state to Po. If she didn't, then Po would only pester her to the point where she would lose all fiber of her sanity; that, and the others would gain concern for her well-being. If she did, then Po would probably lay down some inspirational words of wisdom… and maybe help her get some sleep for the first time in ages.

"It was just a dream Po. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"The shadows under your eyes beg to differ. What happened in the dream Tigress?"

Tigress turned her head away from Po, note wanting her deepest friend to see the fear welling up in the expression on her face. She may have only just returned, but she was still the leader of the Furious Five, and she was not going to seem weak, _especially _not in front of Po.

"The Valley… so much destruction in a matter of seconds. The demons of Xiang-Long; they're back, Po, and they were leading the assault. Wu-Ye; I saw her terrified expression as Recneps dragged her back to whatever hellhole that Feng-Shu is living in. Then… Ryan… his eyes. They were blood red, and he had a look across his face that was far worse than that of any demon in the pits of the underworld. His pupils roared with an insatiable cry for death and calamity, and… I couldn't do anything…"

The claws within Tigress' fingers were instinctively unsheathing in fear, her grip on her silk pants growing tighter and tighter while the terrifying memories of the fresh scar of the nightmare began to resurface like a reopened wound.

"Tigress, I know that it's hard to realize that so much destruction has been left in your wake, but there's one thing that always comes to mind whenever stuff like this bothers me."

"And what might that be, Po?"

"It's that no matter how much has been lost, there's always some way of getting it back."

Tigress turned her head to meet Po's jade green eyes once more, but instead, she felt the soft touch of his lips against hers. The sudden connection startled her momentarily, but the feline soon greeted the gesture, wrapping her arms around Po's neck while his paws began to gently stroke the back of her head and travel down her spine. The two finally separated, staring into the endless tunnels of each other's eyes, not caring about any problem that had set itself before them. All that mattered now was that they had each other once more, and they intended on keeping it this way for all eternity. Tigress, still caught in the moment, began to lean backwards, momentarily staring at the dim flame above her before curling beside Po, soft, near-silent vibrations coming from her being that Po could only guess was the content sound of her purrs. Po let out a stifled chuckle before laying down next to his beloved, closing his eyes to greet the world of the unconscious once more.

"I love you… Tigress…" Po muttered before letting his fatigue take over, drifting into slumber while Tigress lifted a single eyelid to find the panda's chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

"I… I love you too…. Po…"

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I must say, while I had initial difficulty with the beginning, I took great pride in writing the scene with Sarah and Ryan's cubs. I really don't know why; I guess when you have an OC base on yourself, and they happen to have children, you kind of see them as your own and can't help but feeling that sense of pride that only a parent could feel. I also LOVED writing that last scene between Tigress and Po! Well, don't forget to review! Also, I'm taking entries for a villain for my other story about Tai Lung! Either PM me your idea or leave it in your review!**

**Also, for those who forgot what the names meant, here they are again:**

**Yume: Dream**

**Feng-Bao: Storm**

**Fun fact! To those of you that wonder why people boil water when a baby is about to born, it's used for sanitary reasons. Boiling water used to kill germs on both the child and the mother, thus preventing any diseases that could occur.**


	23. Chapter 23

**WELL, I'M BACK EVERYBODY! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for not posting another chapter for such a LONG time! But I do have reasons for doing so. But first, THIS STORY FINALLY HAS FIFTY REVIEWS! THAT MAKES TWO STORIES! I'd like to thank everyone that's been following the series, especially FFcrazy15 and Gordhanx, who have followed both TT and WTOW. To all those that know people interested in KFP, tell them about this story, as I'd like to know what they think of the story. Second, school has been POUNDING the work into me, so I haven't had time. Second, I've had a loss of energy for a while thanks to a drama production that I was in (HOLY SHOCK IT TOOK FOREVER!), so I needed to regain my will to write. 'Ey, even authors need vacations once in a while. Well, I think that that's out of the way. Also, to those of you looking for an interesting story, I'd like to recommend two. First off, there's Dragon Warrior 2099 by cyborgmonkeyninja. And second, there's a crossover fic by my partner, JamesColbert. I believe the title is Requiescat in the Valley of Peace, but look him up for his profile just to be safe. Tell 'em BrokenSoldier sent ya! In the meantime, the new chapter!**

**Chapter 23**

The dim light of the city's bonfire still burned in its suspended position, hanging above the stone while casting it's enticing shadows across everything that it touched. The warm glow of the flames gave a still-growing life in the city away from the outside world, giving a loving solace to the broken and despaired from the looming darkness outside the mountain's walls.

The light was the closest thing to day, and all who basked in its warming illumination savored every second of it.

The light of the flames crept through the small window of the heroes' abode, glinting in Crane's eyes, casing the warrior to awaken from his slumber. Crane lowered his raised leg, ruffling his feathers while he took in the fatigue that the morning brought. The avian managed to stifle the yawn that began to creep up his throat, for fear of waking his allies and facing their wrath, turning his head to the door before slowing creeping out the building.

Now in the fresh light of the city, Crane's pristine wings outstretched, casting a shadow across his makeshift home before taking to the skies of the city, lightly floating over the stone buildings of the mass of terra abodes while taking in the fresh air that the mountain hollow provided. His eyes began to scan the scenery, taking in the details of the early waking of the citizens. Most were doing what he was; slowly making their way back into consciousness and preparing for whatever the day had in store for them. However, his eyes quickly darted over to the rooftop of _his _home, noticing Po lying flat on his back, with the feminine hero Tigress curled in the center of his belly, rising and falling with his chest. Crane's mind _desperately _wanted to simply catch the two in the act and give them the ridicule that, at the same time, would cut his life a bit short.

'Oooh, curse me for being mature!' Crane thought before diving down to a much different house, feeling the wind ruffle each of his feathers while he tightly held his eyes shut to fully take in the euphoria that was flight.

The wings of the avian fluttered just before his foot hit the ground, a smile creeping across his beak while staring at the curtain doorway from under his hat.

"I wonder if she's up yet." Crane muttered to himself.

His question was soon answered by the appearance of the Chinese Mountain cat he longed for making her way from the entrance, her scarf following behind her while a smile crept across her face as well. Upon catching view of her avian ally, Mei Ling rest her body at the doorway, shaking her head in amusement at Crane's presence. She knew that he had always liked to be around her, but this was ridiculous. He was either a complete stalker, or maybe, just maybe…

"Good morning, Mei Ling." Crane began. "I see that you've decided to join the rest of the villagers this fine day."

"It's nice to see you too, Crane. Don't you have work to do with waking up the rest of the city?" She smugly remarked.

"I'd thought you'd like to join me. After all, you _are _the one that suggested we work together since we've done so before."

"Oh, fine then. However, you're going to have to a little something for me in exchange." The mountain cat replied rather seductively, swaying her hips back and forth while her tail followed in rhythm.

Crane's cheeks began to burn bright red with every step that Mei Ling took, her paw creeping up his shoulder before she began to gently caress his neck with soft strokes, causing him to shudder with anticipation while he tried to take in every second of this moment. What had gotten into her? She wasn't in heat… well, as far as he could tell, nor had she been hit with catnip? Wait, had she?

"Oh! Well, uh… what did you have in mind?" the bird answered nervously, shaking in the new sensation he found himself in.

A smirk instantly formed on Mei Ling's face before she replied. "Just a night out for some dinner; you and me." Leaning closer to Crane, whispering her request like a mistress of the night.

"Ummm, okay. Do you want me to meet you here?"

"Don't worry, Crane. I'll stop by at your place when I'm ready. So it's a date?"

"Yeah; I guess it is."

"Good." Mei Ling instantly took to all fours, leaping onto the stone rooftops of the building in front of her, catching Crane off guard while he momentarily stumbled backwards.

"I'm gonna need some help with the firewood, Crane! You'd better hurry up if you still want that dinner!" she bellowed to her ally before rushing out of sight.

A devilish grin began to creep across Crane's face, stretching his wings to take to the skies once more.

"Mantis is going to be _so _jealous!"

**Warrior's Abode**

With the flames of the city hearth beginning to glow more intensely, the light broke into the window of the upper level of the stone house, causing Ryan's eyes to slowly blink open, slowly rising from his futon, being careful not to wake Sarah or his children. The tiger master looked downward to gaze on the beautiful sight before him. Sarah's fur lightly shimmered in the light of the new dawn, Yume and Feng-Bao lying gently in her arms, none of them making a single sound except the light sighs of their breathing, their chests rising and falling with each inhale and exhale.

Kneeling back down to the snow leopard, Ryan gently pecked the trio's foreheads, wandering over to a small chest behind him, lying on a desk behind the bed. Unlatching the clip that held it closed, Ryan reached into the case, pulling out a single hairclip from the case. The tiger thought that he would never have to use the accessory, but with the return of Tigress, she would no doubt continually nag the warrior, using the old "obscured vision" card until he finally agreed to her terms. Pulling the cover of hair covering his eye, he slipped the clip over the overlapped fur, sliding the pin in place to keep the hair from obscuring his sight again. Ryan immediately darted toward the window on the opposite end of the room, leaping out the opening and rebounding off the stone wall of the neighboring abode, landing on the roof of his own home. However, his gaze suddenly caught the sight of Po and Tigress, his jaw dropping at the sight while the feminine master began to awaken from her slumber.

Rising from her furry pedestal, Tigress let out a yawn with her tongue curling inside her maw, only remembering the wonderful experience of the night before. She finally had nothing to worry about; the man that she loved was finally with her again, and not only that, but he too harbored the same feelings. Happiness took over her body for a brief few moments, only to be replaced with rapid worry at the sight of Ryan standing before her, struck dumb by what he had witnessed. Not wanting anything else to come from this, Tigress tackled the warrior to the ground, clamping her paw of Ryan's mouth to keep any noise from escaping his throat while he struggled beneath her.

"It is _not _what it looks like! If you dare speak a word of this to ANYONE, I will rip that clump of fur from your scalp. _Slowly."_

Ryan could only nod in this position, fearing that simply losing his hair would not be the worst of what the master would deal him should he reveal her secret. Tigress, making sure that Ryan had been instilled with the fear she was known to easily pass on, rose from the body of the warrior, helping him to his feet while he dusted the dirt and gravel from his clothing.

"Don't worry Tigress. It just caught me by surprise is all."

Tigress' eyes caught a glimpse of Ryan's hairpiece, chuckling at how her past student could easily read her mind.

"Well, it seems that I didn't have to play that pathetic vision card after all."

"No you didn't, _mom._" Ryan joked.

The two warrior let out a hearty laugh, toning down their guffaws to make sure they didn't disturb the rest of the warriors in their slumber.

"Anyway, I was about to go on today's patrol. I was thinking that you would like to join me."

"Of course, Ryan. I'd like to become familiar with the city as well."

"Mind if I join you two?" James replied, who had just leapt onto the roof as well. "Damn Tigress. You _really _don't want anyone messing with your love life." The mountain lion let out a chuckle, taunting the love-struck master in his usual stupidity.

"Of course not, James; and if you mention of word of what you've seen, you're hidden blade will become the murder weapon in your crime scene." Tigress replied, shooting her legendary death glare that would have anyone six feet under in an instant if looks could kill.

Her burning orbs cut into James' body, deeper than she had planned, but it certainly did the job. James slowly edged away from Tigress, nearly tripping over the edge of the roof before regaining his footing on the stone platform.

"Actually, I came to challenge Ryan to a 'race' of sorts. Besides, it'll give you more time to learn about the city."

"James, now's not the time to be-"

"It's fine, Tigress. Besides, I've been looking for a good challenge with my friend for a while now, anyway. You've _also _got an entire month of chores and training to catch up with, so consider this a part of it." Ryan replied with a clever grin creeping across his face.

Tigress, for the first time in what everyone knew was EVER, let out a groan of annoyance before leaping down to the streets and sprinting through the labyrinth of the city that she had yet to learn about. James strode over next to Ryan, unlatching his cloak and letting it fall to the ground before going to all fours. The two had been known to challenge each other to all kinds of personal competitions, be it physical or mental. They hadn't been able to catch up on this tradition for quite some time, so the duo decided that now was the best time to settle the score.

"You ready for this Ryan?" James inquired, smirking at his opponent before gazing down the pathway of rooftops, planning his route to their destination.

Ryan took the same position that his ally was in, clawing the ground he stood on. "First one to top of the opposite wall?"

Before Ryan could gain a response, James darted off the rooftop, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake before Ryan began sprinting after him, leaping towards the parallel rooftop, leaping from beam to beam, meeting up with James in a matter of seconds.

"You never did slow down, Ryan!" James bellowed, flipping over a crescent shaped piece of stone and vaulting over to the building in front of him. "But let's see if you can keep up in the streets!"

James immediately slid down the arced roof of the home he had been sprinting on, landing in the streets below before dashing off again, Ryan doing the same, trailing him while he made turn after turn in the maze of the city they were racing in. James' speed never decreased in this mad dash to the finish; leaping off the wall of another building, James rebounded into a dead end street, causing him to stop dead in his tracks to avoid colliding with the stone. Ryan took advantage of this opportunity and leapt onto the wall just as James had, only this time, he decided to scale it instead, kicking off onto the building across the gap, gaining the lead in his sprint to the opposite side of the city.

"Oh, you sneaky son of a gun!" James exclaimed before running up the end of alleyway he stood in, sprinting up the wall, and vaulting over, propelling himself into the air before thrusting himself forward with a psychokinetic burst, trying to close the gap that Ryan had created. Sprinting across the rooftops once more, James side-flipped over to a clothing wire, rebounding off the rubber-like propulsion system, catching up to Ryan, who proceeded to jet upward with a burst of flame from his back paw, landing him at the edge of the of the wall, nearly at the finish line. All he had to do now was scale the stone before him.

But why scale it, when you can simply jet onto it?

Leaping into the air once more, Ryan sent out another burst of fire, barely coming into reach of the wall's edge while grasping it with his paw, pulling up his other arm while trying to raise himself onto the surface of the walkway. His victory was just inches in front of him; Ryan could taste the sweet triumph before him, and with a final push…

James leapt upward, taking a hold of Ryan's cheongsam and sling-shooting himself onto the ledge milliseconds before Ryan could claim his reward.

"Yeah! Suck it, Ryan! You lost _again!"_

"Dude, would you keep it down?" Ryan reprimanded. "There are still people trying to sleep you know!"

"Well, in that case… SUCK IT RY-"

Ryan's fist thrust forward into the skull of James, knocking him backward into the stone wall of the actual mountain behind him, kicking up dust and sending pebbles of the Cliffside.

"Next time, when I tell you to shut up, you'll shut up."

James groaned in annoyance, picking himself up from the ground and dusting the dirt from his clothing, unsheathing his blade to ride any debris that might've gotten stuck in the mechanism during his pursuit. Walking back over to his partner, the tiger's hand jolted up to his cranium, rubbing his temple as if he had been hit with a sudden instance of pain.

"Dude, you okay?" James asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. Just a headache James"

"Well, keep an eye on it. You've never had headaches because of something like this, and if you're sick, I'm not letting you infect me."

Scoffing at his ally, Ryan's attention was pulled towards a deep brown-winged eagle, who was circling the skies of the city, making his way over to Ryan and James' position. Before the hero could even call out to the avian, the bird suddenly began to accelerate, the wind screeching behind him with light contrails flowing from the tips of his feathers. His speed increased and increased and… suddenly stopped with the eagle rising back into the air, rapidly fluttering his wings and landing before the two super-soldiers.

"Man, I love doing that!" The eagle replied with the same ecstasy that Crane held for his love of flying, though in a more proclaimed state than the pristine avian typically presented.

"Messenger, what do you to say?" Ryan began, instantly going back into the take-charge demeanor he had adopted.

"The spy's mission was a success. We've discovered the location of Feng-Shu's base."

"Excellent."

"Feng-Shu has made his base of operations at the caverns of the Longmen waterfall."

A smile crept across Ryan's face. Finally, after all this time, he had finally found Feng-Shu's base. His vengeance and swift justice would soon be carried against the man that had single-handedly raved the country of China. "Good. The Five, the Dragon Warrior, and the Dragons will depart in due time."

"Wait sir. There's… something that you should know. There's more to the message."

A worried look fell across Ryan's face tension building in his muscles, waiting for whatever he knew was bad news would present itself before him. He hated bad news, and that was the only thing that he had been getting for days now. Ryan pursed his lips, turning away from the avian to hide the fear growing in his hazel orbs.

"What are the damages?" Ryan inquired, fearing the worst from the messenger before him.

"The spy has cracked under the pressure. Feng-Shu discovered him and his cover was blown, being dragged into the caverns and tortured to reveal the location of the city. He didn't make it out alive."

"What? Messenger, how long before the army arrives?" Ryan exclaimed with sudden anxiety in his tone. The tiger did not care for the life lost in this mission, for if Feng-Shu knew where he had positioned himself, more than one life would be lost in a tragic replay of the Valley Slaughter.

"Actually, Feng-Shu has not mobilized his troops. From what our back-up collected, he said that he would wait for you to come to him."

Ryan began to rub his chin in deep thought, waving his hand to send the messenger off while contemplating the state of things. Feng-Shu not attacking, even after being revealed the Dragon's location? This was not Feng-Shu's style that had been during his assault on the Valley of Peace. He was relentless, burning all that stood in his way to the ground. However, Feng-Shu was being honorable in this case. Ryan thought that he was overconfident in his abilities; Ryan knew that he could be beat, but did he really want to finish this fight like an actual warrior? Pushing this thought aside, Ryan walked back over to James, helping him to his feet before walking towards the edge of the cliff the two stood upon.

"James, I need to discuss a battle plan with the Sacred Onyx Council. No doubt they'll want to hear the location of the base of our enemy. Head back to the house. If any of the others ask where I am, tell them I went on patrol."

James began to casually walk away, only to be stopped by Ryan's hand grasping his shoulder, turning his head to meet a pair of scorching, deep hazel eyes staring into his own, causing him to shudder in anticipation and pure fear.

"And if you so much a whisper a single syllable of what you saw, I'll give you a fate so much more worse than death that you'll wish that you had made ridiculed Tigress the very _second _that you hit the stone rooftop. You know what my mind holds, James, and you know that it can and will tear you apart; piece by painful piece. Understood?"

James didn't need a second thought to accept his orders. Released from Ryan's grasp, James immediately began sliding down the stone wall, rebounding off its surface and onto the rooftops once more, sprinting in the direction of the home the two ha mad their way from, while Ryan ran towards the cliff, leaping into the air before plummeting to the rooftops below, sliding off the curved arc of the pit of whatever building met his paws, going skyward and darting in the opposite direction, fully intent on creating whatever battle strategy that would finally take Feng-Shu down.

Swinging from bright gold curtain hanging from a stone bridge, Ryan skillfully landed back on the rooftop of his abode, planting his feet on the stone with a crack that also happened to wake the still sleeping panda. Po's body rocketed from the ground, leaping from the stone while instinctively holding the Cloud Hammer spear-head style.

"Ah! No dad! Don't bring back the wok!" Po exclaimed, panting in fear before coming back to his senses. "Oh, heh heh, sorry about that, Ryan. What's up?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to come with me to the Onyx Chamber of Commerce. The council and I have something to discuss."

"Really? Must be important if you need the Sacred Onyx Council for this."

Ryan let out a sigh of worry, staring back into the city's horizon with the fire glowing in its suspended pedestal reflecting in his eyes, showing the burning buildings that had crumbled a month before.

"You have no idea, Po. Come; this situation that must be discussed as soon as possible."

Ryan leapt from the rooftop once again, going into a slow stride instead of sprinting toward his location like he usually had done. Po bounded off of the building after the feline, ricocheting off the mountain floor and flipping onto his feet before following Ryan in suit.

Making their way down the alleyways and stone streets of the city, Ryan and Po set off for the one building that only the denizens of the Jade Palace knew the truth about. Along the way, they were greeted by the occasional village, with a congratulations for the tiger master and his cubs every few people during their walk, to which Ryan replied with a thanks and a warming smile.

"So" Po piped up, finally tearing the silence between the two. "What's the big deal anyway? Any news on the spy?"

Ryan's eyes suddenly burst into full black pupils, spiraling into the doorway of their destination while clinching Po's mouth close. Ryan's deep brown orbs struck deep into Po's being, breaching the shade of his jade green eyes with a seriousness that rivaled Tigress'.

"Po, the matters that we are about to discuss are highly classified. If any _normal _villager were to discover the situation at hand, mass panic would spread throughout the city. And we wouldn't want a panic now, would we?"

Ryan released his hold of Po's jaw, slowly turning his gaze to a circle of six torches, each burning brightly with a deep shade of azure blue, illuminating the abode with an eerie cobalt glow. The two warriors made their way to the center of the torch ring, before falling into lotus position, their eyes tightly shut, focusing on the flames around them. Suddenly, as if by the will of the universe itself, the flames began growing, changing into phosphorescent vines of sapphire, burning the earth of the building while tracing all manner of kanji around them. The two warriors began an incantation, known only to those that could be trusted with it, though un-translatable by anyone that wasn't a member of the Sacred Onyx Council. Still burning, the flames began to converge over the tiger and panda, wrapping around each other, transpired of wheeling and rapidly rotating rings of fire, burning more intensely with every passing second. The incantation echoed throughout the room, bounding off the stone walls, the words imbedding themselves in the growing ball of pyre, fueling its power as the flames began to change shade.

Transforming from its sapphire tint, the fires began to descend into a midnight black, darkening the room with the shad of the Abyss, sucking all light that had remained in the building. In a final hurrah, the Night of fire exploded outward in a blinding burst of white fire, flaring the room and obscuring the vision of anyone outside, keeping them from discovering the secret of what the building had been used for. The pristine light of the flash died down, revealing the six torches of sapphire flame, still burning with their azure glow. The ground that the torches encompassed lay unburned, completely untouched by the mystical happenings that had transpired mere seconds ago. Po and Ryan had disappeared from the floor of the building.

"Well done Po." Ryan complimented, rising from his position and placing his paws inside his sleeves. "Your chi control has excelled since our last visit with the Council."

"Yeah, well, I had-" Po's face became crestfallen at his words. "I had a great teacher." Po's head fell downward, staring at the terra flooring below him with his sullen demeanor.

The memories of the prior month began to flood back into Ryan's mind. He too began to share Po's pain with the uttering of his statement. Po's eyes, as well as Ryan's, began to well up with fresh tears, the green outline of his eyes reflecting the very visions of that terrible day once more.

The rain poured down on the warrior, soaking his fur while his blade cut through the body of yet another shoulder. The sanguine juices of the adversary burst into the sky, staining the pristine white strips of the tiger, the remnants of his life force flowing down the edge of the sword like a river from Hell. Ryan's arm doubled back, elbowing another warrior in the jaw, his skull flying off his body with the sharp sound of the Dao cutting through the air around him. Lightning flashed in the distance. The shadows of the remaining troops of his enemy army surrounded him, only for them to burn once more with a hellfire of unimaginable power. Each body burned into nothingness; not even ashes remained of the fallen villains in the midst of the war about to begin.

A deafening clap of thunder echoed through the air of the bloodstained battleground, shaking the Earth to its core and cracking the boulders within the scenery. A bone chilling scream hit the caravan's eardrums, and only Tigress and Ryan jerked their heads to find Renju's blade through the body of their master.

Ryan's eyes burned with an ever growing rage, his nostrils flaring with anger while the anger towards his enemy began to leak from Ryan's arms, illuminating the tunnel where the masters stood. The feline's chest rose and fell with each intake of oxygen, rebounding off the walls of the cavern, breaking the silence that the warriors had been in, unbeknownst to each other. Po's mind was snatched from his memories and brought to the attention of his ally on the verge of rampage.

"N-now Ryan. Remember why you've stayed at home for so long? Your training. Don't forget"

"Po, just do me a favor and shut it!" Ryan angrily retorted to the panda. His hazel eyes were no longer the deep shade of brown with their sea-green outline. In his rage, Ryan's orbs had been stained the deep shade of Night that he stood in, outlined only by a single streak of blood-crimson, sending chills down Po's spine. "YOU weren't there when our master was killed! You _abandoned _us!"

"Hey! May I remind you that-"

"No, Po! You have no excuse for your actions, so you have no say in this! I watched as our master was mercilessly struck down by the man that nearly killed my wife!"

Ryan, breaking away from what would have been a comforting embrace from Po, spun his body towards the stone walls of the tunnel, sending his fist deep into the stone surface that stood before him. The boom from the impact echoed down the mile-long pathway of darkness, the paw that had caused the explosive sound leaving a crater that had formed from the strike, cracks running through the earth and shaking the roof above the leaders.

The tiger's breathing began to grow more rapid with each second, his insatiable longing for vengeance against his most hated enemy coursing through his boiling blood. Shadows against the walls came into light from the fires leaking form Ryan's forearms, morphing from crimson to bright yellow, to a pristine white and back to crimson. Visions of his vengeance being exacted began to flash in Ryan's mind, much to his bloody content. His saw the mountain lion he so despised speared through his torso, blood leaking from his chest with a sword through his heart and an arrow in his neck, pinned to the wall by all manner of chains. Beasts of darkness rose from the ground, feeding on his flesh while his corpse began to scream with cries of unimaginable agony, becoming reanimated while the demons went back to their feast.

This is what Ryan wanted desperately; for his adversary to feel pain unlike any other, just as; nay; _more _intense that he had ever felt before.

The silvery glint of Ryan's fangs shone against his fire, bared in the darkness in a twisted, sadistic fashion. His bloodlust and longing for fury was taking over once more. He was losing himself to his inner darkness.

He was going feral.

Ryan's demon-like eyes met the gaze of Po's once more, before the panda did the only thing that he could do in this situation.

"HELP!" Po bellowed down the tunnel of darkness, sprinting as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, far away from the demonic beast Ryan had become.

"Master Chao. Wonderful to see you once again." Zhao greeted the reptilian master, taking a seat at the circular table where the strategic planning would take place.

Behind the masters, each sitting at opposite ends of the left and right sides of the area, stood towering pillars made entirely of moon pale crystal, dimly glowing with the torch that hung over the two masters, only part of an entire ring of crystals, sparkling in the low shadows of the flame.

"This must be serious is Ryan has to call a meeting so suddenly. What do you think has happened, Master Chao?"

The lizard clutched his chin, having the same question harbored in his mind, but a relevant question nonetheless.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Zhao. But if I had to guess, I would-"

"HELP!"

The masters head were immediately brought to the attention of the Dragon Warrior bursting through the entrance, resting on his knees for a few brief seconds before turning back to face his opponent gone wild.

"Dragon Warrior, what come up? Why has the meeting been called?"

"Now's not the time, Master Chao. Right now, we have a bigger problem than this meeting topic."

"And what might that be?"

As if out of nowhere, the crimson-lined eyes of Ryan gazed into the very souls of the trio from the darkness of the cavern, striking them all dead in their tracks, freezing them absolutely motionless. Preparing for the worst, Po's muscles tightened, the panda clinching his fists before the enraged beast of nature burst from the darkness, claws unsheathed and fangs bore with fury.

Ryan began with a swift swipe at Po's chest, the panda twisting under his arm and taking hold of it, sending him flying across the room before recovering with a back vault off the center of the table. Master Chao and Emperor Zhao knew the instant Ryan's eyes hit theirs: he was NOT himself, and he needed to be stopped. Ryan lunged for the tiger, who promptly proceeded to send a knew into his jaw, knocking him skyward while Master Chao leapt after him, tapping eight areas around his chest before taking him in his arms, falling back to the table and laying him down, unconscious before the three masters.

"Sooo… what now?" Po asked.

And with good reason. The only person that knew anything about the situation at hand had been knocked unconscious, and who knew how long it would be before he-

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up!" Ryan bellowed with his body jolting upward, instantly answering the question that the three warrior had just been handed.

The trio of masters were eyeing the tiger quizzically, Ryan doing the same, mirroring their glances with his own eyes. The last few minutes of the sudden sequence of events finally flooded his mind again, his face falling with guilt now instead of uncertainty and question. What had he done? He had just given himself into his hate so easily; and he called himself a warrior.

Pathetic.

Master Chao cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his unmoving allies. "Master Ryan, I believe that there is a meeting to hold, is there not?"

"Oh." Ryan lowly said in his low confidence. "Right. Come, my brothers."

The feline spun on his back, bounding off the table towards his seat in front of the pristine crystal before him, the others taking their positions at the table as well. Ryan took in a heavy breath of oxygen, eyeing Zhao on his left, Chao on his right, and finally Po, seated at the opposite side of the table. He hoped that they would take this news well and not overreact like he almost had.

"Gentlemen, I have called this meeting to discuss a very troubling matter. As of today, Feng-Shu's base is finally known to the city of New Gongmen."

"Master Ryan, forgive me for interrupting, but how is this troubling news? This is a time to celebrate! We can finally free the rest of China from the iron fist of that madman!" Zhao bellowed through the Onyx Room of Conference.

"Because, your Highness, there were… complications in the discovering of Feng-Shu's location."

Zhao raised an eyebrow, still eyeing the master with questioning eyes. "How so?"

"In retrieving this vital information, Feng-Shu now knows of our location as well."

His jaw dropped.

"Chao, mobilize the troops! Master Po, have the five rendezvous at converge point alpha! We have to-"

"Zhao! Peace brother!" Chao bellowed to the master, rising from his seat to quell his ally's outburst.

The feline took in a deep breath of oxygen to regain his composure, slowly lowering his eyes and raising them again, straight-faced and calm for the sake of his brethren.

"Master Ryan, I presume that Feng-Shu's forces have yet to mobilize?" Chao continued.

A sly grin crept across Ryan's face. "As usual, you are correct, Master Chao. But yes; Feng-Shu has yet to send out any soldiers that we know of. This puts us at a bit of a stalemate, but there is a way that we can end this."

Po's signature goofy smile suddenly appeared across his face. He knew what this meant, and he _desperately _wanted to utter the two words that, while he was not the best with, made the whole situation that much more enjoyable.

"Permission to add awesome one-liner?"

"Do it, Po." Ryan granted with the same, yet subtle, enthusiasm.

"Stealth mode." 'It feels SO GOOD to say that!'

Ryan nodded at Po's goofy remark. "The Dragon Warrior is correct. The Five, the Dragons, and Po here, will go on a covert mission to Longmen Waterfall to finally infiltrate the headquarters of Feng-Shu and end his life. He has committed many a crime against not just your villages" he said nodding to Zhao and Master Chao "but against nature itself, and anything less would be an absolute travesty."

"Agreed." Zhao finished. "When will your group depart?"

"I will leave that decision for later. It is my team who is traveling, so it is my team that will decide. For now, have all soldiers on stand-by. As I said before, Feng-Shu has not sent any plan in motion, but that doesn't mean that he won't in the future."

"Very well, Ryan. I will personally patrol the outside border, and I will send out multiple spies to make ahead, and yes, they will be armed."

"Thank you, Master Zhao. Master Chao, if possible, it would be greatly appreciated to train the new soldiers and spies so that, if need be, we may have back up when the time comes."

"Of course, Master Ryan."

"Thank you, gentlemen. This meeting is hereby adjourned."

The four masters each rose from their seats, Zhao leaping onto the crystal behind him and disappearing from the chamber in a blinding flash of light, Chao pausing before making his exit.

"Oh, and congratulations on your children, master. You and your wife must be very happy." The lizard said to the feline, his tongue flicking from his maw with a smile across his face.

"Thank you, Master Chao, and yes; we couldn't be happier." The tiger replied with a similar smile across his face.

With that, the reptilian master leapt up to the peak of his crystal, disappearing in the same flash of light that Zhao had left in.

"Shall we be going, Po?"

"Yeah. I bet everyone's been wondering where we've gone to. Besides" Po's abdomen let out a low growl, shaking with his hunger which caused the panda's cheeks to flush a bright red. "I was planning on making some lunch."

Soon after, Ryan's stomach made the same low growl that Po's had emitted, the two warriors letting out a hearty laugh before leaping up their crystal and disappearing within the twin explosion of white light.

**Warrior's Abode**

Ryan slowly entered the curtained doorway of the home, catching the attention of Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Leah, Spencer and James, each smiling at his appearance as he walked into the room, Po following just behind him, to which Mantis could've tackled the panda.

"Well it's about time that you got back, Po! I've been starving over here!" Mantis bellowed.

"Mantis, you're not the only one that's been waiting for Po." Viper retorted. "Now Po, not be a bother, but if you could?"

Without a second to waste, Po darted toward the stove at the opposite end of the room, slinging out a steel pot and whirling over to the sink, filling it with fresh water before Ryan lit the stove ablaze, starting what everyone always knew was going to be another impossibly wonderful meal.

"Is Sarah still asleep?" Ryan asked, turning back to his allies.

"Yeah; then again, wouldn't you sleep this late after giving birth?" Spencer began.

"To twins no less." Leah finished.

Ryan had to admit; they were absolutely right. From Sarah had been through just yesterday, she would need more rest that the circumstances would allow, but he knew that she still had him. Moving away from the doorway, Ryan strode up the staircase back to his room, sliding the door open to find his beautiful snow leopard still lying on the tatami with the cubs curled in her arms.

'She's so beautiful like this. But, as I much as I hate to disturb her slumber'

Ryan made her way to the feline, kneeling by her side and leaning towards her ear.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." The tiger whispered to his lover.

Sarah's ears twitched with the uttering, her eyes slowing rising open and catching the gaze of Ryan's heartwarming hazel eyes, the tiger falling into the trance of her own brown eyes shimmering in the light breaking in from the window.

Feng-Bao's body began to squirm within Sarah's grasp, his father chuckling at the sight of his son, taking him in his arms and giving him a quick nuzzle.

"Did my boy sleep well?" Ryan said to his infant son.

The newborn tiger could only coo in response to his father, causing him to still gaze down on his son with the same loving look of a father. Sarah took the still-sleeping Yume in her arms, taking Ryan's free arm while he lifted her from the mat, taking his arm in hers, letting him lead her down the staircase to meet the eyes of everyone else around them.

"Well, lover returns with his bride."

"Ah, shut it James." Viper berated.

"Hey, if he wants to be love-struck even _after _he's married, than he can also face my ridicule."

Viper scoffed at James' immaturity. "Oh really? Weren't you the one that was about to fall head over heels for Wu-Ye?"

"Don't say anything about that!"

This sudden outburst from James caused Viper to retort back from her remarks, pursing her mouth tightly shut to avoid something like that from happening again.

"It's okay, James." Ryan comforted, resting his paw on the distraught mountain lion's shoulder. "We'll get her back."

The kitchen area was soon filled with an perfectly divine aroma, causing anyone within a foot of the scent to sigh with desire and a feeling of perfect euphoria. In this case, Viper was the lucky individual that hat the first scent of the meal that Po had been preparing.

"Oh, that's smells _so _good, Po! What's today's dish?"

"I decided to go with Chow Mein today."

Everyone stared at the monochromatic animal, who only returned the dumbstruck look that he had been faced with.

"What? You guys really didn't think that noodles was the _only _thing I knew how to make, right?"

A silence hit the room, everyone still wearing their dumbstruck faces clear as day in front of each other.

"Well, technically, Chow Mein _is _noodles, so if anyone should be hit with that stupid look you all are wearing, it's you."

Snapping out of their trances, the heads of the warriors to find Tigress walking in through the stone doorway, making her way over to the small table and taking a seat next to Viper, eagerly awaiting the wonderful meal that they all were dying to enjoy.

"Nice of you to show up, Tigress. I presume that your 'chores' went well?" Po inquired with a sly grin across his face.

"Just a few idiots causing trouble in this time where we're already in over our heads with trouble, and maybe a little scuff resulting in the opponent falling unconscious, but it went fairly smooth otherwise."

"That's good to know. Hey, have you seen Crane?"

"Right here, Po." Said the avian, flying into the window, sending a fresh breeze into the room, to some pleasure, but annoyance to Mantis, who landed flat on his rear, groaning after picking himself off the wooden surface of the table.

Po's fist suddenly hammered down on the stone counter, cracking it with its power while six china bowls went skyward, Po skillfully catching them on his forearms while slinging the noodles into each dish. The heavenly aroma of the dish finally reaching the table and the hungry individuals living in the home, drool running down each of their mouths, excluding Tigress, who had more control over herself to do something so "primal", so to speak, but patiently waiting until the others had their meals as well. The other four bowls of sweet, deep brown noodles, littered with all manner of vegetables, herbs and spices, slid across the table with a swift motion from Po's arms.

The meal soon commenced with the normal chatter between the warriors; how the day had been so far, the status of the city, and even the troubles, with overcoming, of the problems of the villagers. James, being the moronic smart-ass that he was, saw this as an opportune moment to go off and say

"Oh, that reminds me! Tigress and Po slept with each other last night!"

Ryan and Sarah's paws instantaneously clamped over the tiny ears of their cubs, before Ryan, Sarah, _and _Tigress went off and "Damn it, James!"

Mantis' body was rolling on the surface of the table with an uncontrollable laugh escaping his maw, Monkey joining his guffaws in utter disbelief. Tigress shot the two a death-scowl, thought to no avail.

"Tigress, you actually _gave _in? Oh my gosh, if Shi-"

Monkey's face was soon met by the back of Ryan's fist, knocking him to the floor in an unconscious heap while Viper trapped Mantis under her empty bowl, shutting the both of them up to avoid any more… awkward outbursts from the two of them.

"James, what you saw was simply an innuendo; NOTHING MORE. And as for punishment, you will be sparring with me from now until dinner, working off that food you just ate along with that little remark that just happened to slip from you lips." Tigress angrily replied, her golden eyes flashing an amber red and instilling fear again into James' being.

"Oh, come on! It's just a joke! Ryan, bail me out of this!" James worriedly replied.

"Sorry man, but I warned you on the wall. You got yourself into this, and you're going to get yourself out, on your own."

"Aaah, fu-"

"Watch it…" Ryan warned the dirty-mouthed master, shutting him up while he slammed his head against the table in despair and frustration.

"Master Tigress, do me a favor and beat every fiber of energy out him; teach him a lesson about following orders." Sarah ordered, casting James a glare that even beat Tigress' death glare, causing him to wince in fear once again.

Tigress gave a devilish smile to the rest of the group, grasping James' arm and lifting him from his seat, dragging him to the doorway. In a final act of desperation, James mouthed "Help Me" to his feline ally, who simply shook his head with the same devilish grin Tigress wore, watching with a sadistic smile as he was forced from the premises of the abode.

Sarah took a sip of the tea that Po had provided earlier, resting the cup near her china bowl and sighing with relief.

"Viper, could you be a dear and watch Feng-Bao and Yume for a little while? Ryan and I need to go and restock the shelves, and we don't want the two getting mauled by the citizens just yet." Sarah inquired.

"Oh, I'd be happy to, Sarah. Besides, I've been wanting some quality time with the little angels." Viper replied, taking Feng-Bao from Ryan and cooing at him with the same eyes that Sarah would. "Crane will help to, _right?"_

"Oh, uh, of course. Just don't stress yourselves bringing back the supplies."

"Don't worry Crane." Ryan replied, rising from his seat while Sarah did the same, taking her hand in his. "We'll be sure to pick up some more ink on our way back for you as well."

Crane flashed a thankful smile, Ryan and Sarah turning for the door and exiting the building.

"You know Ryan, I was thinking…" Sarah swirled her tongue swiftly around her lips, moistening them with her saliva. "Maybe" She whispered with hints of lust in her tone. "We could make an _extra _stop on our way to restock the shelves."

Ryan stood dumbstruck behind Sarah, who had begun to stride away from her lover, swaying her hips and waving her tail in a one-two, one-two pattern.

"Ooooh; you naughty, naughty kitty."

**6 Hours Later (Yeah, I know that this is skipping a HUGE time frame, but what do you expect? I have time to kill, and nothing to fill it with. Besides, I have something in mind that might interest the rest of you readers coming up in the next few sentences)**

"Oooh, my aching… everything." James moaned with his body on the floor in a heap of throbbing muscles and cracked bones. Tigress had indeed worked every fiber of energy out of his body.

"Well, that will teach you to mess with my love-life, James." Tigress, knelt down to the Mountain lion, who hopped that she would help him to his feet. "And that business belongs to me, and only me." She whispered, another groan escaping James' maw while Tigress wandered back over to the kitchen counter to assist Po in the preparation of the night's dinner.

Tonight, while it was the usual dish, was Po's Secret Ingredient Soup. It had been served nearly a thousand times to his allies in arms, and not once had they complained about the soup ever going stale. He felt proud of his craft, and he had no intention to let go of that pride.

"Well, seems like someone's busy in kitchen tonight." Ryan muttered as he entered the doorway, Feng-Bao and Yume in his arms while Sarah entered behind him.

"So the family returns from their journey. How did the appointment go?" Po inquired.

"It went as planned. Yume and Feng-Bao have been treated, though we'll have to return for the next three weeks to make sure that they make through their first month healthy."

"Doctors will be doctors. And thanks for picking up that supplies for me."

"Oh don't worry Po. It was our _pleasure."_ Sarah replied with a wink to her mate, who growled with content while the two infant felines slept in his arms.

"Uuuh… okay. Anyway, Viper and Crane will be back soon. They just went out to take care of the rest of the day's patrols."

"Is Monkey awake yet?"

"Not even close, Ryan. You must have hit pretty hard for him to miss dinner."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it."

Po shook his head with a chuckle, turning his attention back to the noodles in the steel bowl, slipping in another pinch of a deep red herb before sliding the ingredient back onto the three-leveled shelf hanging on the stone wall above him.

"Oh, what about Mantis? No doubt he'll want some of this before anyone else."

"He said something about getting the broth out of his exoskeleton from the last dish. We'll save him a bowl though." Tigress piped up, handing Po a spoon while he poured the fresh noodle broth into the six bowls of china on the counter.

"Spencer and Leah?"

"Sleeping; they had a lot of trouble with their patrol. To think that those bandits came with bombs… man. So, yeah."

Crane spiraling through the window once more, Viper wrapped around his neck, slithering down from his body and over to the table, taking a seat as she had done hours again, Ryan and Sarah taking their places at the table as well. The noodle-filled bowls soon slid across the table, arriving with steam emanating from the bright gold liquid in the bowls, the warriors catching the scent in their nostrils and sighing in gratitude.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot!"

"What is it Crane? What'd you forget?"

"Uh… I, uh, kind of have a-"

"Crane? You here? Don't tell me you forgot about our date!" Mei Ling exclaimed from the doorway, leaning against the stone nonchalantly with a clever grin across her face.

Crane's eyes hit the mountain cat,

And his jaw dropped at the sight of the beauty.

Mei Ling had traded in her combat wear and bright blue scarf for something that she had never gotten the chance to adorn. Tied at the side of her stomach, Mei Ling was clothed with a deep violet qipao, the sleeves wavering with her minuscule movements while the center was wrapped tightly around her body. The feline also had a pair of bright purple silk pants to boot, tied at the ankles with onyx bonds that shimmered in the light of the city torch. But what really caught Crane's attention was the golden locket laced around her neck. It was an exact copy of the very one that he had received from her the day he left the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy.

"Mei Ling… wow. You look… wow!"

Mei Ling chuckled at Crane's loss for words. Did he really think she was that beautiful? Oh, she'd save that for dinner. The mountain cat made her over to her avian ally, taking his wing in her arm before the two exited the building, Crane flashing a quick wink to the rest of his friends before leaving the premises with his date.

"Mantis is going to be so jealous!"

The arthropod in question suddenly burst through the window of the abode, a look of utter disbelief spread across his face.

"DOES CRANE HAVE A DATE?"

**Dragon Warrior Noodles And Tofu: Crane and Mei Ling**

The shop was barren. Not a single customer had been seated. There wasn't even a stray bowl or pair of chopsticks at any of the empty tables that Crane expected to be filled. Behind the counter of the shop, rapidly dicing the ingredients to what Crane guessed was to be his and Mei Ling's dinner, was the always eccentric Mr. Ping, sliding the vegetables into the broth with the dull blade of his butcher knife.

"Good evening, Ms. Mei Ling. I see that you brought your boyfriend with you!" the goose exclaimed, getting ahead of the situation as per usual.

Crane's eyes burst open with shock while his cheeks exploded with a bright red shade of crimson. "She's not! I mean, we're not- I'm- oh, what did I get myself into?"

Mei Ling let out a giggle while she led the distraught avian towards the table they would be seated at. "Oh, loosen up, Crane. Live a little!"

At the sound of the feline's voice, Crane actually did what she had suggested. Letting go of the outburst, Crane took Mei Ling's seat from under the wooden table, sliding it back into place when the warrior had taken her position at the table, fluttering over her head and taking his seat as well.

Another soft giggle escaped the throat of the Mountain Cat. Crane let out a chuckle as well, amused at how easily he could amuse the feline. The flames above them cast their shadows against the stone walls behind them, Mr. Ping going into the back room to prepare the couple's meal while neither of them said a single word. Crane's gaze was fixated on Mei Ling deep, sea-blue eyes, an ashen mix spread across the ring of sapphire, creating the perfect combination of a bright sky that Crane loved to see in the orbs of the girl he loved.

Mei Ling was in the very same predicament. The deep brown orbs of his closest ally and deepest friend enticed her with the returning of her memories at the Academy. The same terra shaded color that the mountain had been comprised of in its training halls; the battles that she and Crane would always partake in, never once deter from their practice as their skills increased exponentially. Oh, how she longed for those days to return to her for a single second if no longer than that.

"Order up, you two!" Mr. Ping bellowed, catching the attention of the love-struck couple as they rose from their seats, taking the dishes from the counter while Crane slipped a sack of coins from his back pocket onto the counter.

Mei Ling smiled at Crane's modesty. He was a gentleman among gentlemen. Was this love? Neither one knew whether it was or wasn't, and yet both knew that it was indeed love. They simply hadn't seen it yet. The duo returned to their seats, taking small sips of the broth while the noodles slithered down their throats, much to their delight as they continued their meal.

Slurping down the rest of her broth, Mei Ling set the empty china dish at the center of the table, Crane doing the same seconds after, both sighing in content with their meal.

"As always, Mr. Ping, your cooing never ceases to amaze my taste buds." Crane complimented, sliding back in his seat, obviously satisfied with the dinner he and the feline he loved shared together. "I'll be sure to stop by soon for another bowl."

The two warriors rose from their seats, smiling back at the elderly goose once more before heading out the stone archway, away from the shop and back to whatever destination came next. Mr. Ping's wing slid silently down the wooden counter-top, the avian letting out a swoon as he watched the couple exit his shop with smiles on their faces.

"Ah, young love." The goose's eyes slightly wheeled to a box outside his peripheral vision, the ruby, star-cut gem in its pedestal shimmering in the dim flames of the lanterns of his kitchen. "You'd better hurry up Po. I want some grandchildren!"

Crane was having the time of his life. He had been on a wonderful date with the girl of his dreams, without the nuisances of Mantis and Monkey to annoy the two of them, and it all was going absolutely perfectly. Nothing could ruin this moment; but there was one thing that sure could make it better.

The warriors' strides began to slow upon arriving at the Mountain Cat's humble abode, Mei Ling taking a few steps from the bird that loved her so.

"Hey, thanks for dinner, Crane." The mountain cat began with a loving grin on her face. "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I, Mei Ling." Suddenly, a thought came to Crane's mind. It was crazy, but he knew this was the only way she could know. "However, this night's not over yet."

Mei Ling flashed a sly grin at the avian, crossing her arms in "Oh, really?" fashion before uttering the very line. Crane took his steps slowly, Mei Ling doing the same while the atmosphere around them grew heavy with tension. No other villagers were in sight; it was just the two of them, alone in the middle of the street. The lips of the two warriors edged closer, and closer, and…

"Crane!"

The avian mentally cursed while wincing with surprise, pulling away from Mei Ling while his head turned to find Spencer standing on a stone archway overhead.

"What is it Spencer?" the bird replied, hiding the frustration the canine knew he harbored.

"Ryan and Po have called a meeting! We need you back at the house ASAP!" the wolf replied before darting off, bounding from roof to roof on all fours, sprinting as fast as he could back to the home he came from.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going, Mei." Crane muttered, disappointed that he simply couldn't have one more second with the girl.

"Alright, then. But before you go…"

Mei Ling slowly wrapped her arms around Crane's pale white neck, pulling the avian into a loving embrace while her lips touched his beak, both their eyes easily falling to a close as they enjoyed this moment with each other. The two parted after the silence of the mountain, Mei Ling waving back at her crush before entering the stone abode she lived in.

Crane's heart was beating a mile a minute. Did that just happen? Did Mei Ling really just…?

"YAHOO!"

Crane's wings didn't need another second. The Red-Crowned Crane shot skyward like a freshly lit firework, looping and dancing in the air with his ecstasy, not caring who heard him or who saw. All he cared was that he knew that she loved him; the mountain cat that he always wanted, wanted him just as well. The wind from Crane's speed shook his feathers, stripping a single pristine piece of his covering, sending it fluttering into the city, spinning and twirling while Crane sped farther and farther away from Mei Ling, but closer to another day with her.

At least, that's what he thought.

**Warrior's Abode**

All the warriors; the Five, the Dragons and Po; were all seated at the wooden table, waiting to hear the message that Po and Ryan had to share with the rest of them. Each warrior eyed each other with straight-face glances; meetings between the warriors were thought to be more important than those with the Sacred Onyx Council. The topic that was to be discussed again most sure had heavy magnitude hiding behind the ignorance that everyone but the tiger and panda knew. Po took in a heavy sigh, deciding that he was to be the one to lay down the law about what was to happen within the following hours.

"Alright then; since we're all present and accounted for, I think it's time that you know why this meeting has come to pass. As of today, the Five, the Dragons and myself will begin a covert journey to assassinate Feng-Shu, now that his location is known to us."

Mantis snickered at the revelation; he wanted to be the one to deal the swift and merciless justice to the tiger that the whole city despised.

He would not, however, be the one to gain access to the sweet privilege that is vengeance.

"Ryan, beforehand, decided that we, as a team, need to decide a departure date. I also believe that he has something for the rest of the Dragons as well." Po continued, turning his head while Ryan nodded back, glancing towards Sarah, Spencer, Leah, and back to Sarah.

"Sarah, I believe you know already what I'm going to say. For the sake of our children, I requiring you to stay here and watch over them while the rest of us go to take down the overlord."

The snow leopard looked back at the man she loved with disappointed eyes. She too wanted desperately to be in the battle that would decide the fate of China, and the whole world possibly. But the duty of being a mother to her cubs came before being a protector to her home country; at least, that's what she thought.

"Spencer, Leah; you two are to assist Master Chao in training the soldiers and spies that will be patrolling the city and the outside world. You are also in charge of watching over Feng-Bao and Yume when Sarah is not available. I am understood?"

The two canines nodded in agreement, staring back at Sarah, who was lovingly eyeing her two cubs with fear and anxiety. She had them each swaddled in both of her arms, their infant chests rising and falling with each breath. How could they be so calm? They were hearing every word of this conversation, and yet they worried none? Maybe ignorance truly is bliss.

"Well, now all we need to decide is a departure time. We have to make it discrete, as not to raise alarm amongst the citizens of the city." Po began again. "I propose that we depart tomorrow, when the flames are dim and the citizens are soundly asleep."

Tigress was the first to agree with the panda. Seeing his crush nod in compliance with his decision put a smile across his face. This was the first time he ever felt strong as an actual leader; it gave him pride to see himself growing as a warrior and as a person in the eyes of Tigress. Mantis, Crane and Viper all agreed seconds after, nodding their heads just as Tigress had done. Only James remained; the mountain lion only flashed a fanged snicker, which Ryan could only guess was a sign of agreement from the silent warrior.

"James is good." Ryan said, giving Po a smile which the panda returned.

"Well then, I guess we're set."

A brief silence hit the room before Ryan rose from his seat, beginning to make his way over to Sarah.

"I do believe that this concludes our meeting. I think that I'll be- AH!"

Ryan fell to his knees, clutching his head with his left paw in agony. His eyes were clamped shut with his strain, claws edging out of his fingertips and very nearly drawing blood from the tiger's cranium. The tiger's eyes shot open, memories that he did not know flashing through his mind, one after the other in a bloody haze of sanguine fire and lightning, claps of thunder ringing in his ears while the screams of far off winds knocked him to the floor once more. The red death-flash of his blade came across his gaze, the silver lining of a storm cloud following soon after while the warriors gathered around him, looking down upon him with worried looks spread across their faces.

Ryan's eyes slowly and weakly opened, finding himself gazing up at his allies, all trying to make sense of the situation. Tigress began yelling inaudible orders to the group; the phenomenon had deafened Ryan. Was his mind losing its grip on reality? Was he going insane because of the venom in his blood? Was it something much worse?

_Ryan stood once more in the raining battlefield from the Fall of Shifu. The hazel orbs reflected the silhouettes of the fallen soldiers, each one appearing once more with a new flash of plasma in the sky that was obscured by night. The aqua from the heavens pounded the earth again and again, beating like drums against Ryan's ears, who watched the scenery unfold scene by scene._

_The clone of Renju leapt into the air once more, appearing behind Shifu, who turned to meet the gaze of bloodlust that the hated subordinate was famous for in these lands. Renju thrust his blade forward, but before the blade could pierce the flesh of his master for the third time and spill his blood across the Earth again, a pale white flash of lightning broke through the clouds, breaking them open to reveal the ghostly white shine of the full moon as it traveled across the jet black sky. Rain continued to flood the scenery, slowing in its descent while Ryan quizzically stared upward at the clouds. What was happening? Was the storm passing? Was he actually dying? No._

_Not even close._

_Seconds after Ryan asked these questions, the transparent rain drops began to become stained; inexplicably going into a sickly shade of the color Ryan had now come to despise. Crimson drops of liquid began to pour from the onyx clouds above him, piercing the white pattern of his fur and staining it the sanguine tone of blood. He hated to see him in such a travesty against nature. The pure, pristine illumination of the the moon caught Ryan's attention once more, directing itself towards a sight that Ryan directed his eyes toward._

_His heart stopped when his gaze met the cause of this dreaded happening._

_The light of the pale space-bound rock revealed a single warrior, twin blades in his grasp. Each weapon had the handle of a dragon's body, flames emanating from his mouth, creating twin daggers at the base of each hilt. Both dragons had onyx-emerald eyes, piercing the gaze of anyone who caught its attention, casting fear into their being that froze them in their footsteps. The silver light of the warrior's fur glistened in the illumination of the moonlight, while a scowl broke out across his face, twisted into a sadistic look that a man dominated by pain would enjoy; he longed to see his enemies caught in the trap of the fear emanating from his very fingertips, and his eyes burned a flaming crimson, surrounded by a sea of night blue, creating a twisted vision in front of Ryan._

_Two curved bones protruded from his wrists._

"_Hello, brother."_

**That's right, baby! I brought **_**him **_**back! Betcha didn't see that coming at all! Well, I again apologize for the long wait between chapters, and I hope that the chapters only get better from here.**

**As a side note, want to know how long this chapter was? Over 9,000? Bitch please! Try over 12,000!**

**Also, when you guys review, could you add whether or not I've lost my edge? I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing, and while it may be the chapter, I feel like it just wasn't as good as I know later entries will be. Well, I guess I'll see you all next time! Noodles!**

**P.S: To those of you SpencerXLeah fans, don't worry; I've got something planned for them. *Wink***


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, once again! Okay, so there are a few things coming up that I have planned for future stories. First, yes; I do plan on continuing my work in the Kung Fu Panda fanfictions; in fact, I've already got my next plot story thought out, and I have to say that it might end up be my best piece. I also plan on working on both a How To Train Your Dragon fic, during which Hiccup shares on what he thought would have happened should his dad have washed up on the shores of Berk... dead, I might add. My other project will include a Star Fox/Halo crossover that may or may not end up being a collaboration, depending on whether or not either of the people that I've requested accept. Also, this chapter is mainly going to focus on the emotional moments before the quest of the Caravan begins, and whether or not the LeahXSpencer moment turns up will depend on the length of the chapter; don't assume anything as I'm writing this without going through the word count, and if it ends up being too long, it'll be in the next chapter. It's being written in present time, so just bear with me, and we'll get to it. Well, with that put aside, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Last Time In Chapter 23**

**_Two curved bones protruded from his wrists._**

**_"Hello, brother."_**

**Chapter 24**

Ryan's eyes were shaking (if there's a better word for this, please do inform me of it) uncontrollably with pure terror still. His pupils had shrunk down to the size of a mere pin-heads in his fear. The tiger's hands were planted firmly on the ground, gripping the dirt and rock, tearing through the stone before he uncurled his fists again. The blood falling from the onyx heavens had remained stationary in its path, hanging with their crimson tint shining in the pale moonlight that stayed focused on the silver tiger before Ryan. The silver feline shook his head in a disappointed fashion.

"Tsk, tsk, Ryan. I thought that you would be happy to see me again." Nayr began, smirking with another glint of sadism in his foot-long fangs as they gave off a fresh glint with the pale light.

Ryan was panting in a state of inner ferocity, seconds away from going feral and tearing Nayr to shreds within the minute. Flames puffed from his nostrils with every heavy exhale of air that the feline made while the earth beneath him began to burn with fresh fire. Holes began to form from the destroyed pieces of rock under his claws that were now unsheathed and ignited with a deep black flame with a blinding white core. This was not going to end well for him.

"Fuck, you." Ryan growled under his breath, still taking in rage-induced intakes of air while staring into the void of his hated copy's eyes. The crimson outlines of his irises burned even brighter than before. They called to the beast that lingered inside Ryan's well being, wanting to attack his enemy, as if they knew the outcome should such an incident take place.

"Oh, come on, Ryan." Nayr resumed, slowly walking over his kneeling enemy. "I've been waiting for a long time to see you again. Because now,"

The white-coated feline lifted Ryan's head to his, staring into his orbs while they both shared the immense hatred each felt toward the other. Both let out a low growl with snarling lips and vibrating vocal cords. Their rage was burning at the same frequency. Was it because they were the same person? Was it because they simply hated each other equally? Only the gods knew the answer to that.

"I can do this!"

Nayr whipped his left leg back around, knocking Ryan on his back with a swift reverse-roundhouse while knocking Ryan's blade unsheathed itself from the impact. The sword clattered on the ground while a fresh line of blood ran from the tiger's bottom lip. Ryan's face kept the same anger in his burning orbs, despite the blood running down his maw. The tiger rose back to his feet, wiping the crimson liquid from his stained fur while it disappeared into the threads of his clothing.

"Why are you here, Nayr? Shouldn't you be back in Oblivion quarreling with Xiang-Long right about now?" Ryan replied, fulling drawing his blade from its sheath and letting it sheen off the frozen blood in the air.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how much a new rise of negative emotions can do for you, Ryan."

Nayr drew his own blades from their sheaths. The metal of the swords, surprisingly, was as white as the moon, contradicting everything that Nayr stood for. It was as if the swords were a mockery to Ryan's standards; after all, Nayr was the opposite of the orange-pelted hero.

"Like them?" Nary asked with a devilish grin. "They're made of pure, concentrated steel, but at a third of the weight. Oblivion's fire does wonders to metalworking."

"So what? You plan on using those?" Ryan motioned the tip of his blade toward the two weapons in Nayr's grasp. Nayr merely snickered in response.

"Oh, in due time, Ryan. Our blades will eventually clash against each other, and we will meet in battle just as we did before, but not today."

The scenery around Ryan began to become blurry and phazed; the Battlefield of Broken Blades, recreated as the Nayr's abode in Ryan's subconscious, was beginning to break down and dissipate before the tiger. The rain began to pour down again, pristine and clear in its color, no longer retaining the sick shade of crimson as it fell from the sky. The tiger even began to feel his body fade, as if he were becoming spirit, or simply vanishing from existence.

"Tell James" Nayr began once more while vanishing from Ryan's view. "I look forward to meeting him on the battlefield."

**Warrior's Abode**

Tigress laid a freshly wet rag on the forehead of the unconscious warrior laying on the tatami mat below her and the others standing in the room. A single sheet lay over the tiger, rising and falling with each calming breath he took in his state; the warrior's breathing was the only serene factor in this sudden happening inside the stone house. Everyone in the room was either standing next to Ryan, the group in question comprised of Tigress, Sarah and Po, or calmly sipping down bit after bit of Jasmine tea, no one speaking a single word.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sarah worrying asked Tigress, looking at the master with a concerned gaze, awaiting for some glimmer of hope from the tiger master.

Tigress exhaled for a response. Nothing; the one person that always had something to say was completely silent before the questioning snow leopard. Sarah's face fell with disbelief at TIgress' response. What if Ryan had fallen into a coma like he had in the time of Xiang-Long? What if the poison from the Fall of the Valley? Was it, that by the cruelty of Fate, that Sarah's cubs would be raised never knowing their father? Would they only have memories of his voice gracefully entering their eardrums, only for those wondrous sounds to be dashed away when they come of age? Just... what was happening?

James looked down at his half-empty cup of tea. The steam twirled in the air while the liquid inside the stone cup remained blurred and unsettled. The atmosphere was projecting itself into the world the warriors stood in. A sigh escaped James' maw while his gaze turned to Sarah, who was still gazing down at the unconscious tiger. Her eyes were still filled with the same emotion she had been wearing the day of the attack; Fear. Sheer, simple, unadulterated fear. She had come so close to seeing her own death, but she couldn't bear living without her precious mate by her side.

Not anyone could live without one of their dearest friends standing next to them in life; no one could even admit it. Not even as some kind of sick joke.

Sympathy began to creep over James, who never was one for emotion. Rising from the table he sat at, James wandered over to Sarah and began to stare at Ryan without any emotion. Weakness simply wasn't an option right now.

"Sarah" James began, breaking the long silence that had filled the room after the snow leopard's inquiry. The two felines stared into each others eyes, hoping to find some source of solace. "Don't worry about Ryan. If I know anything about him, he doesn't give up easily. If he's knocked into a coma, he'll break out of his mind. If he's been poisoned, he'll go to the ends of Earth to find a cure. Even if he's dead, he'll fight through every layer of the Underworld to earn another chance at life."

Sarah's head jerked to find James still staring at the slowly-breathing tiger below him, though something was different about her eyes. Hidden within the dense shadows of uncertainty clouding her pupils, small glimmers of hope could be seen sparkling in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sarah. Ryan'll pull through." the Mountain Lion finished with his signature cocky smile starring Sarah in the face, causing a thin line to stretch across her own maw as well. The two felines turned back to the tiger below them, the others catching wind of James' very true eulogy. Hope was beginning to take the place of fear and doubt within the building.

Ryan's eyes began to slowly rise from their resting position, opening and closing, once, twice before staying open and gazing up at the four figures before him. Sarah was simply smiling with her signature motherly grin, Ryan meeting it with a weak smile, earning him a chuckle from James.

"H-hey guys. How long has it been since I've been out?" Ryan replied still wearing his fragile grin.

"It's about midday, Ryan. You've been away from us for quite some time." Tigress began, clearing her throat before continuing in what Ryan could only assume was going to be an address to the group. The rest of the warriors gathered before the two masters, awaiting their orders before they set out to do their duties. "Now, we have about five hours before the City Fire is set to dim. While that gives all of us ample time to prepare, we need to be sure that every necessity is brought for this mission. That means weapons, food, fabrics; even the smallest sets of needles and threads are imperative for our survival. I trust that all of you will be ready by the time we depart. Until then, become ready."

Without another second to waste, the rest of the Five and the Dragons, excluding Ryan and Sarah, quickly flung themselves to the infinite corners of the city, gathering up every morsel of whatever they were to bring with them on this final assault on Feng-Shu. The time of deliverance was now, but now was going to have to wait a few more hours before the hands of Fate and the cogs of Destiny were to turn in their predetermined pattern and clang against each other like the blades that enter the oncoming battle.

Ryan, finally rising from the tatami mat, laying his sheet to the side caught the attention of the other three warriors before him. Across his face was plastered a look of emotionless seriousness. Something; the three of them knew it; had happened during Ryan's temporary leave from reality when he slipped into his unmoving state.

"Tigress, Po." the tiger began. "I need to speak with the two of you. Alone."

Sarah instantly knew that whatever Ryan had to discuss with the two masters of the Jade Palace, the magnitude was ludicrously heavy. If the matter on Ryan's mind were to reach her ears, shear, bloody panic would ensue; the masters already had enough panic already on their minds.

I'll be preparing your items. Sarah conveyed with her worried eyes before wandering back up the staircase to her and her husband's room.

As soon as Ryan heard the wooden door click to a close, he took in a calming intake of air. The revelation of his copy's return was more sobering than the events that had caused him to be revealed once more. Every syllable he was about to utter was to be taken with nothing less than dire seriousness.

"Nayr is back."

Plain and simple; there was simply no time to waste, and with the familiarities out of the way, the only thing left was the to give the message. Po's jaw drop at the hearing that the most powerful demon, maybe even more powerful than Xiang-Long, had returned from the burning plains of Oblivion. Tigress kept her calm, emotionless demeanor, as she had been taught to do in the face of such pressing matters.

"WHAT? Ryan, you can't be serious!" Po began after snapping back into his now-overreacting senses. "How on earth are we to keep him out of the way without your feral instincts kicking in?"

"Simple, Po." Tigress replied. "Ryan, as your ally and friend, I can only provide a single weapon of the warrior to use against such an enemy."

A silence crept across the room before Tigress gave her answer.

"Inner Peace."

Po's jaw again dropped. Ryan simply nodded at Tigress response; Po began darting his gaze between Tigress and Ryan.

They can't be serious! Po thought. Do either of them realize how difficult, and sometimes painful, achieving Inner Peace is?

"Po, as farfetched as Tigress' idea may be."

The female warrior kept a growl from escaping her throat, though her vocal cords, from Ryan's sight, were still seen vibrating inside her larynx.

"No offense." Ryan resumed, holding a hand up as a sign of defense. "It is our only option. Po"

The tiger stopped himself at his remark.

"Dragon Warrior, I will be honored to be trained in such an elite and sacred art by a master of such prestigious caliber."

The tiger bowed to the master, fist against palm, eyes shut and rising once more after a few seconds.

Po was utterly shocked.

The panda opened his mouth to speak once more, only to be interrupted by Sarah arriving from the staircase with Ryan's sword in her arms, his flute strapped to the back of its sheath.

"Sorry it took me so long dear. Yume had awakened when I entered the room and I had to put her back down."

Ryan gave a heartwarming smile before nuzzling his head against his wife's and taking the blade from her arms.

"Thank you, my dear. I have to go gather a few extra things in town, but I will meet you at the entrance to the city once more."

The tiger gave his wife a small tap on the forehead before leaving the abode with the curtain waving as he shoved it from his presence. Sarah, Po and Tigress simply stood there, staring at the entrance with emotionless gazes.

"So" Sarah piped up. "Has _he_ returned?" the snow leopard resumed.

Indeed; the girl's ability to gather information rivaled that of the greatest assassin or spy in China. Not a single minute went by without knowing of her husband's goings-on.

"He has, Sarah. Nayr has come back from Oblivion."

**West City Cliffside**

James sat atop the stone edges of the walkway that endlessly ran around his new home. His light, crystal blue eyes clashed with the bright red and orange flames that danced within the stone gratings of the torch suspended above the city. His head was brought down to a small item that he twirled between his fingers. His palm opened to reveal a wooden orb in his hand, rolling across the black surface of his paws padding. Bringing his other paw to the object, James twisted the top of the orb, watching it as it clicked open and loosened its lock. The lion's claw unsheathed from his finger, flicking upwards to reveal an diamond-cut amethyst ring lying in the center of its case.

Wu-Ye... what do I do to lose you?

The tan head of the feline fell in utter shame. Fresh tears began to slowly make their way from the ducts in James' eyes. His future with the woman he loved; what had become of such a promising time? The events of such a history began to play in his mind as he saw fit.

_The fresh rays of sunlight shone through the doorway of the Hall of Warriors, the golden surface of the dragons coiled around the jade green pillars supporting the rooftops of the gallery. James and Wu-Ye bowed to each other before the Heaven and Earth tablets, smiling together as they rose to meet each other's loving gaze while the Moon Pool shone behind them. The couple's inched closer and closer, before finally locking together, each forever bound to the other in both holy matrimony, and eternal happiness._

_In James' arms, a small cub with black-tipped ears cooed and laughed at his father, who could again only smile at the miracle lying in his grasp. The panther he loved soon walked from behind him, her paw resting on her bulged abdomen, awaiting another child. James' head nuzzled his wife's while the two sat together with their children on the Sacred Peach Tree cliffside. Light purrs began to escape Wu-Ye's maw._

_The four felines, James, Wu-Ye, and their son and daughter, were surrounded on all sides by an overpowering number of soldiers. A glint of sly cleverness flashed in the irises of the two males, while the clattering of knives and shuriken could be heard coming from the cloaks of the female warriors. In a move that seemed to freeze everything while pure destruction rained upon those that opposed the four, knives and shuriken and all manner of steel embedded themselves into the flesh of invading army, while the flashes of deep lightning blue energy obliterated any remaining power that any lone man held over the four._

_The twin masters both looked back at their children. Oh, how they had grown since their births. The mountain lion and panther before their parents were on the verge of weeping; their faces held the same disbelief that Shifu held upon Oogway's passing. James' wrinkled and broken paw reached Hidden Blade, his frail hands struggling to remove the weapon from his thin wrist while his son assisted him, both grasping the weapon while the mountain lion slowly eased the Blade to his son, who tearfully took in his hand with a nod. _

_"I won't need it" the elder James began before his son looked back to his father once more._

_Before the lion's eyes, his father's youth that he had only seen when he was an infant, began to return before his very eyes. The wrinkles began to fill again, fresh skin forming from the tolls that age had taken on James. His gray fur started to lose its shade, returning once more to the vibrant color of sunlight-tan while a bluish tint started to envelope the feline, his body becoming more and more transparent._

_"Where I'm going."_

_Twin smiles broke out on the faces of father and son. The passing down of a relic that only James new the true origin of; that's life though, isn't it? An idea becomes a creation; a creation becomes a want; a want becomes a quest to obtain it; the quest leads to the finding of that want; the item becomes information, and such information is passed on. The endless cycle of knowledge was simply going into its next stage._

_James left his son with his trademark weapon, walking back over to his wife who was in the same state that he was; outlined by a blue energy, becoming transparent with her youth restored, just as her husband. The two warriors bowed to their children as a final farewell, and the peach petals began to dance in the air and envelop the masters, just as Oogway had done before Shifu, and Tigress and Po before Ryan and Sarah, and they before James and Wu-Ye. Their time as masters was over; their children would be the watchmen of China now. As the glow of the petals and the stars began to become more powerful in the night, the bodies of the two felines began to vanish within their illumination. And suddenly, as the bright vibrancy of the light began to reach its peak... nothing._

Sobs were coming from James as the emotions that he never embraced, at least in front of his allies, began to manifest themselves in such a somber and heart wrenching series of visions and feelings. His entire future as he knew had been mercilessly taken from him; to say that he was heartbroken was an absolute understatement. Tears began to plummet down the sides of the gargantuan wall, staining the earth while thin trails of water slithered down the stone, as if the walkway itself was despaired by James' sorrow. The case which held the ring was closed and grasped in James' palm, his claws cutting small lacerations in the epidermis of the case. His body convulsed with the short breaths in saddening state of mind.

"You really loved her, didn't you James?"

The mountain lion instantly whipped leapt to his feet, releasing the steel edge of his blade while rushing up to the unknown voice and holding the tip of the blade to her neck. James' sudden rage left after the realization that Viper had given the question, panting with a disbelieving and despair ridden face while turning back towards the cliff.

"James... what happened between you two?"

Viper eased her head up James'; he didn't dare look her in the eyes. The pain was too great for him to bear; his eyelids remained closed.

"It began just after Tigress' unexpected leaving. I had asked Wu-Ye out to a night on the town, and our relationship simply took off from there. We spent every night simply gazing up at the stars; the days went by with cool breezes in our fur. We were two love-struck teens."

A reminiscent smile began to crawl across the mountain lion's face with the memories he was so fond of; his eyes began to open again while his head lifted to stare adoringly at the hearth hanging above him and Viper. His sapphire orbs replayed the images of the mystifying nights and spectacular days that the two inseparable felines spent together in the fires that danced in his irises.

"And we couldn't be happier. I had bought the ring, at Ryan's expense"

Viper gave a giggle. One of the strongest, and most dangerous warriors at the Jade Palace couldn't even scrape up enough money without having to go to his ally. Quite laughable.

"And I planned on presenting to Wu-Ye within the week. But then, the siege happened. I was a mere two feet away from Ryan and Wu-Ye before a battalion of shadows impeded my attack. By the time I had broken through the soldiers, Wu-Ye had vanished within the cloud of darkness. My next objective was calming Ryan down after he went feral, though"

James lifted his cloak to reveal claw marks, scars and incredible burns running down his left arm. The filled lacerations from Ryan's state of pure distraction wrapped around his forearm in a triad, the burns visible under the short-haired patches of fur that had been tipped black, forever stained by the flames that now smoldered in the Valley of Peace.

"I kind of lost a few pieces of myself in doing so. After that day I worried for her life, though I always knew that she was still alive."

James chuckled at his love sickness. How hypocritical of him; he had rebuked Ryan for being in that same state just yesterday.

"Funny how you get that feeling when you're in love." His serious demeanor returned once more. "But I've never stopped waiting for the day that we begin the final assault. And now it's finally here."

"Don't worry, James. We'll bring Wu-Ye back."

Ryan laid a series of coins on the counter of small supplies stall, picking up the pouch that he had purchased and strapping it to the back of his cheongsam. He thanked the shopkeeper and began to make his way down the alleyway, towards what he remembered was the food market of the city. Weapons were not the only items stored in the small pouch under his clothing. Coming to the mouth of the street, he stopped momentarily, a grin creeping across his maw while his stood in the opening.

"Been following me, have you?" the tiger nonchalantly began.

"About time you noticed."

Po was leaning against the brick-laid wall of a building that helped comprise the alley that Ryan had emerged from. A straw hat sat atop the bear's head, hiding his face until lifting it to view.

"So, how much did Sarah hear?"

Ryan had indeed knew that his wife had been listening in on his conversation with Po and Tigress. No doubt because she held deep worries for him after his "incident".

"She simply knows the Pale Tiger is back; no more, no less."

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "Good; the less that she knows, the better." The tiger turned to face his new master; his initially happy exterior had melded back to serious leadership. "I've prepared everything should my feral state be unwillingly unleashed; darts with sleeping draughts, noxious pellets, and every able-herb that I was able to get my paws on."

Po nodded to the tiger. "Good. We'll be leaving soon, so have everything else in order as soon as possible."

With that, the panda bounded up to the rooftops above him, crossing a few scaffolds before jumping back down to the streets below. Ryan's head motioned towards the fire above the city.

_Gods help my wife be at peace. _

"This turmoil will rock the world to its core, such as no catastrophe has or will ever do again."

**South City Entrance: Departure: Day 1**

The Five, Po and the Dragons each stood at the blank canvas that acted as the final barrier to the outside world. Only perpetual darkness awaited the caravan when their journey began. The sentries made their way across the walkways above the warriors. Spencer struck the stone wall with his staff, opening an archway that led down the pitch-black tunnel.

The beginning of the end had arrived.

Ryan turned to face Sarah, both cubs in her arms. His hand cupped the snow leopard's cheek, caressing it with gentle passings before he tapped her forehead with his lips. His finger curled around each of his children's' ears, letting them know the touch of his father before his long journey came to an opening.

"Don't worry, my darling Fēn guàn míng; daddy will be home soon. Then, you can see your father for who he is."

Ryan gazed at his wife with somber in his face. This parting wouldn't be the last.

Would it?

Tossing that notion aside, the tiger turned to face the entrance to the final gateway. The rest did the same, their emotions flushed from their faces while only Sarah, Spencer and Leah remained to watch over the city with rest of the Council.

"If anything happens; should crimes begin to arise or a worst-case scenario begin an enactment, you run. You don't fight, you don't try and hold your ground. You evacuate the city and run."

With Po's final address, the warriors stepped into the gateway, the stone slamming to a close as they disappeared into the darkness.****

**Okay, so I'm leaving the LeahXSpencer moment out this chapter, but it will take place next chapter. A few things that I have to announce. One, I'm putting OOMIL on hold for the moment. I have a story that will truely shw my skills as a writer, so I plan to make it the best work I have to write. Second, I have a question to pose to each and everyone of you.**

**Does it seem like I'm losing my edge? It's just that, oer the past few chapters, I feel like the story hasn't been as good as it usually has been, so please answer that question for me! And with that, I bid you, adieu.**

**P.S: Fen Guan Ming means "Stars of Hope"**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, once again! Guess what people? SUMMER'S ON! Boo-yah, baby! Don't expect any more interruptions for future chapters, unless I happen to get a call from any places that I've applied at telling me that I got a job. With that out of the way, let's get started!**

**Chapter 25**

Leah and Spencer lay unconscious on the floor of the downstairs living area, wrapped in a tortoiseshell blanket while both breathed lightly in each other's embrace, their chests rising and falling in perfect synchronization. The two lovebirds required such sleep, considering the many upon many _rounds _of excitement that they shared together the night before. As Leah's breath began to grow heavier and slower, a light gale gently grazed the fur on her face. The artic wolf's eyes fluttered open to find her arms gently wrapped around the muscles of her lupine. A low smile crept across her muzzle while her left arm motioned towards Spencer's ear, her finger curling around it. A similar smile broke out on the face of the sleeping wolf.

_It's amazing that he's still asleep._ Leah's gaze turned to the torch hanging above the city. It was burning fairly brightly now, already casting the shadows of Leah and her lupine across the floors of the abode that they lay in. It was late morning by her calculations. _Then again, he deserves it considering everything that he _gave _to me last night. _Leah's fur stood on end, her body tingling with electric excitement from the memories of last night; the indescribable euphoria came pouring back into her senses. _It's amazing that we didn't wake up Sarah or the cubs that night._

Coming down from her mini-high, lest the feelings cause an unwanted moment of pure awkward, Leah decided to slip her purple vest back on, raising herself to a sitting position and grazing Spencer's chest with her paw. Spencer's eyes slowly fluttered open; he still kept the smile on his face while he gazed up at the snow-pelted beauty above him.

"Good morning, wolf-boy." Leah said, snaking her finger around Spencer's ear again, causing the wolf to sigh in content with his wife's actions. He cupped her lower cheek in his hand, gently caressing her snout while she let out a stifled giggle. The two stayed lost in each other's gaze, just as they had done some many countless times before; if anyone didn't know any better, they'd think they were married.

"Mmm, you really showed off your _wild _side last night." The vixen replied.

A sly smirk replaced Spencer's heartwarming grin; their lust-filled, flamboyant tango danced its way across his mind and muscles, giving him the same morning euphoria that his wife had thrown aside. "And you showed me how you can _really _howl." Her grey wolf complimented.

Spencer slipped his vest back, clipping the ties before tossing the blanket that covered the two aside, Leah turning away while he slipped his pants back on. Spencer, albeit begrudgingly, turned away while Leah did the same; the wolf knew the consequences that would ensue if the two started another dirty dance, yet he felt no bother from such incidences.

"You want me to cook this time?" Spencer said, walking over towards the stove and lighting it with a spare match lying on the counter. A drawer flung open while Spencer took a grip of one of the knives inside, slinging it into the wood while he took a hold of one of the cooking pots in the cabinets above.

"Nah" Leah replied. "I think I'll take care of the food this time." Leah swayed her hips as she grew closer to the wolf. "Besides" the artic fox slowly snaked her arms around her lupine's neck. "I still owe you from last night, remember?"

"Oh, don't you start teasing me, young lady." Leah tapped her lips against Spencer's snout, gaining her a growl of approval from her lover. _Then again…_ "You're right. Besides, I need to go train the new spearmen recruits. "

Leah's arms slowly eased away from the wolf, while Spencer snatched his staff from its resting place next to the doorway, flashing a smile to Leah who stood next to the stove, arms crossed and shaking her head at her wolf.

"You'll do anything just to get noticed, won't you?"

"Yeah" Spencer quickly flashed over to Leah, taking her in his arms while his lips slammed into hers; the two canines melted like ice in each other's heat. Spencer's hand gently caressed the back of Leah's, the vixen melting to nothing in the intoxicating euphoria of her hubby.

"But I always get to come home to _that_."

Spencer turned back to the doorway, turning back to find Leah pouring fresh water into the steel bowl, dicing all manner of vegetables into the broth while she continued her work.

"You better hurry back, _soldier_. I'll a special surprise waiting for you when you get home." Leah shouted out the doorway.

Spencer had already started on his way to the training grounds; Leah merely shook her head at the wolf's hastiness, chucking to herself before sliding another batch of vegetables into the broth.

* * *

><p>Sarah's body moved uneasily under the sapphire garments that covered her body. Her fur stood on end, growing upward like needles, as if an unknown danger hung over her body, simply staying unknown until an opportune moment when he could strike.<p>

"Somebody…" the snow leopard moaned in her slumber. "Please… there's too many…"

The feline's body began to jerk and toss back and forth more rapidly now; her limbs were flailing from left to right. She had engaged in combat within the dark corners of her mind, twisting her emotions into those that crush the willpower of even the strongest warrior. Sarah's eyes instantly shot open, her body flinging itself upward with a shriek of terror escaping her maw. The snow leopard's breath was short and rapid; her hand clutched the clothing over her heart as it beat rapidly with fear.

Light sobs soon filled the room that Sarah was lying in, turning her attention to a small crib that had been constructed just the day before. Sarah rose from her makeshift bed and worriedly hurried over to the crib. Leaning over the bars, she found Feng-Bao awakened by his mother's sudden outburst. Miniscule tears were forming at the edges of the infant's still-closed eyes.

"Oh, there, there Feng-Bao." Sarah said, taking the small cub from the crib while his sister lay motionless, completely unaffected by Sarah's sudden rush of mortal terror. "Mama's here; it's alright."

The gentle caressing from Sarah's voice did no good to calm the infant cub. He squirmed in his low bawling while Sarah tried to concoct a solution to her problem.

_Oh_, _what was it that my mother used to do whenever I was like this?_ The snow leopard thought, gently bouncing her cub in her arms while she rapidly searched for the answer. After a few minutes of thought, Sarah's eyes flashed with a revelation. _She always sang _that _song! _The feline thought, remembering the nights when she was young and afraid; when lightning flashed and thunder boomed, frightening the young girl as it did to most children; her calling her mother, and how she would slowly fall into slumber at the sound of the lullaby that her mother always sang._ Now, how did it go again?_

_With lightning's crack and thunder's boom_

_Your body shakes with cold and fear_

_But in my arms, where love now blooms_

_Always know that I'm always near_

_With the drums of night and heat of day_

_When sunlight burns with gleaming_

_So do not fear the crashing storm_

_And sleep, forever dreaming_

As the last lyric of the soft melody escaped Sarah's lips, Feng-Bao let out a high-pitched yawn, curling his tongue while he nuzzled his head against his mother's, instinctively growing closer to the woman who gave birth to him. Sarah looked down upon her sleeping child with the heartwarming smile of a true mother before placing him beside his sister, covering their bodies with a thin garment. Feng-Bao inched closer to his sister, caringly placing his paws around her while a smile crept across her face.

"You're going to be a great brother, Feng-Boa. Just you wait."

Sarah lifted her nostrils to find a pleasing aroma dancing its way into her being; instincts sent off a signal in her mind that only meant one thing. Breakfast. Taking one last look at her little protector, Sarah eased the door to her room open and made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Leah took hold of a wooden spoon from another drawer, scooping the fresh broth from the steel, drum-sized bowl into two bowls of china. Steam lightly wavered as it slowly traveled upward, spiraling in its path before easing its way out the front door. Leah swore that she could hear the content sigh of another denizen passing by, taking in the plethora of aromas that exited the abode.<p>

"Seems like someone's cooked up quite a meal." Sarah complimented, leaning on the wall nonchalantly while she whipped her tongue around her lips with hunger glaring in her eyes.

Leah chuckled to herself, picking up the two china dishes and carrying them over to the small table, Sarah arriving just seconds after. The two began to slowly slurp the noodles into their maws, Sarah letting out a small belch after finishing her dish off. Both started laughing hysterically at the boyish occurrence.

"So" Leah said, taking the two dishes from the table and setting them in sink before starting some water. "Is something on your mind?"

Sarah's body froze. Leah was already turning her head back to Sarah; the snow leopard could see a worried glint of concern in her irises. But she couldn't have her worrying about her right now. She knew that everyone was scared for the Five and the other Dragons, but now was not the time for fear.

"Just fine, Leah. Feng-Bao just woke me up a little early." Sarah calmly replied, keeping as much optimism in her tone as she thought was required to pull off her façade.

After a few seconds of silence, during which Sarah though that she would be caught in the shroud her charade, Leah smiled and replied "Good." while she scrubbed away the grime and leftover food stains on the china under the warm running water.

Shutting the water back off, Leah returned to the table, where the two women simply began to engage in some small talk. They're topics were comprised of gossip about the other denizens - this they did in absolute secret, for fear of ridicule from the others, though Viper would usually pip in on multiple occasions - how they thought the others were doing, and other such familiarities. However, Sarah decided to delve into something that Leah held ever so private; her love life.

"No… I haven't really had any particular time with Spencer" Leah replied with a somewhat disappointed tone. The vixen hung her head in sadness, feeling left out since she had never had any special moments with Spencer like Sarah had shared with Ryan. Sure, the two canines had maybe a few minutes here and there to talk among themselves, but nothing really special. "At least, not that I can remember. While you and Ryan were out on your honeymoon, Shifu decided to push us in our training, considering we almost lost to Xiang-Long." _Though I could understand the method to his sadistic madness._ "The only thing that I told him this morning was that I'd have a surprise waiting for him when he got back from training the spearmen recruits."

A compassionate grin found its way onto Sarah's face while a devious idea found its way into her head. "Then we'll just have to give him the surprise he's looking for."

Leah stared back at Sarah with question beckoning in her gaze. "Well… what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>The soldiers, each of them with their spears, pole-arms and halberds in tow, began to file out of the gargantuan training facility, each thanking Spencer with a handshake or a bow or some other form of respect. Spencer kept a proud smile across his face while the trainees poured out of the building, until only the Grey Wolf remained with his staff lying against a pillar supporting the hall.<p>

With one other person standing right behind him with a cocky smirk spread across her face.

"Have fun with the recruits, _soldier_ boy?"

Spencer calmly turned to face his greeter, though when his eyes fell upon the individual, his jaw dropped while he pupils bulged to the size of the spearheads he trained with.

Spencer's artic fox had become nothing less than a plethora of beauty to whoever set their gaze upon her. Leah had donned a light tinted, lavender qipao that wavered with light gales that whirled around the vixen. The sleeves, which were about four inches from her shoulders, were loosely fitted, hanging off her body like the flaps at her waistline. Fastened at the waist was a solid black sash, tied into a knot, from which her snow-white nunchakus hung. Paired with the plant-shaded qipao was a pair of pure sapphire silk pants, tied at the ankles by wraps dyed the same shade. While Leah stood against a support pillar within the hall, streaks of light expelled from the city's torch, which burned brighter with the mid-day events, leaked through the windows that stayed close to the rooftop, illuminating the fabrics that made Leah seem like a living spectacle of the Aurora Borealis. To say the least, Spencer loved how Leah had dressed herself.

"Leah…" The Grey Wolf muttered before pulling his sweetheart into his embrace. The sudden gesture initially shocked Leah, her eyes shooting open with surprise before returning the embrace, placing her paws on his back and head, gently caressing him while he did the same. Leah brushed the top of her muzzle against Spencer's, her tail swaying with content in her loving fantasy of the moment. The two separated, both losing each other in their gaze once more; Leah's deep sapphire eyes shimmered like the rest of her outfit, flashing in the streaks of light like lightning in a freshly born storm.

"You didn't have to do this for me." The lupine finished with a smile, cupping his sweethearts chin in his paw.

"Oh, it's alright." Leah replied. "Besides"

The gales that swirled around Leah began to wrap themselves around the duo, spiraling faster as their speeds grew more rapid. Thin, but still noticeable contrails began to appear one by one with the gales' acceleration. With every passing second, the winds began to whirl faster and faster, the trails of the vortex growing more visible with the constant growth of speed until…

Before he even knew it, Spencer was floating two feet off the ground, gently turning with the winds with his vixen still in his arms. Leah looked up at Spencer lovingly to find his mouth slightly hanging open with disbelief, chuckling with a smile still plastered on his face.

"There's more to the surprise than just my outfit." The artic fox finished.

Leah extended her arm while Spencer wrapped her back into his embrace, nuzzling his sweetheart before launching her into the air. The contrails that chased each other around the couple followed the vixen into the air, slowing her descent before returning her with a few spirals. The two love-struck canines went back to their motionless gaze, staring dreamily into the pupils of their partner. Unknowingly to the couple, their maws were inching closer, and closer, and closer, and…

_Boom_

The canines turned their heads skyward with curiosity. Their ears twitched with the falling dust from the rooftop, while miniscule cracks found their way into the pillars, unnoticed by the canines.

_Boom_

The loud crashing from the unknown source grew louder with the latest pound. Leah's eyes began to flicker with worry about the unknown occurrences. Spencer's face stayed curious but stern within the situation.

_Boom_

The eyes of the canines shot open with shock and realization, both raising their muzzles to their peaks to let out a blood-curling, ear-piercing howl into the air of the city.

The back wall of the training facility exploded into the building, boulders scorched black with fire and shrapnel-like fragments of stone barreled towards Leah and Spencer. The couple was launched back with a spiraling burst of wind provided by Leah while Spencer took a hold of his Ironwood staff, forcing it into his grasp with a pillar of stone that sunk back into the ground. Smoke poured out from the opening in the structure, obscuring whatever forces were flooding into the facility. And out of the darkness…

Three dark brown, black tipped spikes came shooting out of the dark smoke like bullets, the smog trailing behind them. Spencer deflected each needle with the dragon heads of his staff, snapping them in half while he broke off three pieces of his crystal ring, sending them barreling into the darkness as they plunged into the smoke. A screech of pain echoed from the belly of the gas, Spencer instantly recognizing its owner. The wolf let out a low growl to the unseen enemy that lie in wait.

The smoke wall began to part into a chasm, revealing a staggering, black-fluid leaking Recneps, clutching his shoulder where the crystals had pierced his flesh while more onyx blood poured from the back of his neck and from an open wound in his gut. Before the demon could even move an inch in his lunge, Spencer sent a pillar of stone plowing into his bottom jaw, breaking the stone in two and smashing it into the snout of the warrior. Within seconds, the twisted and horrific wolf dropped onto the floor, motionless after a final twitch from his back leg. A lifeless corpse replaced the once powerful soldier of the King of Demons.

"Come on, Leah." Spencer mandated with pure seriousness in his tone and gaze. "People are going to die if we don't hurry."

With an emotionless nod from the fox, Leah launched herself through the window of the building, while Spencer sank into the earth, both traveling as fast as their bodies would allow to assist every denizen of the falling New Gongmen to evacuate.

* * *

><p>Building after building was expulsed from their foundations within a haze of fire, smoke, and smoldering earth being left in its wake, mere seconds separating each new explosion while rubble began to fill the streets. Citizens fled to and from all directions to the exits that had opened from the walls around the city. The guards standing atop the sky-high walkway let loose arrow after arrow as they rained down on the hostiles storming through the streets, digging into the skulls, helmets and hearts of the soldiers, not even grazing a single innocent live as their rain of death continued to fall.<p>

In the center of this chaos, caught between a squad of ten soldiers, all of which were snow leopards, and four still-standing buildings, Zhao stood. Five halberds where pointed directly at him while the master gave no sudden movements, showing no emotion in the crumbling city.

_Boom_

Another building crumbled with a new explosion, one of the pieces of its foundation tumbling to Zhao's feet. Silence remained to the master; his concentration remained adamant in the madness, even with the threat of certain death staring him directly in his amber pupils. With another explosion going off in the distance, the soldiers surrounding the tiger raised their spears.

_Three, two, one…_

The halberds came thrusting forward, Zhao expertly dodging them all as he sprung into the air by the power of his haunches. In his descent, the tiger master flipped forward, slamming his heel into the skull of one of the spear-wielders, knocking him into the ground while he took hold of his weapon. Before the soldier could react, the steel edge of the spearhead sunk into the leopard's skull, blood being spilt below the fallen feline's body. Plucking the spear from the corpse below him, fresh blood dripping from its edge, Zhao's gaze changed to that of no emotion to that of an insatiable, unstoppable rage against those that threatened him and his home.

The tiger master twirled the halberd, painting a streak of crimson across his face with the slinging blood, positioning the staff behind his body while holding his free hand in preparation for an oncoming attack. Without a moment of hesitation, another spear-wielding leopard charged towards the master in anger against his fallen comrade, foolishly swinging his spear downward before having it sliced off by the master's. Stumbling backwards, the snow leopard composed himself and charged again. The feline struck the air in front of him with the sharp end of his staff, Zhao sidestepping and knocking the leopard to the ground with a sweep kick. The halberd arced down the spine of leopard, cracking the bones within while blood spewed from the opening. The feline lay on the ground, motionless, but still alive.

That did it. The other spearmen charged much like their fallen ally; the first of the three slashed horizontally at Zhao, who ducked to avoid the blade before breaking off the spearhead, grasping the snapped piece and throwing it like a knife as it sunk into the skull of the warrior. The leopard dropped dead instantly, crimson liquid draining from its wound. Not even a twitch of the leg for a final goodbye. This time, Zhao took to the offensive as he charged at the leopards just the same. The halberd in his grasp swept the knees of the second warrior, slicing open his knees with a cry of agony mixing with the shrieks of terror that filled the air of the smoldering battleground. The tiger master swung the blade upward, impaling the skull of the warrior just as he feel to his lacerated knees, leaving the spear stuck in the head of the feline. Charging towards the final warrior, Zhao unsheathed his claws before having the dig into the throat of the final leopard, piercing his flesh and grasping his larynx. The feline gurgled in pain while he choked on his blood and the air he breathed, before the tiger ripped the throat of the soldier from its place, watching with rage still burning in his eyes as the corpse fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Before the other five leopards could even gulp in fear at the horrific slaughtering of their fallen brothers, five stalagmites erupted from the earth, impaling each of them as they slumped over, their legs hanging motionless like a corpse hung on a noose. Within the next second, Spencer erupted from the ground just as the stalagmites had, landing with ring of dust around his ankles. The wolf dusted off the remaining dust and pebbles that had formed on his shoulders like any cocky, cool-looking cat would do, just not like a cat at all.

"Are the evacuations nearly complete?" Zhao inquired, wiping the blood streak of his face with his calm but serious demeanor replacing his rage against the attackers in the city.

"Complete" Spencer cockily corrected. "Not nearly."

However before Zhao could respond to Spencer, the torch above the city began to show signs of weakness. The pillar that kept the fire that once gave life to the city was beginning to crack and shatter multiple stones falling from the pillar, chip by chip falling to the ground with each passing second. With a final explosion from the buildings that surround the colossal beacon above the city, the support pillar crumbled into itself, falling into an implosion as the torch began to plummet to the streets below.

"Time to go, your Highness!"

Without a single second of warning, Spencer tackled the royal to the ground before they both sank into the earth, moments before the torch fell into a heap of a fiery inferno, burning and incinerating all remains that still laid in the city; buildings, possessions, and all corpses and carcasses now lay in a pile of smoldering rock and ash.

Inside the tunnels just outside the city, Spencer and the king of Shen-Fong stood in near darkness, the only light coming from a few scattered lanterns held by soldiers surrounding the citizens in their constant duty of protection. Spencer's gaze swept over the countless number of denizens that had narrowly escaped their demise at the hands of the sudden incursion, looking for a sign of Leah or Sarah, hoping that both were okay and still alive. A miniscule cross of light shimmered out of the periphery of Spencer's vision, causing him to turn his head to find Sarah and Leah, the first of the two with her head buried in her knees, sobbing at something unknown to Spencer. Concern for his ally flushed away the question he had on his face while he wandered over to the snow leopard, his staff tapping against the stone floor of the cavern.

Leah was kneeling next to the feline, gently caressing her back to try and calm down the distraught warrior, though it did no such thing.

"Ssh, ssh. It's alright, Sarah." Leah said with a soothing whisper. The sobs of the artic feline began to grow softer, though only for a moment before Spencer arrived with a single question plastered on his face and in his gaze.

"What happened?" The Grey Wolf worriedly inquired.

Sarah jerked her head upward. Fresh tear trails were evident as they protruded from under her pupils, staining her fur and her clothing in her depression.

"They're gone!" Sarah bellowed, leaping to her feet in an sadness induced rage. Fresh tears began to pour out of Sarah's pupils like a waterfall in her misery. "My cubs… they're gone Spencer! _They _took them!"

Sarah buried her face in Leah's shoulder, the closest thing that she had for comfort. Leah gently wrapped her arms around the emotionally distraught leopard, who, in the mass attack of chaos, destruction, and near-ultimate loss, had her cubs snatched away like a flower wavering in the wind.

**Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya! Well, I guess that I didn't have to put off the story after all. Also, if you readers don't mind, would you mind telling me what you thought of the part with Sarah and Feng-Bao? I just thought it was kind of cheesy, but hey, I tried. Also, how many of you guys watch The Legend of Korra? BECAUSE I LOVE IT!**


End file.
